Beautiful Requiem
by Shizumi II
Summary: New Chapter. Shi Liu makes a return and the mysterious Shizumi Chang makes his debut.
1. Default Chapter

Beautiful Requiem  
  
by Don Shizumi  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry. Due to fanfiction.net's rules about no longer being able to do interactive stories, I must say, no more characters. Sorry about that. This is re-uploaded, in hopes that this story will still be good. Hey, you know what? Forget it! Send characters to my e-mail. You're not allowed to interact through the reviews, sending your characters through there. Otherwise, no more interaction, just reviews and suggestions for chapters to come will do.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Beautiful because the birds were chirping, the flowers blooming, and armies were at rest, no fighting today. It was time standing still if anything and that was all that he needed. The date was (by Roman standard) June 12, 192. A ten year old boy would be walking around, a smile constantly on his lips, he lived in the plains up north, where the people were numerous and the horses grew loyal and faster. This was also the place where Cao Cao ruled, where the King of Wei would set his base up and that was all due to the horses and the people here. Hell, even people were raised loyal.  
  
"Days can't get anymore beautiful than this." The boy sounded off.  
  
The boy himself was about four feet even, not a very imposing sight. He had long black hair that he failed to do anything about, and it would just flow free behind him as he walked. Long black hair would mingle with the wind and show eternal grace and beauty within the child, just by the hair. It was about hip's length at the moment, and with ever blow of the wind, the bottom of the hair would pick up and blow in that direction as well. Tendrils of black would part just on his forehead, giving him a clean and neat appearance and one singular strand of the jet black hair would poke right on the middle of the forehead, only one that was hard to keep kept.  
  
"Sure is warm."  
  
The boy blinked his hazel eyes at the trees around him. Each blink was like a photograph to him, each burning into his memory as he would take in the pink peach blossoms and the green grass littered with animals and make it an everlasting image to his mind.  
  
(AN: Yes I know photograph wasn't invented then, I am merely using an elaboration)  
  
He wore loose fitting robes, white and blue, with golden trimming going down. On the back there was a black pattern painted on, the pattern of a black dragon. It was beautiful non-the less and could easily have been admired by even the royal family. His sound was not disturbing, a very paced "Clack, clack" as he walked freely among the stone path.  
  
Three weeks ago, his brother was inducted into the Wei special unit, the Wildcat Riders started by Sima Yi. His brother bid him farewell and that was the last he ever saw of him. The sound of him and his departing mounted spearmen shouting "Huzzah!" to greet their new member and then the thunderous hooves retreating into the distance, the sounds of "Goodbye!" and "So long!" lingering in his ears, nearly drowning those certain hoof beats. But for some reason, he couldn't remember his brother's face, just his voice.  
  
"Oh Xing! Zhao Xing? Come here!" A woman's voice rang out, it was his mother's, he DID remember his father, the Great Zhao Yun, The Tiger of the Chang Ban Slopes, The Mighty Zilong. Everyone has heard of him. He was the one who single handedly plowed through hundreds of lord Cao's troops to save a child. Funny how his "great" father couldn't bring his family with him, his mother, himself and his brother was left alone, all alone. There was nothing to do but surrender their land to the incoming Wei army as they would slaughter anyone who defied them. It made Xing angry and when he responded to his mother, he would accidentally respond in a defiant and very perturbed tone.  
  
"What is it?! What do you want?" Zhao Xing's voice rang out, giving of a diminutive version of Zhao Yun's voice. His mother reeled back and his eyes were now wide. Looking to her son she would shake her head and look away.  
  
"Mother! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that!" He would get on his knees before his mother and bow to her "I'm so sorry mother! Please forgive my insolence!"  
  
The mother would simply smile and shake her head once more. Bringing a tender hand down and to her son's face, she would gently lead him to stand up with just a little pull upwards, a caring smile upon her face; she would tilt her head to the side and just look upon her son.  
  
"Don't beg for forgiveness, you'll always have mine if you do wrong around me...just don't do what you did next time, all right, little love?" She said, now pinching little Zhao Xing's cheek  
  
Zhao Xing's eyes would perk up and he would smile an awkward smile, mostly due to his mother pinching, but he would shake her hand off and nod to her quickly  
  
"Right mother! I won't do it again! I'm gonna go back into the woods and find someone to play with!"  
  
His mother would just keep that smile and laugh whole heartedly.  
  
"Of course, my sweet treasure, just go on and play, maybe you'll meet a nice little girl too!"  
  
"Mother!!!" His cheeks flaring red and his eyes going wider, he'd fall back and grumble to himself, standing himself back up, he'd look up to his giggling mother.  
  
His mother, Ma Yuan Li would just look like one that wouldn't have give birth, she looked...too fair and ...young, she had a gentle grace about her, long smooth hair that was let down just like her son's, her lips were peach and her eyes would be a bright hazel. She would be clad in the same robes as her son's, with exception that hers were bigger of course. A small nose and fair skin would round off her appearance. She wasn't as beautiful as she was...elegant...to be admired. Her aura was just so enticing and welcoming. This was something the boy was definitely proud of in his mother. He wanted to have his mother be the way she was, even when she grew old and when he had brought her children that were to be her grandchildren. She would always tease him like this, but the little spawn of Zilong wouldn't mind it.  
  
"Mother! I'll be home for dinner! Goodbye mother." Finally giving a little wave to her mother, he would turn around and depart, towards the group of children that were playing tag in the woods beyond, guarded by only one of the men that weren't off harvesting. Not all were playing tag, some people were playing checkers or listening to the man tell stories about war in the far off lands. The old men would only scoff at their playing and would just mumble about their inadequacy and ramble on about how it was in their days.  
  
Now being a ten year old boy at this time was a disadvantage, had neither the height nor the mass that some of the older boys or even some of the older girls had. He was a mere feather when they tagged him. But being the son of the great Zhao Zilong, he continued with playing tag and would just smile as he would get pushed into the dirt.  
  
"Don't forget your sister, young Zilong." his mother would call after him, nicknaming him after his father, soon, a little girl about three would toddle out. She wouldn't have the boyish, light appearance that Zhao Xing had, but she looked even lighter, sickly even. The pale, yet cute little girl would start to walk slowly to her older brother, walking and smiling as she finally reached her brother's outstretched hand and she was brought to him. Jumping at it and grasping the larger hand of her brother, the little girl clad in a miniature version of his robes, with the exception of that it was pink, now clung onto her older brother. She had cute features, including a button nose and a little mouth that always seemed to be in a smile. It was a cute vision to see a big brother helping his little sister by walking her while she toddled beside him, hand in hand.  
  
(AN: You having a hard time thinking of character visions? I know you are. Even with description come a few people that don't know anything. Zhao Xing looks like a miniature version of Zhao Yun and then you have the little girl, which looks like the little girl from Rurouni Kenshin. Yes, those two girls that imitate Miss Kaoru at the beginning. NO! Not Tsubame!)  
  
"Zhao Xiao, how are you doing, little sister?" He asked his sibling kindly.  
  
The little girl would only nod her head to her brother and smiled. She had never spoken to anyone in her life because of some odd reason. But though she never spoken in her life, but she understood the basic language, due to her responses, so the physicians have deemed her mute. It was  
  
"Good, let us play with the-WHOAH!" Zhao Xing and Xiao were both pushed to the ground by two older boys, both of their light frames easily being put down. Zhao Xing would only grunt and spit out the mud, glaring at the two boys that pushed him. It wasn't long before he stood up to the large boys, eyeing them up, but his would be aggression would be interrupted by the sound of crying behind him, since they were all the way out in the woods, and only one adult present, who was busy with his stories, she would start running away from the sight towards their village. Now since they were all the way out here, it would be hard to find the village once more, since they DID wander into the woods.  
  
"Wait no! Come back, Xiao! Hey! Xiao!" Zhao Xing broke off the stare off with the two older boys and started to run after his sister. Damn she was fast for her age, he tried in vain to keep her within sights, but she was short, and very agile. The combination of her speed and the wooden terrain was soon utilized against him as it was only a matter of time before she slipped into the bushes and disappeared completely, leaving only the echoing sounds of her crying in the air. "Xiao! No! Come back, argh! Stop crying and come back if you're hurt!"  
  
Reasoning did not work with Xiao, as she only cried when she heard his voice more.  
  
"You can talk if you can cry Xiao! Talk to me!"  
  
"..." It was no use; she just didn't feel like talking.  
  
He tried to go after her, but in light of what he thought, she wasn't crying any more. She was just looking at a rushing waterfall, her eyes entranced by the running water, it seems. Xing, arriving just in time to see her, he would sigh in relief, not knowing what would happen next.  
  
"Xiao! You had me worried! Don't do that again!" He said now sitting next to her, brushing his long hair from his face and shoulder back to perfect proportions on his back. Smiling, he would bring his hand up to her hair and started ruffling her own black hair with his fingers. "So don't do that again, little sister, all right?"  
  
Xiao would just nod her head, droned by the water. It would be one more thing he saw before something happened. Something that would make Xing ran after her as he she sped dangerously away from him again. She ran at the edge of the cliff, where the waterfall started and then threw her self off.  
  
"HEY!" he jumped just in time to grab the collar of Xiao's robes, her light form just dangling off of his light hands "Xiao, don't do that! Umph! I can't hold on! Climb up on my-" He didn't have any other word in on her; she would bring a hand down and untie the front of her robes, leaving her naked as she would plummet down to a watery grave below.  
  
Xing couldn't believe it. Backing up, he would start breathing hard and shaking his head in disbelief, taking an ill placed step back and falling to the ground. He would quickly stumble to his feet; heading towards the village...mother...mother would know how to get her back.  
  
Passing through the woods, he would see something horrible...many children were scattered upon the ground, wallowing in their blood and ripped flesh...most had arrows through them, but some had significant slices on their faces, their back, some even were ripped in half, allowing entrails to be seen...Unbelievable...gore...blood...and this started out a perfect day too...what had happened?! The village...He needed to see the village! One person he saw caught his eyes, as she was the only one crawling away...she had a long line down her cheek, right below her eye. An arrow must have grazed, inches away from killing her. Running to the older girl, he would quickly take her up, grabbing her upon the shoulders and lifting her up to her feet. The girl would just raise an eyebrow to the smaller boy wrapping his arms around her and then just nodded in thanks once he finally brought her to her feet. Xing would just smile back and nod, turning towards the village and ran. Mother, sister...and dead village children? Something was certainly amiss.  
  
Halfway to the village, he saw men and women running away, carrying valuables and other things that they wanted, coveted, plundered, or already had, seeing them take advantage of the chaos. Those stupid people didn't matter...mother...he needed to see mother! He was nearly trampled by the bigger men, who were carrying jewels, clothes, fine silks. Everything they found in other houses and shops, they had stolen and carried with them. Xing even heard the shrill screams of two women as they were carried away by a man who wished to make them his. It was sickening how they couldn't band together. How a village as large as this couldn't fight back and keep themselves and their neighbor safe. Mother...The more he thought about everything, the more he thought of his mother.  
  
Dashing through the people, he would find some soldiers chasing them with their swords rose, striking at those who ran at them. Wei...those blue and indigo wearing men that represented a large portion of the Wei army, came running through. Led by none other than the ones in silver helmets, mounted upon steeds and pointing their spears at the innocents. Chaos...it was Cao Cao's time indeed, if he was always known as the Hero of Chaos...but so much blood...splattered upon the houses, under the people left for dead...he would even see a child clutched to his mother, as an arrow been driven through the young one's head and straight through the mother's belly...that just pushed him more...mother...his own mother...he needed to find her. He couldn't bear the incredible pain in his chest, as it grew and grew with the fires spreading amongst the village. Dodging attack from the soldiers, utilizing his small body well, he would see his house.  
  
Ma Yuan Li, was sitting ever so patiently upon the house's steps would smile as she sat there, not seeming to care about the flames. Opening up her arms, she accepted Xing into her arms as Xing would just cry into her, shaking his head and just crying. He wouldn't expect it, but his mother would then grab Zhao Xing by the collar and threw him away from herself....sliding to a stop on the dusty road, he would let out another burst of tears as he looked up to his mother, his pleading eyes look for answers as to why she did so.  
  
"Mother..." He let out one longing, monotone call for his mother, as he finally saw her backing away from a mighty Wei officer. He had no hair and the sun seemingly reflected on his shiny head. The tall man was at least eight spans tall and his black eyes would just eye down Lady Ma since he was much taller than the woman. He had on black chest plating and blue pants, but that's all young Xing could distinguish for now...but wait...he had a large iron axe, nearly as big as the man's whole chest! That could only mean one thing...he's arrived...The Coming Evil...has come to destroy everything, just like the legends.  
  
"MOTHER!" He'd yell, reaching out one hand towards her falling body, ducking under two slashing Wei officers, who were bent on killing the last innocents within the village, and ran towards Dian Wei, but he only smiled...he would grasp his axe handle and spun his axe around and in one flash, his axe was down by his side again...Lady Ma's eyes went wide...her forehead started to emit blood...just one drop first...but then, more and more gushed out...that beautiful and fair face of the proud mother, now smothered in blood as she would take her last look of reality, her last look of her life, at a smiling Dian Wei and then plummet to the ground, her body crumpling at his feet and him only laughing, chuckling at the woman's death.  
  
"Hahaha! I have destroyed this woman, the woman of Zilong! He won't be fighting well now!" Dian Wei said proudly to the laughing Wei sadists that were behind him, also shaking with laughter at the cruel and unusual death of the woman before them.  
  
Zhao Xing couldn't believe this...his sister had gone crazy and killed herself, his village people were slaughtered and his mother...his mother...his mother...his mother...  
  
Every time he thought of her, the words 'Mother' would echo through his mind, his eyes looking up at the flames with a combination of fear, bewilderment and sadness at the same time. He had lost every single thing right this very day! Why did it happen to him? WHY?! Why Zhao Xing? His father had excellent luck, and had left his family. To Xing that was bad enough, but now, the hurt buried deep in his chest seemed to spread through out his body.  
  
"Grah...mother...sister."  
  
"Feh! Your little sister was naïve! Just shut up kid and you can die with your mom. Your little sister is gonna be a BIG help to us." Dian Wei said with an evil sparkle in his eye. He would only bring his axe to his shoulder, laying the blunt side on the base of his neck, giving off a cocky grin at the same time towards the young Zilong spawn.  
  
"Mother...Zhao Xiao...my home."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
Dian Wei was growing tiresome of the boy, the kid repeating his words again...was he thick in the head?! He should run away before he unleashes the coming evil! HA! Foolish youth! Getting tiresome of the young boy's babbling very quickly, he'd just smile, even though his eyes had the most perturbed mannerism any man could ever deem, ever.  
  
"Mother...Zhao Xiao...my home." he'd only murmur the name of his sister and that one word that kept all the time within his mind again and shake his head, warm streams of tear pouring down either of his hazel eyes, which seemed to have changed color to a dark brown. Gritting his teeth, he started to shake, making all the soldiers laugh behind him and Dian Wei looking down on what he thinks will be his next victim. But he would only look up to Dian Wei and glare daggers, spears and poison at the man, causing even HIM to back away and flinch "You took my home!"  
  
"So what? I took your brother too! And I'll take your sister's maidenhead! And I'll kill YOU!" He said, recovering from his flinch now raising his axe. The soldiers would all cheer as he would bring the axe down at the child. The child saw the axe fall towards his face in slow motion, his eyes reflecting the fire and the tears reflecting his mother's dead body.  
  
Amazingly, Zhao Xing would bring his hands up and clasp them around the sides of the axe, preventing it from ever reaching his face and splitting him into two. Dian Wei merely shook his head, amazed at the boy. But Zhao Xing was giving it all he got, whilst Dian Wei was just giving him some child's play of his own. He would start to chuckle. This boy was worthy enough for a fight any day. But this was going to be both embarrassing and very anger inducing in the future.  
  
"A strong little idiot, aren't you?" Dian Wei would taunt the boy, smirking as the boy struggled with the axe looming inches overhead, threatening to kill him in one blow.  
  
"My home...my mother...my brother...sister...GIVE THEM BACK!" he said now raising Dian Wei by the weapon, causing all the soldiers to reel back in fear...a mere boy...lifting up Dian Wei by his own axe?! Impossible! The Great Dian Wei was now up in the air by a good two feet above the ground as the boy was now pouring with sweat and his eyes flowing with tears...he was in no mood to be trifled with, but this boy was on the verge of madness. This was too much for him to comprehend with his young mind. All he knew was that he had lost every single thing in one day. Something had caused him to do this, everything that Ma Yuan Li taught him about peace was gone...pieces like his mother.  
  
"He's the spawn of demons!"  
  
"No! He's the son of Lu Bu!"  
  
"Just RUN! He won't catch us if we run!"  
  
The over-panicked Wei soldiers would turn on their heels and run as fast as they could out of the village, leaving Dian Wei hovering a few feet above the ground as he would firmly grasp the weapon again and leap out of the small youth's grasp. This boy wasn't going to be the end of The Coming Evil. But he was going to meet the end of himself, as long as Dian Wei was alive.  
  
"You really ARE an idiot! Thinking you can match ME?!" Dian Wei now taunted the child with a rude gesture and then a swing of his axe, a loud "SWISH" coming when he did so.  
  
"I want my mother back! GIVE BACK MY MOTHER!" Zhao Xing would be fueled with the utmost anger and hate now, he would run at Dian Wei, his fist would be risen up as if to strike at the man.  
  
They charged at each other with Dian Wei's axe raised and Zhao Xing raising his fists. They were mere inches from each other, the heavy axe man's weapon next to the boy's chest and the boy's fist next Dian Wei's face.  
  
O O  
  
"And...that's as long as I can remember from it."  
  
"Wow...that's odd...I don't remember anything like that."  
  
It was Zhao Xing that was speaking to an obvious female acquaintance. He was older now, at least ten-twelve years older, having the voice of a man now.  
  
(AN: Again...for those imagination challenged...he has the voice of Dynasty Warriors 3 Sun Quan.)  
  
Wearing a tight, form fitting red jumpsuit that allows him quick movement...He would wear black and white robes over his jumpsuit, one's of an ancient monk. The sleeves and leg parts are tied with a band to keep the cloth from flying into a foot or fist, much like a Shinobi's. Around his neck, he would wear a pink ribbon that looked oddly familiar. It was part of the robes that Zhao Xiao had left behind when she fell down the cliff that day to the waterfall. His hair is long, very long...it nearly reaches up to his knee...long tendrils will part on his forehead, letting him see. His hair looked very smoothed and the jet black color that it is, always shining...Having a pretty boy face to go along the pretty boy hair, but it was a serious one at best. But otherwise, it's mostly him looking as he is. He was twenty one now and talking to another fellow villager who was one of the children...she survived and was, like him, living in the midst of the repaired housing.  
  
"I remembered running past by you when you were knocked out. I helped you. Didn't I?"  
  
"Don't count on it! I was just...wallowing in pain? ...Oh shut up! Don't make me hit you! AGAIN...And again, and again...I won't hesitate either...so just be quiet!" Hitting the man on his head, the woman would merely "Hmph" and brush off her fingers. The new scene was a bar, packed with people all around, obviously children and people who moved in after the massacre.  
  
She looked about normal height but a bit taller than the normal Asian men around her. It showing, by when she sat, she was taller than the bartender, even when she sat down.She had long brown hair (though not clearly as long as Zhao Xing's), that was curly and would file neatly upon her shoulders and fall evenly around the shoulder blades of her back, balancing it out evenly about one quarter on her back. She had dark brown eyes (any deeper shade, it'd be black). She had a minor scar under her right eye though, due to the massacre of the village a couple years back. She was clad in a tight, sleeveless black shirt that would've shown of her curves if she hadn't had put on a cape to cover her with. She had on a cape with dragon shoulder pad attachments, giving her a tougher look than the man sitting beside her in the bar. She had pants that had dragon patterns spiraling up the left leg and boots that would go all the way up to the knee. Her pants were tucked in, hiding the tail of the dragon and giving people only the view of the dragon head spiraling up her leg and the patterns on her hips. She would flick a strand of brown hair out of her eyes and looked over to the man again.  
  
"So Zhao Xing...what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know.I only have Dian Wei on my mind."  
  
"Wha? You like guys?!"  
  
"NO...Idiot! I hate the man! I just want to know where he is so I can kill him!"  
  
"So...you like guys?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Heh heh heh! You're really stupid when you're riled up like that!"  
  
"...Refrain from speaking to me..."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"For you.are the spawn of the devil."  
  
The man dressed in the blessed moniker of a monk would just jump up and started to walk towards the exit of the bar. The woman jumped up and ran towards him, trying to catch up with his fast footsteps.  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean to be a nuisance! C'mon and talk or something! I didn't mean to offend you!"  
  
"One must be careful with thy tongue...if one doesn't wish for it to be chopped off."  
  
"Careful with the tongue, eh ...then NYAH!" she stuck out her tongue at him, mocking his words...but with a quick snap of the man's arm and wrist, he had his index finger and thumb clasped onto her tongue. The woman would just stare at the pretty man's face with a wide eye sort of awe. "GWEH!"  
  
"Easy as that..."  
  
She attempted to bite off his fingers, but he would just pull his fingers back, which resulted in her biting her tongue. She let her eyes open wide as she would just start yelling and groaning "Ooooh! My tongue! You little-"  
  
"Those who can not find words other than foul ones, knows nothing about words at all."  
  
"I loathe you at the moment."  
  
"How so?" He tried to inquire at the moment  
  
"FIRST OFF! I thought you looked pretty, but now I see you're just a branded asshole!"  
  
"I tell only the truth...you judge the truth?"  
  
"So...what're you saying to me?"  
  
"Truth is as truth will always be...calling me foul names won't do anything but letting me hear contempt from your voice. Don't hold hate in your heart, and you'll go far, grasshopper."  
  
"...You truly are...the king."  
  
"No flattery necessary...you just need to correct your ways."  
  
"...Of idiots!"  
  
"Ah...but only an idiot won't heed sound advice from one who knows better."  
  
With that, the woman had no other comeback. She would just glare at the man and give off a feral growl before finally looking away, agreeing with the man for that one instant.  
  
"You could tell it more nicely, jerk!"  
  
The man would only laugh at this, turn his back and started to walk away again, towards the end of the village, he wanted no part of the woman's insidious name calling and he just wish that he would be able to find something else to do rather than listen to her.  
  
O O  
  
The grey, baleful clouds hovered low in the sky, obscuring the sun and brooding incessantly over the landscape as they had for the past two weeks. Gusts of wind exploded in sudden sharp bursts, violently buffeting the trees and grasses, before dying down into periods of stillness that made the air seem to lie hushed in apprehensive dread. Across this barren panorama flashed two figures mounted on galloping horses, riding in furious recklessness as if all the accursed demons in the seven hells breathed down their necks.  
  
"Zhang Liao, sir, what should we do?"  
  
"Ah Xu Zhu, quiet, we shall see when we get there...I want to see the boy that Dian Wei called "fit to be his own child" and see if he is still able to fight...Why, he could even join the Wei army!"  
  
"But...what 'bout Lord Cao Cao, you think he'll approve?"  
  
  
"For such a powerful warrior that would be in his grasp, why won't he agree?" Zhang Liao would just sigh, snapping his fingers...in an instant, over the hills, the area became filled with the thunderous hoof beats and the sound of men charging "We'll also take that village...they're known for resistance against our forces anyway."  
  
  
"Well...uh...OK...It's all up to you." Xu Zhu said, now obliging Zhang Liao and just riding his own horse by with him. He was sort of surprised that an army just happened to appear at the general's finger snaps. Ah well, back up is back up.  
  
O O  
  
"Hey missy, do you hear that?"  
  
  
"Don't try to scare ME...I'm not the type to scare easily, you know!"  
  
  
"Little girl, it would be WISE to get out of your position...and RUN."  
  
  
"Eh?"  
  
  
"Many men are coming to this village, bearing weapons...do you not feel the shift of wind and the pounding of the ground from those hooves galloping forward as they carry their key soldiers out?"  
  
  
"What?! You lie! You can't scare me away!" she would pull down the corner of her eye and stick out her tongue at him, causing him to look at her from the corner of his eyes.the little attention grabber would soon be responded by a scorned look, a roll of his eyes, and again, turning away.  
  
  
"Keep your face like that too long and it'll stay that way." He said rather calmly. "And step twice to your left."  
  
  
The nerve of that man! The woman couldn't bear it anymore, now he was commanding her?!  
  
  
"Hey, LISTEN! I didn't even get your name and you're talking to me like an old friend?! Now just-"  
  
  
She didn't even get to finish the sentence when Zhang Liao came in upon his steed followed by Xu Zhu and about forty men, also on horseback. Zhang Liao had a cocky grin, his cheeks pulling back now, he had a wider grin...he sensed something...snapping his fingers, Xu Zhu would grab his large stone mace and pointed at the two that were just standing by. The forty men would surround them and Zhang Liao would just trot down the village with his horse.  
  
  
"Xu Zhu...take care of them...I'll be back after I get a drink."  
  
  
"Eh...All righty, sir Zhang...heh!" He would chuckle a bit before pointing that large mace at the two people, the soldiers now dismounting, drawing their weapons and walking closer...Xu Zhu would jump off to help if needed, but he was to hungry, so he would just wait until they needed him to crush...but then again, these guys look TOO easy. "Let's go! I wanna see some fighting so we can get outta here...I'm hungry."  
  
The woman backed up against the man, gritting her teeth harder, her dark browns lighted and widened as she backed against a man she hardly knew  
  
  
"Damn! This is YOUR fault isn't it?! We're gonna die because of your childhood thing with Dian Wei! I'm too young to die!"  
  
  
"Funny.I don't recall that we have to die."  
  
  
"Ah, fine...BE an asshole to the end."  
  
  
"Zhao Xing."  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
"You wanted my name...Zhao Xing."  
  
  
Oh, so the man wasn't all that bad after all. She just smiled and flung off her cape, only to have a massive pole arm in her hands with a crab shaped blade. The character "Si" was engraved on the blade...the character for "Die"...She would smile, much mirth coming from her and she would nudge the man's back with her elbow as she looked over and readied the weapon for battle.  
  
  
"You're lucky I'm not some helpless woman...The name's Yu Chai." She said cockily, hoping to scare someone or impress one of the surrounding soldiers.  
  
  
"You're lucky I didn't need any help...I am the son of Zilong." he said, now walking forward towards one of the soldiers.  
  
  
The people clad in blue charged, each one of them having a weapon of their own, a spear, a sword, a halberd, an axe and a double set of knives. Xing would have to move flawlessly to avoid them. Xing would move forward, two swordsmen coming towards him, not caring if his back was attacked, thinking that the Yu Chai woman would actually help him. The first one on his left ran forward with a battle cry, slicing at him vertically, making Zhao Xing dodge to the right, bringing his shoulder back so that he'd reel towards the right and step that way. When the second one came, he sliced horizontally to hopefully decapitate the unarmed man, but Xing would just move to quick again. Quickly ducking, he would dodge the sword and then stepped forward abruptly, head-butting the man directly in the stomach, causing him to fall back in pain. When the other man turn around, he brought back his sword to swipe at Xing vertically again, aimed for smashing through his head. Xing would step forward again and grabbed at the reeling man's hands, and swung under him between his legs. Soon, Xing would be at the other side of the man, while the two enemy allies' swords clashed with each others'. He would jump up and quickly did a back kick, looking like he was running in mid air. The man he directed the kick at would stumble forward into the other man who he had previously accidentally blocked, knocking both of Xing's foes down. Xing would just smirk as he landed gracefully on one leg, turning the form he stood in into an inverted Crane type of Kung Fu, the "Burning Crane" as he had called it. Extending his hand out in the tiger's paw technique but still keeping the one legged crane stance, he would turn the "paw" around and smile at his enemies, beckoning them to come if they dare.  
  
"Ten against one?" Xing would ask with the cocky grin still present.  
  
"Sounds fair." one of the commanders said as he charged with his halberd and eight swordsmen, followed by the double dagger wielding man came to group slaughter this arrogant man.  
  
Xing would jump up, when the man would thrust his spear at him and he cleanly avoided it. To add to further insult at the man's attack, he would use the long handle as a spring board, jumping upon it and flipping over him. The commander, of course, fell forward as he refused to let go of his weapon. Three swordsmen came at Xing as he would land near the well of the village, their swords raised and their eyes in an evil gleam. Xing would merely smile as he would duck a stabbing motion from the first one...the sword impaled the wooden side bounds of the well and the soldier would try in vain to get the damn metal out. Xing would use this opportunity to his advantage, kicking the man in the face with a standard lift kick and then with a second kick with the same leg, sent him hurtling into the next house, giving a distinct "Thump" noise as he made contact with the housing and then fell to the muddy ground on his face. Xing would grab the man's sword and took it out...he was going to use it against them. The other two who were charging finally caught up, the first one slicing low, at his leg, causing Xing to lean back into the well, stabbing the sword into the wooden well bounds as support, his body hovering over the twenty or thirty foot drop as he carefully lifted his feet to get cut by the rebound sweep of the sword. Xing would use this position and get on the other side of the well, causing the second swordsman to jump at him to slice his head off. Xing knew better than a head on charge and would carefully duck his horizontal swipe and shoulder charged him, causing the man to lose breath. Flipping him up, via grabbing his legs and using his shoulder as leverage, he would send him into the air, his back crashing through the well's roof and his body suddenly plummeting down the well and into a sort of dark abyss that was the well's bottom. He landed into the well with a resounding "OOF" and would spit out water; his only thoughts were on swimming and staying alive. Xing wouldn't take any more action on the drowning man as the axe man and the dagger wielding man, along with the commander and the twenty seven of the remaining soldiers would start running at him...Just more people...The swordsman that Xing left on the other side of the large well, would smile at Xing and laugh...he was outnumbered and he knew it.  
  
O O  
  
Yu Chai was in trouble...how in the hell was she supposed the deal with all these men?!  
  
"Hmm...I'm surrounded." she said, trying to make careful calculations. "Ten men...five men on that side, five on that side...did thirty men went to fight off that Zhao guy? Unbelievable."  
  
The first man in her sights, who would grin a most malicious grin as he was obviously either a sadist, or a sick woman depraved bastard, would try to stab her in the abdomen, but he should've thought better, as she would just bring her pole arm up, hitting the sword away and then pinned it down with crab blade. The man would try feebly to get it out of the others blade, but he simply could not. She would smile and let her pole arm fall, as the man would grab her pole arm, she'd grab his sword, and with one quick swipe across the chest, he was done and she'd just grab her pole arm once more, smirking at the men who tried to surround her. Those dolts... One taking a hold of her, wrapping his arms around her neck in a sort of choke hold would soon be in a world of hurt as she leaned forward and kicked backwards in the nether regions, making him fall back in pain, clutching at his privates. The other men would cringe at this and would only back a bit as she retook the pole arm by its handle and shook it at them.  
  
"Hey, idiots! I don't want you coming back here! Look what I did, and be scared, because I will do it again!"  
  
The men would only laugh as they saw their allies crumble before a woman...they would charge all at the same time and take her for themselves...have a little fun...But that thought was completely eradicated when a blow was deliver to one of their temples, knocking down a laughing soldier to the muddy ground, now bleeding from his head...she had the larger weapon strapped to her back as she would move around gracefully with two of the broadswords in her hands. First thing she did was hit the man in the face, the higher up of them all, since he was the only one with the highly decorated helmet. She slashed that particular man across the face, across the chest then stabbed both swords through him. When the men behind him tried to charge at her from behind, she would quickly turn around and hurled the dead body of their higher up at them, knocking down three men with the dead body of their own commander. Three more to go...but they're not here...Looking to the entrance of the village, she saw three figures, running and calling for their gods to strike down the demon woman...Heh.  
  
O O  
  
"I guess we can't talk anymore...but remember, you brought this upon yourselves." Xing said as he hid behind the well. When two of the swordsman came at him, he would quickly jump up and did a split kick, hitting two of them from both sides. And then, using one split second movement, he would jump upon their shoulders to launch himself into the air. He would land upon the roof of a local restaurant, luckily for him; most of the people inside had gone outside to see this fight. Ladders would set up on either side of the roof, people and men climbing up and running towards him. There was the dagger man, and three swordsmen on one side, the axe man and two swordsmen on the other. He would just sigh and run towards the side with the lesser people. When the axe man would swing at his neck, he would quickly jump up and delivered a spinning roundhouse, successfully dodging the attack in midair and knocking the would-be assassin off of the roof in one easy blow. The two swords men who he encountered were only eyeing him with anger now as they both tried to swipe at him, the dagger wielder coming at him from behind delivering a spinning sweep to send him on his knees so that the swordsmen would be able to conquer him with ease. Not so. Xing would acknowledge the blow and lean backwards to repay it, grabbing at the man's legs and sliding himself backwards, so that he would be directly behind the dagger man. The man was slashed on the shoulders and he would fall forward and off the roof, hurt and such. Xing would just smile and beckoned the five soldiers on the roof top, every one of them coming at him at the same time. The three in front of him would each try to stab him, but he would just step back and use one of the two who were behind him as a platform, jumping and kicking off of the unsuspecting soldier and back flipping to the back of the three who tried to stab him. The first one to recover turned around and let out a might battle cry, charging at Xing. Unwise maneuver, Xing would just grab a hold of the arm that had held the sword, and he would fall backwards, using the momentum of the man to his advantage and flipped the person off of the roof using the old Judo maneuver that was common place in almost every martial arts. Quickly jumping back up to his feet, he would again lean back in an almost impossible dodge to get away from a low horizontal slash (AKA-Matrix Dodge). When the slash was at its end, he grabbed at the elbow of the man's sleeve and pulled himself up while he threw the man behind him, easy as that. The man's voice trailed as he would scream, falling off the roof, before hitting the ground with a thud. The three remaining men would look at each other before the bravest one went out and tried to stab at Xing once more...a miscalculated dodge would earn him a small slash on the shoulder but nothing more...the offending soldier would soon pay, as he would be kicked in the stomach and then with a reverse swan kick, hit in the face...he stumbled backwards as the two enemies finally made their minds up to attack Xing. Kicking the stumbling soldier into one of the others, leaving only one other to deal with, Xing would merely hold his hand out and awaited his chance to counter.  
  
That chance came too easily as he brought the sword down. Xing, taking a step back, would grab the man's arm as the sword fell to the roof, and then stepped forward to his enemy once more. This time, he'd flip the man over, using the man's weight against him. It wouldn't be soon enough when he'd slam the man into the roof, causing the man to go through it, making a hole in the roof. He'd fall at least twenty five feet till he hit the ground, since this was a two floored restaurant. The roof would start to collapse as the man fell finally hit the floor, Xing being startled at the sudden shudder. The roof started to move around like it would during a quake, when suddenly, upon the movement of the only soldier still conscious up there, stepped towards our hero and then "CRRRRRAAAACK!" the whole roof just fell into the building, Xing and that anonymous soldier falling suit. Xing wouldn't be prepared for this, his shoulder hitting he side of the cracked roof and it dragged down his left arm, causing the robes to rip and the jumpsuit he wore under it to split...his exposed skin, which ran from his elbow to his wrist all became unlucky as he was slashed by the wooden sharps. As he landed on the second floor, a mere ten feet below him, he grabbed at his injured arm and removed the tattered clothing from it...with careful precision; he would wrap the ripped piece of the robe around the large wound. He would sit down at one of the seats and take his hand, wrap it around the bowl of noodles before him and then he would drink some of the broth and eats some of the noodles within the bowl.  
  
He would barely have time to savor a little victory when all of a sudden; the commander of the troop went and burst through the door at the first floor, looked up and smiled as he saw a horrified Zhao Xing.  
  
"Do I have to fight you guys, again?"  
  
"You're dead! And a second troop should be coming in at ANY moment now!"  
  
They worked diligently, ascending the stairs and keeping their swords in front of them...Xing would only stand up and glare at them.  
  
"Attacking an injured man?! This is pathetic of you people to attack me!" He yelled as they continued up the stairs...But soon enough, they were there...Four people with swords cornered him as he was already injured in the left arm, unable to do a true fighting stance.  
  
"One more time." he said before he ran at them full speed and then jumped up...he tucked one leg under the other and extended his right leg forward in the classic flying side kick. The first man would be hit right in the face, and flying back from the force to his face. He would be sent above his teammates' heads and down to the base of the stairs. More men piled up the stairs...two of them tried to slash at his face but he would only back up to avoid it. They would start pointing their swords threateningly at his neck and he would have to back up to save his own life. He backed up against a backless book case and he would just smile. They would come again with their swords and he would put himself through the backless case and then knocked it down, the case blocking their swords while he went right through it. They tried to get their swords out but to no avail, until Zhao Xing went and delivered a spinning crescent kick that would knock all three of the soldiers attacking, to the railing, breaking it, then all of them tumbling to the first floor below. But more was coming...Each time he looked at the staircase, more soldiers were filing up to go up the stairs...and back up must've arrived as there were more of them...in fact, the whole room below was filled with blue garbed soldiers.  
  
"There he is! GET HIM!" yelled the halberd wielding commander. At that moment, behind him, through the four windows at the second floor restaurant, axe men were filing in. Xing was surrounded again, hopelessly this time...but he wasn't going to take a surrender for Wei...it wasn't good...it DEFINITELY wasn't good.  
  
Deciding it would be best to take out the people at the stairs, since most of the people at the windows needed to clear all the glass out first, he would run towards the stairs...Delivering a sideways chop to the next man to come up to him. But the man didn't fall backwards...instead, the man would fall THROUGH the stairs, signifying how weak it was...The men's mouths dropped, then they looked up at Xing, who only raised his eyebrows and smiled. He jumped up, and then down, causing the men to shake in fear as the narrow stairs shook. Finally, Xing would clasp his hands and closed his eyes...he would bring up his foot and then bring one large stomp of his foot upon the stair case, the weak support giving and the men on the staircase all falling back to the first floor below. The axe men finally came through the window, two coming at him. Ducking behind a large bamboo support in the corner, the axe men would hit the bamboo, and then cracking it at its small base. Zhao would see this as yet another opportunity, grabbing the piece of bamboo that was cracked out; he would use it as his own weapon now. First, he would bring it and use the end to hit his assailants, one at the time, knocking down three in a row. The people kept storming through the window, so one by one he'd use the bamboo to smack their hands, causing the various people to fall back to the ground. And then, placing the bamboo so that he would hold it at either end, he'd run forwards and charged at the window, breaking all four window sills down, causing the ladders to fall backwards on all the axe men assaulting the diner.  
  
"Finally...now all I need to do is get out of here." Xing said, exhausted and not wanting anymore fighting for the moment, but that wish will remain unfulfilled. As soon as he started walking towards the window, a figure quickly came up on another ladder and soon, he'd felt the force ten bulls hitting him...He would go flying to the floor and cracked his skull if it weren't for the support beams that he'd quickly grab a hold of...Looking back to where he was hit, it was Xu Zhu, smiling and holding the giant mace of his. Patting his belly as he saw several untouched noodles on the tables before him...sitting, he would feast.  
  
The axe men would enter the place through the windows again, running at the now unarmed Zhao Xing...his eyes widening, Xing would jump up just as a flurry of axes they threw went flying past and getting stuck on the wall before him. As he hung there with his good right arm, he would only try and think where he could get out...But it wasn't long before one of the people pulled him down, and kicked him down towards the floor.  
  
Landing through a table, he'd groan in pain as he tried to recollect himself...once he came to, there was the matter of about a hundred men surrounding him...his mouth opening wide, as they all tried to kill him at once, he'd dive under the table to prevent them from slicing him too easily. When they were going to attempt to slice him via going under the table, he would quickly stand up with the table on his back, upper cutting about ten people in the process...unable to fight hundreds of people, he would keep spinning, hitting people while he headed towards the door...as soon as he hit the door he would take a few seconds regaining his normal sight (due to spinning, your vision is always staggered) before quickly kicking at the door to slam it shut in another assailant's face. There was the metal front gate of the restaurant before him and he would start towards it. Halfway there, he would only hear the door behind him bursting open and he would break into a run. Now running at the gate at full speed, he would make a last ditch attempt at escaping. There was no way he'd scale a fifteen foot gate but there was hope...jumping at the support beside the gate, he'd ricochet over the gate via kicking off the wooden support and land on the other side, though his arm had been further torn due to the stunt and the spiked tops of the gates. He would now run at the only place he deemed as safe...the end of this town.  
  
O O  
  
Yu Chai was already sitting at the end of town, already thinking of leaving the area to live in another town. It was happening again.the whole thing.everything that happened when that accursed Dian Wei.well.might as well get going.no harm in heading out.  
  
"See ya...Son of Zilong...heh." she said now giving a little salute before swinging the pole arm on her shoulder and started to walk...But wait...before anything, she'd look behind her, and there was Zhao Xing, bloodied and all running at the entrance.  
  
"Sheesh...you weren't gonna miss me that much, we weren't friends, remember?" She said mockingly, poking him on the forehead.  
  
"Yu Chai...shut up and follow me...we're getting out of this village."  
  
She would merely blink and nodded, then followed the bleeding monk out towards the woods.  
  
"I hope you know where you're going."  
  
"So do I..." He then said, nodding to Chai, keeping towards the ends of the forest.  
  
Will Zhao Xing and Yu Chai make it out to a safe place? Find out in the next episode of Beautiful Requiem!  
  
O O  
  
Previews O  
  
O O  
  
Yu Chai: Hey this Chai! I'm just here with this weirdo guy dressed as a monk. He's no priest! I can tell! But man he fights pretty good! Maybe next time I'll show him a thing or two, but for now, we're gonna be running, next time on - Beautiful Requiem - Stars Rising  
  
O O  
  
Name: Zhao Xing:  
  
Appearance: Wearing a tight, form fitting red jumpsuit, which allows him quick movement...He would wear black and white robes over his jumpsuit, one's of an ancient monk. The sleeves and leg parts are tied with a band to keep the cloth from flying into a foot or fist, much like a Shinobi's. Around his neck, he would wear a pink ribbon given to him by his sister. His hair is long, very long...it nearly reaches up to his knee. Long tendrils will part on his forehead, letting him see. His hair looks very smooth and the jet black color that it is, always shines...Having a pretty boy face to go along the pretty boy hair, he'd keep his face damn near emotionless when fighting, considering each "session" a serious one. But otherwise, it's mostly him looking as he is.  
  
Personality: He is not very outgoing. Having a serious and almost spiteful attitude, he would snap or draw his fist back at a person, although sometimes it is accidental due to it being a reflex sometimes. He is very meditative, always meditating, which adds to the level of seriousness he has.  
  
History: Having descended from the great Zhao Yun and Ma Yuan Li, he would be born from both the Zhao and Ma lines, giving him skills in battle...although he could never hope to be better than his father. Xing would be raised in the village deep within the Wei territory, just past the Chang Ban bridge...when they took over, Zhao Yun never came back to reclaim his family, leaving a deep hatred in his heart as he would be raised by his mother. His village was involved in the massacre of the "Coming Evil". He fought against Dian Wei as a child and had survived...currently, he's wandering the world, trying to find a purpose before destroying someone he could never think to defeat, and otherwise...he gets his battle skills from traveling while the village was built, learning from the monks within the mountains.  
  
Weapon: His body.  
  
Relation: If anyone wants to fall in love with him, go ahead, say it in your reviews...if so, it'll be more useful if she could fight, of course, if you're a damsel in distress, that could work too...Just tell me what you want to do with her if she has any relations with my little boy there. (Pinches Zhao Xing's cheek) I'm just being hopeful!  
  
Kingdom: He hates the kingdoms...he wants to tear them down personally, but he only wants to stop the evil from coming all the damn time.  
  
O O  
  
Okay! Now here's the tricky part. Review for what you want, like I said. Any suggestions and anything that can progress the story with the stuff in your reviews would be great! Remember, this is essential for a better story. 


	2. Stars Rising

Beautiful Requiem - Chapter 2, Stars Rising  
  
Note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed...those who do not see their characters here, be aware that you'll get your character into the story soon. I am a fair boy and I am not afraid of new ideas, so if you have an idea for the story, send it the hell in. And if I love it, I'll do it. Remember...This story isn't interactive, so you can't send characters.  
  
And Zhou Yu is no long available. I deem Xiao Qiao unfit to marry Zhou Yu. For reasons unknown, I have made the Qiaos Zhou Yu's sisters so that when Sun Ce marries Da Qiao, they'll be truly brothers. You know why he's not available (Zhou Yu)?  
  
Answer: Because someone asked nicely.  
  
On with the chapter  
  
It was dark night, in the middle of the forest. The two who previously fought with the Wei forces were now just sitting in the middle of a small tree gathering, hoping that the nature will be able to conceal their path. It wasn't the cheerful peach garden from the childhood memories and it wasn't exactly full of green leaves either. Most of the things in the forest were dead, leaving brown, leafless, lifeless trees sitting around and clumping together. Most of them looked like claws, over- stretching through the air and touching the other claws around it. And due to the black light, there was more of a scary and haunting effect in the atmosphere. Xing was sitting upon a log, Yu Chai next to him and tending his wound better. Xing would look forward, away from Yu Chai as she wrapped the man's wound with a fresh cloth, tying it tightly to the warrior's left torn arm.  
  
"You really think that we can outrun Wei?" Chai would question Xing as she worked diligently on his left arm, carefully completing and tightening the knot. "We did just kick their asses. And you, well hell! You were amazing!"  
  
"Complimenting me won't lull me over to you." He said rather quickly to the woman that had helped him.  
  
She would look at him funny for the moment before she broke out laughing and then leaned into his shoulder, patting his back. Unfortunately for him, she leaned on the shoulder with the bad arm and he would cringe and growl at the moment a sharp pain hit his mind. Yu Chai, hearing the reaction would back up, still laughing at him, only this time, pointing at his face.  
  
"You are SUCH a hard-ass! You know that? You can't even take a straight on compliment!" She said before leaning back on her seat and swung her legs up so that she could lay straight on the giant log they sat on. "You could never DREAM of being my soul mate, you know that? My guy needs to be interested and deeply in love with me. He should be charming, and witty. You know, you got looks but MAN you falter at just about everything else!"  
  
At that, he grunted in response, looking away from her and into the moon.  
  
"You're too optimistic. Don't even think someone would like you."  
  
"Ooh! Someone's gotten jealous!" She said teasing him before he quickly turned to her with red on his forehead on nose  
  
"I AM NOT!" He started to argue, yelling at her on the first time.  
  
"You're jealous, you're jealous!" she said now jabbing him in chest with her finger and then giving a little smirk  
  
"Stop it! I am not, how can you, of all people, say that?!" He said, flushing at the cheeks this time, along with his nose and forehead, he had officially fully blushed "You're crazy!"  
  
"Maybe you liiiiiii~iiiike me!" she sang out happily, officially making the man pissed. He would stand up and move behind one of the dead trees, sitting at its base with a resounding "hmph" trying to ignore the teasing of Yu Chai.  
  
"You ignorant woman, how can you be so naïve! Hahaha!" she said mimicking his voice as best as she could, but only croaking on the word "naïve". She would start laughing and slamming her fist in the wooden platform next to her but she would soon let the laughter fade, slowly calming down. Getting up she would walk to where Zhao Xing was at, he was meditating. Hmph, he really was a hard-ass. Wrapping her arms playfully around his neck she would decide to tease him more for the hell of it. She really got a kick out of it when he had the angry look upon his face.  
  
"Aww, looks like he's mad! Want me to kiss you, make it all better?" She said in a mock mother voice. Zhao Xing would open his eyes and bared his teeth out Yu Chai, before turning away quickly and crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm going to ignore you as of now!"  
  
"Hey, c'mon!" she said trying to intervene before it was too late "I'm just playing around! You don't need to be so tense about everything!"  
  
"You don't need to joke about everything!"  
  
At that Yu Chai would let out another burst of laughter and hit him upon the head lightly with a balled fist. Zhao Xing would turn around finally, glaring at her face with daggers in each eye. Yu Chai would keep laughing, patting him on the shoulders as a sign of appreciation as he turned to her.  
  
"Hey Xing, just trying to be friends with you, all right?" she said holding out her hand to him, trying to put a serious face on, but the delight and pleasure she derived from Xing's angered face just made her laugh a bit more. "C'mon! Take my hand and shake it! It's just a little sign so we don't hit each other because of every little thing we do!"  
  
Xing would look at her hesitantly, those hazel eyes still glaring into her dark brown orbs. Soon, he would take the hand, still not knowing what to do; he just kept it there and held her hand in the air.  
  
"I'm doing this, why?" he would ask, of course ignorant of the situation at that certain moment.  
  
"You shake my hand!" she said shaking her arm and trying not to get numb from his strong grip "Hurry up!"  
  
"All right, so I shake your hand." He said shaking her hand. But she would only grimace and groan in agony. Before long Xing stopped and loosened his grip, looking up to her with wondering hazels. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll show you all right!!!" she shouted at his face, taking the tip of his elbow in one hand and pulled at his arm, she would turn around and flip Zhao Xing over herself, Xing of course, shouting and yelping as he hit the ground. She would clap her hands off from dust and then "hmph"d turning around and going towards the log they previously sat on.  
  
"I'm all right now. Once we get some sleep, we're going to the next village for supplies. All right, Xing?"  
  
"Yeah, sure...All right." And well, she was his first friend. He had heard of friendship but only after he had re-learned what the word "play" meant. When he heard that one of the swordsmanship students courted a woman of high status, which was the first time he heard of something beyond friendship...but when he saw children playing in certain little group, he just called it child's play, but when a fellow student went to him and pointed out how some of the children would stay with another, he described the action as "friendship". Well, needless to say, Yu Chai was his first friend. "Who would've known friendship hurt this badly?"  
  
"Good night, Xing!" she called out sweetly  
  
"Ouch."  
  
O O  
When they awoke earlier the next morning, Xing would jump up from the dirt. Tying his hair up in a sort of pony tail, he would just sigh as he started to shake the dirt and soil out of his priest robes. Soon, he would start walking back towards the just waking Yu Chai, sat down before her with a sigh, and awaited for her to speak to him. He thought they should orient themselves before they head out east towards the next village. As soon as she would fully awaken herself, she would clear out the sleepiness out of her eyes by rubbing at them with her forearm and then she would look up to see a calmly waiting Xing.  
  
"Hey, we have to get a move on."  
  
"What? No morning greetings?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello, good morning, Xing!" she would say cheerily, forgetting that he didn't say anything first.  
  
"But it's not a good morning, we're still on the run from Cao Cao's troops and I think we should proceed with haste towards the next village!"  
  
"Ah, fine. What the hell was I thinking? It IS you of course. And here I thought you were warming up to me." She said now shaking her head, getting up and looking towards the end of the road. Pulling at her curly hair she would sigh and looked towards the end of the woods. "Well, we may as well get a move on. The exit out of this place is over there, and then we'll need to hike on the hills."  
  
"Good. Then let us proceed with caution."  
  
O O  
  
Within the village, trouble was brewing. People clad in purple and white ravaged a village as far as anyone could see, reeking havoc amongst the civilian population by slicing their way into the doors with their swords and then plundering the houses. Men were fighting back, holding on to their values and loved ones, eagerly fighting against any and all oppressors. But as easily as they would rise up against a group of bandits, they were easily put down, unable to fight due to their inexperience with weapons. Children were pushed down, young women were raped, and precious items were taken and placed upon horseback. When they plundered their fifth house, finding no more villagers were on the side they were in, they raised their brows and looked behind them a powerful figure looming above them on horseback. He rode a black horse and his face was covered by a black silken mask. He was obviously a foreigner, his eyes being ice blue and the juts of hair peeking out of the mask was blonde at most. He had on a pointed helmet of a general (think the Dynasty Warriors 3 common officers, those bandit leaders) and would beam proudly at their works of destruction and havoc. Slaughtered men, and women on the ground crying from the loss of their maidenheads, this was a beautiful art piece in his point of view. He would laugh and pointed his own sword forward at the small group of villagers coming from the other side of the town. Pathetic little beings...Armed with only makeshift spears and rags on their heads, they would fight? HA! What lunacy is this?  
  
"Take them out! Leave no one alive!" He yelled out to his men, his thick England accent coming forth, revealing he was from the western areas. They would all nod their head, smiled and charged towards the small group of men. They had three hundred men strong and they had a mere fifty village men.  
  
"You heretics, I won't let you take this place!" a young woman yelled out at the men, as she charged out of the group of villagers. The villagers soon followed the woman, charging with their own weapons.  
  
"Please refrain from attacking! I won't bear it any longer!" She said in another plea. She wore a traditional Chinese dress, having the split on both leg areas to allow her movement. On the front slip was the astounding picture of a Phoenix, seen rising from the ashes and decorated in a golden threading upon the dress, showing rebirth on it. On the back of the dress it showed another golden figure, a dragon rising up the slip and going up, as beautiful as the last one adorned in golden threads. The main color of the dress was silver, the outlining white and the obvious threading being a golden color. She wore silver colored heels, matching the silver colored dress. She had long, luscious black hair that separated on her forehead, bangs parting to show her beautiful face. The long hair fell all the way down, past her waist, and the long hair rested neatly upon her curvaceous hips. She had something metal in her hand, engraved on the side of it was the words "Tsunami". Soon enough, she would flick the metal thing and it would unfold to bring out a golden shower of light upon the people's faces. It was golden fan, and she would seemingly dance gracefully into battle as she dodges an incoming soldier's attack with a mere graceful step, her head held high and her eyes closed for the moment. She would open her eyes and smile at the gawking soldier amazed at how she dodged her attack. Soon enough, an attack from her fan would clear that man's head as he would go flying into the air and then hit the ground with a thud.  
  
(For those of you, who are truly dense, the damn dress looks like Chun Li's or Mai's or whoever the hell you've first seen wore a Chinese slip dress. Hell, it could be those sword dancers in that New York restaurant)  
  
"No way!" The English bandit sounded off. His men were obviously confused as well until most of them engaged in battle with the obscure amount of villagers that were right behind her.  
  
"You dress splendidly, love." The Englishman complimented unto her "But fighting for commoners is beyond mental reason!"  
  
"You shouldn't slaughter the innocent! No more attacking, please!" she asked politely, not wanting to hurt another. It would be evident that she would have to attack another person, as a man would come from her left side. She would bring up her fan and span around gracefully, connecting with the jaw of the man and sending him flying away. He would start clearing away at the soldiers as the villagers now fought tremendously, actually helping her along the way. But the help wouldn't last as she was surrounded by soldiers. The villagers were still fighting, but she was separated from them. Some perverse soldiers started snickering, surrounding her more closely so she wasn't able to move, one even bringing a sword up to lift her slip so that everyone had a glimpse of the white panties she wore underneath. BIG mistake...  
  
"You pervert! How can you do that to a woman?!" she said now jumping up and delivered a split kick, knocking down two of the bandits down with bloody heel marks on their faces. When the others came to attack, she would just deliver a kick to the other man's face the slip placing on her hip, showing her undergarment once more as she inflicted pain on that one man. The other bandits around her enjoyed that a little too much. She noted that and would just deliver a blow to the man behind her, knocking the bandit's teeth out with a closed metallic fan. Two more in her way would finally wise up and stopped thinking their malicious thoughts, now charging at her with raised swords. She would just shake her head and bring up her left hand with the fan and then unfolded it, just as the swords came crashing down. She blocked them both and she would only chuckle, as she would now take a whip that she had hidden in her dress and then whipped one of the men's legs. That certain man would yell out in pain as he would let go of his sword and fell to his back, clutching at his leg and crying out in pain.  
  
"Lei! What did you do to Lei?" he said as he knelt down beside his friend, clutching his bleeding leg. The woman would merely shrug, folded her fan and started towards the bandit leader, who was in a straight line from her. If his cohorts were THIS easy, then she would bargain that he was going to be just a peachy little thing. Her thoughts would betray her as soon as she would attack though.  
  
Cracking her whip at the man, he would merely roll his eyes and brought an arm out, the whip wrapping around his forearm. He would pull on the whip and then smiled as the woman would stumble forward and lose her balance. He would get off of his horse to face this woman in an obviously lop sided match. She would be no match for him and his saber. Bringing out his Western Saber, a curved one sided sword that was usually issued to English soldiers in the western areas; he would point it at her with a grin, made obviously visible with the movement and shifts of the depths in the mask.  
  
"En guard...Touché!" he yelled at her, causing the woman to quickly jump on her feet and then bring out her metallic fan, unfolded. Taking a cue from how men with the slip robes fought, she would bring her front slip behind her, not caring if people saw interest in her, it was easier to fight this way. She would beckon the leader and he would respond by quickly stabbing at her, which she would retaliate by bringing her fan up and blocking. It wouldn't be long before he'd bring a leg up and knee her in the stomach.  
  
"And the tiger creeps up on his prey." He said as he approached her, saber drawn towards the woman's neck. "The tiger smiles at his prey, the tiger plays with his prey."  
  
He would now play with her as he said, adding insult to the injury. He started to bring his saber out and cut one of her shoulders lightly. Not enough to cause her tremendous pain, but enough to leave a mark on her.  
  
"And the prey would soon be cornered. And she would look up at the tiger, paralyzed with fear." He said tauntingly. The woman would only bow her head in shame.  
  
"My only regret is that I didn't protect the village."  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing and Yu Chai would arrive at the village's entrance, unaware of the things happening. Of course Zhao Xing would be absolutely perturbed from the usual, as Yu Chai would be sitting on his back as he carried her.  
  
"Hey! Don't look all sour! It just so happens I cramp very easily!"  
  
"As easy as a fox would crawl into a fine exotic diner." He replied silently, mumbling this to himself.  
  
"I heard that! And I'm not lying!"  
  
Just as she said that, they were crossing a bridge over the river that separated the forest from the small mountain village. Suddenly, an injured man scrambled to them and bowed before Zhao Xing. He had a long gash down his left arm which was completely uncovered. In fact, he had no protective covering at all. All he had was a few rags on and another long rag tied around his head. They were all yellow and brown. Perhaps he was from the Yuan Regime? No, it didn't look like it. He was a mere villager, by the way he bowed.  
  
"Bandits are destroying our village! Please help us!" he said bowing deeply and nodding his head down at each word he said.  
  
"Bandits?" Xing said, dropping his passenger in back of him, despite much protest from her. "Do not worry, I shall dispose of them!"  
  
Suddenly, from behind him, Yu Chai stood proud with her pole arm balanced on her shoulder and holding it with one hand  
  
"We will punish those who harm the innocent!" She said proudly  
  
"Well, at least you're getting my own thoughts into your mind. You're learning, grasshopper." And without further words between the three, the villager, Yu Chai and Zhao Xing, they would begin to make their way towards the other end of the village.  
  
"Tiger is pleased that the woman dies so humbly. The tiger almost wants to have his way with her." He said smiling, the smirk quite obvious, as it would quirk the sides of his cheek, visible through the mask. "Tiger has made up his mind."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Tiger thinks." He said now circling her, his leather boots making a "tap" each time it left the muddy ground and then a distinct "slosh" sound every time he brought it back down to the ground. He stepped and walked. "Tiger bares his fangs, and wishes to show no mercy."  
  
He would draw his sword once more, aiming it at her neck. The woman, not at all scared by this, would just close her eyes and wait for her death. She traveled and she went around the Northern Territories quite a few times. Maybe she was fortunate to die young. When he draws his sword back to kill her he suddenly froze at the sound of a voice.  
  
"You like giving out your attack names, mocking the martial arts? You harm innocents? This is unforgivable!" Zhao Xing had arrived on the scene. He had bypassed the soldiers of the Bandit Leader to get to the man himself, seeing him about to slay the woman. He would just punch a fist into an open palm and then pointed at him "You and me! Let's go!"  
  
"Couldn't be easier, bloke!" he said turning to the man and then giving him a rude gesture. Zhao Xing would just close his eyes and then reopened them at the Bandit Leader, his eyes bearing that signature death glare. His eyes would've seemed to turn golden as he would step forward, the Bandit Leader greeting him with a swing of a saber.  
  
"Tiger swipes its claws!" he said again, causing Xing to bare his teeth at the sound of him mocking the martial arts.  
  
"Eagle takes its perch!" he said quickly ducking and then keeping his arms out and spread, like an eagle quickly unfolding its wings. He would then bring both hands to his feet and the Englishman would only look as the long haired man took hold of his fine pants. "Monkey paw grabs at food!"  
  
"You dirty bastard!" the man now cursed at him.  
  
"Charging bull, takes its lead!" he said now dashing forward, knocking the man to his face by flipping him over his shoulders and himself able to go into a defensive position before the Bandit Leader. He would arch his left leg back and extend out his right. Bringing his hands out in a snake style, he would get ready for this insulting man to take his next move. Xing didn't care, any move would suffice. He wanted to publicly embarrass and humiliate this man for doing this! Insulting the art of fighting, attacking the village? Why was this no surprise that he didn't like the man?! "Alpha male, awaits his challenger."  
  
"Mocking ME now are you? Well I'll show you! You impudent whelp!" he said now thrusting his sword forward, aiming for the heart of the man.  
  
Xing wouldn't let his surroundings come to waste. His foot was right next to a rather large stick, and with proper foot placing, he had brought the stick right on top of his foot. He was going to wait right when he was about in front of him. Closer and closer the man came with the sword poised to strike. He was mere inches away with the sword, when Xing back flipped causing the stick and some mud to come up and hit him in the face while he would dodge the blow with room to spare.  
  
"Beaver slaps its tail! Cow's tail swats flies!" he said quickly stepping upon the Englishman's feet then turning around and then hitting the reeling man in the face with his hair, whipping him with the length of his jet black hair. Xing would use the small spin as the man reeled back from another small blow; he'd go down low and bring one leg to his stomach and extended the other, going in a low sweep towards the man's legs. "Monkey's tail grabs tree trunk!"  
  
"How dare you!" the man said when he fell to the ground, now wallowing in pain and his clothes stained with mud. "Who's mocking now?"  
  
"You are...I'm just a better fighter that can make terrible attacks look good."  
  
"I'm not through yet! You just stay right there, Chinese-man!" he said, now jumping up to balance himself, his heels digging into the thick mud.  
  
"Snake bites rabbit!" he said bringing his left hand to jab his opponent with his left hand, a claw motion made obliviously obvious. But he wouldn't let the blow knock the man down, as he'd grab the man's mask with the "bite" of the attack and pulled him back. "Corkscrew opens bottled wine!"  
  
With that Xing jumped up and span around quickly, his body spinning in the air while in a direct, calm, and absolute still manner, doing a corkscrew motion as he came down and bashed the Bandit Leader in the face, causing him to have a glazed expression in his eyes and his mouth becoming wide open. It was lucky that he had that mask, because as soon as Xing landed from the air, the Bandit Leader would too, only on his face and in pain from the attack.  
  
"You're alive. Just be happy for that." He said as he grabbed the Bandit's body and started walking through the still fighting people. He would reach the dark colored horse and he would bring the bandit from his shoulder to over the horse's back. Slapping the horse's hind, it would neigh and rear to its hind legs, and then galloped off towards the exit and probably to the next mountain pass. The soldiers saw their "brave" and "mighty" leader retreating as Xing would just sit down and watched the sky above, looking at the passing clouds.  
  
"Hey! He's retreating!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
Soon the bandits were filing out of the village, leaving the small amount of men left from the tussle to raise their poor weapons up into the air and shout in a victory. It sounded terribly tired to Xing's ears, but to them, it was hymn of joy as they now jumped up, embracing one another and shouting thank you to each other, before they would run back towards their houses, returning to wives, children, and their valuables. Meanwhile, Yu Chai would just be sitting beside Xing, after she had gotten herself from the crowd. While Xing was away, Chai was helping the villager prevent a break into their houses, using her pole arm skills to her advantage. Leaning upon Xing's shoulder, she would let out a breath of relief and looked to the setting sun.  
  
"You did well, Xing." She said to him, no particular expression in her eyes or tone  
  
"Yes...We did do well. And none of the villagers that fought died?"  
  
"None, at least not the ones that I helped... It was miraculous at most, but I don't see anyone dead at all. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing... Simply, nothing... It was only that one leader that bothered me, mocking the martial arts with his insidious attacks and idiotic insults to mine and that woman's pride."  
  
At this she would just laugh and leaned on his shoulder, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"I saw that damsel in distress!" She said, teasing the taller young man that she leaned on, grinning to no end and repeatedly jabbing at his ribs. "Ah? You can't hide that! Xing-xing and the damsel, sittin' in a tree-..."  
  
"She was no damsel. She looked fit enough to take on the leader. I just so happen to caught her in a time of need." Xing quickly interrupted  
  
"Aw, quit being so modest!" she said now turning so that she leaned back on him. This time, she jabbed to elbows into both his front and back.  
  
"Will you quit doing that?"  
  
"Nah, I told you...I like it when you're mad, you look funny." She said smiling. Just when she got comfortable, the woman that was fighting before had gotten up to Zhao Xing and Yu Chai's position and he bowed deeply to them. "Wow, that's a pretty dress."  
  
"Thank you very much! I appreciate you people coming to my rescue! Uhm, sorry for not being able to beat them myself, but you people did great! Although I didn't think the bandit leader would've been THAT tough. Anyway, my name's Qing Yuan!"  
  
"I see." Responded Xing, he would merely cant his thoughts to the side and sigh.  
  
"Well my name's Yu Chai! I'm Xing-xing's friend over here!" she said, standing up rather fast and posing proudly, some dramatic timing derived from the winds blowing her cape and curly hair. She would pat Xing's back rather hard, a loud "SMACK" sounding every time she patted. "And this is the abnormal monk, Xing-xing!"  
  
"Just one 'Xing'. Though, thank you for introducing me, Chai. Come; let's get the supplies and leave. I am not in the mood to linger any more." He said now turning his shoulder from the two girls and then walking towards the other end of the town. "And I am not a monk...I don't worship any type of God."  
  
"He seems mysterious. Wow. That's nice, but I just hoped he could've talked to me!" Qing Yuan sounded as Xing rounded the next corner  
  
"Ah, Mr. Hard ass over there isn't going to crack and make new friends anytime soon. But hey, Yuan?" After clearly insulting Zhao Xing, she would now turn her attention to Qing Yuan  
  
"Yes?" Qing Yuan would be sort of unbalanced by the sudden introduction question from Yu Chai, her eyes blinking and then shifting towards the other woman's.  
  
"What were you doing fighting here in the first place?" Now sitting down, Yu Chai would take off her dragon shoulder pads and cape and sit down, flipping a curly brown lock out of her face and then looking back at Qing Yuan. "I mean, no offense to the village men, but they don't look like they could afford anything you have on."  
  
"Ah well!" she now blushed and looked down to the ground as she sat on the wooden log fence nearby. Bringing her eyes up to the smiling Chai, she would smile back and nod once more. "I'm just trying to look good in my travels! It's nothing special!"  
  
"Ah, don't be so damn modest! You got some great lookin' stuff there!"  
  
The girl really seemed interesting to Yuan. But she was more interested in that man. How he would gracefully defeat that one man she could not. His hard attitude and amiable courage made her think. The man was one to be admired, in her book.  
  
O O  
  
Leaving the women to their bickering, Zhao Xing would take no more of it. He would decide to walk away, trolling through the multiple areas in the village. He saw the long well, shaped with long stone rocks, each laid down precisely to cover up the well's contents. Xing remembered the well from his village. He remembered when he fought the men, and sent them packing, only to discover that they had more men awaiting him. He also remembered something that made him feel empty inside. Fires, men and women running this way and that to outrun the Wei soldiers who held their swords up high to attack the innocents, and finally, that muscular man whom took everything from him, it all ran amuck in his mind.  
  
"Dian Wei." He murmured the strongman's name. That man with the silver chest plating that bore the symbol of Wei painted on both sides, clad in those blue baggy pants tied with the indigo sash. He carried a horse's head on his left arm as an arm guard and in his right hand; he took up a large axe. Those evil brown eyes, they were like stone or hardening clay that threatened to roll up into a giant boulder and then clear everything in its way by rolling over and crushing them. He was sickened, that bald head of his shiny with sweat, reflecting the fires that he and his troopers had set, that eager to kill smile that drove Xing mad. He hated it. Oh, to his heart, he hated the man with every ounce of his body. He remembered hearing his mother scream and then when he came up to his house, Dian Wei would only smile at him.  
  
"Child. I've come to kill you!"  
  
Zhao Xing's eyes widen in fear as he looked to his left, viewing Dian Wei smiling at him at the well's side. Zhao Xing would jump up in a fighting stance, his teeth bared out at him, and his hands trembling with anticipation. Dian Wei, here?! No matter!  
  
"Mother... Xiao, Lian... My home..." He repeated the words from his childhood memories. The images of his mother, coming through his mind, his little sister running up to him, when his brother said goodbye with the Wildcat Riders at his side, when he first saw his village in ruins. His eyes were burning, his golden hazels being replaced by a fiery gaze, emitting the inferno that was his village a long time ago. He felt the heat of the fire...It made him feel ill, the crackling red and orange that crept up and made him sweat. Drawing his arm back, clutching a vengeful fist, he'd look wide eyed at the leering Dian Wei.  
  
"What are you afraid of you little chicken?!" Dian Wei said, now dropping the axe and beckoning him with his hands, a little twinkle in his eyes. "Think you can't lift me up again?!"  
  
"I'll kill you!" Zhao Xing yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes. Every essence of him burned with hatred and every being of him felt nothing but death and loss. Dian Wei. He must kill him. "I'll slice you into tiny pieces and then, AHHH!"  
  
Letting out a battle cry, which sounded something of pure anguish and suffering, he punched at Dian Wei, the large man dodging by simply stepping back and moving his shoulders quickly.  
  
O O  
  
"So yeah! I was just traveling and then all of a sudden, these men came up and asked me to help!"  
  
"I know! Me and Xing-xing were running away from the Wei jackasses back from our village and then we ended up getting the same response!"  
  
"Wow! This is a bit unusual to say the least! And-What in the name of?" Looking forward, through the darkness, they saw Xing punching everywhere, not using the finesse kicks or the graceful jumps he would always use. He was thrashing at everything in his way, punching at something. But this was inexcusable, as he would break the well's wooden supports with one right hook, and then with a left uppercut, he'd punch through several crates. "He's red and he's sweating!"  
  
"He's sick?!"  
  
"Seems so! It looks like he's delirious!"  
  
"Ah, Xing-xing!" Chai ran towards him, dropping her pole arm and such as she would be more worried about him killing someone than her weapon.  
  
"Wait, I will help!" cried out Yuan. She would soon follow suit, not leaving Yu Chai alone to deal with a thrashing Zhao Xing.  
  
"DIAN WEI! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" He called out, constantly punching at him. When he finally made contact with his face, Dian Wei merely smiled as Xing's fists started to bleed. Again and again Xing would throw his punches, but to no avail. "Die! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"  
  
"Xing!"  
  
"Sir!" the two girls looked on as Xing was punching at a stone wall, put up as a precautionary, just in case the river nearby became too overflowed. Xing was crying, his face was red and his fists were bleeding "Oh Goddesses, he's hurt."  
  
"Xing, c'mon you dumb ass! Stop it!"  
  
"Don't call him that, you don't know what he may be going through!" Yuan would glare at the woman standing beside her and she would only get a nonchalant shrug in return. "What?! But I thought you were friends!"  
  
"Yeah, I know what he's going through, but this ain't no way to blow of steam!"  
  
"Can't we help him?" Yuan would ask, shooting a concerned look towards Xing once more, she would only sigh and step towards him.  
  
"Nah, let him do this. It's only stone!" Chai said back, shrugging once more. But she cringed as she heard a crack from Xing's fists. His weaker left hand no bleeding and the fingers discombobulated. Xing would cry out in pain, but only for a couple seconds, soon he would jump up with an even worst death glare in his eyes, punching faster with his right arm. "Sheesh. NOW we help the man."  
  
With a nod, Qing Yuan made a step towards Xing, only to see him crumbling down on his knees, tired from all the energy he exerted on punching the various objects in the village. Xing was panting, out of breath. He would crawl around pitifully, much like a dog in need to be put to sleep, to free him from a fatal injury. Xing would jump at her, but quickly collapsing in a bleeding pile, still crying his heart out. Something had gone wrong with his mind at that moment, something triggered it.  
  
O O  
  
"My lord, are you positive this will be of use? Causing someone's inner fear to come out during the night using the hypnotic measurements set by our Master Sima Yi could be possibly dangerous, to both the public and us."  
  
Five men were mounted on a horse, each wearing the colors of Wei. The funny thing is that one of the boys that carried the flag of Wei had drawn a line down the middle of the symbol. One of the men had worn a blue outfit, not unlike the garb of the common horse riders. He wore a navy colored turban that sported an engraving of a tiger, its head and claws pointing out to give off a striking perspective of the drawing and then the back of it, fading until it was no more. His medium sized build would hold up the officer's silver and blue armor of Wei and sport the navy sash at his lower torso. He looked like the leader of the men as he stood a bit forward from his counter parts. The bottom of his chin was visible from the little light they were sitting in. A cross shaped scar appeared right at the left side of his chin, right under his cheek. He had an uncaring expression as he watched Zhao Xing beat up non-living things then collapse in physical stress.  
  
"No. Remember, he's one of us. Like you people, Dian Wei is something of an evil to him. And bringing that fear out can make a difference between him and his brother. Let's see if the younger of the two can do anything special. And Sima Yi is NOT our master."  
  
"But...Cao Kai."  
  
"No ifs, ands, OR buts."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"If this works to our advantage, he'll attract Wei and kill them and my accursed father for us. And then we'll avenge ourselves, me for my comrades, and you for your fallen siblings." Cao Kai would suddenly say with vigorous venom, his hand coming up and clenching into a shaking fist, looking like it was threatening to burst into someone and kill them that one instant...  
  
"Kai? Will this actually work?"  
  
"Maybe, but we will see if this village here is ruined in the morning. We need to get out of here so my father doesn't see us."  
  
"Right...Wildcats Reborn!" one of the comrades said, turning his horse and then speeding off into the darkness, the others soon following, leaving all but Cao Kai, the man in the faded Wei cavalry suit, sitting on his horse alone.  
  
"We'll see if you can live up to your brother, spawn of the Zhao. But for now, let us see you deal with the little bit of magic that Sima Yi had taught us. If you can live through this with out killing anyone, I'll talk to you myself." He now departed, riding towards where his company had ridden.  
  
O O  
  
Cao Cao, dressed in his spectacle of violet robes that would flow downwards, the red chest plate put over the robes sporting golden engravings and on his lower parts of the body, he would wear the flowing black pants he wore under the robes, he'd step through the castles walking and scowling all the while. He slammed the doors of his war room open and then directed his small, yet notoriously feared dark browns unto Sima Yi, Cao Ren and one woman that was unidentified to him. He would shrug the girl's appearance off and then grabbed Sima Yi. He had anger within his black eyes and his wiry moustache and beard combination would seemingly look sweaty...as if very angry and his anger was making him hot, but that was public information to anyone at the moment.  
  
The strategist, clad in his usual long flowing blue robes that he'd wear lavender colored pants underneath, coupled with the battle helmet, would look upon his Lord Cao with his light brown eyes, obviously shaken much more awake by the aggressive behavior of his lord.  
  
"M-m-my Lordship, what is the meaning of t-t-t-this?!" stuttering and missing some words every time Cao Cao shook him, he'd only gain a headache and some dizziness as he would be pushed down by Cao Cao, who again scowled, causing everyone but Cao Ren to reel back in fear once more.  
  
"YOU!!! You insolent, little, son of a double headed snake! What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Meaning of what sir? Urgh...." Sima Yi looked like he was about to be sick from all the consistent shaking from Cao Cao. Never did he think that his lord was actually strong enough to carry him above his head and then rumble him violently. Evidently so, the Wei genius was incorrect. "If you don't mind, I need to go outside."  
  
"YES! I DO MIND!" Cao Cao said, grabbing Sima Yi's collar of his robes, lifting him with one hand and then bringing him closer. Their foreheads would touch and Sima Yi would be staring right into his lord's brown eyes, his light brown oculars meeting with his dark brown orbs. "My estranged son, he's ALIVE! SIMA YI! YOU IGNORANT BUFFOON! HE'S ALIVE, YOU WORTHLESS SOUL!"  
  
"Impossible! Years ago, Dian Wei burned him and the Zhao Yun spawn along with the other Wild Cat riders to leave no trace of evidence! It was the perfect plan!"  
  
"OBVIOUSLY, PERFECTION DOES NOT BODE WELL WITH YOU! YOU'RE LESS THAN PERFECT IN MY EYES RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A DOG'S WORTH RIGHT NOW!" he screamed into the light strategist's ear, before flipping him over his shoulder and then throwing him into the table. The table, with one distinct "SNAP!" would break in half, wooden splinters going everywhere as the unlucky Wei thinker would just groan in pain as his majesty threw his little tantrum. "YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T BE ALIVE!"  
  
"Ugh, forgive me. My lordship, he was a very clever son. He could've possibly snuck out while we delivered the fire attack. And when Dian Wei attained that scar across his shoulder from that boy, he could've escaped as well."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cao Cao now screamed back at the wooden laid genius  
  
"That young boy... Zhao Lian, wounded your most precious bodyguard that day."  
  
"I remember that day." Cao Cao trailed off, turning from the near broken body of Sima Yi, leaving Cao Ren to easily hoist the man over his shoulder, despite some painful protests from the Wei Secondary Mastermind. "That was a brilliant fire attack!"  
  
O O  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The day was darkened by many clouds. At a village beyond the main cliff of the Wu Zhang Plains, was ten boys gathered by a small fire. They all looked cold and hungry, as they shivered and clutched their blue blankets that they had with them. Each wore a turban that had the black symbol. The symbol of a pouncing tiger, faded at the back, right on the front of the turban. They wore silver and blue chest plating, wrist bands and knee guards. All of them had the same silver line and golden dot patterns. On the back of their armors was a red symbol, painted largely to show the symbol of "Wei". What was not seen was that there were two boys by the entrance of the village. One wearing a green headband in place of the turban, and the other, having a cross shaped scar on his face, sitting by his horse and giving it vegetables to feed upon.  
  
"ATTACK!" 'Villagers' came out with fire arrows shooting at the ten boys gathered by the fire.  
  
The change of peaceful environment resulted in a massive fight, between those elite boys that were sitting, and the men wielding the flaming arrows, alighting every thing in their paths to keep the boys contained. The distant sound of a retreating galloping was heard as the boy with the green headband came in, slicing through one of the weak walls of one of the housings, knocking it down upon some of the archers.  
  
"Let's go!" he said, smiling as he wielded his spear. He threw off his blue armor, revealing a style not unlike that of Zilong's. He had on the white over armor with white shirt underneath and the tan shawl that was thrown over his shoulder. He'd wear the short skirt-type armor that had blue and green clothes hanging in simple design and blue battle boots. His hair was even hung in a ponytail, brought back by a green band. (OK. He looks like the Dynasty Warriors 3 Zhao Yun's head with Dynasty Warriors 4 Zhao Yun's body.) Now charging at a few warriors, he'd smile as he'd gracefully danced within them, showing much agility and grace by spinning quickly and cutting them at their stomachs without killing them, just enough to pierce them so that they'd fall down. When he readied his spear once more, he'd nod to the boy now retreating to the entrance of the village, where the one with the scar had left. After making sure that they would make it, he'd turn his eyes back to his battle just in time to see an arrow flying right towards him. Ducking, he'd dash forwards, mimicking his father's opening move (AKA: Triangle Attack) and then put his spear out in a stabbing motion. His hit came home as he spiked someone in the foot with his spear point and then uppercut him straight into the jaw with the end of his spear handle. Twenty more people rushed out of the other flaming houses around him, all bearing the mark of Wei on their shoulders. They all grinned at him and raised their weapons, charging at the son of Zilong.  
  
"Come, for I am Zhao Lian!" He said now raising his spear, cutting his way through the soldiers. "I am the proud son of Zilong! I am the one raised by Ma Yuan Li! I am the one in your NIGHTMARES!"  
  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
O O  
  
"Yes. I remember it quite well." Cao Cao recalled the event with excruciating detail. "I wanted Guan Yu or that man's family, but I guess we had to settle with Guan Yu for a few months. If he didn't leave my army, we would've had the strongest army I ever could've imagined. Why just that man...or the family of the Chang Ban Tiger would bring up morale and fighting spirit of this army."  
  
"Right, brother..." Cao Ren patted his brother on the shoulder as he headed out to bring the complaining man on his shoulder to the medical ward. "Don't get yourself too worked up. Let us think of a plan, to end this chaos."  
  
"I thrive in chaos! Nothing will keep the chaos from ME!" he yelled at Cao Ren who shook his head and just ignored Cao Cao's ramblings, heading towards the door and closing it behind him, walking towards the medical ward. Cao Cao would stamp his feet to the floor now, a distinct thud coming from him every time. It was at that time Cao Cao would notice the girl was laughing at him. Flashing his glare at her, he would point and open his mouth for yet another tongue lashing "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The woman just shook her head, chuckling out the ends of her laughter before she decided to respond.  
  
"Uncle Cao, you're really funny!"  
  
"Dear Gods." Cao Cao turned with a disgusted face "If you're Cao Ren's daughter, I can't see how you're going to be a beautiful woman when you grow up, I'm sorry, but I just can't."  
  
"Hey! Some people think I'm very pretty! Like Zhang He and Zhen Ji!"  
  
"For your information, Zhang He is a deranged lunatic that finds beauty in everything he sees. Look, give him a pebble!" he says now mocking Zhang He's voice, but gives off a rocky and rough impression "Look at the beauty of this damn rock! Looky looky! Lord Cao! It's BEAUTIFUL! - DAMMIT!" he would make an almost hilarious impression of Zhang He, mocking his voice to the fullest if it weren't for him shouting out the curse without the impression. He would then proceed in throwing the rock at the window nearby, breaking open the wooden shutters that closed the window. "And Zhen Ji is just my daughter. LIVE WITH IT! SHE'S ALL GIRL TALK!"  
  
The woman couldn't take it anymore. Sighing, she'd shake her head and stood her full height then marched right over to Cao Cao, jabbing a finger into his chest. When she stepped fully into Cao Cao's eyes, she revealed that she had light brown skin, sort of a blending Nanman skin. Her bright brown eyes stared up to Cao Cao's countering his glare. She had on a long sleeve shirt, that had a black and brown dragon spiraling upwards, one being black, the other brown. On her head, she had a bright silver band that ties around her head and covers her skin atop her head. This allowed for her dark brown hair with a reddish tinge to it to part evenly on her forehead. Her long hair shimmered down and went past her back. She had on black pants that had a silver sash tied around the waist part of it as a design. She would keep jabbing the finger into Cao Cao's chest.  
  
"You should be appreciative to me! I at least call you uncle! I don't appreciate ignorant people!"  
  
"Ignorant?!" Cao Cao's eyes seemed to twinkle at the word as she said it. She was in trouble. "You're Dian Wei's niece? The one that people say is a match for the Generals of Shu? Hmph! I'll show you RESPECT!"  
  
It was a nice quiet day in the hallways of the Wei castles. Zhang He was just enjoying himself as he headed towards the war room. Just keeping an even pace along the marble path, he'd just hum a beautiful tune to himself that he felt suited for this gorgeous evening.  
  
O O  
  
"What a beautiful day. And such an eerie, yet pulchritudinous night, with the crickets chirping and the open hallway, free for any animal to come in or out. Good evening my Lady Zhen! You're looking elegant, exquisite, and resplendent. Like a dove, pleasing the eyes of common folk, you've please my eyes with your simple appearance." He was in his mood to compliment every thing again. He was in his usual black vest with the matching pants, his hair tied up with an indigo band and Zhen Ji was likewise dressed in her usual attire, wearing that blue dress that showed off her cleavage and her foxy legs that Zhang He so admired from her. He would just look her over calmly and compliment her repeatedly, always getting a giggle or a compliment back in return, whereas any other would get a slap right on the nose and cheek.  
  
"A fairer woman to grace this land? I think not!"  
  
"Oh stop it! You're making me blush!"  
  
"And a woman of...stunning proportions you are."  
  
"I...uhm...oh!" she said now sweeping her dress to cover her blue undergarments that would usually show when she'd walk or just stood there. He would laugh as she'd also brought her other hand, closing the hole that would barely cover her upper "levels"  
  
"Thank you, Lord Zhang He."  
  
"T'was my pleasure, milady, for I just wish to warn you a bit without embarrassing you, that is all!"  
  
"Oh my, Zhang He, thank you, I'll have the woman who made me this dress give me a completely new one." She said now walking pass Zhang He and towards the opposite doors he was heading towards. "And I almost forgot!" she said, springing up and then turning back. Zhang He would just close his eyes and smile, knowing what was coming. Zhen Ji would place a little kiss on the man's cheek before spinning back around and heading towards her destination. "Don't tell Cao Pi, all right?"  
  
"But of course, milady." He said before she disappeared through the next door. "Hmm. All right, that would be the twelfth kiss this week...The second from milady Zhen. Hmm! New record!"  
  
Zhang He would walk towards the war room once more, smiling as he went forward on his way once more, before he'd see Lord Cao Cao throwing a woman out by the collar, his bright brown lit up from anger. The woman would scream as she hit the ground on her front and landed, skidding on her face. Zhang He would merely smirk and walked pass her.  
  
"I thought you were like a female Lu Bu." Zhang He insulted as he passed. "Dian Kamo, you shouldn't anger our lord."  
  
"Note to you and everyone: Do NOT tell Cao Cao what to do. Urgh."  
  
"You deserve it. To think, you've been called the Female Lu Bu?! Ha! Listen, there is no such thing as a female Lu Bu. There was beauty in his attack, but the thing you put in your attacks her cunning and finesse. Which you can not surpass mine."  
  
"Shut up Zhang He. Before I really DO hurt you with my halberd."  
  
"That wasn't beautiful...That wasn't beautiful at all!" Zhang He muttered as he opened the war room to greet the red-faced Cao Cao."  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing reached up, he was sweating. He was hot from the battle and his head pounded like crazy. He passed out from exhaustion. He knew he didn't kill Dian Wei and he knew it was an illusion. Someone tried to get him to act purely out of anger and it worked. He would try to get up but he only fell back to the bed, his fists giving out on him. When he turned his hazel eyes upon them, they were wrapped up, red spots appearing out of some of the thinner layers of the white wrappings. He would lay in the bed for about a couple more seconds before he'd try to get up again. But this time, he stared right into the tips of a metal fan. Seeing a familiar golden pattern upon the Chinese slip of the dress, he'd look up into the likewise hazel eyes of Qing Yuan. She looked down hard at Xing, keeping the fan to his head.  
  
"Stay down, for I do not wish to hurt you."  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you either." Xing quickly retorted.  
  
"Just sit down and stay down. Your friend will be right back."  
  
O O  
  
An hour would pass without any sign of Yu Chai coming into the house, which Zhao Xing would lay in. He was upon a simple hay mattress as the woman sitting by his bed side would just keep looking away, towards the window. She seemed in deep thought as she sat by him on his bedside. Nudging at her thigh, Zhao Xing would see her quickly move her head to face him, glaring at him for some reason. Not understanding why, he'd give a quick smile and nod to her. She would blush crimson and turned away with an "hmph" as he did that. Not knowing that he just did a pervert-type notion towards her, first touching her upon the thigh at the opening of the slip and then smiling afterwards...It was kind of a wonder he didn't get slapped.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
"What?! And don't touch me again!" she said slapping his hand away, causing the 'mighty' warrior to cringe and yelp with a child-like show of taking his pain.  
  
"ARGH! Are you dense?! I have an injury!"  
  
"Are YOU dense?! You don't touch a girl on her thigh and just smile at her!!!"  
  
"What are you supposed to do?! I was just being friendly!!!"  
  
"It's really unmannerly!"  
  
"Fine" Xing succumbing to her complaints... "I WON'T do it again...all right?"  
  
Well...what?" she'd looked at the man confused. Normally, men would've made a pervert comment, talking about "sex" or "testing" her. But then again, idiots like that would always be turned away by any sensible girl she knew. But this man..Was not quite like other men. "Mister Zhao Xing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did you learn the way you fought?" she asked now taking the bit of the fact of Xing's naivety out of her mind and putting forth her curiosity before anything. And besides, the less she thought about what he did, the better they would get along without her slapping him. "I'm curious to know how you beaten that one man I could not."  
  
"I'm injured. I would've shown you myself, but I'm all tied up at the moment."  
  
"Ah, I see." She said, now shifting her position, crossing her legs while looking to him. "Perhaps you could teach me?"  
  
Xing's eyebrows would shift their position as he would first furrow one brow deep in thought and then raised one of them as he would slowly nod his head to her.  
  
"Sure. I've always wanted a student. And a female student would be somewhat revolutionary."  
  
"Ah, all right then. Well. As soon as you're better, you have to promise you'll teach me some."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise!" she said, getting a bit giddy, turning to him and giving a pleading look and a smile.  
  
"All right, promise. I'll teach you whatever you want to be taught."  
  
"Then we have a deal, I'll travel with you tomorrow?"  
  
"What?!" Xing's eyes would widen as she smiled upon him, his opening hazel oculars meeting with her own hazels. "I didn't agree to that!!!"  
  
"But Chai already told me you're escaping death from Wei, if you keep running, I'll never learn anything!" She said now getting off of his bed to let him rest "I'll see you later, and I know if you're leaving too."  
  
"Damn...she's good."  
  
O O  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Cao Kai: Hello, I'm the ambiguously vengeful Cao Kai. The next episode is going to be something good. I should know.I'm in it. It has me fighting Xing with his hands broken and this strange woman who claims it was Xing who was the bandit leader, trying to escape the wrath of the village they just ran from. Well, since we're all friends here, let's just say I get some spotlight.  
  
Yu Chai: Yeah right! Next episode, me and Xing-chan is going to whoop some ass!  
  
Zhao Xing: What's all this racket?  
  
Qing Yuan: Indeed.We're all trying to get some sleep here. You know?  
  
Yu Chai: Whatever! I just wanna kick some ass myself! And see the kung fu action tomorrow! Hwwwigggggh Yaaaa!  
  
Zhao Xing: Are you drunk?  
  
Yu Chai: No Xing-chan.  
  
Zhao Xing: Yes you are.  
  
Yu Chai: Yes I am.  
  
Qing Yuan: Well since this you're sobering her up and we don't want Cao Kai to speak again, I guess I will.  
  
Cao Kai: I want to speak!  
  
Yu Chai: Feel the wind! (Runs around naked)  
  
Zhao Xing: (Runs after her with a towel in one hand) Geh! Come back here! Don't go there!  
  
Qing Yuan: See you all next time on:  
  
Confusion with Bandits and the Last of the Wildcat Riders  
  
See ya there!  
  
Don Shizumi: All right. Review for those of you who want/should/need to review and also, tell me what you want to see. Make it realistic and make it seem logical. Want romances between characters? Review! Want fights? Review! Want to see your favorite bishounen or bishoujo strip naked and described in excruciating detail? REVIEW! I will do anything and everything the reviewer wishes unless I deem it unworthy or stupid. So keep your hands on that mouse. And...well...REVIEW! 


	3. Confusion with Bandits and the Last of t...

Confusion with Bandits and the Last of the Wildcat Riders  
  
Don Shizumi: Welcome to the most exciting world of fiction, buried deep within Fan Fiction. Net. As you can see, I am Don Shizumi, the author of this fiction and also, the master Ninja of the reviewers.  
  
Zhao Xing: It has come to our attention, most specifically Shizumi's, that all that he found in his reviews lately are either one time reviewers or greedy people only submitting characters. People, submitting characters, then short reviews that say:  
  
"Good job"  
  
Or  
  
"Write more"  
  
This will not speed his progress. I've seen these types of reviews on other interactive fiction, people reviewing only once, with their characters.  
  
Don Shizumi: I wish to be inspired. When writing in the reviews, don't always say something about my writing prowess. I don't appreciate simple words of compliment. Please tell me what YOU want, what you WANT to see, and what I NEED to do to please you. (Besides putting your character in, how greedy can we be people?)  
  
Zhao Xing: Also, we are unable to fix the "Block paragraphs" as noted by some reviewers. The blocky-ness can't be helped, as the author writes on "Word" and refuses to do anything but traditional story and paragraph form.  
  
Don Shizumi: And also, if you want a little advertisement for your fiction, tell me and I'll punch you up in the fiction. Really, I'll put the name of your story and your name right across the top.  
  
Zhao Xing: Almost finished with the author's notes, don't worry. And for those who don't think I review the other stories, I'm sorry. I don't have time to read yours anymore, with school and all. I'll TRY to read your stories, Shizumi and I, but we don't have guarantees! And also, thank you to whoever helped out by giving us ideas. You know who you are!  
  
Don Shizumi: Indeed. Well, remember! Don't just compliment me; push me to what you want! Just don't be too greedy! Find something that you want and that other people may want! Not just another character or something that you want YOUR character to do. Besides, it's my fiction. I can just kill your character if you get too "happy" with your reviews. So heed that warning. Well, you're all probably hungering for the story. Without further delay, here is:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was early morning in the quiet little village town that had been blockaded by bandits earlier. And, although one side of the village was practically torn down, everyone resumed their daily lives within the small town. Farmers would go up and down the streets, tending to their business, only stopping to talk about their crop or trade. The same baker going down the street with that tray of biscuits he wish to sell, and that librarian carrying new scrolls and books down the lane towards the main building where he housed all his papers and rental books. All the houses looked pretty quaint and shabby; taking a more folk-styled type of look with the straw and thin wooden roof and the weak white walls that housed the villagers and concealed them within when needed.  
  
The morning musk hit Zhao Xing as he would wake up. The sun was already burning up in the sky, and the noise of the busying people attracted his attention. Zhao Xing would turn his attention to his surroundings. He hadn't really paid any attention to them since he was too tired the morning before, but he had given it towards the woman, Qing Yuan who had appeared by his bedside watching over him until Yu Chai would return. Snapping himself to attention, quickly sitting up and glancing around, he'd see that he was in some sort of inn, seeing that that he was in a small hay bed and the room was small. Turning his head to his left, he'd see Qing Yuan sleeping on two chairs that she had put together for a makeshift bed. Seeing as she was most definitely uncomfortable, he would quickly stand up.  
  
A strange breeze would hit him as he'd look down to himself. He was, and undoubtedly so. NAKED?!  
  
"AHHH!" his eyes widened as he jumped behind the bed, hoping that Qing Yuan wouldn't wake at that moment. Looking down at himself, he had wrapping all around his body, across his chest, on his legs and around his stomach. Why did they have to strip him down though? His face would flush red at the thought that Yu Chai and Qing Yuan would've let doctors do that to him and leave him unclothed in his sleep. It was kind of immoral or irresponsible to him. But he'd quickly shake the embarrassing feeling off and took a look around the floor. Where the hell was his things?! "If those doctors took my things into the medical ward, I'm going to have to take something up with Yu Chai."  
  
He was going to either get mad, or extremely angry at the moment, but soon, he'd cower in fear. When he stood up to take a look over the bed, he'd see Qing Yuan stirring within her sleep. Zhao Xing's hazel oculars wouldn't tear away from her as he'd just freeze, hoping she would calm down in her sleep and let him move. Much to his relief, she settled down upon her shoulder. He'd quickly get up, jumping on his feet and then jumping over the bed, landing on the stone floor with a slight "thump". He now REALLY hoped she didn't wake up, as he stood stark naked over her, still trying to look for his clothes. Finally finding his clothes under the chairs, he'd creep under her position to reach for his folded clothes.  
  
Qing Yuan's hazel eyes would flutter open. She had enough sleep and was ready to follow Zhao Xing to the ends of the world if it meant getting to learn how to fight like the man. She'd look up and glance around her. No Zhao Xing in site. Hmm, maybe he went out? But he couldn't have, the doctors had removed his garments and Yu Chai was sent out of the house so he couldn't have left without her. Or could he? Would he really leave a friend? Ah, it's just overreacting. Soon, she'd jump up and shake out long black hair that seemed to shimmer when she shook it out near the light peering out the window. Smoothing out her dress, taking any of the wrinkles out, she'd bend down to do the same to slip that fell freely in front of her that covered her and completed the decency to the dress. As soon as she was done with the smoothing, she'd turn around and headed out the door, to look around the village for Zhao Xing.  
  
"Mr. Zhao Xing. I don't believe you'll leave me or her that easily." She said before closing the door behind her and heading off into the village to find him.  
  
Good thing Zhao Xing had a sense of timing. As soon as he had heard her stirring, he hid under the chairs of the makeshift bed and would be out of her sight. Now clutching his clothes to himself as she had left, he would crawl out and let out a deep exhale, sighing that she didn't see him indecent.  
  
"That would've been a disaster. I must control myself from just rushing to what I need to do." And with those words set to inspire him, he'd start to re-dress himself up with the robes. As soon as he had on the half torn monk robes on, he would head towards the door, open it and then trolled outside the little inn they were in. When he looked out, his suspicions were correct. All the people outside were bustling with business and there were even more people within the village than he thought. This was odd and somewhat amusing. They talk like they were from the capital cities or a main trade station. Ah, what can you do? Perhaps it was a main trading area. Zhao Xing didn't waste any time thinking to what the area was though. He would work quickly, walking around the area to see if he could spy Yu Chai somewhere. Sure enough, he narrowed the places down to one lonely bar that was at the east end of the building, built along the stone gate that surrounded the entire town. It wasn't the best looking bar by the looks of it, since it looked like it was built with hand-me-downed wood and stone, but it had charm within its simplicity. Walking to the front door of the place, he'd open it, which felt more like a paper door rather than wood. Once he headed into the area, he'd seen much more drunkards than he'd thought. At the far end, two men would be singing as they waved their mugs of beer and one before them, passed out from drinking too much, would be constantly poked by another man, who was hiccupping, asking the same question over and over again. Xing was disgusted by the drunkards. Had they nothing to do but to sit around and drink all day? Obviously not!  
  
"How utterly repulsing." He'd mutter to himself, trying not to get in a bar fight with about another fifty men. He wouldn't fight well if he was surrounded in closed quarters. Now scouring about, he'd stop at the front bar to find a drunken and passed out Yu Chai slumped over at the counter, her head buried in her arms and her curly brown locks tossed about. He had better get Chai out before anything happens, either alcohol poisoning or maybe some lusty barfly comes and picked her up. Taking her over his shoulders, he'd start towards the door when he felt something tugging at his long hair.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Xing-xing! Whazha doin' in heeeeeeeere...heh heh heh! Loooookeeee meee! I'mz a purtularific ladeyyyyy!" Zhao Xing's long jet blacks were being pulled by the drunken Yu Chai. Her forehead and nose were red and her cheeks were a tad pink. She was most definitely drunk and she was going to feel a hell of a hang over in the morning. Zhao Xing would just shake his head and kept going towards the entrance. His expression would shift to an utmost seriousness when three men blocked his way, his eyebrow arching and his mouth opened to make a protest.  
  
"Get out of my way, sir. I am carrying a friend out." Zhao Xing would say to the men blocking his way, but they would only grin and wobble back and forth.  
  
"Now wayyyyy shonny...Dats our ladeyyyyy! We're not lettin' some boyyyyyy like YOU take her awayyy...We gotta haf some fun fer ourselves, ya know?" He said doing a little pervert notion by doing a pelvic thrust. Xing just cringed at the thought of Yu Chai being used by these three drunkards and struggled to keep the contents of his stomach from spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor. Stepping forwards with Yu Chai still over his shoulders, he would only feel a palm at his chest, stopping him from exiting the accursed building with its foul smelling stench of alcohol and liquor.  
  
"What'd wez tellz ya? Youz ain't goin anywherez!" the first drunk said taking a swing at Xing. Xing would jump back and throw Yu Chai up into the air so they both won't get hit. He would land on a table behind him and Yu Chai landed on top of him as he clasped his arms around her, ready to lift her off. Now if she wasn't drunk, that little action he did wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Awww, Xing-xing, I didn't know you felt that way!" she said still drunk off her mind. Xing just shook his head as he would roll off the table with Yu Chai still in his grasp and then he'd walk towards the exit once more. There was no way he could fight the drunkards in closed quarters like this. He needed to escape with a person in his hands, and so far, this escape looked like it would end in injury.  
  
"I'm tellin' yaz...Leggo o' her..." he said now grabbing his arm, almost causing him to let go of Yu Chai completely. She would drop from his arms, her head threatening to hit the floor. He'd quickly do a front split kick, bringing his right leg forwards and putting it between the open stance of the drunkard's legs and his left leg aiming backwards. He'd sigh and smile upon Yu Chai as he barely caught her in his arms. What a close one when she barely landed within his arms, mere inches from the floor.  
  
"You drunken men, get out of my way. She needs a bed to sleep and get this alcohol out of her system." He said now pleading with them one more time. They wouldn't listen. They just chuckled idiotically and advanced with an eager grin, a show of violence when they clenched their fist in aggression.  
  
"Yu Chai, you better thank me for this." Xing mumbled as he backed up, still carrying her.  
  
"Weee! Mommy! I wanna ride da pony!" Yu Chai mumbled into Xing as he held her to him  
  
"Ah! I'll make a note never to bring you to a social gathering!" Xing said as he backed against a counter. Prepping Chai's body on top of the counter, he'd jump over the next table to meet the bar flies. As soon as one came up to him, he'd bend back to dodge a poorly coordinated hook punch and then would move forward and deliver a punch to the man's nose, a giant "CRACK" as the man's eyes would glaze over as he flew over his comrades and at the door, his body knocking it open and him rolling out into the outside morning. The other two would look from their counterpart to Xing, only contempt and hate within their gazes. Xing would just shrug and move forward to greet some new competitors. "Here we go again."  
  
Xing would encounter the next man to be exceptionally smelly. He wouldn't want to keep this man as a disturbance in the bar. Soon, the man would try to grab Xing, but Xing knew better than just to stand still. He would head butt the man as soon as he grabbed his shoulders and then did a back flip kick, stepping on his chest for support, then kicking off, giving spectators something to gawk at. His aerial spectacle wouldn't be finished though, because as soon as he was mid-through the back flip, he'd bring back his fist and punched the odor-bounded goon in the same part he had already hit in the chest. The man would lose his breath and gasp as soon as Xing had landed, and in turn, Xing would duck low and deliver a spinning roundhouse sweep to the man's legs, causing the man to drop on his back. The second man, a behemoth of a man would tower over Xing. But the man wouldn't just back out. Throwing a punch to the man's face, the man would only look at Zhao Xing, baring his teeth at him and growling like a feral demon.  
  
"Xing-xing -hic- over here!" Yu Chai called out, waving at Zhao Xing. She was still drunk, but good enough to see what was going on. Tossing him a wine pot, Xing would look back up to the man and then without further hesitation, smashed the wine pot on his head. The man would cringe in pain and turn his face away for a moment, but only for that moment. Soon, his eyes were wide and upon Xing. Flexing his muscles and then cracking his neck muscles, he would prepare to grab Xing and bear-hug Xing until Yu Chai would call once more. "Xing-xing! Catch!"  
  
Throwing, this time, a metal pole, Xing would catch it and looked towards the large thug. The thug would widen his eyes at the pole and then looked to Xing. Getting on his knees, he would start to cry and shake his head as Xing would actually smile as he crumbled before him in a fearful pile. Now THIS was his kind of fight. Xing would shake his head in disapproval and kept the smile as he carefully KO'd the man on his knees with the pole then beckoned Yu Chai to come to him. Yu Chai, nodding her head to Xing, would stumble over the bar and towards him, landing in his arms again.  
  
"That was a close one Yu Chai, don't do that again."  
  
"Yup! -hic- stop bein such a show off!"  
  
"I was helping you." Xing said as he helped her out of the bar, carefully helping her step over the bleeding drunkard that he left in a pile outside of the bar. They were off, back to the inn again.  
  
O O  
  
Cao Cao stepped around the war room, his temper steadily decreasing thanks to quick quotes by Zhang He, Xu Huang and Xu Zhu, who had appeared to share their intelligence on the unsuccessful raid by Zhang Liao. So far, they had gotten Cao Cao's face to stop being red and they had also gotten Cao Cao to stop throwing everyone.  
  
"Sir, this is certainly not beautiful." Zhang He said as Cao Cao still kept pacing.  
  
"Shut up before you end up like General Sima Yi." Cao Cao quickly snapped back  
  
"I see, I am sorry, my lord." Zhang He would start to rub his chin as he watched Cao Cao slowly regaining his temper.  
  
"Yes, yes. I forgive you, but not Lord Xu Zhu who had forgotten to tell me about the certain incident yesterday." Cao Cao shifted his eyes to Xu Zhu, who had all of a sudden had gotten nervous beyond reason. But why would anyone, especially one as powerful as Xu Zhu, be afraid of the normal sized Cao Cao? Xu Huang was thinking about this while Zhang He just watched as Cao Cao brought the fat man up by the collar and brought him face to face with himself. Cao Cao glared into Xu Zhu's eyes and Xu Zhu would just close his eyes and look away.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Xu Zhu said, trying to plead with his lord. But Cao Cao would have none of this. Cao Cao would scoff at his pathetic attempt at an excuse, and thought that he didn't have the cranial capacity, or the mental prowess to think of anything other than that. He wouldn't take anything but perfection! How could ANYTHING be of use like that? Cao Cao's eyes turned from a glare to a normal and calm look. Letting Xu Zhu down to his feet, he'd turn around to his two other generals. Xu Huang would turn his attention to his lord and Zhang He would raise an eyebrow, also turning his head towards his leader.  
  
"Then it's settled! No more mistakes!"  
  
"I assure you. All of our plans will be gorgeously prepared." Zhang He said, standing up, and bowing to his lord, then exiting from the war room after he gave him a nod of approval.  
  
"I'll make sure that the men are in tip-top shape!" Xu Huang said, standing up and bringing his giant battle axe to his shoulders. Nodding his head to Cao Cao, he would in turn, exit the war room, exiting as Zhang He did.  
  
All that left was Xu Zhu. Cao Cao would keep his back turned from Xu Zhu, but he would speak to him as if he was already looking at him.  
  
"Xu Zhu?"  
  
"My lord! I am... Sorry!" Xu Zhu said while scrambling himself as fast as he could and then trying to run for the door. But then, he froze at the sound of Cao Cao's voice as he took one step towards the door. His face turned deadly pale and his eyes widened at the calm, yet eerily threatening voice of his lord Cao's.  
  
"I didn't give you approval, like all the others..." Cao Cao would say now, turning around to Xu Zhu, who was still frozen in terror. Xu Zhu would turn around to give his lord a reasonable explanation, but he would only feel Cao Cao's fist go into his stomach, and unbelievably so, it would throw him backwards, his feet literally leaving the ground as he soon felt the punch of Cao Cao's digging deep into his stomach, the pain being immense and terrible. Xu Zhu would hit a wall, and combining the momentum and the huge weight of himself, he would go through the wall, wooden splinters and painted pillars going everywhere and some of it landing on top of his body. He would now just lie there, in a heap of pain as he would already be groaning. His eyes would glaze over and his mouth would open as if to say something, but he couldn't. Soon, he was knocked out and he would just keep the position, only the whites of his eyes showing and his face still pale. He couldn't. He just couldn't say anything now.  
  
"Imperfection during chaos can mean failure! And I hate failure! So make sure it never happens again!" He said stepping over Xu Zhu's laying body and carefully stepping over the rubble and the hole in the wall, walking through the area now and resuming his normal business.  
  
"Heh! At least it wasn't me this time!" said Dian Kamo as she walked by the war room's new passage, stepping over Xu Zhu and walking down the other end of the hall. She just shook her head and muttered something to herself. When she had opened her door, she would just look around and spy her bed...She was getting bored of Cao Cao's frustration and beating up his own officers was well...Ignorant to her. So instead, she just shrugged it off and jumped upon the bed. Closing her door and taking off her long shirt and tossing it aside, she'd take off her pants and threw it into a pile at the side as well. She was in the nude at the moment, so she'd take special precaution to stay away from the windows, since there were always sex-starved soldiers on patrol. Tossing her long dark brown hair back over her shoulder, she would grab the robes that were lying on her bed, a full dark blue robe, with the dark emblem of Wei. She certainly didn't lay it there. But there was a tag upon it. It said:  
  
"From your Uncle Wei, I thought this would be a nice present from me. Tell your mother I said hello ~ Dian Wei".  
  
She smiled at this and just pulled the robes on. Looking into the mirror, she spread out her arms and tilted her head to the side. She did look good in it... "So he's no so evil when it comes to family."  
  
She'd continued murmuring about her uncle. She'd have to tell her mother greeting from her uncle.  
  
"I'll give Uncle Wei a nice gift when I get the chance. He's so nice."  
  
O O  
  
Meanwhile, outside of her door, a man would be eavesdropping on the almost incoherent mumbling of Dian Kamo. Smiling to himself, he'd run off towards the other end of the castle and stopped as he approached the weapon storage. Going inside, he'd see a figure, sorting out the weapons. Bowing his head deeply to the figure, even though the man wouldn't turn back to see him, he'd keep his head bowed low and only speak to him on this position.  
  
"Sir, your niece likes the gift."  
  
"I'm sure she does...Send roses to her mother and a sword with a jeweled hilt to her father. And send them insurance that their daughter is safe with us in Wei and tell them not to worry." The man said, now sorting spears on a ledge above him self.  
  
"Yes sir, General Dian Wei. I'll make sure!" with that, the man departed, leaving Dian Wei to himself.  
  
"My family is my only source of happiness. My life is only for my lord Cao Cao. But let them be happy, when I have to be the Coming Evil." He said as he took off the spears he sorted from the ledge.  
  
O O  
  
"Mei Yi?" A voice rang out. It was sharp, woman's voice that had been brought out, ringing through the halls of the Wu Kingdom's Jiang Dong castle. A young woman would respond to the call, running down the labyrinth type halls and turning sharply at each end, successfully rounding each corner with speed.  
  
"Coming, milady!" she would call back to the woman who wanted her. She had a lithe body by the looks of it, one that could be easily pushed around or carried. As she carried herself to the door, she would stop before the chamber doors to look down at her self. Bringing her bright blue eyes down to her form, she'd find herself presentable. She wore a black dress with one split on the right side for easier and more fluid movement, and it would go down to her ankles. There was a serpent design on her, embroidered with a generous amount of silk blue thread and silver studs. The dress doesn't seem to have a strap to hold it up and the sleeves seemed detached. They were more or less attached to the main dress, but they went down the length of her arm with no appearance of holding onto her shoulder. They were black, like her dress and it had silver linings running down the whole sleeve and blue Chinese lettering, right on the edges. She had on her feet, small black boots, that didn't look to showy, but it was good enough, as it let her walk without any fault. Inhaling then exhaling deeply, she would open the entrance of the room and walked in.  
  
"Milady! I have arrived!" she said, bowing to the woman before her. She had fair skin and green eyes that were almost that of an emerald. She had on a happy expression as she looked upon Mei Yi. She wore red pants that were covered with a black sash and a shirt, a vest on top that bore the emblem of Wu. She had chestnut brown hair that shined with the little light within the room and she would just nod to let Mei Yi know that she may approach. Mei Yi, in turn, would walk up to the woman and bow to her. It was pretty obvious that the woman was none other than the Royal Sun Family's youngest child, Sun Shang Xiang, the princess and one of the youngest warriors of the Wu Kingdom.  
  
"Ah, Mei Yi, we've been waiting for you!" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed, before motioning to her brother; Sun Ce, who was in his usual clothes. It compiled of red and gold armor that covered his whole body, but showed off his muscular arms. He had his black hair tied back with a red band, but his sister wanted him to put a bow on, so for kicks, he decided to tie the band in a bow manner to please her. He leaned on a pole as Sun Shang Xiang showed him. Of course, Mei Yi would only bow once more. Sun Quan, clad in his robes was seated by Sun Ce, his usual hat upon his head. He would just nod to Mei Yi and looked up to Sun Ce.  
  
"Brother, is it wise we should tell her about this?"  
  
"Yah, I think so. 'sides, it ain't gonna do anythin' with the situation."  
  
"Well then, I suppose. I just don't want anyone to start a rumor that Wu may have a potential downfall. It may scare our people and demoralize our soldiers."  
  
"Nah, we don't have a downfall! We have ourselves a challenge!"  
  
Mei Yi would wonder what the Sun brothers were talking about. Looking to the Sun Shang Xian, she'd just wait for her to give her an explanation.  
  
"Well, I see you're anxious." Sun Shang Xiang would note how she'd look and listen to her brothers' conversation and would only shake her head. "Come on, I'll talk about it with you."  
  
"Yes, milady."  
  
"Well you see; we've been hearing rumors, about a man that can beat a whole army. He's not Lu Bu, whom can slay any man. And he's not Guan Yu, whose dedication and skills can match that of Lu Bu's. It's a whole new person, who can complete the three, who can fight as well as either of those."  
  
Mei Yi's eyes widened at the mention of the man's skills. Surely no one could be as powerful as Lu Bu? Who had single handedly held back Yuan Shao's forces a long time ago and had been on the run from the Wei kingdom? This man had to be a spectacle of a man or a God to match Lu Bu in such a way that her lady Shang Xiang would commend him.  
  
"I heard he was such a handsome man!" Sun Shang Xiang went red in the cheeks and smiled, closing her eyes and thinking about how the man would look like. She would just laugh idly. She would gain the gaze of her brothers, who would question what she was thinking. With an annoyed look, Sun Ce stepped forward, interrupting the thoughts of his youngest sibling.  
  
"Well I heard SHE was a woman!" Sun Ce said grinning at the now wide eyes Sun Shang Xiang. Mei Yi would only bring a hand up to suppress any laughter at this. "I heard that SHE had long black hair and can fight with her fists. I heard that SHE was better than most men. You know what that means. You gotta rival! Heh!"  
  
"But brother, the reports and the men from Wei said it was a man. A pretty man, at that, but it is a man, indeed. I believe that he won't be to Sun Shang Xiang's taste. And I don't think you can fall head over heels for another woman, considering Da Qiao would be insulted as your woman and over protective as your wife. And also, you'd have Xiao Qiao to worry about, since she always hangs around you, and your son in law, Lu Xun always seems to have a unit next to yours in the battlefields. Needless to say, you're in no position for a woman." Sun Quan would run a hand on his facial hair, stroking and grabbing the tip of his beard intently and looking much like an intellectual at doing so. Of course, he was always considered the intellectual of the family and a wise person at that. He would just think and smile at yet another thought. "And brother, you wouldn't want him to be a woman in the first place. I know you like a good fight. And Sun Shang Xiang, this will be a most unique battle between our eldest sibling and the man, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Oh really? Weren't you going to say "If Zhou Yu thinks its best, we'll do it!" again?" she said now mocking her second oldest brother. Sun Quan would just nod to himself, still stroking and pulling a bit on his beard. He would then look to his little sister and give a response.  
  
"I only think him best when we are on the battle field. Otherwise, he would just keep to internal affairs. I mean look at him, always taking care of his little sisters and teaching the littlest one martial arts. It's obvious he needs a woman."  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth when talkin' 'bout ol' Zhou Yu! Me an' him are best buds ya know? I can't have people sayin' that he needs a girl bad...Although what you say is usually true, ya know?"  
  
"Exactly, my elder brother, exactly."  
  
"I say that Mei Yi marries her!" Sun Ce exclaimed pointing to Mei Yi, who would now just blush furiously as she had her masters trying to find a fate for her all of a sudden. Luckily for her, Sun Quan would grab Sun Ce's arm and pushed him lightly.  
  
"Are you mad?! Zhou Yu can't marry her! She's not a general and she's definitely not a woman of nobility!"  
  
"Well it's better than nothin'!"  
  
"The answer is NO Sun Ce! She's just someone under Sun Shang Xiang!"  
  
"Well who do you think she really IS good for?"  
  
"She's a bit young...Lu Xun!"  
  
"NO! I say Zhou Yu!"  
  
"And I think Lu Xun needs a proper woman!"  
  
"But you said she's just "someone under Sun Shang Xiang", didn't you?!" Sun Ce yelled at him, mocking his voice at the end.  
  
"I changed my mind!"  
  
"How about she doesn't get married?" Sun Shang Xiang said, glaring at her brothers, both of them would just look at Sun Shang Xiang before they both gave their response in unison.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sun Shang Xiang would reel back from their loud voices combining and then just sat next to Mei Yi, watching them still going at it.  
  
"Lu Xun's a lil' kid and he ain't gonna age any time soon!"  
  
"Zhou Yu's a pedophile that wouldn't be in his Kingdom, but bypassed MY denial due to him being your friend and father seeing him as a "Great Mind", is that not true?"  
  
"Well he's smarter than Lu Xun!"  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"Yes he is!"  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Mei Yi would ask, her voice emitting meekly and timidly from her, as not to disrespect her lords. Both of them turned their heads to Mei Yi and frowned upon her and then both would yell at the same time.  
  
"NO!" After they both yell, they both would glare at each other, Sun Quan would shout at his older brother first.  
  
"Stop copying my ideas!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're being an irrational, insecure, idiotic man!"  
  
"I know what you are, but what am I?" Sun Ce would smile and nod to himself, congratulating himself for the response.  
  
"Takes one to know one..." Sun Quan responded, now smiling back. Sun Ce's smile would disappear and he would bow his head in defeat.  
  
"Damn, you're good."  
  
O O  
  
If the Sun brothers weren't so busy arguing, they would've noticed their sister and Mei Yi sneaking outside and running from the room they were in. Mei Yi was still bothered by the fact that there was a man that people compared to Lu Bu, but it wasn't in her best interest to keep thinking about things like that. Sun Shang Xiang would notice the facial expression of her companion.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. It's just bothering me about the man that people are rumoring about. I can't see that as a good thing for our kingdom."  
  
"No! We're better than them! We're the best of all, you know? And besides, he has a common name. What kind of name is Zhao Xing? It sounds like a unisex name too. No wonder why Ce thought it was a girl...Ah well."  
  
"Heh. Your brothers can be real idiots. I'm glad that we're out of their presence, we can talk normal now."  
  
"Yup!" Sun Shang Xiang and Mei Yi would keep running down the long hall to a spot they would be able to talk about their own things and be left alone from the harsh news from the outside. But again, the man troubled Mei Yi. She knew a boy named Zhao Xing, her own brother who lived within Wei. She was older by a couple years and only saw him once as a baby before she got lost within a forest. She was discovered by Wu a long time ago and brought to Sun Shang Xiang, and when she grew up, they became friends. But still. The name of her brother could be oddly frightening when mentioned in such an evil manner, being able to fight a whole army and all.  
  
"Hey Shang Xiang..." she asked as they now slipped into the courtyard, walking through the grassy areas now, instead of running.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you about my family?"  
  
"No, you really never did. All you told me is that your father left you."  
  
"Well...Yeah, pretty much. I had a brother and little sister too. And a mother. You know? I got lost the day my mother told me to out and pick some mushrooms."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm glad I did. I wouldn't be able to become friends with you or your dumb brothers."  
  
"Heh, right! We got to think in the bright side, right?"  
  
"Yeah, who cares about my brother and sister, and who cares about my mother?"  
  
The two women would now just sit down upon the grass and lay down; looking to the blue sky and watching the clouds roll past them. Their attention would soon be taken away from the skies to the pitter patter sounds of someone walking towards them upon the stone path to the courtyards. Turning their heads to the side, they would look to see a woman, instead of any of the Sun Brothers, much to their relief.  
  
"Hello Lady Sun. Hello, Miss Mei."  
  
"Ah, don't be so formal!"  
  
"Yeah, Ming Jujie!" Sun Shang Xiang said teasingly. "You're so soft spoken! Be LOUD!!!"  
  
"But- tis rude! I will absolutely not!" She retorted, shaking her head to Sun Shang Xiang's request. She was a woman, looking like how most of the female were dressed when they were in the bodyguard units, in a red dancer's top and in a uniformed red skirt, boots coupling her appearance. She had shoulder length brown hair that seemed to cascade down to her shoulders and brown eyes that would match with her hair. Her thoughts seemed to be on the current conversation. She liked how they were open and friendly to each other, but she didn't appreciate how loud the two were being. Ah well, might as well keep the peace rather than complaining. Sitting down next to Mei Yi, she would bring her knees up close and wrapped her arms around them, hugging her knees to herself as she looked off to the courtyard, the blossoming peach trees littering the ground with pink leaves. "Well, then, let us talk about something, without being a disturbance, though."  
  
"Fine...Have it YOUR way."  
  
"Heh, at least she doesn't wake up the whole kingdom, milady."  
  
"QUIET YOU!"  
  
"See?"  
  
O O  
  
Finally getting into the inn without further delay, Zhao Xing laid the now sleeping form of Yu Chai on his bedding. She was all red and smelling of alcohol, but still, this was the least he could do. Knowing that she'd be safe within the inn, he'd head out once more into the now afternoon atmosphere of the village. Opening the door to the sun drenched village outside, he'd hear some of the children playing the in the overflow of the river outside and some people swimming. He may as well look for Qing Yuan while he was outside. He hadn't seen her since this morning and he feared that she may have been lost during his little exhibit match with the drunkards. Walking around the area, he would not see her amongst the townsfolk, so he decided to check the outskirts of town. Heading for the gate, he'd hear some rustling within the leaves next to him. Jumping up into the air, he'd promptly avoided a horizontal swipe from a spear point. Looking to his assailant, he'd see a woman wearing a pure white cheongsam, with different designs embroidered into it, including blue designs of dragons and phoenixes. She had knee high brown boots that seemed to be made out of leather by the obvious folds. The woman had a jeweled comb in her short black hair. Her accessories also included a platinum chain around her neck with a jade ring pendant on it that seemed to swing from side to side as she had her spear in attack form. She had flawless brown eyes that seemed to hold much calmness, showing no emotion wavering from happiness or anger, just one of normal stature.  
  
"Who are you?" Zhao Xing would quickly ask as he dodged another spear blow, this time a stab motion. He'd sidestepped it and brings it under his arm as the woman would bring the brown eyes to lock onto his hazels.  
  
"Your redeemer, you sick bandit."  
  
"Bandit?" Xing would wonder what made her think of such a thing, as he would step back, letting her spear go. She wouldn't waste any time on it, though, as she brought her spear up and tried to slash him upon the face. Though he had injured hands, he would bring them up to catch the spear, mere inches from his face and he'd just give a look of wonder to the woman before him. "You're pretty strong."  
  
"I AM strong."  
  
"Well I'm stronger." He said closing his eyes, waiting for her to give up on pulling at the spear. He wasn't going to let her use the simple made, metal tipped spear and attack him again, just because he let the woman go. He would wait until she would surrender.  
  
"Bandit, I'm not going to let you go." She said with added venom in her voice, glaring at Zhao Xing as she tried to pull the spear in vain from his grip. "I saw what you did to those simple drunkards."  
  
"I suppose I was supposed to let them take my friend away?"  
  
"..." That part the woman seemed to absorb into her mind, as she loosened her grip upon her spear, causing Zhao Xing to give the spear back. As soon as he let his own grip loose, she would twirl her spear on one hand, her nimble fingers showing great dexterity while doing so, and then placed it in the carrying case on her back. "Then why must you fight drunken men to save your friend. Is it the only way? If so, that's barbaric."  
  
"Well, I've lived through barbaric times. Don't tell me what I must do." He replied coldly to the woman who attacked him. Closing his eyes, he turned and walked to round the rest of the outskirts of the village. He didn't have time to deal with this woman who thought he was a bandit. The fact she thought him to be a bandit in the first place didn't exactly appeal to him either. So, there he was, walking away from a woman that had mistakenly attacked him, her not apologizing once.  
  
"..." Something drove her to follow this man. Maybe it was his fighting spirit. It was something about the man that she needed to follow. Nodding to herself, she jumped into the trees and started to follow the man.  
  
O O  
  
Qing Yuan was lost, most definitely lost. She had been running around the town in search of Zhao Xing and Yu Chai, but now. She was getting a little worried about what would happen if she had never seen him again. No lessons, no being taught by someone she thought would be better than her, no looking into his sparkling hazel eyes or sitting by his bedside and talking with him every day.  
  
"Huh?" She blinked and stops for a moment. Now why did she think that of all things? Hmm, it's something about him. In any case, she wasn't about to stay down, listening to herself think about whether or not she'd be able to see Zhao Xing again. He was being a traitor to their promise. That's right. Their promise, the promise she made him take while he was sitting in his sick bed last night.  
  
"Don't break our promise, Zhao Xing..." she murmured.  
  
"He doesn't look like a traitor." Behind her, the deep voice of a man would ring out in her ears. Taking out her fan, she turned around quickly to see if this was a man trying to trifle with her. She was ready and then struck a fighting stance when she saw how the man was dressed, dark blue armor and a navy blue turban. He was too short to be Xu Huang. But he didn't look like one of those turban men either, the ones who caused rebellions back the neither. He carried himself with a medium stature and his facial expression was cold and menacing to her. This made her jump back a bit, but she still kept her fighting stance.  
  
"Don't talk about Master Zhao like that!"  
  
"Master? He hasn't taught you a single lesson yet." He said, stepping towards her, his dark, dark eyes looking down at her menacingly. She would just shake her head and spread out her fan, ready to attack the moment he would come near. "I know everything, even Yu Chai. I know that he was injured. And I know that he was in a fight. Several recently resulted in him gaining a high fever and hallucinations one night before. I know everything."  
  
Qing Yuan didn't like the man already. Pointing her fan at his face, she would keep the glare upon him and wouldn't move from her fighting stance.  
  
"Just who are you? If you're one those men chasing Zhao Xing and Yu Chai, I can end your life right here. I would like you to refrain from attacking him before I have to step in and teach you some self restraint."  
  
"Was that a threat?" Responding to her threat by quickly disappearing before her eyes, yet another illusion trick that Sima Yi taught the Wildcat Riders, he would appear right before Qing Yuan, mere inches from her as he stood before her, looking more threatening and provoking than before Qing Yuan would raise her fan to strike at his head, but it would only result in him grabbing the wrist of her arm. He would keep the emotionless bit up and he would look down at her, his cold, dark brown eyes peering into her hazels. He opened his mouth to make a response. "I don't make threats, I make promises. Take me to Zhao Xing. I need to see him."  
  
"No! I won't betray our promise!"  
  
"Ah! He makes promises too! That's something to admire. Well then, if he is going to keep a promise, then I guess he FAILED!" Suddenly, he would let Qing Yuan fall to the ground as he pushed her when he jumped up and above her, successfully flipping over her. He had avoided Zhao Xing's kick.  
  
Zhao Xing was a bit surprised that the man holding Qing Yuan in a threatening position would be able to act upon his attack, considering he was holding her up and all. Zhao Xing struck the traditional 'Flaming Crane' stance, bringing up his foot and hands in the proposed crane mannerism. (Think Karate Kid)  
  
"Qing Yuan, come here."  
  
"Right, but let me do something first."  
  
Qing Yuan would smile upon Zhao Xing's form as he came to her view. It was getting darker every moment she stayed out here and she didn't want to be in the night when encountering someone like that man clad in the Wei Calvary Armor. But he didn't know how to treat a woman right either. Standing up, she would quickly turn to the man, the man raising a brow at her looking at him. She would smile unto the man when-  
  
THWAP!  
  
She would slap him across the face. The man would go wide eyed, his mouth opened letting out a groan of pain as he was now side ways in the air from the powerful slap across the face. The slap sound even echoed through the trees, causing several birds to leave their perches and take flight. Small animals would run at the sound of the large smack and people inside the village walls would start murmuring amongst themselves if that was some sort of explosion or avalanche. Qing Yuan would turn as soon as Cao Kai landed on his side, clutching at his face. She was smiling contently to herself as she trotted over to a wide eyed Zhao Xing.  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"I see, but what was that for?"  
  
"For not knowing how to treat a woman..." She said, lifting her arm up and showing red marks on her wrist from the man's powerful grip. "Oh yes! I almost forgot!"  
  
Bringing her hand up, she'd give Zhao Xing a similar treatment that she had given Cao Kai, slapping him across the face causing the man to reel in pain. He didn't go flying down to the ground like Cao Kai, but he did clutch his face and groan as she finished the slap.  
  
"ARGH! What was that for?!" Zhao Xing would shout at Qing Yuan, who would only smile at Zhao Xing's angered appearance. She would only let out a small laugh and shook her head, keeping the smile ever present.  
  
"Yu Chai was right; you're really cute when you're angry."  
  
"Oro...?"  
  
"Don't worry much about it. That slap was only for making me think you left me in the village."  
  
"Hmph, fine, I'll forgive you that time...And further more- umph!" Right at that instant Qing Yuan would slam right into him, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't expect it and thus would nearly choke from her surprisingly strong hold. He had just enough strength to ask her what the embrace was for. "Why this? URK!"  
  
"Because you didn't leave me here..."  
  
"ARGH! What if I did?" He asked between chokes  
  
"Then I wouldn't be embracing you. Now what?"  
  
"Get the hell off me and go hug Yu Chai! It's because of her we're still here, UGH!"  
  
"Oh, all right. Hey, you should hug people too, it makes them feel better. Plus it improves your social life since you're being friendly."  
  
"OK...Urk...LET ME GO AND PROCEED TO THE INN NOW!" He finally got tired of the embracing and pushed Qing Yuan off of him. Inhaling and exhaling deeply after he got feelings in his lungs back. He would thank the goddesses and then looked back to the exceptionally strong Yuan. Sighing she would turn away and respond.  
  
"Erhm, all right." She said while bowing to him turning around fully and then running back towards the inn. She would call to him one more time before she disappeared into the inn "You don't need to be so cold..."  
  
Cao Kai would be shouting and clutching his face with his hands, rubbing the giant hand mark that Qing Yuan left upon his face. He was rolling on the ground, trailing mud on himself, but he was trying to nurse the little injury the woman bestowed upon him.  
  
"ARGH! IT BURNS! OWWWW!" Cao Kai was rolling around grabbing at the face wound he had. "IT WON'T STOP THROBBING! OH GODDESSES IT HURTS!"  
  
"Er-hem." Zhao Xing would interrupt the person he once thought to be a potential threat, but now he only saw him as a person who was either foolish, or someone who can switch on and off from killing. It was sort of amusing that a man that looked like him would bawl around from a slap.  
  
"What?!" The man looked himself over before jumping up in front of Xing and clearing his throat. "Sorry about that, I was a bit busy."  
  
"Yes, I saw."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Even the part with the-"  
  
"From the moaning to the crying."  
  
"Damn you!" Cao Kai stomped his foot before glaring at Zhao Xing, before he quickly regained his cool. He would cough into his hand, clearing his throat and bowed before Zhao Xing. Looking up to him he would keep the emotionless eyes upon him and just looked to him. "I haven't come here for pleasantries. And who the hell is that in the trees?"  
  
"You mean that forest woman? She's nothing but someone who thinks I'm a bandit."  
  
"Watch it, I'm no ordinary woman. Quite like yourself. You were able to suppress my attacks without a weapon." The same woman that swiped at Zhao Xing would jump down and looked upon him and Cao Kai. But before any more words were said between her and Zhao Xing, Cao Kai stepped forward.  
  
"I am Cao Kai, last of the Wildcat Riders. Like your brother."  
  
Zhao Xing was easily stirred by the man's words. Brother...  
  
"You don't know anything about my brother...Wei hypocrite."  
  
"I believe I do, Zhao Xing. I know your name, and I definitely knew Lian. I think I would know my best friend from the Wildcats. I don't lie, like I told your lady friend. I make promises, and I keep them."  
  
Zhao Xing's eyes widen and his hazels seem to flare up at what seemed to be a potential threat. Gritting his teeth, he'd clench his fist and pointed it at him, cracking his knuckles by squeezing his fingers into his palms.  
  
"You don't know anything about Lian! You're just saying that because you were part of Wei! Don't lie!"  
  
"I told you...I don't lie. Believe me and you'll go far, young Xing."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
As the two men would continue talking about the man, this Zhao Xing, who seemed to be the more important amongst the two, she would just sit down on the base of tree and keep her spear within her two hands, waiting for the two to finish. She had no business with either, but she was definitely curious to the man's past and training. She was already revealed in her position, so why bother to hide herself. That and she was already getting a decent story about this man and she always enjoyed something like this.  
  
"Don't deny your past Zhao Xing, you know I'm telling the truth. I know about Ma Yuan Li, I know about Dian Wei, everything. And you know what? I don't think you're strong enough."  
  
"Not strong? I'll show you...I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" This man had just insulted his pride. With the knowing of his mother and mentioning of Dian Wei and thinking he wasn't strong enough. His fist was shaking. This man was crossing his line. "I CAN hurt you!"  
  
"Hurt me? I told you I don't think you're strong enough. And look at your self. Look at your feelings. You can't even control it. If Xiao could see you now, you won't be able to stand proud with her. I can see it all now..." He would now smile, giving an evil sort of grin that would strike fear in any normal man. Of course, Zhao Xing wasn't any normal man either. "You're not able to hurt me. You won't be able to hurt Dian Wei either. He is too powerful to be brought down by the likes of you. You weakling."  
  
"Weakling...I'll show you who's the weakling." Bringing a hand back, he would throw a punch that was coordinated at his head, but Cao Kai would simply crouch down bending his knees a bit as the powerful punch would sail over his head. Quickly standing up, he'd knock up the arm of Zhao Xing with nothing more than the little thrust.  
  
"Exactly. Weakling."  
  
Xing would bring up his other arm in an attempt to attack the man, but he would only be grabbed at his weakened fist by Cao Kai, who would lift Zhao Xing up by the broken fist. Cao Kai would now look to his side...A rushing river.  
  
Xing couldn't bear it. The pain was too much! Here was a man he had just met and he was being beaten by him. Damn him. Damn his Wei uniform. He was hoisted into the air by one arm, and before he knew it, he felt cold, he couldn't breathe. Xing struggled by rushing to pull himself together. Water. Cold water. He was drowning.  
  
Cao Kai scoffed at the man's weakness. And here he thought he had found someone that could actually beat the Wei Kingdom single handedly. Cao Kai would only watch as the man would drift off into the river, seemingly drowning and trying his best only to hang on and not die. What a pathetic waste of his time. He would turn to meet the angry gaze of the woman who had followed Zhao Xing through the tree tops.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am Shen Xiu, but you don't deserve to know my name. What in the world was that for?" She would look to the river, her eyes shifting from the Cao towards the river, and then shifting back to the Cao again.  
  
"That is his test. If he is truly the weakling I thought of him to be. He will not survive this...If he can't even dodge a little blow like that..."  
  
"Well I'm not going to stand for it. It's going to be a terrible waste if he is going to die, him being the spawn of Zilong...The brother of your great friend."  
  
"What you heard is of no matter from now on. It is if he dies or comes back to fight, is what matters."  
  
"Then you shall see this from the-" Shen Xiu took her spear and was about to strike at the man, for harming an innocent and insulting his friendship with a most amiable person. But she was suddenly cut off from her intentions when a cry came out to interrupt the already tension filled sky.  
  
"Xing!" Shen Xiu would turn to see two women, one still dressed, obviously that woman with Xing earlier, the other, half dressed, her hair tossed loosely and her face not too awake, a bit red too.  
  
Xing had no choice but keep himself with the current, try to keep himself afloat with the damn rushing river in hopes he won't drown and die.  
  
Will Xing prove his worth to Cao Kai? Who is this woman Shen Xiu? How can Yu Chai and Qing Yuan find Xing again? Find out next time on Beautiful Requiem.  
  
O O  
  
Preview  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing: This is a most unpleasant view....my death is a bad thing, most definitely a bad thing.  
  
Yu Chai: I hope you don't die; the rest of us won't be in the story if you do.  
  
Zhao Xing: See? That's the pleasant thing about being the main character...  
  
Qing Yuan: Well, again, let's just say something happens, concerning Tian Shui. We meet this man whom anyone would consider a genius and profoundly talented in fighting. We see a woman who can fight AND cook at the same time. A good looker to boot!  
  
Yu Chai: Tune in next time to see her fight, and who exactly the Genius of Tian Shui is and who the talented woman is...  
  
Zhao Xing: And also, a very special woman comes into the scene...I mean special....To me.  
  
Qing Yuan: Next time on-  
  
Tian Shui: Beauty  
  
Sorry it took so long...if you guys give me progressive reviews and tell me what I have to do to please you, it can be up in a matter of DAYS. You know? It'll help, trust me. 


	4. Tian Shui: Beauty

Tian Shui: Beauty  
  
The day of beauty and the day of reckoning can all be said to be done, But to one who says that he wants to fight, it is beauty that he shuns, A bit of everything that a man can want can live but will always run, But everything that is he is always himself from day one...  
  
Washing upon the shallow part of the river that had led to Tian Shui, was a long haired man. His long tendrils of jet black hair, fanning out behind his back like a giant paper spread, made the certain man look like a woman since all that he had on him was the bodysuit that covered him. His slim waist and his lean stature contributed for that and if it weren't for his voice, his mind, and his manly features, he would've already been deemed as a woman. Damn, the water had this affect on you. When he sat up, the man would look around himself. Nothing he could see but a forest. Wait, something was up. Behind the trees, he heard sounds, he saw light through the bushes, and the smell of food could definitely be heard. The man would stand up fully, the long hair obviously still down and behind him much like a woman's. He must get to civilization. His thoughts were only on food, and sleep. He would step through the bushes and into the civilization that lied behind it.  
  
O O  
  
"Xing..." Yu Chai murmured his name out as she knelt before the water. She had been there all night and through the morning, waiting in vain for her friend to come out. Her pole arm was impaled through a tree so that she need not worry about it, so she continued to wait for the man to at least "magically" rise out of the water and say some things about what her "idiocy" and her "unfaithfulness" would get her through.  
  
"Chai? You're still here?" Qing Yuan, walking out of the gates, approached the kneeling Yu Chai. She came from the inn, obviously, her look being refreshed and her hair long hair, descending down from her head in an utmost neat fashion, the long locks cascading off from her shoulders and falling straight down to around her waist area. The black hair seemed to shimmer with the reflection of the sun in the water, but her normally bright hazels would have a look of pity and depression as she looked upon Yu Chai and then to the river. Her master-to-be was supposed to teach her. What had happened to the man who was supposed to lead these women into the depths of China to escape Wei? Where was he? It was not a good day for either of the two who had quickly befriended the young man, and it was certainly not giving them any help on how they were feeling right now.  
  
"Xing, come out, say something about how I'm an idiot, say something about me being undisciplined. Just...come out..." Yu Chai seemed to have a droned expression, like she lost all of her feelings. Her fingernails dug into the dirt and her brown eyes never left the water, even at the question of the new person that was supposed to join them on their trek away from the Wei territories. "Please...come out..."  
  
"Chai...he'll be all right. We just need to wait for him..." Qing Yuan tried to comfort the once carefree and bubbly Yu Chai, but the words seemed to go through the depressed soul of Yu Chai, as she just looked from the water up to the girl, and then turned her gaze back to the water, back to being droned once more.  
  
"...Xing..."  
  
"I know, I miss him too, who wouldn't miss the man?"  
  
"You can yell at me..."  
  
"He's strong...please...just come on...he wouldn't want us to be so mulled over on his disappearance. Please, just come into the inn." Qing Yuan went over towards Yu Chai, pulled her to her feet and then dragged her back into the city gates. Yu Chai, didn't put up much of a resistance, and just walked with her. Qing Yuan bowed her head in a silent prayer, thinking of the disappeared friend, hoping that he would come back soon enough.  
  
"Zhao Xing. For her sake and mine, you have better come back." Qing Yuan would just say that one little thing, hoping her little prayer would bring Xing back to both of them. If Yu Chai was in hysterics, she would need to keep the cool head.  
  
O O  
  
"Kid, leave me alone..."  
  
"No way! I thought you were Miss Lu Mai! I needed to run an errand for her and you made me late!" The girl would be grabbing on to the light sleeve of the man's red jumpsuit. Of course, since the suit was made of light material, the sleeve ripped away, exposing a lean arm, and fair skin. The man would look to his exposed arm and then to the girl, shrugged her off and continued on his way. From the banks of the river and into a city with a girl bothering him, what a way to end the day...  
  
"I didn't do anything, no get away."  
  
"Yes you did! My father's gonna need to pay off the man now! And I don't want to deal with a barrage of arrows if mom doesn't want to hold her feelings back!"  
  
"Well that's your fault."  
  
"Ah shaddap! Now it's yours for making me late!"  
  
"Well, why don't you go whore yourself to one of the many desperate forty year old men that want a little old school action from a young blood like yourself? I'm sure you see the other little girls doing it around in the alley ways around here."  
  
"I'm NOT a prostitute! What's wrong with your mind?!" The little girl steamed at the man now, at the thought that she, of all people, would be someone who would have sex for a job. That's not the type of person that she'd be glad to meet. She would wait for the man to respond, grabbing on to his thin arm. This would only scare her, as the man turned his hazel oculars towards her, the man's eyes all lifeless but beautiful eyes upon her as if he was going to kill her in a most torturous, yet glorious deaths possible.  
  
"You have no idea...what goes on in my mind." He said, his facial expression never changing from the unfeeling state it was in. And there he went, away from the girl, walking from her.  
  
"Well, you DO look like a woman!" She yelled back at the retreating form of the man. She was going to turn to leave, but all of a sudden, he heard some drastic noises, a strike, and running in the mud. She turned around once more, looking to the man, now surprised. He was surrounded by a gang of thugs; such was the life of the poorer but more determined people in Tian Shui. These bandits were here to take whatever he had, and if he didn't have anything that they wanted, they would surely kill him...  
  
"Hey you, hand over everything you got!" One of the bandits yelled at the long haired man. "Or else we'll chop your head off with our swordsmanship that is unrivaled!"  
  
"You are only unrivaled in speaking. You have a big mouth and no skills, that's what I can observe right now by just looking at you." The long haired man would respond to him, mocking him and then looking away. The bandit leader wouldn't take this, and he was mad by the looks of things. Snapping his fingers, the other bandits drew their daggers and charged at Zhao Xing, simultaneously striking at him. "As I said, you have no skills."  
  
His red jumpsuit would suddenly rip from across chest and back, tearing into shreds, leaving his upper torso exposed. He was leaner and slimmer than usual, his stomach was tight, but he had no muscles whatsoever. The others around him were muscle bounded men, clenching their pecks and bringing their arms down to show off their biceps. And to make matters even worst, each of them had in their grasp either a dagger or a sword.  
  
"You got a big mouth! Let us cut that off for you!" The man raised his sword and dashed forward, his sword aiming for the kill, when all of a sudden, he wouldn't feel flesh contacting with his sword. It made a clash with two pairs of metallic fans, blue cloth covering the middle and the golden shape blocking his path of striking. "Little girl, get out of the way!"  
  
"No way! Pickin' on people isn't gonna solve anythin'! If ya wanna fight, try me!" The young woman wasn't at all happy with the way they were treating the man, though the man was a jerk, no one should've been treated like that. Taking a fan, she pushed away the sword and glared at the men. "Well if you wanna fight my...uh...brother, you'll need to know that he's part of the local authorities!"  
  
"The local authorities?!"  
  
The young woman nodded to the men and laughed out a cocky and unrefined laugh.  
  
"Better go before he calls in more of his colleagues!"  
  
"Oh no, let's get out of here!" The bandits yelled and yelped, stumbling away from each other in a pathetic attempt to scatter. They weren't at all happy at the "Government man" that stood with the young lady and they weren't going to be in trouble with them now. Soon, the steps of the rapid beating of their feet running into the pavement would soon quiet, their bodies no longer visible as they were now at home, cowering in fear, hoping that no one would find them.  
  
The girl stood triumphant and tugged at the man's arm. Her eyes looked to his back as now there was blood trailing down betwixt the shoulder blades, oozing down slowly down his whole back...She felt sorry for him and pulled him with her, the man obviously obliging with her since he also had walked in her direction.  
  
"You shouldn't just stand there, mister. If I wasn't there, you could've been hurt. Or killed!"  
  
"I...apparently don't care."  
  
"Well, then I care! I don't like to see people getting hurt. Hurry up! I don't want you to sit out here half naked like that a moment later...UMPH! Hey!"  
  
The man had stopped them, his hand still grasped by hers. She would turn back and looked to the long haired man as he slowly leaned forward, his hazel eyes upon her once more. Her light browns would look to the older man's eyes as they locked on with each other...It seemed the man was peering into her very soul itself and she wasn't at all too happy about it. And in fact, if it weren't for him needing protection, she would've been scared. After shaking her head and breaking their lock, she would groan and pulled him forward again.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! It's not nice!"  
  
"Qiao...You are a Qiao..."  
  
Once again, they had stop, this time the girl was the one who had stopped them, the one that the older man had labeled "Qiao". Her eyes grew saddened and they were cast downwards as memories started to flood her mind. The man on the other hand, stepped in front of her, put a hand on her shoulder, and then grunted. He finally saw how she had looked like up close, and she was most definitely a Qiao sister. She had her black hair tied into two short ponytails, tied with white lace. Her dress was absolutely splendid as well; as it was elaborate as well say...the Wu kingdom's dresses. The red part of the dress that covered most of her petite looking form was buttoned by the collar on the top by the neck and the pink sleeves that were part of the dress were as graceful looking as spring flowers. They flowed whenever she moved her arms and were a very essential touch on the dress itself. The pink skirt also had beauty within its simplicity as the dress would come up and stop around just above her knees. She also wore pink light pink stockings that covered up her legs. On her feet were white shoes, seemingly made out of leather and a wooden bottom platform. She looked up to the man, her eyes almost pleading to him in silence.  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone. You wouldn't know what they'd try to do to me." She said softly.  
  
"I have no intention of doing that. But I believe there is a matter of my own health. Please..." Almost on cue after saying his words, a man came from behind, yelling at the long haired man with anger being the obvious emotion felt. The long haired one would duck down, pushing on the Qiao's shoulders at the same time to bring them both down at the same time. Overhead, a swift "WOOSH" was heard, the man missing his powerful punch from behind. Taking cue of this, the long haired man quickly stood up his long hair also coming up from its hip length and whipping the man in the face, causing him to reel back. The defender would also reach quickly into the attacker's pocket as he flinched and quickly turned back to the girl. "My name is Zhao Xing, take this money and rent us a room in the local inn. We'll talk about your problems later."  
  
"Wow! I mean, uhm...Thank you! I am Lien Qiao, pleased to meet you, Zhao Xing." She said, taking a short bow and then turning around, running down the street towards the hotel.  
  
Zhao Xing thought no longer of the attacker or the girl as all he needed now was to get acquainted with this small town of Tian Shui. He would ask for the inn later and meet up with the girl in the room. Going inside the local restaurant, he would smell the clean smell of rice mixed in with other appetizing scents, like roast duck, roast pig, fried vegetables and meat. In his opinion, the cluster of people eating and laughing loudly was way better than the smell of alcohol and drunks anytime...  
  
O O  
  
"Hey, Shi Liu, customer." The manager of the food store would point towards the long haired man that just entered.  
  
"All right, sir...I will wait for the order and then cook it and serve it, as asked..." The woman would bow...there was a sense of sternness within the woman's voice and no one could've denied that, not even the woman herself. In fact, the woman didn't really looked that sociable at all, her large eyes, when she looked from beneath her long, jagged bangs, were a dark indigo color, had no emotion within them and her mouth was curved into a deep frown. Of course, she had a clear complexion to note, and her face was pretty. But the worst thing of it is was that she had the look of hate upon her mind and it didn't look like it was going away...Standing from her seat, she walked towards the man, normally, no taunting and raunchy way like the other woman in Tian Shui, and immediately the attention of Zhao Xing was turned towards the woman who was now standing before him...  
  
"Can I help you...sir?" The woman didn't lift off the frown, as she just asked the man blankly, her eyes never engaging with his and her fists clenching to the side of the apron she was supposed to wear. Zhao Xing would take note of her appearance as well, noting that her jet black hair was tied into a tight braid and sort of wrapped around her neck, to limit the length...indeed she had long hair, but she had an interesting style of keeping her hair since her front part was untouched, the bangs hanging profoundly above her forehead and blocking her eyebrows. The clothes she wore were also peculiar. Very unlike a woman's in his opinion. The woman wore a jade green button shirt, with dark green trimmings at the edge, but nothing lace or fancy like the other women, just simplicity within the design. The clothes she wore on her lower parts were green pants, also peculiar since that they looked like they were a bit loose...but then it struck him...those were martial artists' pants...His eyes quickly dart from place to place, taking in the detail of her clothing, but what gave away she was a martial artist was her shoes. The shoes were the lightweight looking kind, the ones worn by the people who trained in the martial arts. This made Zhao Xing narrow his eyes as he looked to the woman who was going to serve him his order...  
  
"...Yes...please give me some tea...I would like some duck, a small bowl of rice and a small cup of noodles..."  
  
"Yes, sir...Right away sir..." The woman said responding, stepping backwards and disappearing behind the counter and into the kitchen...It looked like it was time for her to cook once more...  
  
Once again, Zhao Xing was alone and was waiting...the people had long since cleared out from the restaurant and Zhao Xing was the only one left, waiting for his food...he had arrived at the latest that they would stay open, around 9:00, and since he was the last customer, he would be the only one allowed to await his food. The doors behind him though, would suddenly explode off its hinges and fly over his head, the room suddenly filling with people. The people were obviously the ones who had encountered Zhao Xing before, since most of them held daggers and swords. The only difference was that one now held a kunai with chain. Zhao Xing would just bring his hazel orbs around to scan the group; nothing has changed but the leader.  
  
"We weren't finish with you! We found out you ain't part of the government."  
  
"So, what? I am waiting for my food, please do not disturb me."  
  
"DISTURB THIS!" The kunai wielder would throw the large star shaped blade at the sitting Zhao Xing, his feet placing upon the ground as he now kicked from the ground, allowing him to fall back with the chair, the kunai completely missing him and instead striking the table. The table cracked completely in half as the man stumbled forward, trying to re-gather the chain and the kunai itself, when Zhao Xing pushed himself off his chair and into a double drop kick, launching his feet into the man's face and throwing him to the floor. "OWCH! Grr, guys! Get this idiot!"  
  
With a hearty "Yeah" the gang grabbed their weapons intently and headed towards the slightly fatigued man that was now backing up against the wall, his shoulder blades feeling the cold hard backings and his fingers trailing the wooden designs upon the wall. His eyes were their usual calm demeanor but his mouth was left open, breaths out of pace hissing in and out. When the men just about got to him, he closed his eyes, fearing the worst has happened when out of the blue, something happened...  
  
"Sir, your food's ready...I'm not cooking for your friends..." The woman from before raised an eyebrow, her frown seemingly deepening, as she found more men inside the guest area of the restaurant, and with weapons no doubt... Her eyes alit in fury; she stamped her foot, indicating her anger. "If you're all bandits, you're not going to fight here during MY turn in the kitchen. People are supposed to eat here, not cause damage."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it missy?" The gang leader with the kunai asked slyly to the girl with the long bangs and the single braided black hair. Flexing his large biceps, his chest also bulging out, he would do this in a display, as if actually showing off for the woman...The woman on the other hand, didn't seem pleased...she looked to the long haired man, scoffed at him, studying his body and face...he was tired, and he didn't exactly have a powerful body such as these men before him, more like lean rather than muscle. His face wasn't as rugged as these men either, having a softer complexion...A pretty boy, how cute that he would stupidly throw himself into a situation such as this...Idiot...  
  
"Leave my customer alone...Or I will stop you." She suddenly said after examining her customer's seemingly weak visage. The gang members would chortle out in laughter, some dropping their weapons momentarily and grabbing at their sides to hold themselves from exploding into insane laughter. It was too late for some of the others though as they would get on their knees and crossed their arms over their stomachs, tears pouring out of their eyes. The gang leader raised the corners of his cheeks and mouth, a toothy grin and snapped his fingers, as he did so; some of the men relinquished from the circle around the long haired man and stepped in front of their commander. Now stepping towards the woman with their swords raised, they charged at her to shut up her seemingly insane ramblings. "I warned you..."  
  
When they were close enough to her, Shi Liu had stepped forward and smacked a steaming hot pan into one of the swordsman's face, causing him to fall backwards. Of course, since she had come out of the kitchen, she had all sorts of "weapons" to use against the likes of these bandits. When the next one came, she had set out the cup of noodles to the side table along with the rest of the customer's food and slid the duck to the table. Ducking down, putting the long metallic pan to her back, she only sighed when the sword clanged off of the pan and then turned around, hitting the shocked man in the side of the head with the kitchen ware. As he fell, she quickly dashed forwards and used him like stairs, climbing his falling body before he actually fell. Jumping above another mass of enemies, she finally landed next to the long haired customer, who would completely stop his breathing and then looked next to himself, at her...  
  
"Hey, if you don't want to die, then get out of here while I take care of them!" She yelled to the man beside her...but he just sighed and shook his head. Sitting down quickly against the wall, the man barely missed getting hit by at least thirty daggers; all grouped up above his head in bunches. The woman raised an eyebrow to the man's actions...was that all coincidence? It probably is, she stated in her mind. Quickly kicking the chair at the table with her left leg, bringing it up, reeling it to her body, then releasing it into a full roundhouse kick, she kicked it towards the table. There were more coming from the door of the kitchen and the chair made contact with them. One of the people stumbled backwards and into a table, completely breaking it and launching the noodle into the gang leader's head, while the duck that was on the other side had landed next to five hungry men. Taking advantage of the situation and the rareness of getting such food like this, they disavowed their duties as part of the gang and took the food to their homes, leaving the scorched commander clutching at his cheek from the burning hot soup and noodles.  
  
Shi Liu, the woman who knew these arts of fighting was the one defending of course, and her defense and her fighting stance looked rock solid, taking her time, she waded through the men, punching and kicking right and left, heading straight for the large commander. Performing a split kick in the air, knocking down two more guards, she had finally jumped in front of the gang leader (who was still cringing and moaning) and was ready to finish this and get these idiots out of her restaurant.  
  
"You're gone..." She mumbled as she raised a hand to finish him off. But what she didn't know was that he was stronger than he looked, which with the muscle bound visage and all, he was strong to begin with. He pushed her back with one arm, sending her sailing over the knocked down men's heads, she closed her eyes and braced for impact...without warning, she felt something...it wasn't hard and cold like the floor or the tables, but it was something else. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see the pretty man holding her, and cradling her with his two arms, that droned expression still in his face. Setting her down slowly before regaining his normal posture, he slowly bent one knee, and extended his left leg out...No way, Shi Liu thought...no way he could know about...  
  
"Crouching Tiger...To Flaming Fist of the North Winds..." he said almost as droned and drained as his constant expression on his face. Jumping to both feet, he immediately dashed forward and reeled his fist back. When he had been merely inches from one of the common gang members, he had pushed his fist forward in full momentum, striking the unlucky man on the forehead and sending him backwards, through a wall and lying outside, definitely dead or knocked out to the fullest and such. Shi Liu, surprised as she may be, kept her cool head and then walked out towards the new and improved stranger, who had struck a fighting pose.  
  
"Well, at least you can fight well...fight for your food then, sir..." She said to him. She was still on duty as the chef and this customer seemed hungry enough. Both of them were slowly approached by the huge kunai wielder, who had seemed to throw his chained weapon into the table, crushing yet another wooden platform. His grin came from an evil one, to one that was downright psychotic. He stomped, seemingly causing a mini earthquake. Shi Liu lost her balance for a moment, falling forward and into the stranger's arms, who would again help her...But this was also frustrating her. "Stop touching me all the time!"  
  
"You remind me of someone I know..." the man simply stated before he motioned to his right. Shi Liu's eyes followed his motion, seeing yet another band of the thieves before them, all chuckling and laughing as they raised their armaments. Taking one hand in his, intertwining the fingers and then wrapping an arm around her waist, he'd bow his head slightly to speak to the woman that he had touched again. "Follow my lead...literally."  
  
"What?! Why are you doing this?! We shouldn't be dancing! I hardly know you, and we're surrounded! What's your malfunction?!" The woman was amazed at the man's audacity and bravery (Not to mention his idiocy), grabbing onto her like this. If she was hurt in anyway, this customer-  
  
"Zhao Xing..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Zhao Xing." The man said plainly before he dipped (Like in those Tango dances) her, both of their bodies going downwards as a blade sailed cleanly overhead, missing both of them. "Kick to your right and then step strong..."  
  
She was red from embarrassment and the fact that she had to do THIS with a man she hardly even knew. But following his directions, she lifted her leg up and kicked to her right, her ankle driving right into one of the offender's chin. Leading the dance, Zhao Xing guided Shi Liu to the right, away from some of the bewildered enemies...  
  
"Jump..."  
  
Following his very word, she did jump, him lifting her up by the waist as he ducked low and extended his right leg out while he pivoted on his left foot...sweeping down three bandits by doing just that, each of them going upon their faces, he would let down Shi Liu and then quickly resumed the original dance position.  
  
"Extend our arms to the...left." He said, Shi Liu quickly complying by bringing their intertwined hands to the left and smashing them right into a bandit, leaving his spit to fly out and a tooth to keep on the floor. After careful dance steps, they finally stopped, Xing stopping the dance all the way, and letting go of her, the rest of the gang defeated by the dancing. "That was a divine dance...Congratulations; we have successfully halted our deaths and had evaded their attacks."  
  
"What? We shouldn't have even done that! I don't even know you! Why did you even touch me, you rude, rude man?!" She screamed at him, sounding like she hated him with every ounce of her body.  
  
Zhao Xing shrugged her off and then brought up a hand to stop her talking, of course, offending her in the process. He didn't want to listen to what she was saying since he had lost his meal and he immediately left the premises, leaving an angered Shi Liu.  
  
"Why you..." Shi Liu was about to follow the man, to knock some sense into him, but then her boss grabbed upon her shoulders and shook her roughly about. Turning to him, this time, she didn't frown, but her eyes had absolute fear in them. The shorter, stout man, was steaming like a demon when he closed his eyes, and when he opened his mouth, it was going to be a loud...  
  
"You're FIRED! And you have to pay for all the damages...Or I'll make sure YOU'LL get the charge except for those little guys!" He shouted into her ears, making them ring from such loud speaking.  
  
"Yes, sir...I'll come back..." She stomped out, looking she was ready to kill...she looked down the road, spying the walking form of the half clothed man, heading to another place. "I'll follow you to the ends of this world...You won't escape ME!"  
  
O O  
  
"Wow! I can't believe that you're from all the way out there!"  
  
"Indeed I am, young Qiao, do not be so amazed." He would talk to the younger woman as if addressing someone he knew, but to some extent, he kept a lot of respect in his speaking for her.  
  
"Yes, but I can't believe you're from the Wei territories!" She stated with glee, sitting down across from him from her own bed.  
  
"Well, young Qiao, I am confused at why you are so happy to see an outsider treat you to this inn room, when I hardly even knew you. In fact, I thought you would see me as one of those sexually deprived older men and just run away from me."  
  
"...You were half naked and your hair is longer than mine, what do you think I was thinking?" She retorted with half of the emotion drained from her tone. When they glanced to each other, they started to laugh both thinking about how ill-fated Xing was when they were outside, hours before.  
  
"Well then, milady Qiao..."  
  
"Milady?" She asked, almost wide-eyed from what he said  
  
"You are of fair beauty and should be a lady beside your sisters...you know it should be!"  
  
"Well...yes...but you don't need to call me-"  
  
"Nonsense! You will be milady Lien Qiao, and I will be your humble servant, Zhao Xing! Please, we shall whisk you to the Wu kingdom and rejoin you with your sisters!"  
  
"...Xing...that's the best thing I've ever heard..."  
  
"Well, I knew you wanted to hear that...So don't worry, I know what happens when the Qiao sisters are away from each other...So what do you say?"  
  
Lien Qiao nodded her head and jumped from her bed, in front of the taller Zhao Xing, who was smiling upon her as she looked up to him with determined brown eyes and her mouth and expression matching as well. Xing gave her a small pat on the shoulders before looking to her eyes, listening to what she was about to say.  
  
"That's it! I'll go back to my sisters, and you'll help me too! We'll travel to the Wu kingdom and rejoin me with my older sisters!" She said, clenching a fist and then bringing it up, giving Xing a mock punch to the jaw, gently pushing the side of his chin. "You'll help me right?"  
  
The sudden timid question exerted from her had made Xing laugh. He nodded his head in response and pointed to her bed...  
  
"Get some sleep...your sisters...they will be found and you'll be known as a Lady Qiao, along with both of them." He stated broadly, Lien Qiao nodding to the older man and then jumping on her bed...she first flattened out her skirt, but soon something soft landed on her head...robes? Looking over to Xing, she found that he had thrown her one of the white bathrobes that were complimentary to the guests. Nodding in appreciation, she put it on so that she wasn't just clad in a short skirt that everyone can see under when they barge into the rooms for service or something of the sorts. Each would start to doze of to sleep before...  
  
"YOU!" A sharp hiss emitted from her mouth, Shi Liu would burst into the room, with obvious anger in her eyes. Her indigo eyes were upon the now surprised and arisen Zhao Xing. He bolted up, his hair tossing wild- like and about as she now grabbed him upon the collar and brought him close to her, mere inches from her face. "PAY ME THE MONEY TO REPAIR THE DAMAGE!"  
  
"...I have not caused the damage..."  
  
"You were the only one I remembered! And you're the one who had knocked down the wall! You need to pay for THAT as well!" She seemed liable to bite the man's head off, but she didn't, just yelled into his ears.  
  
"Again, I didn't do anything...and you're going to wake milady Qiao..."  
  
"I don't give a damn if you brought with you Princess Sun! I want YOU to pay!"  
  
O O  
  
Amidst all the chaos and such that was happening inside the room of Zhao Xing's, Xing had finally explained to the woman that he didn't have any money. But Shi Liu didn't want any of his excuses and promised that she would follow him to the ends of the earth to get money from him. Xing being the most cool headed of the two decided that they needed to sleep before more discussion, so he gave her his bed, leaving him on the cold floor. The next morning, all three occupants of the room are now awake, including Lien Qiao, who was now staring at Shi Liu.  
  
"...Mister Xing? Why is this lady here? And why does she look so depressed...?" Lien Qiao was saddened a bit by the woman's facial expression, but that only ended in earning a glare from the near-vicious Shi Liu...  
  
"She wants money. I'm broke, personally, but she only wants to follow us till I do come into some currency."  
  
"Damn right...remember...as long as needs to be..."  
  
"Right, right, stop telling me..." He said to her as he stood up straight, grabbed Lien Qiao's hand and pulled her out the door, leaving the steaming Shi Liu by herself. Not wanting to be left completely behind, she also stood up and proceeded behind them to keep her self up with them. Zhao Xing didn't seem to mind the presence of the ever hateful stare upon his shoulders, and just looked down towards the happier Lien Qiao beside him. "We're going to Wu...let's go..."  
  
O O  
  
"Lost him? What do you mean, "Lost him"?" Cao Cao seemed to be on the verge of destroying someone when Sima Yi had bowed before him again. Cao Cao was actually in a good mood, having Cao Pi and Xu Huang massacre a Shu scout troop just moment before the strategist came in, but now it turned completely...  
  
"My lord, your son had thrown him into the river! We could not have known that your son would do that!" Sima Yi raised his fan to his face and hid behind it, literally cowering in fear "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"  
  
"You are a coward, you are a coward! Neener neener neener!" Dian Kamo was at Cao Cao's side again, as was her big and burly uncle. She was in the robes that her uncle gave her, which made the man seem a bit happier. If one looked hard enough, they might say that he was actually "smiling" about something else rather than the bloodshed that he had always enjoyed. Of course, Dian Kamo didn't at all like Cao Cao. She thought of him as a rather ignorant, mean and unforgiving man...She hated that...But as long as uncle Wei is under him, she had to 'respect' the man.  
  
"A coward he is, Dian Kamo...He will never match up to Guo Jia in terms of bravery and wit in any case. And his intelligence is several degrees below the great Sleeping Dragon's. Obviously, if he wishes to continue as an officer under my regime, you will make us a plan to get rid of that son of mine, and get that Zhao Xing back to me, alive!"  
  
"Yes sir! Right away sir...In fact...I've done just that recently...it concerns...the Wu...I've already negotiated a temporary peace treaty with them, and if they follow with my plans, your wishes will come true."  
  
"Excellent Sima Yi! You are not a fool in my eyes any longer...you're just a cowardly, sniveling, poor excuse of a man now! Get out of my face and make sure this plan follows through, NOW!" Cao Cao seemed to bellow as he pointed out the strategist. Sima Yi, on the other hand, stumbled to his feet and rushed out the door, jumped upon a random horse and rode it out towards the country side. Cao Cao's wishes must come true...if he wanted to become the world's greatest strategist.  
  
O O  
  
"Hold it Zhao Xing...where do you think you're going?" A man's voice rose into the ears of the three departing people at the gates of Tian Shui. The group turned around to see a man dressed in elaborate clothes...something of higher status and of higher learning. Velvet robes that were so carefully interwoven and such that one might not want to wear it but display it and show it off. "Hmm, that's what my brother would say, if he were to find you here...where's my manners? My name is Yu Xue, styled Shiming! And I already know who you people are! Hahahaha!"  
  
"His voice...is full of mirth and happiness..." Shi Liu seemed sort of disgusted as she mentioned this to the others. Of course, Lien Qiao didn't seem to mind it. She was smiling back at the man titled Yu Xue with an expression of happiness to match his own. Zhao Xing looked to Yu Xue with an eyebrow raise, his lips parting as he would speak to him.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Easy, you've been identified as someone who is a menace to the Wei kingdom. It just so happens that I don't want to attack you, but rather talk to you...and you look to be a nice enough person, even if you do have a bounty on your head."  
  
"Really?" He narrowed his eyes as he stomped down his left foot and struck a stance before Lien Qiao. Shi Liu did the same, stomping down her right foot and then striking a different stance, opposite of Zhao Xing. This only made Yu Xue laugh as they readied themselves to fight with him.  
  
"Ah, you must be Yu Chai! Always fighting by this man's side, protecting him and all...Hey, I bet you two have a special relation or something!" He said cheerily, unaware that he was talking about Shi Liu in particular. Shi Liu started to turn red, but not because of embarrassment but because of anger...her fists clenched as she started to walk towards Yu Xue.  
  
"If you think I'd befriend that pretty boy over there, that idiotic, pompous jerk! I wouldn't do it in my life! My name is Shi Liu! Not some name like Yu Chai! You idiotic, stupid, piece of-" her ranting was cut off by the cheery Yu Xue, putting up his hands in defense and smiling at her.  
  
"No, madam! I just thought you were someone else! My apologies..." He said, giving a short and quick bow to her before turning his eyes towards the woman behind the now confused Zhao Xing. "I'm assuming that's not Qing Yuan, either..."  
  
"Yes...as I was saying, I was belittling your intelligence..."  
  
"Oh, I am quite intelligent...In fact, some might compare me with Jiang Wei...but ah, no, alas he was chosen to go to Shu and here I am, one of the two geniuses of Tian Shui...Minus one of course."  
  
"Oh, so witty." Shi Liu rolled her eyes at the man's attempt in improving his image in her eyes...she might as well make the most of it and kick the teeth out of this guy...  
  
"Shi Liu, no..." She was going to give the man a quick kick into his midsection, but the strong voice of Zhao Xing came out and stopped her...why was she listening to him?! Of all people...grr...  
  
"Maybe I want to? How about I take this out of what you owe me?"  
  
"Or not? Let's not get too hasty..." Xing said, grabbing Shi Liu's shoulder and pulling her back to Lien Qiao and himself. Yu Xue also stepped forwards, using this as a perfect opportunity to speak.  
  
"Well, I've just been wondering...why do you, the son of Zilong, fight against the super powers known as the kingdoms? It just doesn't make any sense..."  
  
"Well..." Xing stepped forward, towards Yu Xue, closing the gap between them...they were now face to face as if they were going into a confrontation. "For myself...I want to make them pay for what happened...Wei, and whatever they throw at me, will not live to see another day. You got that?"  
  
"Indeed...no need to justify yourself further...I know where the great Zilong was from...and how his village was massacred...hmm, indeed so...Just be careful out there..." Just when he was done, he flicked back his long black hair that had went around his neck and turned around, walking away from the group he had just acquainted himself with...but he went no further when he heard a struggle behind him...He turned around, a concerned expression coming about his face when he saw what had happened in the short seconds that he had started to walk away from them.  
  
Zhao Xing had two men restraining him, while another was repeatedly clubbing him in the stomach with a club. They were dressed in red, the flag of Wu.  
  
"What is this? Why is Wu after him?! This is just evil!" He looked on as Shi Liu and the Lien Qiao were too busy dealing with another group of men to help their comrade. "Child of Zhao, I shall help you!"  
  
"No!" Zhao Xing shook his head quickly before head butting his captor and flipping him over. He looked to Yu Xue with a more than tired and fatigued face. "I can't get anyone involved with me anymore..."  
  
"Really? Who do you call those two women?" Yu Xue tried to make a point with the somewhat desperate Zilong spawn. Xing did succumb, lowering his tensed shoulders and his face set to the ground, his eyes checking to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Good, now if you'll allow me to help you, I can either be your best friend, or just some savior that will help you and you still will be killed. Are you going to listen to me now?"  
  
Zhao Xing had no choice. As soon as he had heard Lien Qiao deliver a final spinning blow with her fan to the next man and Shi Liu jumping down next to him, he nodded his head, accepting the help.  
  
O O  
  
"How pathetic..." Yu Chai, wasn't at the river, but she was moping around in the nearby bar. The bartender had recently stopped the drinks in fear of her getting too drunk. Well, at least the Tian Shui bartenders weren't as stupid as others. Shen Xiu had approached the depressed Yu Chai from behind, her spear in hand. "Still depressed about your man?"  
  
"My man? -hic-?" Yu Chai turned, her curly brownish locks falling behind her shoulders as she lifted her head from the bar table, eyeing evenly (actually, not so evenly since the drinks distorted her vision quite a bit) "He was a good friend...-hic-...but not a boyfriend...you dolt...what're yah thinkin'?"  
  
"Don't insult me...now get out of this bar...if you want to get your friend back, we should depart. And I think I may be having some help...If you'd take it that is..."  
  
"Heyyyy....don' think I'm weak...yah...yah...whatever the hell you are..." She didn't take to kindly to the help that was being offered. She had long gotten over the depression over Xing. Now she was going to show that she could be a good leader. Who need Xing anyway?  
  
"Why don't you shut up and listen to me?" Shen Xiu tried to convince her to listen, but the other was captivated by a handsome customer that had just waltzed into the bar, followed by several lackeys. It was a tall man, who seemed to be vain as he was intelligent in his walk. The tall man had long flowing locks of black hair that was neatly framed upon him with a red headband. Shen Xiu arched an eyebrow at what he wore. He had a Wu chest plating on him, the red and gold symbols coming together to form the Wu symbol. Shen Xiu had to admit that the fellow was handsome, but still remained a threat if he was who she thought he was.  
  
"Excuse me bartender. Some fine wine..." the man said, tapping on the bar courteously and then leaving some money. The money was immediately snatched by the bartender, whom counted the extra monetary units.  
  
"Sir...you gave three thousand extra!"  
  
"Do not worry, my good man. It's so this bar can become even better..." The man flicked a long black strand of his hair back behind his ear and looked behind him. He had a pretty face, even more so than Zhao Xing, as obvious by Yu Chai's sitting down and just plain gawking at him. And his complexion was soft, any softer and it would be a woman's. He had large shoulders holding up his shoulder padding though, and his dark chocolate brown eyes accented the golden pads. He had a small violet sash tied around his slim waist, which seemed to hold up his large weapon fairly well.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Shen Xiu's eyes widened at the man's form all of a sudden. "That's Zhou Yu!"  
  
What was he doing here? Why was he here? He couldn't have come to a public place for no reason...and why was he eyeing Yu Chai by the corners of his eyes? Wait...no...It can't be...  
  
O O  
  
Qing Yuan walked along the small village path. Of course, she had been thinking about her friend and master Zhao Xing. Trying to reassure Yu Chai had gotten to her, and she thought about something. There wasn't anyone to reassure her. Though cold the man Zhao Xing was, he had a heart of gold and he fought with his soul. The uncaring personality was just coupled with his history, that's why he had been so angry before he fell into the river. Her Chinese slip dress with the fancy designs upon the back and front slips made her look quite elegant as she traversed the stone paths during the late hours, and the fireflies that hovered around gave it atmosphere...  
  
"Zhao Xing...master, will you come back?" She asked to no one in particular, knowing that no one in particular would respond as well.  
  
She had tried to mimic the stances that Zhao Xing had done, but it was only stances. What good are stances when you can't attack with them? Her long black hair, down and loose as always, was flowing behind her as she walked, a near fluidity in every part of her body. So graceful was she today, and she didn't even noticed that she was doing it. Her form suddenly stopped, both of her feet not moving any more. Her head directed up to the night sky, her brown eyes looking to the stars longingly. What was wrong with her...thinking about a man that she knew for three days? It's not like...  
  
"I'm injured. I would've shown you myself, but I'm all tied up at the moment."  
  
"Ah, I see." She said, now shifting her position, crossing her legs while looking to him. "Perhaps you could teach me?"  
  
Xing's eyebrows would shift their position as he would first furrow one brow deep in thought and then raised one of them as he would slowly nod his head to her.  
  
"Sure. I've always wanted a student. And a female student would be somewhat revolutionary."  
  
"Ah, all right then. Well. As soon as you're better, you have to promise you'll teach me some."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise!" she said, getting a bit giddy, turning to him and giving a pleading look and a smile.  
  
"All right, promise. I'll teach you whatever you want to be taught."  
  
She smiled at the thought of how she first had gotten to met him. It made her blush that she had been lulled over by how he fought people with weapons with just his hands. That and how he looked kept her thinking about him. She wondered how it would feel like to actually see him smile upon her and have him keep her in his arms. She crossed her arms to warm herself from the slight gust that blew by, but she didn't feel her own arms...no one was there, but she felt the same warmth when she had embraced Xing the previous night before. The warmth was lovely and welcoming, but it only lasted a few seconds before it disappeared. Like the night that he yelled at her, she stepped away from the warmth and stepped into the cold again.  
  
But something was wrong...her eyes went from their usual, cheerful expression to one of pure sadness...it hit her. The thought of Master Zhao Xing not coming back was something that Yu Chai was thinking about all along. She didn't want to bear that! No way was she going to let him break the promise. She needed to see him again. She needed to talk to him again. And with the sudden run of Qing Yuan, the gorgeous scene focusing around the woman had been broken. She was heading towards the river, and was going to follow the river to him. Qing Yuan couldn't explain it, but she needed to have him around her...  
  
O O  
  
Zhou Yu had drawn his sword, pointing at the now surprised Yu Chai.  
  
"Ah, one of the members of his thugs...I will vanquish thee, heathen!" The large sword had now been position under the surprised girl's chin.  
  
"Well, do tell! Haven't been doing anythin' wrong pretty boy! But hey, if you're gonna kill me, you better catch me!" Yu Chai taunted the man since she had taken quite a cue from Zhao Xing himself, flipping backwards off her seat, springing from the floor and crashing through the window. Footfalls would sound as she started off at a dead run, away from the identified Wu Strategist. She knew who he was since she got a better look, but why were the Wu chasing her? She stopped before a confused Cao Kai, who was sitting atop a gate before the river.  
  
"Why do you confront me, woman?"  
  
"Oh shut up with your power trips. Why's the Wu chasing us?"  
  
"How should I know?!"  
  
"Maybe it's one of your 'tests' again?"  
  
"No..." Cao Kai looked over towards the bar where he saw the Shen Xiu woman running out, jumping over carts to avoid slashing Wu guards. At the middle of the Wu troop was Zhou Yu himself. Cao Kai opened his mouth in slight awe at the efficiency of their crude and blunt tactics, but Zhou Yu must've been looking for Zhao Xing. "Yu Chai, here they come..."  
  
"Oh great...But I don't want to fight them..." She replied, instead eyeing the woman that was jumping ahead of the Wu soldiers. Jumping up, throwing her cape off, she brought her pole arm up to bring the long handle to push into Shen Xiu's midsection, pushing both of them down a hill, leaving Cao Kai to deal with Wu soldiers and Zhou Yu. He adjusted his navy- blue turban with the faded Wild Cat symbol on it and then moved his hands to rest upon his weapon. Digits wrapping around the steel spear, he jumped down to take on the small group of Wu soldiers.  
  
"How dare you interrupt my test? You shall pay with your life!" He said, stabbing through the tough armor of the first soldier that dared to cross his path. His dark brown eyes widened as his body filled with tension and adrenaline, his hands clenching the spear more tightly. He started to slash his way through the many soldiers, heading straight for the commander himself... "I'll finish you all quickly!"  
  
O O  
  
Yu Xue was on a horse, about three thousand men around him. This man had a great influence upon the people of Tian Shui, having assembled this small Militia that he fondly called the Jian Zhen group. All of them clad in silver cavalry armor and sitting upon their horses, they were all silent as they awaited Yu Xue's command.  
  
"Yu Xue...thank you...For providing me and my group passage...I can count on you as a friend..." Zhao Xing seemed to smile a lot here. He seemed happier...Nodding to the two females around him, he led them off to exit in the back gate of the city instead of directly confronting more Wu.  
  
"Just live on, young Zhao...live on..." Yu Xue said as he saw the fading figures of Zhao Xing and his group consisting of Lien Qiao and Shi Liu. After they completely disappeared, he raised his hand, it holding a halberd.  
  
"And here we go! My men," He continued after seeing the nearby hills were being flooded with crimson guard of Wu, all lead by the man he knew was going to lead them. "Attack the betrayer of Tian Shui! Attack my brother and his guard!"  
  
With a hearty battle cry from his men, the silver clad cavalry rode out behind the determined Yu Xue, ready to fight each other. Yu Xue eyed his brother who was yelling out profanities at him. Both of them wielded halberds, his brother raising his up first. But the instant they passed each other was the instant the battle broke into full, his halberd slicing right through his own brother, cutting him in half. Yu Xue had finished his brother off in one pass, but there was the matter of six thousand and plus troops that he and his men needed to deal with. They all rode in, attacking left and right. Even with the smaller number of troops, he was fending off the attack pretty well.  
  
O  
O  
  
Zhao Xing was kicked away again, his body hitting the wall. Shi Liu struck a stance and Lien Qiao drew out her fans. Zhao Xing had recovered himself as he looked to his assailant. Landing from a graceful kick was a somewhat short man, but he looked young, as young as Lien Qiao. He wore a French sailor style hat, golden patterns running along the length. He had on a different kind of armor, which covered his front and back, golden patterns upon that as well. He wore white pants that were tucked into his boots neatly. Short strands of his chestnut hair poked down from his hat, and his soft brown eyes looked towards the small group. Pointing one of his swords at them he talked in a different language...  
  
"Bonjour, mon nom être Lu Xun. Préparer être vaincre !" He said while he bowed to them, his two short swords gleaming in the light. Another man landed next to this one, landing with a cat-like prowess. He was on one knee, his two hands upon the sword and sheath next to him. He unsheathed the sword, obviously it being a Japanese sword. He pointed its length out towards the group and grunted.  
  
"I am Zhou Tai..." the man said. He had Wu type armor as well, and his back was covered in a cape. To make matters worst for them, yet another man jumped down next to them. He didn't look graceful like Lu Xun or viscous like Zhou Tai, but he had a sense of authority that must have made him better than the other two. He stepped forward, in the middle and ahead of the two and then pointing his halberd at them.  
  
"I am not going to disappoint my lord. I, Lu Meng, will bring your heads to him! Once more Huang Gai!"  
  
To their left, the walls of one of the houses shattered like old clay, and an old man that had tanned skin and thin armor came out, wielding a giant club. Several explosives were attached to his belt, but it didn't look like the man would need them. He looked obscenely strong anyways.  
  
Zhao Xing didn't have any choice with this. He backed up against Shi Liu and Lien Qiao who were looking over to Huang Gai, the group back to back as they contemplated their next move.  
  
"Look...I don't want anyone to get hurt...Shi Liu, you" Before Zhao Xing could say anything else; she jumped over Huang Gai and dashed into the broken up building. Lien Qiao dashed into the next alley, her fans unfurled and ready to use.  
  
"What's wrong mademoiselle? Can't fight?" Lu Xun jumped atop the roof of the house with one swift leap and then chased after Lien Qiao himself.  
  
This now left Zhao Xing alone with Zhou Tai and Lu Meng. Lu Meng pointed at Zhao Xing and gave him a very unsavory smirk.  
  
"You will die now!"  
  
"Then bring it on!"  
  
Both of the Wu took their blades and struck at Zhao Xing's face...in return, Zhao Xing reeled back his right hand and decided to trust in his abilities...He saw the katana and the halberd heading right for his right fist...and with that, a seemingly giant explosion came about from the sheer force of both of these huge powers combined within the attacks...  
  
"Futae no Kiwami!" Zhao Xing shouted as he used a Japanese technique to fight back the blades of the two.  
  
"It's OVER!" Zhou Tai shouted back as he started to use his Japanese sword stance to his advantage, striking several time with his light sword towards the Zilong spawn's attack, both ultimate attacks clashing, sending waves throughout the air.  
  
The smell of death lingers in the air...who will win this struggle of life and death?  
  
Zhao Xing vs. Zhou Tai and Lu Meng  
  
Shi Liu vs. Huang Gai  
  
Lien Qiao vs. Lu Xun  
  
Yu Chai vs. Shen Xiu  
  
Cao Kai vs. Zhou Yu  
  
And  
  
Yu Xue and the Jian Zhen vs. The Wu Front  
  
It's going to be a battle...a major battle...stay in tune for the best chapter of yet, coming up NEXT! In Tian Shui: Battle to Dawn  
  
O O  
  
Previews!  
  
Zhao Xing: Wow, I get to fight two of the big guys...  
  
Shi Liu: I get to fight THE big guy...  
  
Yu Chai: HEY! Who the hell are you?!  
  
Shi Liu: I am Shi Liu...and that man owes me money, so I will pester and make his life miserable until I get what I want.  
  
Yu Chai: But...I'm the one who pesters and annoys him...  
  
Shi Liu: ...Your point?  
  
Yu Chai: None at all! I just wish someone would take pity on me and toss me some cheer ups, but NOOO one does anything...  
  
Don Shizumi: You're all in luck! Viewers, write some fan mail to the characters of this story! It could be to our guys and girls here, or it could be to the main characters...either way, make it nice and sweet for them to read it. Hey, e-mail the letters to Dragonstriker12@aol.com, don't put it in your reviews...REMEMBER...I will not tolerate rule breakers...Well let's go...get writing to your favorites.  
  
Yu Chai: ...Buuuut, the preview!  
  
Shi Liu: ...I'm going to get sick of you, really quick...  
  
Don Shizumi: You already all know the preview...lotsa fighting, lotsa carnage...and if you know me, there's lotsa drama...so stay tune for the best chapter EVAH!  
  
And also...  
  
Thank you to lacitar13 for officially making me a Wei Yan fan! I'm counted amongst the five! Yay!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed...I appreciate it...and I adore you...  
  
Well...  
  
Zhao Xing: ...Wait! I got the first fan letter...  
  
Brian of Mechwarrior writes:  
  
Dear Zhao Xing,  
I never heard of Zilong's son...care to clarify this?Oh yeah, This fic rox!  
  
Zhao Xing: Why certainly!...I AM HIS SON...(In this fanfiction)...Otherwise, he's just a young buck, protecting Liu Bei like he was an infant...  
  
Shi Liu: But he did marry Ma Yuan Li, or Lady Sun...one of those two...they always had happy times...  
  
Yu Chai: Woot!  
  
Don Shizumi: And thus ends...Beautiful Requiem...sorry for those who waited so long for me to update...love you all... 


	5. Tian Shui: Battle to Dawn

Tian Shui: Battle to Dawn  
  
The morning glory has been broken by blood-thirsty warriors, all ready to sacrifice their lives to their cause. Whether it be blood of another, the spoils of the fight, or perhaps just because of their lord's wishes, they would all fight. Merciless slaughter broke out among the ones who fought at the hillside of Tian Shui. Led by Yu Xue, the silver clad cavalry unit that the townsfolk fondly called the Jian Zhen, had broken out in a fusillade of barrages. They attacked fiercely, swords clashing with swords, spears breaking with the slices, and people yelling out in sheer pain and fear when they died at that one moment that they made a miscalculation during their bout with the enemy soldier they had fought. Yu Xue saw his men falling, but he continued on, waving his halberd at the coming Wu army. He stood over his brother's fallen body, seemingly no remorse within the expression of his face. He stood like a god to them, a true leader that would be amiable and further more accented by history. The Jian Zhen group's morale was already high, knowing that they'd always have a leader like that, and they continued to fight, just because of that.  
  
"My men...do not let them pass...I sense glory and gold for Tian Shui! And my men, I can share it all with you...don't let them pass...for the sake of Tian Shui!" Yu Xue yelled out to his men as he suddenly charged, heading into the enemy lines with his head held high and his halberd up. The two pronged weapon was jolted forward with a sudden thrust, coming and breaking into one Wu soldier's armor, causing him to fall. There were at least twice as many Wu soldiers as the Jian Zhen group, but that only made them smile as they charged behind their leader.  
  
"This is almost unfair." One of the soldiers stated with a grim and foretelling emotion, struck upon his face. This caused his two allies to look and nod towards to him as they charged further behind Yu Xue. "I don't want to kill them this easily!"  
  
Indeed, the confident and skilled cavalry unit had entered the heart of the battle, each of them taking more than their skill can handle. But alas, the Wu wasn't about to let off, sending in more than enough reserves to hold of the resistance. The Wu was wise in choosing their reserves. As soon as the soldiers came into view, they crouched down, grabbed their weapon off their back and set it up. They were the most skilled archers in the Wu kingdom. All two thousand of them...  
  
O O  
  
Cao Kai had struck down all of the Wu soldiers around him. Crimson liquid staining their crimson armor and it looked glorious to him...Ah, but how he wished that they were his father's soldiers, and not some insignificant peons such as these. Cao Kai brought up his silver spear and pointed it towards the smiling Zhou Yu.  
  
"All right you pretty boy, it's just you and me now. Put down your weapon and it'll be good."  
  
"Do not worry about my safety." He said, putting his sword back by its handle, the giant Elder Sword now hanging by the velvet sash that he had wrapped around his waist. He whipped out a small flute and played a small melody...nothing special, just something that seemingly came out of his mind. Once he was done playing, he had lowered the flute and led his alluring, dark, chocolate brown eyes towards the man before him. "Ah, I see the beast has some manners..."  
  
"Long, tipped lashes, long flowing hair..." Cao Kai shot his mouth off at him out of nowhere. He scoffed after some comments and then brought his spear down. "You must be a woman! HA!"  
  
"How dare you...Don't think I will take this lightly at all, you monster of the Kingdoms." Zhou Yu said back smugly "I will smite you...as you simply just are, and always will be, a beast."  
  
"Then attack me, woman!" Cao Kai dashed forwards, his spear raised up high and ready to strike at Zhou Yu's head. Zhou Yu had moved over, though, and brought his flute, throwing it at Cao Kai's head. It simply tapped and broke upon the metal plated turban that the former Wild Cat Rider had worn. Cao Kai turned around, a confident expression etched upon his face, which only turned into a wide-eyed, full blasted surprise when Zhou Yu had suddenly appeared above him in the air and was ready to counter strike with the massive blade that he had clasped his digits eagerly upon.  
  
"I am attacking...and I am more man than you ever will be." Zhou Yu said as he had let his blade fall, the Elder Sword barely being blocked by the spear that Cao Kai had. Cao Kai was sweating now...showing how strong he actually was, he had pushed of Zhou Yu, causing the long haired strategist to go flying backwards, only to land on one foot, gracefully landing. Cao Kai had exerted a lot of power on that one push and it wasn't going to well for him as he was sweating and his breaths were suddenly frantic.  
  
"...Wow...huff...you're fast..."  
  
"Yes, I know..." He said as he dashed back towards Cao Kai, seemingly disappearing and reappearing behind Cao Kai...his blade had returned to its proper place on his sash/sheath and Zhou Yu had merely canted his head to the side and sighed. "Too easy..."  
  
Cao Kai felt something odd...an odd, tingling sensation in his stomach. He looked down and was surprised at what he had seen. Cao Kai's own blood stained his navy colored armor. The silver and bluish colors were replaced with crimson and dark red. His eyes soon gave as he went unconscious, his vision blackening and his form falling to the stone walkway as he fell to the ground.  
  
Zhou Yu's mouth was curved into a cocky grin, his victory admired by his sword. The blunt side of his sword was stained in blood as he had cut into the man's skin only to bring him unconscious. Now he could bring this tyrant back to his lord, and he would surely get some sort of reward.  
  
O O  
  
Shen Xiu was jumping to her left and right, the slit of her cheongsam somewhat trailing her movement as she spun left, and then jumped back with one foot. Her attacker was a very irritated Yu Chai, thrusting and swinging around her pole arm at the woman herself. The long, curly, honey brown hair that was Yu Chai's, was tossed around, becoming messed up as she attacked furiously. Of course, the confused Shen Xiu was the first one to speak up to the infuriated Yu Chai.  
  
"Idiot! What are you doing to a potential ally?" She asked as she quickly weaved in and out, using her quickness to dodge instead of her weapon to parry. Of course, the weapon was kept in hand just in case she needed to take emergency action to Yu Chai's actions. Yu Chai wasn't at all too happy with the remark from Shen Xiu.  
  
"Grr! I don't like the fact that you and everyone is trying to tear away the fact that Xing isn't here, and telling me to move on! I'll move on, but in what he would do...I'm going to keep his spirit with me and I ain't gonna do what I gotta do with people like YOU around!" She yelled as she took a powerful, wide swing, connecting the handle part to Shen Xiu's shoulder, causing her to shout out in pain. Shen Xiu retaliated with a furious vault kick, thrusting her weapon to the ground and using the length of it as a handle as she jumped up and landed a heel kick to Yu Chai's face.  
  
"GRAH! Bitch!"  
  
"You started this fight!"  
  
They continued to exchange insults for a while before Yu Chai got tired of talking back. Yu Chai had dashed forward with her pole arm, thrusting it towards Shen Xiu. Shen Xiu had brought up her spear just in time to parry the weapon from her body. She had directed in such a way that she could do a spin attack, which was exactly what she did, stepping forward, spinning the spear low to attack at Yu Chai's legs. Yu Chai jumped up to avoid the sweep and then brought her blade downwards, the blade clashing against the spear tip of Shen Xiu as she had again blocked it.  
  
"STOP BLOCKING!"  
  
"Stop acting like an enemy!"  
  
Both started another verbal argument, this time, both of them lowering the weapons for good. Unwise idea though. As soon as they had done that, Zhou Yu had ascended the hill and had knocked Yu Chai out with the bottom of the handle of his sword. Shen Xiu was about to do something about this, only to be knocked out from behind by another soldier.  
  
O O  
  
Shi Liu was ducking and using a table as cover...the room that she had took cover in was being repeatedly bombarded with the use of Huang Gai's explosive weapons. A bomb had nearly killed her, and if it weren't for the assortment of obstacles, she would've already been dead. Shi Liu peeked around the table, looking towards the large hole in the wall to see if the large and muscular man was still there, and to her dismay, he was. The man stopped his explosive rampage and had decided to use his own strength against this woman. Shi Liu only saw this as an opportunity to attack her foe head on with the most of her energy. A quick victory again if this man didn't block her next move...and her next move was pretty fast if she didn't say so herself. Jumping out of the cover, she had approached the unmoving Huang Gai. He was like a statue, not moving at all as he just stayed there, breathing. Inhaling and exhaling looked like it was an exercise for the tall one, his muscles on his chest rising as he breathed. His stony eyes were focused forwards, not even acknowledging the charging woman.  
  
"Idiot!" Shi Liu yelled, as she was now in her attack position, right beside Huang Gai where guard was nearly impossible. She leaped into the air, towards the man and extended her foot out in a full flying side kick. Shi Liu yelled triumphed as she made contact with his neck...but something was wrong. The statue of a man didn't even move...but what was really interesting is what had happen. His eyes just shifted, their presence shedding off a sense of power and anger. He snapped his arm upwards, and grabbed the leg of Shi Liu, dangling her upside down and rendering her helpless...though she had tried to escape the wrath of the strong one; he didn't take kindly to her and brought his foot back. With one swift movement, he had delivered a great kick to the back of Shi Liu's head, which only made the girl's eyes widen.  
  
"N-no...no match..." Shi Liu mumbled before she lost all consciousness whatsoever, her form becoming limp, her mouth gaped and her eyes closed.  
  
Huang Gai had grunted, acknowledging his own victory before he had thrown the woman over his shoulders and walked out casually. He had won the fight out of sheer strength alone, and he was going to use that strength on anyone else that came if they so wished to become either dead or injured...just like Shi Liu...  
  
O O  
  
Grasping her fans as she ran hurriedly to the end of the alley, she was headed off by none other than the foreign language speaking man that had kicked Zhao Xing earlier. Bringing her fans up, she struck a stance, ready to fight the man off.  
  
"By no means, mon ami, do I wish to fight you!" Lu Xun said as he approached her, one sword sheathed and the other still in his left hand. The young man stopped before Lien Qiao and smiled, the young woman responding with an eager smile of her own. "I know your sisters, and by every means, you can come with me and I'll bring you to them...You are a Qiao, no?"  
  
Lien Qiao's eyes widened as she finally had closed the gap between them, her light brown eyes widening as they met with his calm and smooth chocolate brown eyes. She had took her fans and closed them, setting them to their attachment at the side of her dress and she now looked straight to Lu Xun, one of the happiest smiles she had ever mustered showing to the young man. Lu Xun smiled back, showing off his pearly white teeth.  
  
"Sir, by all means, like you said then...I wish to see my sisters...take me wherever you wish so!"  
  
Lu Xun's eyes filled with that of happiness and such, while Lien Qiao's filled with gratitude and compassion. She had her hopes higher than ever now. She knew this was a Wu high ranked officer. She knew that he could take her with him and to her sister...she knew that he was a good man. What she didn't know, was that he was fiercely loyal to his lord. His once good eyes turn to that of a fox's: sly, arrogant, cunning...All showing in the eyes, in his expression, the near sadistic grin when he had grabbed her hair with his free right hand, pulled her down and press his sword against her shoulder. Lien Qiao looked up to the young strategist with wondering eyes, with naïve and sorrowful eyes...why was he doing this? He was so nice before...everything was so nice before!  
  
"B-but... Why?!" Lien Qiao asked before she whimpered from the sudden force upon her shoulder by the blade. Lu Xun gave off a hearty chuckle before he answered; a cocky and unrefined voice had replaced the courteous and classy one.  
  
"Easy my dear, you were just too easy! My lord had ordered to take in anyone...no matter WHO it is...And I am supposed to be a genius of Wu...I'm proving it now by exploiting and using your weakness...Your sisters? You'll never see them where you'll be going!" He said in an almost psychotic tone, his dark chocolate oculars seemingly brightening to gold. Lien Qiao shook her head and looked away from the advancing young man. She closed her eyes and cried out, hoping someone would help her.  
  
O O  
  
A scream was heard throughout Tian Shui, the first one hearing it was Zhao Xing, who was still using the force of the Futae no Kiwami to push back the attacks from Zhou Tai. Lu Meng had decided to rest himself, sitting on a stone ledge to watch his friend fight this man. Japanese style of sword, versus a living encyclopedia of martial art attacks...or so he heard that he had an extensive knowledge of fighting. This would be certainly interesting if either one of them had won, considering that they were both about equal. But he had noticed a slight difference...when Lu Meng heard the scream, he had found Zhao Xing's eyes had widened, his teeth clenched. He had no choice but to watch these two people battle it out...then see who he can greet as the winner...  
  
O O  
  
"Lien Qiao!" Zhao Xing eyes had widened significantly, his hazels showing more as he widened his eyes, the pupils dilating and shrinking a bit due to the light. His muscles seemed to clench and he had completely stopped the Futae no Kiwami. Zhou Tai withdrew his sword and prepared for the next attack, bringing his hand back and going towards him in a stabbing motion to the neck. Yelling "This is the beginning of your story of death..." he continued full on. But Zhao Xing saw this in slow motion...everything had slowed down...images of Lien Qiao had invaded his mind...the sweet girl that he had encountered was all that he thought about in the milliseconds that he had before he was stabbed...The happy brown eyes...the black hair wrapped into two ponytails...there was something about her that reminded him of something...something that was digging at a scar in his mind...  
  
Zhou Tai was nearly there, before Zhao Xing suddenly exploded in a fury of pure emotion...Lien Qiao reminded Zhao Xing of the time before the massacre, when...she was there...Lien Qiao was comparable to Zhao Xiao in his mind and that's what kept him thinking about her...she looked like his little sister...she couldn't be because she was dead, he was sure of that...but as long as Lien Qiao reminded him of his sister, Zhao Xing was going to protect her as long as he could. Zhao Xing brought his left hand up, the force of the Futae no Kiwami hitting the blade of the sword upwards. With that, Zhou Tai's hands also went upwards, still grasping at his sword. Zhao Xing moved incredibly fast this time, his mind viewing everything but himself in slow motion. Zhou Tai's stomach, though covered in armor, was exposed. Zhao Xing decided to take this chance. Before Zhou Tai had regain his posture, Zhao Xing had reeled his right hand back and delivered the most devastating move he knew...the "Fist of the Dragons" they called it...his fist made contact with the armor of Zhou Tai, cracking upon contact. Zhou Tai's eyes widened as he took a view to his midsection...blood...droplets of blood were spilling from his armor. He cringed from the slight stinging sensation and clenched his sword tighter, ready now to bring his sword upon Zhao Xing's head. But before anything was done, Zhou Tai yelled out in pain, dropping his sword and clutching at his stomach. The large, Japanese-made sword had fallen to the ground, kicking up dust all around. Suddenly, the move that Zhao Xing had delivered went into full effect. Zhou Tai's eyes closed as he suddenly was hurled from the ground, his feet going up and his body crouched down as if he was hit by a large hammer from the gods. He went flying into the side of a building, which he made contact into, the wall collapsing from the velocity and weight delivered by the flying body. Zhou Tai laid half dead amongst the rubble, his eyes glazed over and his mouth open. A red aura had surrounded his stomach, where Zhao Xing had punch...it wasn't long before it faded like morning mist and disappeared.  
  
"The...end..." he whispered incoherently, suddenly knocked out. Zhao Xing looked at the unmoving body of Zhou Tai before he turned around and ran into the alley, ready to save Zhao Xiao or Lien Qiao...however he saw her first.  
  
O O  
  
"No way!" Lu Meng jumped up as he saw his comrade make contact with the wall, not emerging or moving from the site of destruction. This was not good...Lu Meng jumped down from the stone ledge and headed into the alley, to fight Zhao Xing himself...he was considered top tier among the warriors of Wu, and he was going to keep it that way. Passing a few soldiers along the way he was going, he ordered them to help Zhou Tai. Taking his halberd out, he pointed it down the darkening area of the alleyways... "You may fight like the devil, but you'll never best me!"  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing had stopped in front of the young man that was taunting Lien Qiao with his short blades, tossing out some insults and such...Zhao Xing didn't want to see this happening...His anger came and surrounded his aura, and his eyes were ablaze with power. He let out a low, feral growl, signaling himself to Lu Xun. Lu Xun, raised an eyebrow, and then turned to his left, acknowledging the man who had approached. He was expecting a formal greeting from this person, but all that he was greeted was a punch in the face, throwing him back. He managed to stay on foot, but his stomach was met by a punch as well, causing him to bend down and clutch at his midsection. The last thing he felt was the long haired man's glowing eyes as he was suddenly lifted up and thrown down the alley way.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Zhao Xing was truly in more mental and emotional pain than he looked...the fighting now and the illusion that Cao Kai had set on him earlier had brought back memories of his past. Now the resemblance of Lien Qiao to his own little sister had took the ultimate toll on his psych. He had become overprotective and a bit off the edge when he had met Lien Qiao, a bit of his past personality coming to the surface of him. He had thrown his arms up and covered the path to the now bewildered Lien Qiao as she looked to Zhao Xing's back, wondering what had made him this way. She had gone up and touched his bare shoulder with her fingertips.  
  
"Xing, are you all right?" She asked him  
  
Zhao Xing turned around to look at Lien Qiao, but instead of seeing the mellow woman, he saw little Xiao all grown up before him. He smiled at Lien Qiao and took her into his arms, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"Xiao, I'm glad you're here..." Xing said, closing his eyes and smiling...  
  
"Xiao? Xing, it's me, Lien."  
  
"Nonsense...don't talk that way, my sister...I'm going to protect you like mother said I should..."  
  
"Uhm, sure, you can act like a brother...but I'm not Xiao..." The Qiao finally said, slipping out of the embrace, before bringing her hands up to clasp on his shoulder, shaking him a bit. "I'm Lien Qiao, come on Xing, come back to me..."  
  
"Wait...what?" Xing blinked a few times before the golden fury in his eyes had finally disappeared. His calm hazel orbs of eyes were restored and his aura was cool as ice once again. Looking to Lien Qiao, he now had one of the most serious expressions on his face that the young Qiao had ever seen..."Wait...where is the one I was fighting?"  
  
"You've beaten him and come to save me...right? Come on Xing, think...are you sure you're all right?" Lien Qiao asked her protector before looking to the beaten up young man that lay on the streets groaning. She didn't know what was going on, but this was going to be serious if he kept thinking odd thoughts such as these. But now was not the time to think. Taking Xing's hand, she dashed forward, attempting to lead both of them out of the alley. But faith had it that they wouldn't escape, as they suddenly stopped upon their heels, looking ahead. Lu Meng had stopped in front of the group, his halberd impaled into the ground and his body motionless as he stood.  
  
"You heathens, you shall be dealt with another time! I will not stand your recklessness and evil deeds that you've accomplished." Huang Gai had approached Lu Meng as he yelled to Lien Qiao and Zhao Xing. Shi Liu hung from Huang Gai's muscular shoulder, unmoving. Zhao Xing rushed forth to attack Lu Meng, but he had brought his halberd up and next to Shi Liu's head, threatening to spill her blood. Zhao Xing stopped in his tracks, growling at them and helpless since they had someone to exploit Zhao Xing. Xing dropped his guard and placed his hands at his side. Lu Meng's eyes widened as he stepped forward and smacked the side of Zhao Xing's head with the end of his halberd's handle, knocking him out. "You fool! You could've attacked me and won with the lost of just but one! But now you're all captured and you can't do anything about it."  
  
Lien Qiao was restrained by a newly awakened Lu Xun, the young man grabbing both of her arms to keep her from reaching her weapons and attacking Zhao Xing. Lu Xun's nose was bleeding from the earlier punch, but the talking has roused him to become awake again. He and Huang Gai had started to leave the alley, both of their hostages under their direct control. This left Lu Meng scowling upon the fallen form of Xing. He raised his weapon, about to let it fall to the long haired one's heart, when he was interrupted in the most utmost painful way possible. Zhao Xing had landed a quick punch right in Lu Meng's stomach, throwing the officer back. Lu Meng's expression quickly changed from the calm mannerism it usually is in to one of anger and frustration. Getting up, he looked to him and readied his weapon.  
  
"I won't let up!"  
  
"Then fight me unarmed...Coward..." Zhao Xing said simply, striking a fighting stance with vigor and an utmost confidence. Lu Meng, obviously rattled by his words, dropped his arms and walked forward, ready to fight this man with his fists.  
  
"How irritating it is to fight someone like YOU!" He yelled as he tried a cross punch with his left hand, aiming for the face of the long haired one, but it was simply ducked. Lu Meng would repeatedly try and punch Zhao Xing, but it would be to no gain...Zhao Xing was too nimble, too quick for his attacks...But after finally getting frustrated when Zhao Xing had jumped back, Lu Meng jumped forward and punched Zhao Xing directly on the forehead.  
  
"Got you!" Zhao Xing was taken aback by the hit, as he recoiled and grunted as a show that some damage was done. When Lu Meng stopped, he grabbed his halberd again, pointing it towards his enemy for the kill.  
  
O O  
  
"Xing..." Qing Yuan was having fits of hallucinations, seeing Zhao Xing just ahead of her. She had first thought it was him, but every time she stepped closer to him, he'd just run farther ahead and leave her to follow again. This was not to her liking...She needed to find him...It was some sort of impulse that had taken her over, and she was going to respond to this impulse. Soft taps of her feet came as they repeatedly hit the soft ground. She didn't stop when she saw ashes along the river. Black and brown wood littered the riverside, giving a sense of terrible nostalgia to Qing Yuan. She could almost hear the screams...wait...something happened. She stepped through the area and looked to the brush that was ahead of the area. Stepping through the brush, there was a series of buildings and connecting alleyways.  
  
"Tian Shui?" She asked herself. She stepped into the first alley she had arrived into, and walked down, searching absentmindedly for Xing.  
  
O O  
  
"I will finish your tyranny forever..." Lu Meng said as he now brought his blade downwards...  
  
"Tyranny? GWOH!" Right through his stomach, Zhao Xing felt a blade piercing through him...it left him as soon as the blade had entered...Just as that was done, a piercing scream, one of pure agony and pain had left Zhao Xing's mouth, hovering into the air and then swirling around the area, bothering the surrounding people with a sense of darkness and prolonged hatred. Zhao Xing cried out once more after the initial release of the weapon, before finally succumbing and falling to his face. Lu Meng spat upon the "evil" and turned away, walking towards where his comrades had left with the two women, leaving Zhao Xing to rot in this alley and die a most precocious death...  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing's point of view came to life...anyone could read his eyes...his emotions.  
  
"Death...it's...coming to me..." My eyes, they filled with a dark entity, as if someone was blindfolding me, as if someone had plucked out my oculars and stomped on them, without and tears of scarlet coming out of their sockets. My chest...it's filled with contempt, with a pressure, building constantly upon itself, and I couldn't help but be depressed about it...My stomach...I can feel a hole in it...Blinding pain...the wound seemed to scream out, bleeding as its words, and constantly screaming for the world to end. My hands...they quiver...without anyone to hold them...I feel so lonely...so alone in this world...It is funny, really...why do I feel like I'm so helpless? I thought I was supposed to avenge my mother...by slaying Dian Wei...  
  
O O  
  
"Zhao Xing...I've found you..."  
  
"Ugh...I'm sorry...mother..."  
  
Qing Yuan had found him...she didn't see the bleeding, welling wound that had been the whole source of his pain at the moment, but she had found only him...  
  
"I saw you in my dreams...and in my mind...all day, Zhao Xing..." She said, walking slowly to him, crouching down and then grabbing his arm. She had slowly helped him up, not minding the blood staining and flowing into her cheongsam. "I'm not going to let you go...Master Zhao Xing or not..."  
  
Zhao Xing groaned as he walked, idly placing his feet where the woman he hardly recognized led him to. But there was a man in the darkness that didn't want to sit too still while this woman carry Zhao Xing off.  
  
"Bane of the three kingdoms, eh?" Sima Yi asked as he started to chant, different hand symbols coming up as he continuously spoken in an echoing splendor as he kept the two people in his view. Qing Yuan finally laid eyes on the one chanting, but soon, it was too late. She found herself in a new place...separated from Zhao Xing. This was the last thing she wanted...But wait...this place...it didn't seem like a place at all...  
  
O O  
  
Qing Yuan found herself in a swirling vortex of nothingness, everything infinite blackness in one area, and everything infinite blackness in another area. Something was definitely amiss here...especially since every time she ran off in one direction, she felt her footing place, but she felt like she was in the same position. When she finally looked upwards, a voice bombarded her with questions...It was somewhat deep...but not too deep...the voice had a sort of seriousness, with a calm, soothing type of feeling backing it up...but still...it was one of the most familiar voices she known.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"To help Zhao Xing..." She answered the voice unwaveringly. The voice was that of Zhao Xing's, but the voice had spoken like he didn't know Qing Yuan at all.  
  
"What is your purpose?"  
  
"To help Zhao Xing...to help him anyway I can...and hopefully he'll learn something from me as well as I can learn something from him...again, I only want to help him..."  
  
"Why do you want to help him?" The voice was still ridiculing her...this wasn't the least bit enjoyable to Qing Yuan but she was going to overcome this whether more questions or not.  
  
"Because...I need to...I'm his student..." She said firmly...  
  
"Is that it? Do you really need to help him just because of that?"  
  
"I..." She hadn't given the last answer much thought. But she shook her head and started to shed small tears...though her voice was still strong as it was from the first question. "Because I love him...whether anyone agrees with it or not..."  
  
Through her emotion and spirit, she was suddenly free of the questioning voice. But she was in an odd area now...it seemed familiar since there were fireflies and a serene, cool atmosphere. But the place she was in now had a green sort of mist flying around. She was standing in the center of a stone path, spectacular gardens littered about the area as far as she could see. There were several natural paths and children were all playing about. But she couldn't hear any of them, increasing the oddity of the situation. Searching for a possible explanation, she started to look around. Three cloaked figures were sitting, each of them sitting at some sort of stone step and seemingly waiting for something. Nothing strange there besides each of them wearing dark cloaks. But what surprised Qing Yuan is when she looked up. She gasped, and had to hold a hand over her chest, seeing something she had not before. And entity of some sort was hovering around in the air, swirling in the mist before it started to group up and form an image. It was transparent, but the image was clear to what it was. Zhao Xing...his eyes were closed and he was on his knees in the ghostly image, and he was holding his head, shaking as if he was in pain. Qing Yuan couldn't reach her from where she was standing, and she knew darn well she was the only one here to help him.  
  
O O  
  
"Most excellent...Lord Cao Cao will definitely praise me for this..." Sima Yi said aloud as he looked on to the two figures lying on the street. His form stood in a strong manner and he was filled with almost never before seen confidence. Gaze setting upon his horse, he mounted it and rode off.  
  
"My spell...will throw her into the young Zhao's mind...And she will share the agony and pain that has been bombarding his deepest psyche. I wish I could do it the other way around...as I so love hearing the screams of women..."  
  
O O  
  
"Zhao Xing is alone..." One of the cloaked figures behind Qing Yuan said. She looked behind her shoulder, seeing the cloaked man behind approach. She turned around to reply to the limping fellow, hopefully to gain answers to Zhao Xing's state of mind.  
  
"Zhao Xing will never be alone...with friends like Yu Chai...with someone like me to be there..."  
  
"Zhao Xing was always alone..." He said once more, the voice echoing throughout the area now.  
  
"He can't be alone...And that's final..." She said with confidence beyond a normal person's belief. Her eyes went back up to Zhao Xing's pained and transparent form up in the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, the cloaked man took off his hood, revealing an ugly face of Zhao Xing, scarred in almost every place imaginable on his face. Cheeks seem to rot and his eyes seem to droop, but the face retained a dignified quality, especially as it began to disappear from the place, fading and eventually becoming no more. The Zhao Xing in the sky stopped screaming...just holding his head as if having a tremendous pressure within him was all now...he was pained, but not much as last time...The next cloaked figure came to Qing Yuan again, touching her on the shoulder and then shaking its head.  
  
"You were never meant to take his side..." It said in a slithery, yet a most effeminate voice that Qing Yuan had heard so far. Qing Yuan turned to the figure fully, shook her head and smiled upon the cloaked one, her hair lazily tossing about on her shoulders.  
  
"I was always meant to take his side...Never meant to be on anyone else's but his."  
  
The figure took off its hood, revealing it to be a scarred version of Yu Chai, not us much as Zhao Xing before hand, but this one was also scarred. There was a black and red line drawing all the way around the neck and what seemed to be an impale mark on the side of her cheek. The form smiled back at the semi-surprised Qing Yuan before walking backwards and fading into nothingness like the dark Zhao Xing. Before Qing Yuan could look at Zhao Xing, the next one came up to her, clasping her fingers around either of her shoulders and holding Yuan in her place.  
  
"What...what if he doesn't accept you?" The voice asked. It was a crackly yet obviously female voice. Qing Yuan gasped at the question, but the answer to that came fairly quick.  
  
"He doesn't need to accept me...He'll always accept me as his student, but if he would accept me as a lover, I would not know...But I'll always be there when he needs someone there...when he needs me to be there..." Qing Yuan's response hadn't the courage like the other ones had, but her ideology was one to be admired in this one. The person that held her took off her hood, revealing a nearly clean version of her self. It was almost a mirror image, Qing Yuan saw herself staring right at herself. The dark Yuan had a dark, rotting scar right across the left cheek and she was pale, that was all the she saw of the dark self...but soon, she too had backed away and evaporated into the thin air...This was the time to look up at Zhao Xing...and indeed she looked. Zhao Xing was calm now...his body not flailing from pain...not wincing from any mental pin. She felt like she could fly...her heart certainly did...she jumped up with joy, but to her surprise, she indeed flew...Well, float more or less...but never the less, she was going upwards into the air...  
  
There was Zhao Xing, lying all peacefully; his eyes closed his mouth semi open to let in air and his hair flowing downwards in a cascade of raven black strands. Qing Yuan brought out her arms, wrapping them around Zhao Xing's waist as they both slowly floated upwards into the air.  
  
"Zhao Xing...we're...so near...this can't be a dream...it's all too real..."  
  
O O  
  
They had been journeying in Xing's subconscious, but the downed body of Qing Yuan had suddenly moved...her arm moving slowly to her side and the hand slowly moved with Zhao Xing's hand, fingers clasping around the fallen Zhao Xing's hand, intertwining themselves with the fingers of Zhao Xing's hand. He gave a reaction, even if he was knocked out, his hand tightening just a bit to give Qing Yuan a gentle squeeze to acknowledge her. But they stayed like that...their forms unmoving...  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Zhao Xing would be asleep for many days, unmoving, barely breathing...He felt warmth coming across to him, he felt everything so true and beautiful to him...His body no long felt cold as it was warmed by both arms and by soothing words. He was no longer feeling emotionally and spiritually broken...Everything was so much better now...  
  
It would be three days...before Zhao Xing had fully regained consciousness...  
  
Hazel eyes opened and scanned the areas before him self. The great Zilong spawn was finally awake. He was lying in a bed in a small room, his body covered by a blanket. But he couldn't move...something pained him whenever he had moved, so he decided to stay still. His surroundings consisted of a black stone wall, a small wooden hatch the only possible way out. There were small windows littered about the area, but that was it. Xing felt unusually crowded and warm while he sat there, and he found out why when he lifted the blanket. Beside him was Qing Yuan, holding onto his side profoundly and her eyes closed. She seemed to be asleep at the moment so he had carefully lifted her arms away from himself and looked himself over as he took off the blanket fully. His wounds were covered and wrapped...So it must've been Qing Yuan who had wrapped them or something of the sorts.  
  
"Ohhh...Xing? You're awake?"  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be Master Zhao..." He looked to the awakening Qing Yuan, a smile etched across her face. She sat up and kissed Xing on the side of his face, ever so lightly grazing his cheek with her lips. Xing was very surprised by this, and at the same time, his face got redder by the minute.  
  
"Xing...don't think you haven't received this sort of affection from me before...or when I saved you from those three cloaked copies of us."  
  
Xing was absolutely dumbfounded. He turned even redder when Qing Yuan got on her hands and knees and crawled up the bedding, and started to nip at his ear.  
  
"Qing Yuan!"  
  
"I told you...when I saved you...that I'd still love you whether you accept it or not...and currently...I'm doing that..."  
  
Xing couldn't help but let out a small groan of pleasure when Qing Yuan finished with him...Of course, that left a very red Xing and a very pleased Qing Yuan when all the playing was done...  
  
"Uh...erhm...C-can...can we go somewhere else?" Zhao Xing was VERY uncomfortable to have her doing this to him while they were sitting atop a bed. Xing was confused as hell, but he was also enjoying this. But the more decent part of Xing shouted at him to take himself out of this room. Lucky for the debating unto self Xing, Qing Yuan happily nodded her head and stood up, walking away from the bed and knocking at the hatch on the floor.  
  
"Li Jishan?" She beckoned as the hatch suddenly open and a young man clad thin black armor, his long hair tied back with a red band came into view. He had a spear hanging from his back, tied to his shoulders by a leather rope. There's also a long red ribbon fastened to the end of it, where the shaft and blade met. He seemed to be a bit younger by the looks of his face.  
  
"Yes, milady?" His voice seemingly echoed with power and feeling, but his voice was also soft...it seemed to have a youthful spring to it rather than a scornful tone a normal warrior with a spear such as the one he bears. His eyes scanned Qing Yuan before looking over to Zhao Xing and with such he bowed to the man. "Ah, Lord Zhao Xing is awake..."  
  
"Lord?" Zhao Xing was confused a bit with the title though...looking to Qing Yuan for an answer, she only laughed a bit and shook her head.  
  
"He recognizes you as the Son of Zhao Yun, not like everyone else."  
  
"Really? What does that make you?"  
  
"Someone who loves you very much..." Qing Yuan's responded...again, Zhao Xing blinked oddly at her and Li Jishan just laughed out loud at him. Xing just pushed off Li Jishan's image from his mind and pretended he wasn't there as he departed through the hatch and walked outside...but to his surprise, he was in a very peculiar place...somewhere he had never seen before...just where the hell was he?!  
  
"You like it, Milord Zhao Xing?" A voice that was earnest, inquisitive and one of utmost familiarity; it was Yu Xue's. And that's who exactly appeared behind Zhao Xing, touching him upon the shoulder and nodding to him. "You're in Tian Shui fortress...I've had this built before and it's the most impregnable fortress in all of the land."  
  
"Really now? But what am I doing here?" He asked before groaning. Qing Yuan had exited the hatch and appeared beside Zhao Xing, wrapping her arm around his and smiling up at him once more. This triggered a few chortles from the soldiers roaming around the area. They only received a death glare each from the Zilong Spawn.  
  
"Easy, Milord." Yu Xue said bowing deeply to him. "We found her clutching onto your arm, and when we moved her aside, we found you."  
  
"Really?" He asked again, Xing trying to find exactly what had happened.  
  
"Yes, it seems she was trying to prevent you from bleeding by holding herself to you...or something of those sorts...there was blood all over her when we pulled her off."  
  
Zhao Xing didn't know what to say...or what to feel...but something he felt on his right arm told him what to feel. Qing Yuan had shed off a few tears into his arm piece, soaking into the material and leaving moist marks there...only soft ones, because she immediately wiped her eyes and smiled back up at Zhao Xing, and he couldn't help but to smile in return. But soon, embarrassment came back to him as he looked away, red as a strawberry again. Yu Xue let out a hearty chuckle before being joined by Li Jishan. But before anything was again said or done, their faces gotten serious. Xing looked to the two before Yu Xue opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"We've got troubles. Milord...There will be an invasion of this fare fortress soon." Yu Xue said to Xing, Xing surprised at the words he only narrowed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"And you need help, right? I'll help anyway I can..." Xing said bringing up his left hand, clenched fist shaking. Yu Xue merely nodded to him.  
  
"Indeed, my good fellow...I believe my few people of about five hundred strong won't be able to handle a Wu siege and invasion force...much less from four sides coming up all hills."  
  
"If it's that way, I'm staying too..." Qing Yuan said, determined and finally letting go of Xing's arm and stood before Yu Xue and Li Jishan. "I can fight...I want to fight..."  
  
"No way-" Yu Xue tried to interject, but the Zilong spawn was quick to pick up.  
  
"You said you need all the help you could get...and this more than most people offer at all." Was what Xing had said. Yu Xue wanted to find someway to make what Zhao Xing said wrong, but that was it. Nothing was wrong with what he had just said. Keeping his mouth shut, the young strategist went away, followed by Li Jishan, both of them getting ready for the bout ahead of them. This left Qing Yuan and Zhao Xing. And to their interest, they both started to wander around the splendid fortress, which was decorated as well as any palace.  
  
O O O  
  
On the horizon, a wall of soldiers started to make the green grass of the hills around Tian Shui, be gone with but a simple step. Grunts of ensigns filled the air and the barks of the commanders could be heard as they continuously stepped through the area. Red banners and streamers were being thrown about and flags that held the sacred symbol of "Wu" were being carried. There were five thousand spearmen, five hundred swordsman, three hundred archers and two hundred specialized soldiers. Each marched in single file as they now penetrated city walls, the group coming into the area of where the normally crowded, but now abandoned suburbia was. The group was further lengthened by the joint operations of different troops, each coming to increase the ranks. Horses galloped in, their thunderous hooves signifying cavalry men. Shouts were made, signifying a strong leader had arrived. And stomps were heard, signifying the personal guards were there. The numbers rose from five thousand to about ten thousand strong.  
  
"All right, guys!" The leader yelled out to his soldiers, the winds softly moving the ribbon that his wife had tied into his long, tailed hair. His tonfar was in the air, showing his power and his confidence to win. "This'll be fun! Let's not fall behind here, guys!"  
  
And with that, the hordes of soldiers started slowly, but steadily, making its way towards the fort, already halfway there since breaching the city gates.  
  
O O O  
  
The small group of soldiers readied for battle. There was about one hundred on the walls, one hundred at the keep, fifty at each door and about two hundred waiting in the back areas, ready to help if needed. The area outside, slowly became flooded with Wu soldiers, each of them battle hardened and every single one of them ready to die just to take down Tian Shui. It was the night...and as soon as the army had marched their, it was exactly an awakening time and there was sun upon their heads.  
  
"Not only will we be taking Zhao Xing!" Sun Ce shouted out to his men. "But these rebels will be put down and the fort will be ours!"  
  
The men took to set out the hearts by giving a hearty pre-battle cry. Each of them banged their spears on the ground, stomped their foot or shouted, creating uproar of sound and showing the size by merely the horrendous sound alone. At the fortress, Zhao Xing looked to his archers, then to Qing Yuan whom was standing beside him, before looking back down to the soldiers below. Yu Xue shouted to his men.  
  
"Ready?!" He asked. It was definitely rhetorical and was a base for his orders. "Archers aim!"  
  
Indeed the archers would take aim, drawing their bows back and the wood flexing. They drew back their arrows and gotten ready. But one could not hold their stance and flunked out the arrow order and had shot off the missile. The arrow spun towards the line and hit someone right in the eye, making the person groan before falling on his knees and then dying...this seemed to rouse the enemy, each of the shouting profanities at the archers. Soon, they all shouted and charged towards the base of the fortress wall, running as they could.  
  
"Archers, get ready!!!" Yu Xue tried again. Li Jishan stepped forward with his own bow and arrow set.  
  
"Their armor is weak below the neck and arms..." He whispered to some of his comrades as he too took aim.  
  
Those two officers were at the keep. At the breach wall, Zhao Xing and Qing Yuan presided over the other men. Zhao Xing decided to give a short talk before ordering the men to fire...perhaps it would fuel them for victory as morale was already low.  
  
"Do not show mercy...as you will not get any...and if we are to fall...so be it...let them know who the hell we are!" Zhao Xing shouted as he did the hand signal to release the arrows. Indeed, the waves of arrows were released over and over again, mowing down some dozens of troops before they reached the walls. These men made way for the specialized soldiers who carried the ladders. Throwing the ladder up, they started to make their way up the ladder to hopefully bypass and enter the castle via walls. The soldiers sent to the top first was a relatively heavy armored type, thick helmets and padding given to prevent them from falling from the debris and arrows thrown at them. Indeed, of all the five ladders sent up, all five breach men had also made it up, slicing their way through with thick machetes. Zhao Xing had seen this and had joined in the fray, attacking with melee range. His fists had cracked the armor two fold as he had thrown two abdominal punches and then did a spinning back kick, stepping over his other leg and then raising his leg, kicking him in the chest and down the wall, back to the other side. Qing Yuan had taken the liberty of destroying the ladder, slicing her bladed fan through the wooden structure. The ladder, without the top attachment, was doomed to fall back and perish anything and everything beneath it. Qing Yuan had taken out the ladder, but there were still men climbing the other four ladders, and they were coming up fast. The one hundred soldiers battled fiercely, pushing back the thousand or so soldiers that were busily and steadily climbing the ladders. Soon though, a group of soldiers had cried out as the silver clad men of the fortress started to fall off of the breach wall. Archers had arrived at the Wu's line, and they were shooting down every single person at the wall area. A shower of the fort soldiers started to rain from the wall's top screaming in pain or already dead before hitting the ground. Zhao Xing had seen this, but this did not hinder his fighting. One swift punch to another breach soldier's face and the Wu had one less man there. But something caught Zhao Xing's eyes as he continued fighting...the Wu had started to roll barrels in, placing them at the bottom of the wall area. Something was up. But as Zhao Xing realized what was going on, it was too late. The wall that he stood on had exploded into a fury of pure flame, as the explosive powder that was just recently invented had been used to blow a large hole into the wall of the fort. Bodies tossed this way and that and Zhao Xing was no exception. His body was hurled back into the fort area, but some others weren't as lucky as they fell prey to the large explosion and was engulfed or scorched by it.  
  
Qing Yuan saw her love tossed about by the explosion and the incoming Wu spearmen. She shouted out as she jumped down from the wall, side kicking someone in the face before looking to the rest. It wasn't long before someone struck her with a punch and she was partially dazed for the moment. Staggering back, she tried to avoid the rest of the incoming spearmen with less than graceful dodges.  
  
Zhao Xing saw what had happened and didn't let this go to waste. He didn't want Qing Yuan anymore hurt than she just was and that fueled him for his next move.  
  
"AIM!" he shouted behind him. The archers within the fort area had taken position and were now taking aim. It wasn't long before the men were ordered to release and they let a hail of projectiles fire upon the enemy. The first ten dozen fell to the mighty missiles. But now, with new fire in their souls, the Wu charged into the fortress grounds, holding their spear up and ready for a fight. This triggered Zhao Xing to narrow his eyes at the charging enemy. For once he would need a weapon. One of the soldiers giving Zhao Xing a sword, he raised it up; all of the other archers brandished their short swords and raised it as well. "CHARGE!"  
  
With the utmost feeling and pride, Zhao Xing ran towards the large group of invaders, sword risen, followed by one hundred and fifty or so soldiers. Some soldiers charged directly into the Wu's spears in haste, but that was quickly redeemed as the rest of them attacked and fell just as many enemies as the enemy had taken down their own allies. Zhao Xing wasn't accustomed to a sword, but he was undeniably good with it. Slicing his way through the Wu soldiers, he finally had gotten through to the somewhat hurt Qing Yuan. Reaching her, he stopped his fighting and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her up.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked concerned more about her than the fight at hand for the moment.  
  
"Yes, only a lucky shot...let's defend this area so we can truly keep our promise to Yu Xue..." She said with determination upon seeing Zhao Xing's form beside her. Both of them turned around, just in time to see an upcoming swordsman. Zhao Xing brought up his sword to block the oncoming blow, but it was going to be harder than he thought considering that he saw flashes of gold. The gold armor meant that he was one of Wu's elites and he was having a hard time just keeping the block with the sword. It wasn't long before the elite broken Zhao Xing's sword and he was ready to kill the Zilong Spawn, but his advance was stopped by Qing Yuan, who used her whip to take the sword from his grasp allowing Zhao Xing to take perfect advantage and use his fists. Zhao Xing threw a perfect Futae no Kiwami into the man's face, throwing the enemy soldier into the enemy flow of soldiers and breaking the order for a bit.  
  
Li Jishan saw this break in the line and decided to take advantage of this. Stealing the chest plate of the next breach man's armor, merely by snatching it, he pushed the breach man back down to kill him and then placed the large plating on the stairs that led from the wall. Kicking it down, he jumped upon the plate and rode it down like some sort of riding board, and took his bow and arrows out. He headed straight for the small group of soldiers, riding upon the plate and then let out a continuous rain of arrows upon the small group of soldiers. Jumping off the armor, he threw away his archery equipment and equipped his spear. Impaling the first and foremost soldier at his right, he started to break a path towards the interior gate that led to the keep of the fortress.  
  
Yu Xue growled, seeing his men fall one by one wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world, especially when you handpicked and trained with most of them yourself. He went to the window and shouted from the keep's tower to the men down at the fort grounds.  
  
"RETREAT TO THE KEEP!"  
  
That would keep some of them alive...he saw the trusted Li Jishan complying with his orders, opening the interior gate to the men, and also defending the gate from all the men that came, utilizing the amazing length of his spear. Yu Xue sighed. This battle would be a failure...With his calculating mind; he had predicted this the moment the faulty shot was fired. But he didn't have the heart to tell his men that they would fail. It was too late now...at least everyone here would be executed honorably...  
  
Zhao Xing and Qing Yuan retreated to the keep together, helping each other by falling one another's enemies. As soon as they reached Li Jishan, they too had stopped, defending the gate along with the skilled spearman. The Wu soldiers were falling one by one here, and they needed to keep this up or they would all die...Soon, the small number of soldiers left had made it into the keep...about four or five soldiers from four hundred that had fought against them on the walls had made it back. Zhao Xing saw this as less of a chance to keep everyone alive if the gates were breached, so he pushed back Qing Yuan and Li Jishan, sealing himself within the fort grounds and keeping them safe in the keep.  
  
Zhao Xing looked back as the gates were closed...everywhere he looked there was a Wu. Zhao Xing shouted out as he charged into the clusters of guardsmen everywhere, punching and fighting his way as he constantly gotten cut, sliced and jabbed with spears and swords. Blood was constantly flowing from his arms as he had gotten cut and his eyes widened as he pressed on. His eyes closed as he pushed onwards...  
  
Yu Xue looked on sadly to his lord Zhao Xing...the rebel that started out only with himself and a fellow villager that had emerged with a variety of friends...was going to kill himself if he charged out of the breached wall and into the Wu's area. Which looked to be exactly what he was doing...But wait...his body was emitting a golden aura. The young master couldn't have possibly used the way of the musou!!! It was a god-given power that only was used by the greatest of warriors in the armies! How could he-  
  
Something triggered the young Son of the Chang Ban Tiger. His eyes...they would glow the eerie essence of the tiger...his hands, clenched like a golem's...And his spirit, rising as did his shouts of anger and pain...Soon, he was engulfed in the fury of his soul and mastery, his fists aimed forwards, he charged ahead, randomly punching with his fists alit with a mysterious golden aura. Amazing as it seemed, the Wu just continuously charged him, trying to get close. Not even getting as much as a foot away before being lighted on fire and then being shot away by the force of the gods. Zhao Xing continued this form for a couple seconds before stopping and then shooting off one more punch into a man's face. The soldier spiraled through the crowds, knocking down any in the way. But someone wanted to fight him. A flash of his deep brown eyes came to Xing as he instantly closed the space between them and got close.  
  
"Well, so you're my enemy? Ah, Xiahou Dun was better than that!" he stated cockily before kicking Zhao Xing away.  
  
Zhao Xing did look up to who he faced now. The soldiers around had made a circle around the two men, leaving him and his adversary to duel. Zhao Xing looked back...the keep's gates were breached...so, in all this effort, he still failed...and he still had to fight?!  
  
"Get up, ya sack o' crap!" Sun Ce shouted out as he threw away his tonfars and cracked his knuckles, getting ready to fight Zhao Xing. "I heard your reputation, pretty boy, it's great but it ain't nothin' ta me!"  
  
"Pretty boy?" Zhao Xing asked while he got up and took a proper martial arts form, getting ready to fight fist to fist with someone for once. "I'm not going to go easy on you, Son of Sun..."  
  
"Neither am I, Son of Zhao..." Sun Ce said as he dashed forwards. Zhao Xing dashed forwards as well, attacking Sun Ce. Zhao Xing mumbled as he stepped forwards, landing on his knee. Sun Ce attacked so fast, that even he didn't see it! Zhao Xing clutched his stomach as he looked to the obviously superior Sun Ce.  
  
"One little attack and you're down?! How the hell did you beat Zhou Tai?" Sun Ce spat at Zhao Xing, and then kicked him on the back. It was impossible how this weakling could beat one of his best friends...But suddenly, his eyes widened, his head turned to the other direction as he heard a horn sounding off. He looked to the hills where his own forces had been earlier. There was one lone rider, his horse rearing up to as he just stayed there. Sun Ce's eyes had widened in horror at the figure upon the magnificent white steed. The man had on a type of white armor, a small sash draped around his shoulder and golden designs running around the chest plating. His hair was made into a tail type design, as it he had a green headband framing his forehead and the back of his hair laying loosely in its ponytail. He had a long spear, a dragon engraving being sighted at the spear's side. Spinning it around his head, he stopped his spear in the air, the fighting stopped and the thousands of Wu soldiers as well as the fifty or so Jian Zhen had looked up to the hill side. Suddenly, the top of the hill was lined by cavalry men, each of them having a sword or a spear. They had green armor, and their helmets were golden and green, framing their forms evenly. They each readied their weapon as the great Tiger spoke to the enemy.  
  
"I, Zhao Yun, will not allow you to harm innocent people! And you, the state of Wu, will leave at once, or I will force you to leave!" He shouted to them. But Wu only responded with moving a spear line to the base of the hills outside, prepping them to counter. Zhao Yun was saddened a bit. But he just laughed out loud, and pointed his spear down the hill, the riders now coming down the massive hill, everyone shouting as the charged at the enemy. The spearmen were ready with the spear line, but they did the most unexpected thing, the cavalry that is. They jumped their horses over the spearmen and sliced them at their backs, Zhao Yun impaling the commander of the spear wielders and the rest of his men taking down the spearmen. Without anyone to block their way, the rest of the cavalry rode into the city, meeting up with the massive enemy with their force of two thousand strong.  
  
Zhao Xing was left alone and definitely scared...traumatized a bit by his defeat, he crawled up into a little ball and closed his eyes, afraid for once...afraid that he may die...there were so many people that he didn't know around him...maybe that's what he was afraid of...maybe he was afraid of dying around people he didn't know...  
  
The fifty Jian Zhen was still not faring well when Zhao Yun came, but something invigorated them far beyond what had happened and gaining backup troops. Someone jumped their horse from the mountain behind their force and landed right beside them. A flash of crimson hair from the horse and the well decorated armor and saddle was all that the people needed to tell who exactly it was.  
  
"I AM GUAN YU! COME FORTH!" He shouted out as he and his Red Hare rode out into the hem of the Wu soldiers and started to cut his way through. With just mere minutes, hundreds of soldiers laid dead in his wake as he cut through, left and right, and his horse trampling the rest of the men. Guan Yu was indeed a spectacular sight to behold, as no one had touched him, and no one could even lay a finger on him. Everything he did was perfect in execution, and soon, he laid the blow on the last soldier charging into the castle, the head of that man splitting directly in half. The rest of the soldiers were terrified of the God of War and quickly retreated into more welcoming areas outside of the fort, rejoining the ranks of the seven thousand troops left of the ten thousand.  
  
All the while, Yu Xue sighed in relief of Shu's appearance.  
  
"...It's a miracle..."  
  
O  
  
O  
  
End Chapter  
  
Sorry I took so long...  
  
Previews...Tian Shui: Aftermath  
  
These are random quotes that will be said in the next chapter  
  
(Within the ruins of the fort) Zhao Xing: ...Father...I can't believe he's here...  
  
Qing Yuan: What do you mean you're leaving me?! You can't be thinking of joining Shu and abandoning your dreams?!  
  
(Zhao Xing confronts Zhao Yun) Zhao Yun: We are father and son, young Zhao Xing, you belong at my side.  
  
(Yu Xue looks at his fort and soldiers) Yu Xue: My home...it lays in ruins...  
  
(In the Wu dungeons) Yu Chai: Xing....where...are you?  
  
(Inside the Wu palace) Sun Ce: Those Zhaos! Nothing but cowardly dogs!  
  
Sun Quan: We'll get them...don't fret brother...I have a plan...  
  
O  
  
O  
  
O  
  
ANNNND welcome!  
  
I have one letter...come on; you people...send me some more letters!  
  
Dear, Yu Chai...  
  
Why do you act so funny? Is it your nature? Because if it is...you're hilarious! You and Zhao Xing are my favorite characters! Well, bye.  
  
Your friend, Yuki or normally known as Miss Da Qiao.  
  
Yu Chai: Heyyyyyy I'm na' funneh.... (anime bubbles float around her as she constantly hiccups and speaks in slurred speech. The other characters are covering their noses from the horrendous liquor stench) ....WEEE! LOOKEE! Elephant gimme a hug!!!  
  
Zhao Xing: AHHH! (Saves Yu Chai but still has to run from the elephant that's trampling everything)  
  
Send letters into my e-mail! All others will be rejected!  
  
Well see yah again!  
  
~By Don Shizumi... 


	6. Tian Shui: Aftermath

Tian Shui: Aftermath  
  
Yu Xue stood at the top of the ruined fortress gates, his eyes upon the bloody ground before him. The soldiers that he had practically raised himself were in ruins, only a few of them actually surviving and staying alive. It saddened him greatly, and it showed in the forlorn expression of his face.  
  
"My home...it lays in ruins..." He said, looking longingly at the abandoned city span that was Tian Shui below. His eyes drifted from place to place, looking at the different people. His opinions were usually right about the people here, but he also knew a lot about these men and women around himself. Several bonfires were started as the group settled down in the fort ruins for the night, both green and silver armored men sitting and waiting. Yu Xue's fell upon the one at the large bonfire at the torn part of the fort wall. He was tall, and he had the eyes of a dragon. His lips were a pleasant cherry color and he was taller than six feet, nearly ten spans. His large hands were clenched upon a golden staff of a weapon, his glaive. The giant 'Blue Moon Dragon' as they've called it was a sight to behold. And, as Yu Xue remembered, he indeed had a long, beautiful beard. It was well kept, not a grain of sand or dirt in it and obviously thoroughly washed.  
  
"Good job..." The God of War said. Guan Yu received many smiles from both his own soldiers and Yu Xue, and he didn't mind at all. This would raise moral and it also shown the incredible charisma that was described of Guan Yu when he charged the five gates. Guan Yu's deep voice echoed through the area as he then sat down just like a common soldier, talking to the Lieutenant beside himself. All of them listened intently to their leader's tales of heroics about his older brother, Liu Bei, the great lord of Shu.  
  
Yu Xue took interest but wished to examine the rest of the people around him. Li Jishan was the next target of his examination. He was certainly a talented spear artist. His spear was irregular, that blade long enough to be a short sword. The fastening was certainly interesting, a red, female's ribbon. Li Jishan had not admitted to what it was doing on his weapon, but he did know that it was some kind of good luck charm. Yu Xue respected that. Li Jishan...he was talented, young, brash and temperamental to boot.  
  
His eyes started to wander again, and this time his eyes took upon two particular soldiers that had met during his training of the Tian Shui most talented. They looked the same, them being twins. Both of them were tall, short brown hair adorning their heads. Their brown eyes lent them an interesting, matching look. They seem to wear the dragon design armor that was made famous by Ma Chao and his famous five riders. One of them wore a black version and the other wore the original brown one. Both looked formidable just by their tall and tedious appearance alone, but that formidable look was upgraded to dangerous when one could see their weapons. Each would bear dual weapons, the one in the brown having two broadswords, and the other having two sets of the sword that Zhou Tai had.  
  
"Zima Shi..." Yu Xue said as he looked to the brown armored one before looking to the black armored one. "Zima Shao..."  
  
Again, his interest was waning on the two as they've agreed to spar each other. The other soldiers gathered around and closed a circle around them as their swords clashed with each other. Yu Xue then turned around, looking to the different people behind his position...And who but the beautiful Qing Yuan did his eyes fell upon first?  
  
"Worthy..." was all that he said when thinking of her loyalty to Zhao Xing. She would've died for him and it seemed the feeling was mutual from Zhao Xing himself. She was sitting beside at that moment. Again, she was worthy, being an able warrior-woman and a good friend and companion. Her brown eyes were always upon the cackling fire and her long and shining hair was neatly placed over her shoulder so that she wouldn't have it hit the dirt. Her head was leaned upon Zhao Xing's shoulder and she couldn't look more content. Zhao Xing was Yu Xue's next target, and of course, one of the most important targets of his observation.  
  
"The Young Master Zhao..." Yu Xue sounded off. Zhao Xing's hazel eyes were upon the red and orange splendor that was the fire. The blaze seemingly reflected off of his eyes and shined through the whites of his eyes. He definitely took after his mother, him having long hair, just as long as Qing Yuan's. The color of his hair seemed to be a more raven color, a slight tinge in the black color...Yes...he was exotic in appearance. Yu Xue's eyes scanned him over...the fists...yes, Zhao Xing's fists were dangerous. They were as deadly weapons as Xiahou Dun's Kirin Sword. Zhao Xing had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of existing martial arts...But it seemed so did Sun Ce. Zhao Xing was definitely still saddened by the effects of the battle, so many soldiers lost, and losing to the prince of Wu in his own specialty. So many things clouded the young master's mind, and his past failures certainly seemed to be the ones plaguing him.  
  
Yu Xue didn't lose interest in Zhao Xing, but he felt it would be better to divert attention from the Zilong Spawn till he felt better. His eyes bolted from this way and that, looking for another subject. His eyes widened as he saw the next person. Zhao Yun, Zhao Xing's father. Zhao Yun didn't look like he aged at all. His hair was still in its loft ponytail and his face was still as handsome as it was before all the battles. He was still the same as Chang Ban. The fierce tiger was clad in the usual white armor with the small sash draped over the next shoulder, and he was just walking. The sheer presence of the man was both terrifying and gratifying at the same time as those onyx eyes of his were always tense...always looking like it could kill. His blue handled spear was shining from his back, as it was tied via the end on the rope to his shoulders. The thread that held it was strong enough to hold it down upon the incredible Zilong, but it looked to be weak enough that Zhao Yun could pull out his weapon when the time came. He was heading to Zhao Xing's position, an eager smile on his face.  
  
"Too eager..." Yu Xue thought as the man now stood before the young master.  
  
O O  
  
"Young Xing..." Zhao Yun said, only a broad smile the only thing one could see of him right now.  
  
"Father..." Zhao Xing's eyes didn't look up to him. But he did get on his knees, and did the usual homage of respect, bowing to him, his head touching the ground. Zhao Yun was pleased with his son's mannerisms.  
  
"You fought well...many a man has been felled by your attacks. You even took use of the legendary Musou." Zhao Yun now added different compliments and observations, but nothing about how long it has been since he had seen his son. And even then, all that Zhao Xing received before his father went away was a pat on the shoulder and more words. "See you tomorrow morning..."  
  
Qing Yuan was sitting right next to Zhao Xing while this was going on, and she knew how horrible it must have felt on the inside. She almost panicked when she saw him shudder and shake, but refrained from touching him when he stood up on his knees. He had tears in his eyes...it was understandable, but Qing Yuan had never seen Zhao Xing so saddened in the short time she knew him. She needed to comfort him in any way that she could, as what would be her self declared title of being his lover be? Nothing, if she didn't do anything, which was her opinion. She too, had gotten on her knees, but before Zhao Xing himself. Her body blocked his view of the retreating Zhao Yun's form as he walked away, so that means the only thing he could see was her. His eyes lingered upon her for the moment, the tear stained, glassy eyes...They scanned her...They looked her over, for once in Qing Yuan's well supported knowing, this was the first time he had looked her over. Xing's eyes came to a stop at the brown eyes of hers. The tears of his stopped, but they left dried streams of where the tears had fallen on his cheeks. Qing Yuan merely shook her head and smiled, shifting towards Zhao Xing, both of them still on their knees. She brought her hands up, both of them touching Zhao Xing's face, wiping the marks that his tears had left. She caressed his face, for the moment, feeling every part of his soft features, studying them with her hands as if she were blind, being guided by only touch alone. But the big surprise was when she felt something on her cheek. Zhao Xing's own hand had traveled up, brushing a delicate bang of hair aside and tucking it behind her ear. Her hands went away from his face, no longer touching his features, as she felt his hand start to caress the side of her own face. Those fingers, she thought would be rough with bumps and wounds were gentle, soft as silk. Zhao Xing's eyes had never left hers, and she knew that straight away as soon as she looked back to him. Qing Yuan and Zhao Xing just kept locked upon each other's eyes; Zhao Xing's looking almost like an innocent child as he did this and Qing Yuan narrowing her eyes, gazing upon him lovingly and with much affection. Qing Yuan brought a hand up to the hand of Zhao Xing's gently holding his with her fingers. Her hands were smaller compared to his, but that wasn't abnormal. She liked the firm hold he had on her, just staying upon her face and doing nothing but feeling her. She moved her hand to urge his hand, to move, to keep caressing her. He responded with by moving his hand beyond her jaw line, and to her neck, his feathery touches sending shivers up her spine. She didn't move; she just wanted to keep this feeling. Zhao Xing brushed his hand to her shoulders. This was the time...he pulled her in, Qing Yuan could feel it coming...their lips were about to meet! It's-  
  
"Hahahaha! My son has a soft spot for hand maidens?" Zhao Yun had come back, and with an atrocious laugh to accompany it. His smile had never faded as he came to tell his comment and made Qing Yuan taken aback. Qing Yuan was so close to having a kiss that really meant something with Zhao Xing! She was SO CLOSE! Zhao Xing had turned his attention to his father, again bowing his head and finally letting go of Qing Yuan. Qing Yuan didn't want to show any respect for this man, and instead had chosen to remain upright. Zhao Yun took his son by the arm and lifted him up from his kneeling position. "My son, don't be so low in your taste. That girl is dressed in nothing but a cheongsam. Standard uniforms in different areas and only a dress to those who are of middle class. Don't disgrace yourself, you deserve much better!"  
  
"But father, I-"  
  
"Uh-uh! Tut-tut! I want nothing of those sorts, in front of me now, Zhao Xing!" Zhao Yun said in a mock father tone. Zhao Xing's face faulted, his head bowing down in shame and his facial expression deepening. It seems he had taken what he said quite seriously.  
  
"Yes father...I won't talk back again, father..."  
  
Qing Yuan was shocked at the parental loyalty that Zhao Xing displayed, despite the whole thing only being a more than noticeable joke, since the tone of the older Zhao's voice was full of mirth and glee.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry!" Zhao Yun said to his son, turning to leave again. "Don't go around with hand maiden, all right, my son?"  
  
"Father..." Zhao Xing just bowed again as his father left. Qing Yuan was utterly repulsed by her beloved's actions, and she just stayed there upon her knees, looking to Zhao Xing bowing and agreeing with his parent. Well if he thought of her as a hand maid, then so be it...But she wasn't going to sit around and listen to all of this...Zhao Xing turned to her just before she was about to go away and turn shoulder, and that's when she caught a glimpse of his gorgeous eyes. Ohhh...why did he have to be so uncontrollable in looks? She immediately forgotten that incident with Zilong and just turned to Xing, her own soft and delicate browns meeting with his luxurious and unwavering hazels. His eyes...they were so dramatic and changing. They were like the different seasons, always being different. This time, instead of being a cold and desolate wasteland of feelings, the eyes were apologetic, these eyes were so innocent. If one could see Qing Yuan now, it would seem to it that she had fallen in love with his eyes more than anything else. Zhao Xing would only give this look before bowing his head shortly in an apologetic motion and then walk off after his father. Qing Yuan was again, awakened by another abrupt action, and looked towards Zhao Xing. Her eyes widened and her mouth agape, she took a step towards the son of Zhao and shouted.  
  
"So you're just leaving me?! You can't be going to Shu and abandoning your dreams!" She shouted with all her might, but this never stopped Zhao Xing. It seemed he added insult to the injury as he approached his father and bowed to him. Zhao Xing's words were too soft for Qing Yuan to hear, but he had definitely heard what Zhao Yun had said. Zhao Yun placed a hand on his son's forehead and closed his eyes, seeming to bless his son.  
  
"We are father and son, Zhao Xing...You belong at my side."  
  
Qing Yuan couldn't believe this! Zhao Xing was actually giving up?! And they had already came this far. How...how could he? How could he, after this one great battle, fight the war with this army that he had hated before? Qing Yuan was disgusted. She didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore, but still, emotions die hard. She still had love for Zhao Xing, and nothing could deny that, but she couldn't go with him right now. She wasn't "worthy" enough in the great Zilong's eyes. Qing Yuan turned around and walked towards Yu Xue, her mind on nothing but perhaps joining him and setting out with the small group of soldiers. She didn't want to see Zhao Xing until his real self had come back.  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Meanwhile- In the Wu dungeons-  
  
The Wu dungeons were horrible. They were nothing but stone floors with sturdy wooden walls. Everything reeked of not being washed, and there were rats everywhere. Even the prisoners were malnourished and very much dirty. Some of the more worse charged were hanging in small cages, made directly out of bamboo rods, strapped together with bamboo shoots and vines. They made VERY effective cages. To make matters even worst, there were several guards, each one carrying a specific weapon to deal with any miscreants here. One carried the traditional Chinese sword, sharp to the touch. One would call this a "Xiao Lian" type of sword, but that would only be those who are interested in legend. One carried a bamboo staff, and obviously meant that he himself used the Kulun style of martial arts. Kulun Bamboo techniques aren't great for open war, but in close fighting and in subduing a group of opponents in closed areas, there's nothing better. Many of these guards seemed to be the top of the line, and very agile. Scanning the prisons was of no consequence to them, as the constantly moved, diligently screening the area. These crimson clad guards were almost inhuman...  
  
Yu Chai was one of the many prisoners in this unisex prison...and she hoped she wouldn't turn out like the other female prisoners...A lot of the female prisoners here had been raped and abused at the same time, being hit by one of the sadist guards while being subjected to another, more desperate and lonely guards. She determined this by many things. One of the other female prisoners was chained and shackled before her on the other side of the wall, about twenty feet from her and opposite of her. She was naked, and blood was trailing down the side of her legs. This was definitely not good for her if she was the next one to had eyes set on her by one of these guards...and things were definitely not looking up for her, as she heard another woman, somewhere else in these dungeons scream and the laughs of the guards were filling and echoing through these walls.  
  
"Zhao Xing...where ...oh, Xing-Xing...I wish you were here to help..." Yu Chai muttered as some prisoners were led in, chained together and then sat before her. Some of them were grumbling curses while others were lamenting their sins. Yu Chai sighed. No matter what happened, this would be a very long stay at this prison.  
  
O O  
  
Sun Shang Xiang was having the time of her life watching some of the prisoners. While she sat on her throne that was situated right next to Sun Quan's, she just laughed at the two men who were brought before the royal family to fight. The Sun siblings were always at the right hand of Sun Jian, while the royal subjects were always seated to his left. At this time, they were enjoying the small entertaining fight, both of the prisoners having experience with swords. They were constantly charging and clashing, both of them even. And to think, they were fighting just to be part of the Wu frontline and to get out of prison, or to die a quick death. Sun Ce was mumbling small curses though, and his actions caught the eye of his younger brother. Sun Quan quickly looked up to his older brother with more interest in him than the fight.  
  
"Damn those Zhao's! Nothing but trouble! I could've finished that man off and I would've been talked about in the countryside, not that pretender!"  
  
"Patience, my older sibling, you need to use patience. I have a plan...do not worry about it, Ce." Sun Quan was obviously the genious of his siblings. Sun Yi and Sun Kuan, both took interest as they also turned towards Quan.  
  
"Those Zhao, cowardly dogs..." Sun Ce said as Sun Quan gotten ready to explain his plan. Sun Jian needn't know about the brothers plotting for revenge, as he didn't need to know about affair of something else. So Sun Quan left his father out of this business. He gathered his brothers and left the royal chambers to the back room, behind the curtains to the preparation rooms for the entertainers. Sun Kuang was not a magnificently well muscled man, but he had proper proportions. And Sun Yu was not much bigger than his brother Quan in stature, but he was obviously stronger than him. All four brothers huddled up in the room as Sun Quan would whisper the plan.  
  
"That was obviously an ambush by Shu, to lure us into attacking them when we had least expected it. And we couldn't have done any worst. We NEED to fight back..." Sun Quan received agreements from his brothers and a big one from his older brother.  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
"Most definitely"  
  
"Get back at that Shu scum!"  
  
"Yeah! Great!" A woman's voice shouted above the agreeing brothers, which made them look around to see who could've done a high pitched voice...none of them could've but they DID counted someone different in the huddle. Sun Shang Xiang had joined her brothers in this circle and she was beaming and smiling proudly. Sun Ce was the only one not glaring daggers at her, and that was perhaps because of the deep bond he shared with his sister...That and he knew what she could've have done to everyone...He should've never given her any fighting lessons...  
  
"A sis, maybe ya shouldn't be in here, ya know?"  
  
"Aw, but Ce! I can do everything you guys can do, honest!"  
  
"Yeah, but you won't get anymore lessons if you don't get, c'mon, get a move on, sis!" He said, picking her up by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulders. Sun Quan continued the planning with his brothers while Sun Ce went off and carried Sun Shang Xiang back to the throne room. If someone else did that to the spunky little woman, that someone would've had a face full of fist. But Sun Ce had a natural talent with dealing with the younger sister. In fact, all the while he carried her; all she did was laugh and giggle, all the while trying to persuade the oldest brother to bring her back to the circle.  
  
"My brothers...we will attack soon! But we don't strike Shu itself. We strike Zhao Yun...and make it look like an accident..."  
  
O O  
  
O  
  
Lien Qiao's eyes were shut...she didn't want to see what had befallen her before, but now, she was awakening from her sleep. Someone was tugging at her hair, gently twisting the divided hair out of the two tails she kept her hair in and braiding them into one long braid. It couldn't be...that boy said that she wouldn't see the light of day where she was going...and this was just plain odd. She finally ended up opening her eyes to the surroundings. Everything was white...was this heaven? No...It couldn't be heaven; she would already be enjoying herself with the Gods and Goddesses, finally being able to set eyes upon them. But what she saw was a woman, sleeping beside her; short brown hair on her head was carefully pulled back into a small ponytail. Lien Qiao first thought it was that Shi Liu girl, but it was most definitely not her. The girl was smaller in stature and height, and she was also quite a bit different in complexion. The girl who slept was clad in a dancer's outfit, having a white, green striped blouse and same with the matching short shorts. In the middle of the green stripe was a crimson stripe, obviously the mark of Wu. She was about to move, but she still felt the tugging at her hair. She quickly closed her eyes and hoped that whoever was doing the styling wouldn't notice that she had awakened.  
  
"No...My little sister, please don't move..." A soft, pleasing voice came out. That voice was so pleasant in fact...the sheer factor of how heavenly it was wasn't the wanton desire of a man having the pleasure of the voice of his lover, but the sheer admiration of a woman. That was how beautiful the voice she just heard was...so gorgeous...  
  
"...S-sister? But L-Lu Xun said he wouldn't..." Lien Qiao's speaking was a bit off from the bit of trauma that had been around her for the while. But wait...did this woman called her sister...that had just registered within her mind and she suddenly frowned. Her eyes closed as she turned over and cried on the bare leg of her older sister.  
  
"There, there...My young Lien, do not worry, I won't let anything harm you..." Da Qiao was right there. The black haired beauty, oldest of the Qiao sisters and always considered the more graceful and more soft spoken of the two, was also the most protective and more motherly of the two, having already bore a son. "I'm glad you're home...I'm supposing that you've never seen me this close in ages."  
  
"No...I haven't...but I've been dreaming..." Lien kept crying as she finally reunited with one of the people she loved the most. But the older sister finally brought her up and wiped off the remaining tears from the younger one's face.  
  
"Did you meet your other older sister yet?" Da indicated with a wave of the hand. Lien looked to her right, to the one who had been asleep all this time. Unlike the other two, she had different hair color...Lien timidly touched the other's shoulder, the chestnut haired one bringing out a tremendous yawn. She started to stretch and then immediately hopped off the bed, stretching some more. Immediately afterwards, she turned around, eyes opened now. They were round, having a pool of enticing green eyes. Indeed, she was more different than the other sisters.  
  
"Ya? What's up Da?" Xiao Qiao was the middle of the three and definitely the better speaker.  
  
"Don't mind her; she's a little crazy..." Da's comment on Xiao had arisen some giggles from Lien as they looked on to the still stretching Xiao, now doing some side bends.  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing mounted his horse, a smile as he presented himself in full Shu armor. His head covered by a white helmet and his long hair flowing from the back of the helmet. He had on a chest plate and to fully compliment this, he had a broadsword sheathed at his side. He truly looked like the son of Zhao now. Qing Yuan was not at all pleased at this though. And though she had promised that she'd love him, she did not want to see him at all in this current state. She would stay with Yu Xue and the rest of the soldiers that would stay so that she may help him rebuild the town of Tian Shui. It seems that they lost morale as well. Li Jishan eyed Zhao Xing, a sense of betrayal in his dagger like gaze. Almost like a dragon's was his gaze at the brave warrior of the fortress.  
  
"Zhao Xing, son, hurry up! We're leaving now!" Zhao Yun's voice made the Zima brothers cringe simultaneously. They didn't like how the famous man was taking away one of the people who fought along their sides.  
  
"Shi, what do you think of this...Really sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
"Shao, be quiet...I don't feel like hearing your bickering..." The twin merely turned from his brother and went away, going towards the rest of the soldiers that were left in Jian Zhen.  
  
"Hey, you rooster head, I'm talking to you!"  
  
"And shut up about my hair style..."  
  
"Damn, he's good..." Zima Shao instantly stopped, his body nearly going limp from his boredom. He needed to talk...His Dragon Horseman's armor clinked as he just let himself drop to the ground. His eyes trailed towards the sky and his oculars just watched the clouds pass by...  
  
Zhao Xing looked over to the rest of the men and Qing Yuan before galloping off. Qing Yuan saw this too...and was almost brought to her knees by his actions. She did, however, brought her hands up and started to sob.  
  
"H-he...He didn't even say goodbye!" She yelled as she ran towards the galloping horde of men, tears staining her cheeks. None stopped Zhao Xing as he galloped off with his father. Qing Yuan no longer felt like she should love Zhao Xing...but she just couldn't get rid of the feeling. She wanted him with her...she wanted him at her side...After they disappeared behind the next mountain pass, she finally dropped on her knees. She proceeded to scream at the nothingness, the nothingness that was there, where Zhao Xing had filled within her and made her whole. It was not helping, but she thought it would make it go away, that terrible taste in her mouth, that terrible pressure in her chest and the terrible pain in her head. Yu Xue looked on at the woman, at her displeasure and pain...So this was her weakness. Lord Zhao Xing was her weakness. He was about to go and comfort the woman, say it was all right, but then one of his own soldiers came up to him and bowed.  
  
"My lord, one of the soldiers said we should be expecting a letter from the Sleeping Dragon soon! We should be rewarded by the Prime Minister soon!"  
  
"That's good..." He said as he looked on to the now pitiful Qing Yuan, still sobbing her heart out. The Zima Brothers looked on to Qing Yuan, neither daring to go to her for fear of retaliation of her heart. Yu Xue understood this now... But she would have to be monitored daily, as she may do something that everyone would regret if she let her feelings get the best of her. Li Jishan, didn't pay attention to her crying...his eyes was looking onwards to the rising sun.  
  
O  
  
O  
  
-Song Sequence - Song-fiction part-  
  
"Another day has gone  
  
I'm still all alone  
  
How could this be  
  
You're not here with me  
  
You never said goodbye  
  
Someone tell me why  
  
Did you have to go  
  
And leave my world so cold"  
  
Zhao Xing's horse was at the head of the army, right before Zhao Yun himself. The proud Zhao men were galloping towards Shu grounds, which were west from their position. If they didn't go out quickly, relations with Wu would go even sourer.  
  
"Everyday I sit and ask myself  
  
How did love slip away  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
  
That you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay"  
  
Qing Yuan was almost broken. Her eyes were like a doll's, unmoving and indefinitely unfeeling. Her form was crawled up in a little ball in the corner of the shattered fort. All she could think about, all that was running through his mind was Zhao Xing...was his face, was his voice, was his eyes, everything about him was going through her. It didn't make her happy...it made her saddened...it made her feel like the world was going to end.  
  
"But you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
But you are not alone"  
  
Zhao Xing felt that he forgotten something. Something felt empty inside himself. But nothing he thought of was helping him feel happier. It was something...something that had happened. He tossed the thought out of his mind and began thinking of the path before him...his new life in Shu.  
  
"Alone, alone  
  
Why, alone"  
  
Qing Yuan just buried her head on her knees, as she hugged her legs to herself. She wanted to be alone. Everyone that had come to offer her something, breakfast, condolences, anything, was promptly rejected and turned away by her. She was normally calm and caring, but this scar on her mind seemed to be digging deeper. Qing Yuan wanted to cry, and the thought alone was getting her ready to let the tears flow again.  
  
"Just the other night  
  
I thought I heard you cry  
  
Asking me to come  
  
And hold you in my arms  
  
I can hear your prayers  
  
Your burdens I will bear  
  
But first I need your hand  
  
Then forever can begin"  
  
His horse never seemed to tire, as never did the other horses. They were past the Jing province, merely by riding on the horses, showing how quick and efficient these cavalry men's animals were. Zhao Xing's eyes suddenly closed...he felt a sensation on his lips...that empty feeling in his heart going away for the moment as he rode on and into the morning lights.  
  
"Everyday I sit and ask myself  
  
How did love slip away  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
  
That you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay"  
  
She closed her eyes. Almost in unison, when Zhao Xing had closed his miles and miles away. She leaned forward, as if he was still there, and let a weak kiss right on his lips. Qing Yuan knew he wasn't there. Qing Yuan knew he wasn't coming back from Shu. But she just wished, that he had said goodbye...  
  
"For you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone"  
  
"Qing Yuan..." His voice trailed over, and quickly faded into the thunderous falls of the horses' hooves. He remembered. He had just remembered. Zhao Xing silently cursed for not even mentioning anything to her before he had left. Qing Yuan...he had barely even scraped the surface of her personality and now he was leaving her...that was the most cold- hearted thing that he had ever done, in his life.  
  
"Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
  
I'll be there"  
  
"You broke our promise...Zhao Xing, your broke our promise..." Qing Yuan said softly as she backed into the fort's stone walls. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry, but all of her tears kept coming out. Nothing could control this eternal sadness now...nothing...  
  
"You are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart"  
  
"DAMMIT!" His heart took the better of him and he immediately turned his horse, directing it in the opposite direction of where Shu was going. He needed to head back...to apologize to Qing Yuan...to give her proper good bye...and to see if she would come with him...  
  
Zhao Yun would not see his son go back for anything and immediately rode his White Mare out to stop him. Blocking his son's path, he narrowed his eyes at young Xing and quickly sighed.  
  
"No...You're to proceed with the group...I will not allow you to go back."  
  
"For you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay"  
  
Qing Yuan's eyes were red from crying...she still loved him...she still loved him so very much. He was the world to her...This time; the thoughts of him filled her with happiness. The thoughts of him made her feel like she could fly. But she couldn't get up. She couldn't go back to everyone just yet. She needed to wait this out for the moment. But the sides of her mouth quirked up. A weak smile was now present in her expression.  
  
"For you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart"  
  
Zhao Xing couldn't believe his father. But again, he had to obey him. He quickly, and without hesitation, turned his horse around and headed back to the main group. His eyes though, lingered behind him...to the mountains...to where he had left Qing Yuan.  
  
"For you are not alone..."  
  
Qing Yuan was smiling...though she felt like her heart had been ripped to shred, she was smiling. She felt him...she felt his presence...his feeling... That's all she needed to know. That's all she wanted to know. Qing Yuan finally stood up, walking towards Yu Xue with a bright smile on her face. She spent most of the day crying and it was already lunch time...  
  
The ride had been long and excruciating. It seemed to take forever and the sun was already setting. The sky had taken a fading orange look, everything was getting darker, one side being black and having stars littered all over it, the other side being orange. The orange gave the sky a serene, smooth look and the night just looked peaceful to come. It had taken only a full day of travel and one stop to complete the journey to Cheng Du. When everyone else dismounted and proceeded into the castle gates, Zhao Xing stayed outside and looked up to the stars.  
  
"Qing Yuan...I'm sorry..."  
  
-End Song Fiction Part- (You Are Not Alone-Michael Jackson)  
  
O O  
  
Cao Kai's turban was taken off, revealing his spiked, black hair. Odd as it may seem, it looked like it would never fall. He had been repeatedly whipped by the guardsmen here, courtesy of the Sun Brothers. They wanted Cao Kai to tell of where Zhao Xing had went, but Cao Kai repeatedly refused. Cao Kai knew where he was. Sima Yi had taught him to look to the stars and you can determine anything. The fading lights and the different celestial balance could only mean one thing...a shift in alliance. Sweat dripped off of his face, rolling down his cheek and off his chin. He felt pain...that was good; at least he still felt his body parts. Cao Kai need only to await his freedom...that is then when he will leave his vengeance upon Wu and Wei, all at once...  
  
"Time for reckoning will soon come..."  
  
He tugged at his shackles, grinning as he heard the "chink" of the metals. His eyes looked over to the next person; he too was beaten like Cao Kai. But unlike Cao Kai, he doesn't have the will and the attitude. The son of Cao Cao started to laugh...his laughter echoing throughout the prison, and filling the guards with surprise and somewhat of fear. He was eagerly awaiting his next beating so that he may become angrier...and that he may become more vengeful towards these damn Wu.  
  
O O  
  
Dian Kamo was lounging on the throne where Cao Cao had normally sat on. She was in her usual long sleeved attire, waiting for the entertainment to get into the throne room. Her smooth, chocolate brown skin was mostly covered by her clothing, but that didn't detach from her figure. She was still very attractive, and unique because of her dark skin and different hair. Her hair, by the way, was a dark brown, tumbling tresses of beauty, but that was it for her lady behavior. Anyway else, she behaved like her uncle. It wasn't long before Zhang He came in. Ooh, Zhang He. That man that was so-called "Peacock" or "Beauty-Obsessed" was beginning to be a rival of Kamo's. It was odd how they just met and they started with insults flying. But still, rivalry could be a great thing. And seeing as how Dian Kamo loved to annihilate ignorant, bogus people whom love toying with her, she accepted the company of Zhang He.  
  
"Ah, the odd niece of Dian Wei..."  
  
"Ah, the gay man him self..." Dian Kamo retorted immediately. Zhang He raised an eyebrow at the lounging Dian Kamo before yawning and stretching before her. It was unexpected, but Zhang He suddenly unsheathed his claws and pointed them towards Dian Kamo's throat. Dian Kamo, not at all fazed by his actions, just glared at him.  
  
"I am getting tired of your incompetence!" Zhang He shouted as he pressed the claw into her neck, the blades not cutting into her but in one slight movement, could tear off her head.  
  
"I'm getting tired of how big of a jackass you're being to everyone." Dian Kamo responded, pushing the talons away with a swift wave of her hand. She immediately stood up and turned her back to Zhang He. "Thinking you're the most beautiful, thinking you're the most graceful...thinking you can do EVERYTHING..."  
  
"Well maybe I can!"  
  
"And maybe you're a snob!" Dian Kamo left that remark in the room before stepping outside of the room. Zhang He was left, smoldering in his own anger. That girl...perturbed him so...  
  
"Sir, we ARE the entertainment!" A group of soldiers just came in, juggling plates and such. Zhang He was still ticked off at the actions of Dian Wei's niece, and instead of tolerating the performers, he turned around and proceeded to slice one of their heads cleans off the shoulders. Afterwards, he stepped back and impaled another performer with his other claw. Blood, beautiful blood... That made everything better...he couldn't wait till that Kamo girl messed up and he could bask in the glory of her spewing blood during her execution.  
  
O O  
  
Shi Liu awoke in a chambers she was very unfamiliar to...her eyes opening to nothing but grey stone. She was in a jail? Yes...this was some sort of holding facility...a dungeon. Red guards and crimson weapons...The Wu dungeon...Shi Liu had just awoken from the blow by Huang Gai and now she had just gotten her wits together. Shi Liu checked her left and right shoulder, nothing to of concern to her. What concerned her was the frightened woman that was shackled across the room from her, staring at the prisoner beside Shi Liu's position. So the prisoner was raped, so what? This happened in prison normally. That was Yu Chai...the one with Zhao Xing, as he had heard from some of the guards pointing her out. Curse Zhao Xing! So, he been rounding up women and making them conceive to his every bidding?! Ha! She would have to get even when she met that man again. Perhaps smash his pretty, little face in. Of course, for some reason, that man was the only thing in her mind right now.  
  
"Perhaps it's all the money you owe me..." She wondered out loud, bringing a devious smirk at the thought of all that money she'd get if he ever came back into her life. But Shi Liu's first priority was to get out of this dungeon and beat the living shit out of the guards before going off to find him. "It's going to be fun, Zhao Xing...I'll kick your teeth out after I knock out all of these guards..."  
  
"What? Zhao Xing?" Yu Chai wondered out loud, looking up towards Shi Liu. Shi Liu didn't mind the woman questioning her, but the sheer stupidity in the question made her think that she was a bit...slow...  
  
"Yes...that odd, stupid, little man that had taken my stable job and threw it into the ground with his own two hands...and feet."  
  
"Sounds like my Zhao Xing..." Yu Chai was sort of put at ease hearing about her friend from way back. She leaned back onto the dungeon wall and sighed, closing her eyes, thinking of better times than the one she was in before all this. Ah, it was still fun with ol' Xing-Xing around, so who cares. "Ah, he'll be back for me...little runt can't do anything without me..."  
  
"So what does he do? Does he serenade you and the other women around him too?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Yu Chai asked, raising an eyebrow to the strange woman's question. She just laughed afterwards and kicked the stone floor with her heels. "He never does anything like that! I wish he'd sing to Qing Yuan and me once in a while! It'd be hilarious!"  
  
"...So...why are you with him in the first place?" Shi Liu began to get more interested into this Yu Chai girl as she began talking about Zhao Xing. Perhaps the "know thine enemy" saying was really getting used thoroughly now. The other woman perked up at the question and smiled back.  
  
"I'm his friend from waaaaaa~aaaaay back in the village massacre. I'm surprised as anyone I didn't turn out like him, but hey, at least I unbalance his more serious personality!"  
  
"I see..."  
  
And so it went, Yu Chai telling Shi Liu everything she knew about Zhao Xing...  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing was craving company. His father had left him in the camp, alone and with no one to entertain or talk to him, and now, it was getting outrageous. He felt so deprived from a father and son relation, but that didn't stop him from honoring his father's presence as he was required to. Zhao Xing closed his eyes and began to rethink his life at that moment. Everything would change since he had entered Shu. He could have a family. A decent life as a soldier was now present for him...and there were many interesting people...  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"You heretic!"  
  
Zhao Xing sighed as he heard voice from outside his tent. The Shu forces that belonged to Zhao Yun were stationed right after the cotton fields of Cheng Du, for precautionary measurements. Guan Yu had been sent to capture Fan Castle in an attempt to dissuade the Wei forces from further advancement, with meager forces. That just showed how competent he was. Well, the yelling men outside were none other than Jiang Wei and the one called Ma Chao.  
  
Jiang Wei was known as the genius of Shu, born with the mind and body to be a prodigy of China. He had always worn a green vest, lightly plated inside with wood, for a light but effective armor. His hair was always seen worn in a tight, long pony tail behind his back to keep it out of way. Of course, he was also quite a bright and handsome man, just to match his body. He was a gifted man, none the less.  
  
Ma Chao was a rugged, paranoid, insecure, well to do but doesn't type of man. He was incredibly skilled in riding the wildest of stallions and was known to be the best cavalryman that had ever graced the Northern Plains. Of course, his family name meant "Super" or "Skilled" and his own name meant "Horse" so it only meant that he could be the ultimate rider in terms of name. He was armed like Jiang Wei in terms of the spear, but he was at least a foot taller and his expressions were much tougher looking.  
  
"You should just butt out!" Ma Chao shouted to Jiang Wei, poking Jiang Wei on the chest with a provoking finger. "I should charge the enemy head on if they come through the fields!"  
  
"Well," Jiang Wei was on the defensive on this argument, but he had a valid reason for telling Ma Chao not to rush into fights. "We can definitely destroy the enemy if YOU were at the hem of the battle..."  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
"Of course..." Jiang Wei was lying...Ma Chao would've been annihilated the moment he stepped into close battles in a narrow area. "But if we do my plan, we won't lose as many troops..."  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"You heretic!"  
  
"I will fight till the end! I sworn my life to Liu Bei and I pledged I WILL fight!"  
  
"I pledged that I wouldn't lead everyone to their inevitable demise when you go through the narrow entrance..." Jiang Wei said, pointing to the opening of the cotton fields that was about eight feet wide. "I won't allow you to lead them..."  
  
Jiang Wei's plan of striking an enemy during an attack on Shu's capital was to keep focused upon the narrow space that the Shu can easily defend, as the enemy would be forced to bottle nose their offence in order to fit through the opening. Then, he would initiate the order to close the enemy in from the other side, using an elite cavalry unit led by either Zhao Yun or the newly made "General of the Southern Fist" Zhao Xing. He had no interest on making the reckless Ma Chao do anything but wait.  
  
Ma Chao's plans concerned sending in his own unit to meet the enemy at the middle of the bottle nose and continue to press forces into the narrow area. And then, he'd attack at that one area until the soldiers wear out and then the general was forced to go to battle. But Jiang Wei had found a flaw in that plan...what happened if Ma Chao was too tired from fighting using all of his fancy maneuvers?  
  
Well, the bickering continued, Zhao Xing not getting any rest still. The moon was already in the middle of the sky, and the two hadn't shut up about the defensive plan. But when he had heard a calm, cool, collected voice state his presence, he praised the gods.  
  
"You're both wrong..." The man said as he approached. The man was richly dressed, being in long, white, satin robes, his sash being entirely made of satin as well. His white hat looked to be that of an envoy's or maybe an imperial court person's hat. He had neatly trimmed facial hair, his pale face framing every part of his face evenly. And of course, the opal colored eyes paid no homage to the great one's deeds. He had the wisdom of ten thousand men engraved in those eyes. His signature fan could only mean that he was indeed, the great Kongming. "I will come up with the plan..."  
  
"But of course, Prime Minister..." Jiang Wei reveled in respect and admiration for the man before him, kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head down to the person he idolized.  
  
"Zhuge Liang! How're you doing buddy?" Ma Chao on the other hand, didn't do anything but act like the reckless man he always did, approaching the Prime Minister, slapping him on the back and smiling, waiting for a response.  
  
Zhuge Liang's hat shifted forward from the jerk of his body as he responded to the slap. A slight groan was emitted from Zhuge Liang's mouth as he fixed the hat upon his head. This earned only laughter from Ma Chao as he pointed with glee at the angered Zhuge Liang. Pointing his fan at the General's mouth, Ma Chao ceased his laughter, glared, and then quickly settled himself into a kneeling position, grumbling about getting even with the great strategist.  
  
"Indeed, learn some respect Ma Chao..." Zhuge Liang said before smiling upon him. "And do not be hateful...I'll assign a cavalry unit to you, and make your brother, Ma Dai, second in command..."  
  
"Zhu-I mean, Prime Minister, thank you!" Ma Chao was obviously delighted at this...Zhao Xing heard running foot falls, probably Ma Chao running off to tell his brother the good news. Jiang Wei's voice and Zhuge Liang's voice faded as they went off, talking about strategies and such. Maybe Zhao Xing could get some sleep...at the moment when he started to shut his eyes, a knock came at the wooden post of his tent and he was forced up again. Maybe he wouldn't get any sleep...  
  
"Zhao Xing...I want to talk with you..." A sweet woman's voice sounded through the air. Zhao Xing knew who it was. It was Zhuge Liang's wife, Huang Yue Ying. She wasn't the most beautiful person to look at, but she was pretty to say the least. Her eyes were charming, and that was her best asset. Ever since Zhao Xing had come into the Shu camp, this woman had been the one who had been talking and checking on him, not his father.  
  
"Yes, come in Lady Yue..."  
  
"Thank you, Xing..." She said, coming in, something behind her back as she came into full view of the laying Zhao Xing... "You won't be disappointed..."  
  
Eyes filled with wonder, he looked on to the older woman and found what she had in store not the least bit disappointing. He looked to her hands, a small golden dagger; everything from the blade to the handle was gold. Yue Ying gave a small smile as Zhao Xing looked upon the golden dagger with lulled, transfixed eyes. It wasn't long before she reached her arm out to him, presenting it to him.  
  
"Come on, kid...Take it already..." Zhao Xing looked upon the dagger one more time before looking up to the woman. Just before he tried to take it, Yue Ying brought up the leather sheath. So...two gifts... He took both of them, strapping the sheath to the belt of his formal robes, which were white and looking much like Zhuge Liang's, and then looked back to Yue Ying.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Zhao Xing stopped fixing everything and looked back to Yue Ying, who was still smiling upon Zhao Xing. Yue Ying merely shook her head as she stepped forward towards Zhao Xing.  
  
"It's nothing...you're just the new kid, right?" She asked a somewhat rhetorical question to him. But she was lying...The reason why she was doing all of this was purely by feeling. She had no reason for doing this. She just felt as if she should do this. Yue Ying seemed possessed when she reached out one arm and touched his face with the tip of her finger...but, Yue Ying looked on Zhao Xing with sad eyes again before she turned and went out of his tent with nothing but an exit. Zhao Xing looked on to her odd behavior before he quickly went to bed.  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Yue Ying approached Zhuge Liang's tent, her eyes streaming with tears. Zhuge Liang, surprised at her sudden appearance, nearly fell from his seat from the noise she made at her entrance. Yue Ying was actually sobbing, which was hard to do to such a woman as she. Zhuge Liang was concerned, but he didn't know the matter. He'd have to wait for her to actually say it. So instead of walking off, he stood straight, posture up and his face resumed its usual, calm demeanor. Yue Ying went to her husband directly and just wrapped her arms around him, crying on his chest. Zhuge Liang then knew what she was crying about. It took no genius to figure it out when you know your wife, and you know her feelings.  
  
"My wife..." Zhuge Liang murmured, his hands rubbing his beloved's back, trying to calm and sooth her. Yue Ying just shook her head and continued to sob. "We can't bring him back...I know it's hard, but you can't keep crying every time you see some young man who bears a resemblance to him."  
  
"But I miss him!" Yue Ying urged, more crying coming forth, they waterfall down her cheeks in a river of cascading tears. She looked up to her husband's eyes, hazel hues meeting opals. "Zhuge Zhan was the only son we had..."  
  
Zhuge Liang cringed at the memory of his son. Indeed the only memory he had of the young lad was within his wife.  
  
"I'm sorry Yue Ying...please don't let any distraction get in the way of our lord's destiny...I do not want ourselves to be brought as failures just because of some feelings of someone gone from our lives..."  
  
"Yes, my husband...I'll try..."  
  
O  
  
O  
  
END  
  
O  
  
O  
  
The Tigers VS Wu Elite  
  
Previews  
  
Zhao Xing: Yue Ying...Thank you...  
  
(Zhao Xing is lying on the battlefield; Yue Ying is tending to his wounds while holding him in her arms.)  
  
Sun Ce: Attack them! Attack them all!  
  
(Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Taishi Ci, Huang Gai, Zhou Yu, and Gan Ning all charge at the opposite people. Their enemy was Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan and Zhao Xing)  
  
Guan Yu vs. Huang Gai  
  
Zhang Fei vs. Lu Meng  
  
Zhao Yun vs. Zhou Tai  
  
Ma Chao vs. Zhou Yu  
  
Huang Zhong vs. Gan Ning  
  
Wei Yan vs. Taishi Ci  
  
Zhao Xing vs. the Sun Brothers  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Don Shizumi: What's up?  
  
Diao Chan: Indeed...  
  
Don Shizumi: ...What's you're deal?  
  
Diao Chan: I'm not in your story yet, that's what!  
  
Don Shizumi: Would it help that I'm a Zhen Ji to Jiang Wei fan now?  
  
Diao Chan: NO!  
  
Don Shizumi: I'm sticking you with...hmm...Sima Yi.  
  
Diao Chan: He's a prissy lunatic!  
  
Sima Yi: MUAHAHAHA! (Swings by and fetches Diao Chan)  
  
Don Shizumi: I have a bunch of stuff I started...  
  
I did start the original Jiang Wei and Zhen Ji pairing...just in case anyone didn't know that...  
  
I did start the original Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Ce pairing. Although I've grown sickened of it... I'm still NOT a Liu Bei fan! So I'm now sticking Sun Shang Xiang with Jiang Wei as well. Jiang Wei, is awesome. More of you people should love him! Like I've heard from many, he's is the ultimate bishounen and should be admired!  
  
No I am not gay.  
  
No I do not like yaoi couples. That doesn't mean I'm against them. Just sick of them being predominant everywhere...  
  
Now, for the letter of the chapter  
  
Dear Don Shizumi, What are your favorite couples and genres? I totally love the story!  
  
-ZhaoyunStalker109  
  
Dear Zhao Yun's stalker, My favorite couples are any that doesn't concern yaoi, Liu Bei, Huang Zhong, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Huang Gai, Xu Zhu, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Dong Zhuo, or Meng Huo. I hate couplings that involve THEM. And yes, I do have a problem with Liu Bei being coupled to Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang. I have a nasty pang of yaoi or pedophilia feeling whenever I see those things. I do however; recommend Jiang Wei to any and ever Dynasty Warrior woman. He's just cool. I mean, who ISN'T cool with pink M.C. Hammer pants? Genres? Anything, as long as it's not racist, stupid, has poor language, or is just redundant. And thank you for loving the story.  
  
~Don Shizumi  
  
Please send me letters through the designated e-mail address. And also, what are you waiting for? Review! Remember to keep yourself in mind. If you want to see something in the story, TELL ME! If you want to see someone get hurt, TELL ME! If you want to see your favorite bishoujo or bishounen strip naked and described in excruciating detail, TELL ME! Please review, and tell me what YOU want.  
  
Shout out to the Kimiko half of Animatized. You helped out in this chapter, even if you only took a bit of dramatic comments to the IMs. Heh. It's OK. You're still thanked because you always give me quite a bit of constructive criticism that always improves my writing. And for that-  
  
(Presents the Ninja Mask Award of Reviewers)  
  
You are commended, congratulations on winning the first award of the Reviewer Awards! 


	7. The Five Tigers vs The Wu Elite

Author's note:  
  
Everyone, please forgive my irrational, rude comments that I've made in earlier chapters. I assure you, that I'm not hateful of the variety that most of the people like, like you  
  
LB x SSX lovers  
  
Or  
  
Yaoi, mary-sue lovers.  
  
I'm sorry for my earlier comments; truly, forgive my impartial speaking through my text. I promise (else I commit senpukku) I won't display anymore offensive comments again.  
  
Also, CoCo...thanks to you for not flaming me, though my words had offended you. But again, you're NOT allowed to use my character Zhao Xing. That is character infringement and I won't hesitate to notify the board of directors of Fanfiction.net if you do something rash to protest against my thoughts by doing as such. Again, I especially apologize to you about my words...Please forgive me, dear reviewer and owner of Qing Yuan.  
  
Again, to all who was offended by my words, I'm sorry.  
  
Now on with my story! This chapter will be long and have multiple song fiction parts because this is my special apology chapter. That and trying how many people I can attract with Linkin Park, P.O.D., and such artists.  
  
O O  
  
The Five Tigers vs. the Wu Elite  
  
It was a quiet morning, many months from the time where Zhao Xing had ran away to Shu to re-establish a relation with his father. Everything had changed for the better perhaps. Zhao Xing had grown accustomed to Shu territory and had been given a rank as the Lieutenant Commander and the nickname "General of the Southern Fist" under General Zhao Yun of Chang Shan. Everyone had also grown accustomed to him as well, Zhuge Liang always trying to teach him a thing or two about troop placement as well as showing him around the various Shu camps that were spread throughout the Kingdom.  
  
He had grown quite close to Jiang Wei, the apprentice and heir to the Prime Minister. The two were about the same age, and thought alike, so thus, the two were compatible. The only problem was that Jiang Wei knew more about the civilized world than the normally isolated Zhao Xing. Jiang Wei knew about the public and people rather than just a few acquaintances like Zhao Xing always knew. Zhao Xing had also grown accustomed to Yue Ying. She constantly asked him questions, concerned about where he was going, always bringing him food, or advice that he didn't need, but gladly, Zhao Xing would take it as there was always a lesson in her words.  
  
Zhao Xing liked the attention he was getting, but some of the attention was negative. Zhao Xing had drawn some negativity out of the ones Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Pang De. Ma Chao was the Commander in Chief of Cavalry Units while Ma Dai was the Lieutenant of Armed Cavalry. The young Zhao son had supposedly accepted a challenge that the loud Ma Chao was shouting to a crowd, claiming that he was the fastest. First Zhao Xing was beaten in a race upon horseback. But when Zhao Xing had challenged Ma Chao to a race on foot, Zhao Xing had beaten him and left him one hundred yards behind on the three hundred yard race through the palace gardens.  
  
Ma Dai was a different story. Ma Dai liked that fact that his brash older brother had been beaten. The fact that the audacity of "Ma Chao the Splendid" was silenced for a bit was all that took to warm up to the young man. But as Ma Dai started to talk to him, they began talking about weapons and soon, Ma Dai had challenged him to a sparring contest, consisting of weighted poles as weapons. Whoever was to be knocked down first was the loser. Ma Dai had lost, and through his eyes, through unfairness. Zhao Xing used the pole as a levy and then sling shot himself from his position to kick Ma Dai down. Ma Dai argued that he was only supposed to use the pole, but Zhao Xing said otherwise and that he should've specified the rules. Ma Dai, embarrassed and humiliated by the defeat in both verbal and physical contest, started to detest the young Zhao.  
  
Pang De, a man of strong stature, much like Ma Chao and Ma Dai's, was already disliking of Zhao Xing when he had beaten Ma Chao. Now his detesting of the youth was now made twice-fold as he had seen his friend's brother being struck down in a spar due to unfair happenings. Pang De was now trying to screen for weaknesses, and perhaps get back at Zhao Xing for the embarrassment that his friends had suffered thus far.  
  
Zhang Fei was terribly fond of the boy, and constantly tried to show Zhao Xing how to properly fight. And by "proper" he meant drinking, shouting at your enemies, and then charge and slice them down one by one. Not many people could drink and then beat one's enemies, but apparently, Zhang Fei could. Zhang Fei also introduced his sons and daughters to him (Yes, I know he didn't had daughters, but I want to use some people from Kessen as well.) and all of them had taken a liking to the young man as well.  
  
Zhang Bao and Zhang Ren started to join Jiang Wei and Zhao Xing whenever they trained outside of the Shu palace, constantly switching places in spars or offering their own advice to help the people they're training with. Of course, with all these people proficient with the spear around him, Zhao Xing had started to get awfully good with the spear as well.  
  
Most notable was the actions of the eldest Zhang daughter, Mei Mei. Mei Mei was a beautiful woman, and the most noticeable thing about her was that she was a tomboy. No one would ever think in their life that this woman would start dressing up in peach colored dresses and white evening gowns. She had black hair, always that same golden band around her forehead to separate the hair so that it would not flow into her face. Her body wasn't on line with the hour glass figure, mostly petite and not yet developed, she still had a little ways to go, considering she was eighteen, but she was not that far from being a full adult. Her face was soft but not clear as jade yet, not as pretty as Lady Zhen of Wei or Lady Qiao of Wu, more normal on the lines of pretty, but not touching gorgeous. The young woman often came to Zhao Xing talking of the foreign land of Japan and talked of a young man that captured her heart who lived across the oceans within the foreign country.  
  
Li Li, the second eldest of the sisters at sixteen, looked older than her sister. She did develop that perfect figure, and always was clad in that soft Shu color of forest green. She could be found wearing that bodice and short pants, her soft brown hair being pulled back into the headdress. She too was spoiled, but not as spoiled as Luo Luo. Her eyes upon Zhao Xing are nothing more than a little crush, but she knows it won't come into fruition unless she did something about it. She finds attraction in the man due to the fact that he constantly gets along with the generals and the fact that her sister finds condolence in the man.  
  
Luo Luo was an odd one. She was spoiled mainly because of her crying, whining and otherwise, underhanded ways of getting attention. Zhang Fei also favored her because of her light brown to hazel eyes, being just like his own. Luo Luo even gotten to dye her hair blonde, looking just like a foreigner when she did so, without the disapproval from her father either! Luo Luo was the fourteen year old sister of the three young sisters. Apparently, she and Zhao Xing get along just fine.  
  
Huang Zhong and Wei Yan were a little skeptical at having Zhao Xing accompany the Shu ranks, but they were otherwise fine with it. Huang Zhong thought someone relying on their fists would be a sort of liability, and Wei Yan didn't trust anyone without a blade to back him up...but, when he beaten Ma Dai and Ma Chao, they made an exception...And in the words of Wei Yan:  
  
"Wei Yan...like..."  
  
Pang Tong had fun bonking the young Zhao over the head with his magical staff. Of course, he took a rather primitive approach to the young one, letting whoever actually cared to take care of the young lad. If he'd come to him he'd help. Well, him and Guan Yu. Guan Yu was careful with the lad's training, letting the Zhang Brothers and his own sons help out with training.  
  
Zhao Xing had begun to be a revered man of Shu, just like all the other generals, and all at an early stage of his life within Shu.  
  
O O  
  
Within the small clearings of a cotton field, Ma Chao was busy training and taking the horses to be suitable for the Shu army. Most of the stallions were unwilling to let anyone but Ma Chao himself, ride on them, and few had even let Pang De or Ma Dai on, but for the rest of the army, it was a necessity to do so. Ma Chao had not yet been able to find a suitable horse for Liu Bei, and this task itself was getting tedious and ever so time consuming.  
  
Pang Tong, the genius that was next only to Zhuge Liang, was sitting next to some of the other fellow men of Liu Bei, waiting for the moment to intervene and tell Ma Chao that he was wasting his time looking for another horse for Liu Bei. Pang Tong was still his normal self, a piece of cloth wrapped lightly around his mouth. There was a thousand years of wisdom in that man alone, and no one could deny that. Where the Sleeping Dragon was second to none in strategy, perhaps it is the Fledgling Phoenix that is the best at sustaining lasting wisdom.  
  
"Hey, Ma Chao, ole' buddy...what are ya doing?"  
  
"Lord Pang Tong, I'm searching for an appropriate horse for Liu Bei!"  
  
"What?" Pang Tong never heard of such stupidity...well, perhaps the rash tactics of Sima Yi when he feels cornered, but this was just plain stupid. Everyone knew that next to Red Hare, the Hex Mark was the fastest horse. "You gonna just look them over, or ya gonna ask someone what they think?"  
  
Now Ma Chao had a sense of pride that couldn't be shaken from no matter what. He immediately bowed and turned from Pang Tong, looking to the horse; he smiled and brushed a hand on his own horse.  
  
"No worries sir! I, Ma Chao, will find a horse for our lord!  
  
Pang Tong just raised a brow before shaking his head and turning from the near stupefying Ma Chao...  
  
"Good for you..."  
  
O O  
  
During the months that Zhao Xing stayed at the Shu encampment, he'd been getting letters known simply as "Kitsune". The one who delivers them to him was a Wei messenger, always bearing the white flag of temporary truce, and they were always addressed to Zhao Xing himself. The first letter he received was as such...  
  
Zhao Xing...  
  
You know who I am...We've met before. Let's just say that you're the most important person to me, next to me, myself and I of course. I can't tell you where I am, as I will be executed if I let out my location. I'm captured and inside Wei, but that's all I can say, since obviously, the person who's delivering my letters is a Wei. Zhao Xing...normally I wouldn't say this...but I am sort of afraid...especially of what happened to me before...If you can...please respond...  
  
-Kitsune.  
  
Zhao Xing thought that it was probably his long lost friend, Yu Chai, and promptly wrote back. His letter bore a sincere cause and a consolation that was unbelievably dear to heart. Zhao Xing thought this letter would at least console whoever wrote him this letter...On the time he had want to give the letter to the next messenger, he was surprised to see a Wu vanguard comprised entirely of women instead of a lone Wei messenger. In the middle of the women was a teary eyed woman that Zhao Xing was definitely concerned about. Maybe she was the woman that was held captive. No, she would've been surrounded by a Wei vanguard. When he approached the women at the Shu gates, the whole group stepped back, almost terrified at him. All of them stepped back, with the exception of the one teary woman in the middle. She looked at Zhao Xing with such compassion and regret that it could make even Lu Bu cry.  
  
Zhao Xing was sort of startled at what happened next. The gates opened and the female vanguard began to leave the cloaked woman that happened to be still crying. And to further his surprise, Zhao Xing was brought into an embrace by the woman, whom was now sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
"A-are you...Kitsune?!" Zhao Xing asked, being certainly embarrassed to be hugged by someone he didn't know.  
  
"No...Zhao Xing..." She said, soft voice before she looked up, smiling just a bit as she looked to him. There were small tears coming from her eyes. "I did it for you, Xing...I gave my life for you, Xing..."  
  
"What?" Zhao Xing was definitely confused. Bringing a shaking, inconsistent left hand to her cloaked face, he gently wiped a tear off of the woman's face before slowly sliding his fingers to the hood. Pulling the hood down revealed chestnut colored hair that came down to her shoulders, flaring out. Crystal blue eyes were looking up, tears no longer forming as she laid her head again on the young man's shoulder. "I...I know you..."  
  
"I'm your sister...you're my younger brother..." Mei Yi suddenly said, almost offended. A large, almost catlike smile was broad on her face as she leaned on her supposed brother. "I'm Mei Yi...your older sister..."  
  
"I didn't know..." Zhao Xing suddenly was filled with guilt before he suddenly drew his sister into another loving embrace. Mei Yi wasn't sad, and, was in fact, very happy now. But she smiled and knelt down. Grabbing an envelope containing the reply to the mysterious 'Kitsune', she nodded to her younger brother and handed the letter to him.  
  
"Here...you dropped this..." Zhao Xing only shook his head and looked over his shoulder. Immediately, the gate guard took the letter and ran to his superior, discussing the deliverance of the letter to a near Wei post so that it can go to reply to whoever it was that was writing these letters. Zhao Xing took his sister's arm and started into the camp.  
  
"How am I sure that you're not a spy..." Zhao Xing asked...  
  
"You're pretty...I'm pretty..." Mei Yi said, more cheer in her words this time, tears drying on her face. "We're both pretty...don't you see the resemblance?"  
  
Zhao Xing merely chuckled and walked arm and arm with his sister...each exchanging their life as they walked off into the morning mist.  
  
O O  
  
There was a celebration at that night in the camp. Zhao Yun was to be the guest of honor as he had come back from a successful raid of the Wei camps. Waving to applauding crowds, he'd just flash his perfect smile and flick back a stray bang of hair. But he'd direct his gaze to Ma Chao who seemed to disregard the higher commander's coming. Instead of waiting for an explanation, he started to push through the camp's occupants, heading to where Ma Chao was. Upon arrival, there was Zhao Xing introducing Mei Yi to everyone.  
  
"She's my sister...family is almost reunited...one more sister to go!" He said cheerily as he and Mei Yi were greeting the crowd who were slowly going away from Zilong to give proper salutations to the other Zhao spawn. Zhao Yun merely cocked a brow before walking through to the two reunited siblings a stern face on.  
  
"Zhao Xing!" His stern, almost commanding voice rang out. Zhao Xing immediately responded by bowing to his father.  
  
"Father...my deepest apologies!" He pleaded with Zhao Yun, trying to hopefully gain a sort of grounds to his father. But instead of more scolding like he expected, he found a hand on his shoulder, squeezing the shoulder gently and then the hand moving away. He looked up to see Zhao Yun brushing back Mei Yi's hair with his bare hand.  
  
"I wonder why your mother never told me about anyone but your siblings, Zhao Xing...you have a beautiful sister and I don't even know my own daughter's actual name..." Zhao Yun scolded himself this time. He turned from the young woman that was his daughter and started towards the main tent of the camp. "We're to have a celebration, NOW. To commemorate the event that our family has come back together...Zhao Xing, look your best!"  
  
Zhao Xing's eyes widened as he looked to his father that was actually acting like a father now. Mei Yi helped him up as they both now proceeded towards the tent, wondering what they were going to do once they've gotten inside.  
  
O O  
  
"Shen Lu" was being sung as the Zhao siblings went into the tent. Beautiful songstresses were dancing in the middle of the tent area, all officers seated. To everyone's surprise, the Five Tigers themselves were present. Of course they were present...who would miss Zhao Yun's coming back? But this was changed to celebrate Mei Yi's coming.  
  
"Hua li wei lai, shi ji xiang pi lao, zhuang zuo wu suo wei Rou qing si hai, gu li de rong mao, xiang qiou ming yun an wei Pai huei, ren jian zi wei, wei lai, can lan guang huei Zhu fu ni, qing quan li, wei re de mai buo hai peng pai de ben pao Kan guo qu, xian ru yong bao, wu wei Ji muo shi fen, ru meng de cong qian Que ren, zi wuo shi xian Ru guo neng qiu, miao huei de jing xiang, reng huei, fu xian yian qian Wang shi, jie ru ping ju, xiang xing, wei lai wu xian Zhu fu ni, qing quan li, wuo wei ni kai huai yue guo wei ni jiao ao Kan guo qu, xian ru cong qian Zhu fu ni, qing quan li, mei yiu ying wei, mei yiu ying wei, mei yiu ying wei"  
  
The song was a perfect blend of words...  
  
"Glamorous future, is an excuse for tiredness, pretending it doesn't matter  
  
Tender affection similar to the sea, solitary facial features, hoping for fate to consolidate Wander, mankind's various flavors and experiences, future, shining and bright  
  
Wish you good fortune, with all my force, warm pulse is still rigorously running  
  
Look past, sink into an embrace, nevermind Lonely hours, dream-like past Confirm, self realization If it's possible to wish, an artistic scenery, still will, appear before the eyes Past events, all are like unintentional gatherings, believe, future unlimited Wish you good fortune, with all my force, I am even more happy for you than I am proud for you Look past, sink into the past Wish you good fortune, with all my force, no because, no because, no because"  
  
Zhao Xing saw that the dancers was none other than Mei Mei, Luo Luo and Li Li, all of Zhang Fei's daughters. Zhao Yun was sitting on the highest chair before the performance, enjoying himself as he closed his eyes and listened to what they sang out. Jiang Wei, Zhang Bao and Zhang Ren, meanwhile, induldged the eye candy of the three young women before them. Zhao Xing merely laughed at their jealous glares at him when Mei Mei waved over to her friend and Li Li gave off a guile wink.  
  
Mei Yi was entranced by the magical voices, grinning at the words and her eyes went almost half shut as she leaned once again on her brother's shoulder and just listened to the words...not wanting her brother to look dull, she started a conversation with him.  
  
"Xing..." She started, rosey lips parting as she spoken. "This song is so romantic...doesn't it remind you of a sweetheart of yours?"  
  
"Mei Yi..." Zhao Xing begun his reply with an almost wry voice. "Please don't ask...I don't want it to remind me of anyone..."  
  
Qing Yuan was still on his mind...but he couldn't go back to her after the insult he threw into her face, as it was going to be the ultimate insult. The apology would have to wait until after the war so he could give an apology in peace. Qing Yuan...Zhao Xing couldn't shake the fact that his relation between her and himself could've evolved much more than it already had. Mei Yi merely laughed before sitting herself back up, eyes laying upon the others inside the large tent.  
  
"Hey...cheer up...let's play a game, why don't we?"  
  
"...Like?"  
  
"Well, how about we find someone who's cuter than you, my little brother..." She said grinning almost ear to ear now. "...and...since you know them, you have to introduce the cutey to me..."  
  
"..." Zhao Xing wasn't exactly liking the rules of the game at the moment...and he thanked the gods when a special guest appeared on the stage to do a special performance. Directing his sister's attention to their father who was pulled onto the stage for a performance, Zhao Yun merely laughed along and waved to his descendants. They were having fun, putting on a play concerning a "beautiful woman" which was played by a puppet master. A private that was dressed in a mask and a white cloak had responded in the play by trying to swoon the woman. But, as much as he tried, he was unable to and was promptly denied by the puppet woman. Mei Mei had pushed Zhao Yun to the puppet, and the crowd cheered.  
  
"Who is this amateur?" Zhang Fei called out, making the other spectators laugh. Zhao Yun had approached the puppet, only to be swiftly smacked on the head by the wooden arm, leaving the viewers to laugh at the great 'Little Dragon'.  
  
During the little play, Zhao Xing heard a sort of rustling. Looking up, he saw strange indentations, two bumps going down on the tent. Leaving the clapping and laughing Mei Yi to watch their father get beaten down by the puppet, Zhao Xing ran outside. As soon as he stepped out, he felt a hit to his back, which sent him staggering forward. He looked over his shoulder to see something that Mei Mei had described to him, a ninja! A troop of them had arrived...Zhao Xing didn't want to disappoint the festivities either...so the only way he was going to call for help is if these men would make him scream for help. Striking his foot down, reeling his right hand back, he'd grunt and charge towards the lean, agile, Japanese men.  
  
Zhao Xing wasn't expecting the ninja men to make the first move, but they did anyway. They thrown several sharp blades, shurikens, as he believed Mei Mei had told him. Trying to dodge a barrage of shurikens that were so close together that it could knit a blanket together was nearly impossible, and as such, Zhao Xing had recieved several cuts on his back, since the only logical way to avoid death was ducking. Zhao Xing looked over his shoulder again to see that his robes were ripped and tattered from the throwing blades. Getting up again, he again reeled his fist back and charged. These ninja drew their Japanese blades, the short 'Wakazashi' blade which was better suited for defence. But with their speed and agility, there was no need for the bigger 'Katana' to accompany them to their battles.  
  
Unfortunately for them, they weren't expecting Zhao Xing to be such a formidable opponent by himself. One fast withdrawal of his fist and then the sudden eruption of the arm straight out resulted in one of the ninjas getting their face rearranged. The Japanese fell to his back, his eyes open and wide. He was dead, no longer breathing...and on his silken mask, blood began to form from the nose and mouth. The ninjas didn't mind the fall of their ally, but they stopped and looked Zhao Xing over, staying in place with their swords up. Zhao Xing spat at them before narrowing eyes, charging at them.  
  
O O [Begin "Head for the Barricade" By Limp Bizkit]  
  
'Fight...  
  
Sometimes you gotta fight for your right when you're  
  
not sure you're in a fight for your life, right?'  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing had ducked under the wide swing of one of the ninja's blades, before spinning on one foot, kicking off the dirt and then spinning in a corkscrew motion, dodging both an overhead blow and a low sweep by two of his enemies. Zhao Xing landed on one knee before a ninja. He looked up to see the ninja holding up his Wakazashi, ready to stab it through the prone Zhao spawn.  
  
O O 'If you ain't packin' any tactics you might get your ass kicked  
  
Even if you are a little knuckle head  
  
I'm kinda sick of being aggravated, I'm glad I'm hated'  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing brought both of his hands up, just as the blade was nearly inches from his forehead. His palms were clasped, not letting the blade through. At the same time, the ninja was shouting in the foreign Japanese tongue to call his comrades over. Just as his grip was about to slip, Zhao Xing's life was saved by the "Kunoichi" of Liu Bei's army, the daughters of Zhang Fei! The man that was before Zhao Xing fell to the side, many a throwing blades in his back. Zhao Xing acknowledged the three sisters before he turned around. The whole Shu tent started to pour out with soldiers and generals, ready to attack.  
  
O O 'I guess I'm doin' somethin' right  
  
That's what happened back in columbine  
  
You gotta know when to stop and don't go over the top  
  
' cuz there's a chamber deep inside the brain  
  
That's covered with chains, so don't be shakin' 'em loose  
  
And if ya do, I'd be runnin' for the hills  
  
' cuz I'm ready to rock and now i'm playin' for real  
  
I gotta... fight.... fight  
  
You'd better watch out when my adrenaline kicks  
  
I gotta... fight... fight...  
  
It's too late you already been hit... damn' O O  
  
Many ninja ripped through the tent's roof, about twenty or so jumping down, throwing poisoned needles. The puppet master next to the startled Zhao Yun was suddenly struck down with a barrage of needles, blood pouring out from his mouth and his body becoming a corpse in but a second. Zhao Yun, eyes wide, dashed behind the table nearby, the needles hitting the table and all the food on it as Zhao Yun took cover. Looking for his weapon, he found it right beside him before sighing in relief. He could make a come back now. Jumping back over the table with spear in hand, he'd deflect the needles with nothing but the tip of his spear. Tearing straight through the ninja that was nearest with nothing but a little thrust of his spear; he looked to any who would be next opponent...and this tent was full of them...  
  
O O 'Stick 'em stick em'  
  
Stick em ha ha ha stick em  
  
Stick em' stick em'  
  
Yeah, head for the barricade' O O  
  
Something was wrong...Zhao Xing heard falling of horse's hooves. Kicking the next cloaked man away, he jumped on Zhang Fei's shoulders...he was the tallest one here besides Guan Yu and Wei Yan, but he'd make a decent stepping stool none the less.  
  
"Kid! What're you doing?!" Zhang Fei shouted up to Zhao Xing as he looked over the area, trying to search for something. Zhang Fei grabbed the next man with his left hand and quickly threw him over his shoulder. Taking his spear now, he then jabbed the multiple foes that were quick to react to the man prone on the Voice of Thunder's shoulders.  
  
"I was right..." Zhao Xing said, closing his eyes and hopping off of Zhang Fei's shoulders. Zhang Fei looked at him quizzically, eyebrow raised and his head canting to the side.  
  
"Right about what, we're still being attacked?" Zhang Fei asked now. Zhao Xing just nodded his head.  
  
"More Japanese mercenaries...These people were sent by Wu..."  
  
O O 'This world can make you sick to your stomach so I  
  
Put on my headphones, listen to the deftones  
  
It's gettin' crowded in my spaceship  
  
Livin' in a dream, runnin' from a hate machine  
  
Ya know it's such a drag when there's people talking down to ya  
  
Such a drag thinking everything sucks (do ya?)  
  
Walk away with the spit on your face?  
  
Or do ya draw the line just to give 'em a taste?  
  
' cuz I know its never gonna end,  
  
If it happens again I'm going straight for the throat  
  
Another note, don't forget your had a chance  
  
Now off of the side lines and ready to dance'  
  
O O  
  
Zhang Fei's answer to his next question was put to rest as a legion of Samurai was riding over the high hills that these camp grounds were stationed in. And to confirm the Wu alliance, Zhou Tai was at the head of the Samurai. Shouting out to the Japanese men, they all drew their Katanas, Zhou Tai drawing his famous katana of the 'Dawn'. They all looked down to the Shu soldiers still fighting the ninja force before charging down with their swords pointed forward.  
  
"This isn't working!" Zhao Xing said back to Zhang Fei as he delivered a side kick to a ninja's temple, killing them instantly. Zhang Fei nodded in agreement before he noticed a ninja beside him, and he promptly picked him up and thrown him into the middle of a group of gathering ninjas.  
  
"How the hell are we going to counter them?" Zhang Fei shouted as he prepared to engage the ninjas that were re-gathering themselves since Zhang Fei chucked one of their own into the middle of them. "And we can't keep fighting these damn Japanese! They're endless!"  
  
"I hate ninjas!" Zhao Xing shouted as he delivered a spinning round house to the next one's neck. But behind that man was an opponent that Zhao Xing simply could not stand up to.  
  
O O 'I gotta... fight.... fight  
  
Better watch out when my adrenaline kicks  
  
I gotta... fight... fight...  
  
It's too late you already been hit... damn  
  
If you got the guts (head for the barricade)  
  
Then come on down (head for the barricade)  
  
And head for the barricade  
  
Fight!!  
  
Head for the barricade  
  
I ain't playin' around  
  
Head for the barricade  
  
I ain't playin' around'  
  
[End Song] O O  
  
"Yaaaaaah!" Zhao Xing's body was quickly picked up by the axe part of the halberd that was used against him and then slammed into the ground. Zhao Xing was coughing as he felt his insides were rattled infinitely over. It was Lu Meng, one of the many geniuses of Wu and one of the more formidable fighters that were well trusted by Sun Quan. He remembered what had happened before, and he wasn't going to let Zhao Xing escape with his life once more.  
  
"I remember you...you fought like the devil..." Lu Meng said, a hefty amount of disgust framing his face. He was truly hateful of these Zhao. Bringing the axe blade of his halberd down to his throat, he was ready to slice through him. "I won't let you get away this time..."  
  
Zhang Fei was still nearby at the time and had seen what the Wu was about to do to his young friend. Charging through the ninja that was still pestering him, he practically gored him over like a bull. Likewise for Lu Meng, as he was hit with a giant blow by Zhang Fei's running shoulder attack.  
  
"Hey, kid! Gather everyone so we can make a stand!" Zhang Fei said as he brought his Serpent Spear up just in time to block the incoming attack of Lu Meng. Zhao Xing would only nod to Zhang Fei for appreciation before he gotten up and quickly started towards the tent. To his surprise, on the hill nearby at the rear of the tent, crimson clad men started to charge down...so...the Wu wanted to surround and destroy them...  
  
O O  
  
Mei Yi barely dodged a downwards slice from one the ninjas and she was getting surrounded...she was proficient in one blade, and one blade alone wouldn't stop a group of ninjas. She held her blade downwards, ready to strike...This was bad...Before anything gotten too ridiculous though, Zhao Xing broke through with his fist, bashing a ninja against a nearby pole that was supposed to support a now torn down tent. Mei Yi smiled as she touched her sibling's shoulder in thanks before going to back him up. Each of them spun in almost a ballet of death. Zhao Xing seemed to dance between blades and quickly killed his enemies with his strong fists before any of them could respond to his first dodge. Mei Yi on the other hand, looked to be that she was doing the dance of luck that woman normally performed. Her body weaved in and out of the enemy's range as she carefully stabbed through the defense of any opponent who dared to come. After leaving the mass of ninjas to waste, the two looked to each other. They stared in silence as both of them smelled of blood and sweat and they were both nearly out of breath. The awkward silence was broken by Mei Yi, who went forward, wrapped arms around Zhao Xing to give him a quick embrace before looking back to where her little brother was originally heading.  
  
"The tent?" Mei Yi questioned as she looked at the massive amount of closing troops coming from all sides, minimal Shu personnel trying to counter them. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"  
  
Zhao Xing merely shook his head and ran towards the tent. Mei Yi, not wanting to be left to deal with another large group of enemies on her own, decided to follow.  
  
O O  
  
Taishi Ci seemed to jump over the tent and at Zhao Xing as him and his own unit had joined the fight. Zhao Xing was no match for him in terms of strength, but his speed is ultimate. Zhao Xing dashed forward and tucked his legs in, rolling away just as the ground behind him nearly exploded from the force that Taishi Ci had put into the blow.  
  
"Wei Yan...protect..." Wei Yan called out as he ran from the tent with his double voulge in his hands. His Neanderthal-like shouting drawn Taishi Ci's attention, and if it weren't for that, Taishi Ci would've been dead right there. Taishi Ci barely brought up his weapons just before Wei Yan had brought down his, and their weapons were now in a classic deadlock, sparks flying from the metallic surfaces of their weapons.  
  
Mei Yi jumped over Taishi Ci amd Wei Yan, again accompanying her brother's side as they both made a mad dash into the tent. As they entered the tent, Zhao Xing looked back...cries of Shu soldiers filled the air as the Samurai unit that Zhou Tai controlled had entered into the battle. To make matters worst, it seems that even more units were pouring steadily into the back lines of the Wu soldiers, supplying them with even MORE back up. Zhao Xing and Mei Yi hastily went into the tent to seek out their father.  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Yu Chai looked up...it had been a fair amount of time since she had seen Zhao Xing...and it was getting totally boring!!! She wanted action!!! She wanted to steal all of his knock outs!!! She wanted to perturb and disturb the kid as much as she can!!! What was the world coming to? Well, at least she was in more decent surroundings, inside a Wei Castle in Xu, and she was at least treated to more meals and hospitality than the dingy Wu dungeons...now if she could only find a goddamn way to contact her target for insults, THEN these Wei freaks wouldn't be smiling.  
  
"Well...at least it's not that bad..." Yu Chai mumbled to herself, cleaning out the bookshelf of Sima Yi, the self proclaimed greatest strategist. Putting up a hand to remove a book on the end would only become her greatest peril...a large amount of leather, wood and paper started to come from the shelves, their target...the new cleaning girl... "Ah, shit..."  
  
As she got buried by books, a nearby handmaid came forth and called for her.  
  
"Miss Kitsune? We have a letter for you..." She said, fondling the letter next to her stomach. "Sorry miss, but I think you have a rather odd name..."  
  
"...It's an alias..."  
  
"It's still weird..."  
  
"...Yes...it is...now if you excuse me, I'm having fun talking to my friend Mister 'Strategies of Sun Tzu' book man-person."  
  
O O  
  
Cao Kai was still tied down...hmph...in his own home country of Wei in the city where he was born too...Xu Chang...hahaha...this was getting too redundant. Cao Kai's eyes lingered towards the woman that was sitting in the middle of his room, the Shen Xiu girl that was helping the group of people that was attempting to help Zhao Xing. How...opportune...  
  
"Ha...girl, what are you still doing near me? And here I've thought they'd make you a cleaning girl along with Yu Chai and Shi Liu!"  
  
"Funny bastard, aren't you?" She asked, an almost poisonous tone flooding Cao Kai's ears. Cao Kai would just smile at the reply and let out an indignant chuckle.  
  
"Yes...I wish I was a bastard! Bearing the name of 'Cao' is a dishonor...now really girl, tell me why they'd decide not to let you out...before I decide to kick you."  
  
"..." She didn't want to respond to that. Instead of waiting for another answer, she quickly jumped and kicked Cao Kai, whom was strapped in the bed nearby.  
  
"Grah! You...you...you..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll get you yet!!!" Cao Kai attempted to get out of the bed to attack Shen Xiu, but his arms were still tied to the bed posts. In angry outbursts, he continued to try to strike at Shen Xiu, who stood just beyond reach of him...so close...so far...  
  
"..."  
  
"Stop mocking me!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"My head hurts...argh!!!" Cao Kai finally gave up after many moments of trying to grab and/or kick her. The two just continued to glare at each other, none of them making words to respond to the other's face of disgust. But to Cao Kai's surprise, Shen Xiu leaned forward. What the hell was she doing?! She carefully untied the bands that restrained Cao Kai and placed them atop of Cao Kai's chest. Leaning forward to Cao Kai, Shen Xiu gave off a very uncharacteristic smile, which made Cao Kai feel hotter and made cheeks flare up and blush. But again, to his surprise, he fell...  
  
"WAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Shen Xiu pushed him off the bed and then plopped herself on the soft mattress. Cao Kai would just look up at the ceiling with a look of pure hatred...  
  
"You know, Shen Xiu...I hate you..." Just as he said that, the pillow of the bed came down on his face, covering his mouth. "Mmf!!!"  
  
"I keep the bed...you keep the pillow..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"It was my bed in the first place!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer me! DAMMIT!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"GRAAAH!" Yes...living with Shen Xiu for a while would definitely be hell for Cao Kai. As Cao Kai laid there on the cold floor with nothing but a pillow, Shen Xiu covered herself with a blanket and shifted her position on the warm, comfortable bed.  
  
"It's better than the dungeons..."  
  
"...Yeah...it is..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why won't you talk...we're both Zhao Xing's allies!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I want to kill myself..."  
  
"...Good..."  
  
Cao Kai was so utterly repulsed by this; all that he could say was...  
  
"..."  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing and Mei Yi finally had gotten into the tent, both calling out for their father at the same time. Zhao Yun answered his two children by shouting back to them before killing the last ninja.  
  
"That's the last of them! My son; my daughter! Get out of here now!" Zhao Yun shouted over to them before he went to the back entrance of the tent...there he saw his comrades fighting, Ma Chao, Guan Yu, Huang Zhong and Jiang Wei were fighting there. That meant that Zhang Fei, Wei Yan, his sons and daughters were all fighting on the other side. Something needed to be done...and his own family that was just reunited on his coming home from a battle...he must protect them!  
  
"Father...they're coming from the hills!" Zhao Xing pointed out the hill tops, Zhou Yu and the Sun Brothers all on their mounts watching the battle with their vanguard on mounts as well, waiting for the right moment to charge and finish the Shu off. Zhao Yun cursed before he looked back to his children.  
  
"My family...I'm sorry I've never gotten the chance to know you...I've been too busy...too dedicated to my work..."  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Father, please-!" Mei Yi and Zhao Xing were cut off by the great Little Dragon before he turned and went into battle, helping his comrades and cutting down the man next to Ma Chao. Zhao Xing and Mei Yi followed close behind, both of them trying to avoid the combatants. Meanwhile, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao were talking...  
  
"Ma Chao! We need our cavalry assembled!" Zhao Yun said, rushing his words as there was no time to talk about anything else... "How much men do you have left?!"  
  
"I've go about one hundred or so! How much do they have?!" Ma Chao had to scream out his words since the shouts of the men dying had nearly drowned out their speaking volume.  
  
"They have one thousand cavalry! I think there's about one hundred samurai cavalry!"  
  
"I like those odds!" Ma Chao smiled before patting Zhao Yun on the shoulder. Commanding his men in his surly voice, every one of them would rally towards the tents. In a matter of minutes, Ma Chao had bolted out of the tent with a golden colored horse, his "Storm Runner" as they've called it. Every other man was on a horse, riding right behind their leader. Only seventy four men of the original one hundred came with Ma Chao, but still they charged. Mowing down the men that were still coming from the hills, the cavalry headed towards Zhou Yu and the Sun's forces.  
  
O  
  
O  
  
"Whoa! Who's that crazy guy?!" Sun Ce practically jumped when he saw some men coming up the hills, even though he himself had a much larger force. It was unusual that such small, insignificant amounts of troops could rally to become much stronger. Sun Ce immediately called to Zhou Yu. "How's that possible?!"  
  
Zhou Yu, meanwhile, maintained a perfect, calm atmosphere, waiting while the pathetic Shu cavalry still came up the hill. It wasn't until they came to the middle of the hill before he looked to Sun Ce.  
  
"Even the greatest military strategist doesn't need to tell you what needs to be done..."  
  
Sun Ce was still anxious, wanting to go to melee combat, but instead, Sun Quan had answered for Sun Ce...and it was, in fact, the correct answer to Zhou Yu's standard.  
  
"Archers ready?" Sun Quan looked back to his large line of cavalry archers. Each of them acknowledged with a 'hurrah' and a nod and then flexed their bow string back with an arrow. Drawing back their arrow and aiming downhill, they waited for their leader to command them. "...FIRE!"  
  
O O  
  
Ma Chao's unit had a volley of arrows raining down on them, destroying most of their line. Ma Chao saw his left and right cover was struck down with arrows...in fact, he knew that he was almost alone. Ma Chao continued to ride up along with whatever was left of his unit, and he continued even after he felt an arrow pierce through his left abdomen. Zhou Yu and the Sun Brothers were startled at this, sending uneasiness through their units. Ma Chao and his twenty to twenty five men broken through the frontline of cavalry and Ma Chao himself landed a punch on Zhou Yu's chin, right before stabbing through three men with just one thrust of his spear.  
  
Zhou Yu was lying on the ground, trying to gather himself and not go unconscious. He looked up to see Ma Chao still fighting, even though an arrow had pierced him at the side...was he this powerful? Or was he this arrogant...he didn't know...  
  
"Ma Dai, I need some help, NOW!" Ma Chao signaled back down the hill. From the tent, Ma Dai's own unit, which consisted of his own cavalry of about three hundred strong, came out of the stables of the camp nearby and rode uphill, Ma Dai at the middle of the lead.  
  
"Brother! I'm coming now!"  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Yun smiled; his comrade in arms never failed him. Since the Sun family's unit was blocking the path that would lead to Cheng Du, he needed someone to disrupt the lines, and that was none other than Ma Chao. Seeing as Ma Chao could handle his own, he turned towards the stalls to get horses for his family. As soon as he gotten to the stalls though, it was destroyed and engulfed in a mass of fires. Explosions...that could only mean...  
  
"Zhao Yun! I've come to take your head to my lord!" Huang Gai had arrived to kill Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun wasn't prepared to take down Huang Gai, and Huang Gai was already mounted and poised to attack...Zhao Yun could die...if it weren't for the person who saved him. The giant club of Huang Gai was parried away with the might of the Blue Moon Dragon blade.  
  
"Lord Zhao Yun...they seem to be targeting you. Please retreat to Cheng Du and tell Brother Liu Bei to mount a defensive line." Guan Yu was upon the Red Hare and the Blue Dragon was bared. He turned his horse around and pointed it towards the Wu veteran. "You, Huang Gai, have dared to anger the Blue Dragon! Now you must face the might of the God of War!"  
  
Huang Gai wasn't expecting to duel with the mightiest of generals, but he wasn't the type to back down. He waved his club around his head and then pointed it at Guan Yu. Both of them charged forward to fight, neither of them expecting to come out alive.  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Yun doubled back to his daughter and son, both of them watching each other's backs and attacking side by side. Zhao Yun was impressed at the ability of his spawns, able to fight as well as he and the other generals of Shu and they haven't trained under the Shu program yet. Very impressive indeed... Zhao Yun walked towards them with his spear in hand.  
  
Zhao Xing and Mei Yi seemed to have fought together before...Mei Yi and Zhao Xing both seemed to have a handle on the other's fighting stance and it was very interesting just to watch them fight. Zhao Xing did a low spinning sweep kick towards Mei Yi, in which she would jump over and stab the man that was heading towards Zhao Xing's back, while the low spinning sweep kick would immediately knock down the next Wu soldier. Zhao Xing ducked downwards and backed up, Mei Yi feeling Zhao Xing behind her, rolled backwards, using Zhao Xing's back as a platform, she again was on her original side, in which she used a downwards slice, immediately smashing a Wu soldier's head in. Zhao Xing came out of the ducking position and span into a rising uppercut, catching the next soldier by the jaw and throwing him into the sea of other Wu soldiers.  
  
"I'm going to cry after this, Xing..." Mei Yi said as she turned around to Zhao Xing and grabbed his hand with her left hand. Zhao Xing looked back to his sister, hazels locking onto her sad crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Mei...why?" Zhao Xing asked as he felt his own left hand being gently held by his sister. He turned around to her, fully facing her. He just shook his head and looked past her shoulder...a Wu soldier was coming at her back. Mei Yi looked behind Zhao Xing, a Wu soldier also coming from behind him.  
  
"Because..." Mei Yi and Zhao Xing both did a jumping scissor kick, each of them lifting their right leg up and passing each other to kick each other's assailants and fall him. They didn't let go of each other's hands, using each other's arms as a balance so they wouldn't fall to the ground after the awkward kick. Mei Yi immediately turned back to her brother, as did Zhao Xing turned back to Mei Yi. "These people took care of me...its hard enough I went away...but now I have to kill them..."  
  
"I see..." Zhao Xing quickly let go of Mei Yi and looked behind himself to see their father. "Father!"  
  
Zhao Yun smiled at the acknowledgment. He nodded to both his daughter and son before pointing towards the hill.  
  
"Ma Chao's unit is breaking through the main unit of Wu! We need to head back to Cheng Du!" Zhao Yun said, now becoming serious and looking to his children as fellow generals now. Mei Yi and Zhao Xing nodded before looking up the hills themselves.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Father, I will obey..." Zhao Xing said as he bowed before him and Mei Yi both went towards the hill, following a small surge of Shu soldiers led by Jiang Wei. Zhao Yun was about to follow, but heard hooves. Seeing the Shu tents being torn down, the Samurai units had gone through the first defense unit and were charging to finish of the last soldiers! Zhao Yun didn't like the look of the man who led them, the solitary Chinese man among the Japanese.  
  
Zhou Tai was poised to kill Zhao Xing after the embarrassment that he had to suffer through at Tian Shui. Zhou Tai raised his sword, cutting down all of the Shu near him, as did every Samurai, whom cut just as many Shu as Zhou Tai himself. Zhou Tai was nearing Zhao Xing before he was suddenly hurtled off of his mount. Zhao Yun had reached up with his spear and threw him off! Zhou Tai quickly recovered, jumping up and facing Zhao Yun himself.  
  
"I am Zhao Yun! Prepare yourself!"  
  
"I am Zhou Tai...come forth..."  
  
With the introductions set, Zhao Yun and Zhou Tai came into a clash. Zhao Yun came forth first, thrusting his spear forth, but Zhou Tai, too fast, dodged backwards, and then pushed his Katana towards Zhao Yun's face. Zhao Yun had no choice but to let go of his weapon. Falling to the ground on purpose, Zhou Tai's sword would just pass by safely overhead. But once again, Zhao Yun had to go on the defensive as Zhou Tai took the advantage by bringing down his sword to try to stab the fallen dragon. Zhao Yun rolled to his left, at the same time his arm shot out and his hand clawed at Zhou Tai's leg, and then the samurai was fallen as well, face first in the mud.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
"It's not over!"  
  
Zhou Tai grunted as he rolled forward and jumped up again, looking back to Zhao Yun, who regained his spear once more and was now looking back to Zhou Tai with a grin on his face. Zhou Tai pointed his sword at his adversary, waiting for the Little Dragon to come forth.  
  
O O  
  
Lu Meng looked past Zhang Fei, his eyes heading towards Zhao Xing. There was his true enemy! He hated the Zhao, and there was an opportune time to take him down! Lu Meng jumped over Zhang Fei, running towards the line of Shu soldiers rushing the hole that Ma Chao had put into the Wu defense and retreating to Cheng Du. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten to incapacitate Zhang Fei, and was promptly grabbed by the collar.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Zhang Fei shouted at Lu Meng's ear. It wouldn't be long before Zhang Fei lifted Lu Meng high above his head and then hurled him at the samurai nearby that was trifling with some hapless troops. Zhang Fei, now done with his part, gathered any of the remaining troops and headed towards the hole in the defense himself.  
  
O O  
  
Taishi Ci was already having trouble dealing with the wild Wei Yan. He was having a hard time predicting the random slashes that Wei Yan placed on almost everywhere where one would have trouble blocking. He could barely block any of the attacks at all!  
  
Wei Yan on the other hand loved it. He loved when he could outclass an enemy. Spinning, he gave an underhand blow to Taishi Ci, the double voulge not piercing the thick armor of Taishi Ci, but it was enough to make the massive man of Wu cringe. Taking advantage, he spun again, delivering a blow to the right arm of Taishi Ci's. Taishi Ci dropped his club, pain obvious as tears just poured out of his eyes. Taishi Ci tried to counter, raising his last weapon with his left hand, but again, Wei Yan was too fast. Wei Yan quickly spun backwards and before Taish Ci could even pull off the hit, Wei Yan hitting Taishi Ci right on the side of his head, the thick helmet his life saver. Wei Yan, not wishing to be overwhelmed, turned from the unconscious general and headed towards the retreat, spotting several allies heading towards the breach of Wu defenses.  
  
O O  
  
"Whelp!"  
  
"Geezer!"  
  
"Puppy!"  
  
"Old dog!"  
  
"Psychotic little pirate!"  
  
"Deranged old man!"  
  
Huang Zhong and Gan Ning decided not to fight physically, but rather, fight verbally. Both of them didn't feel like lifting their swords, but soon, one of them would strike as the insults were getting heavier.  
  
"You remind me of a little girl!"  
  
"You remind me of my mother, except you have a beard!"  
  
"That's it, you little-!" Huang Zhong brandished his sword, but Guan Yu had ridden by and grabbed the old man by the shoulder and hefted him up to the back of his horse. Huang Zhong, insulted by the fact that Guan Yu interrupted his duel, smacked Guan Yu with the back of his hand.  
  
"Huang Zhong, we need to-AGH!"  
  
"You whelp! I was going to take that little pirate down!" Huang Zhong scolded Guan Yu, but Guan Yu only grumbled as he rode the Red Hare all the way to the retreat point. Huang Zhong was kind of disturbed though...wasn't Guan Yu fighting Huang Gai?  
  
O O  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Huang Gai was lying on the ground, grumbling as his bombs were placed in the different parts of the now Wu infested Shu camp. Guan Yu had stolen them after he tied Huang Gai to a tree, and then laid them to key points in the different areas of the Wu lines. Soon, Huang Gai sighed and looked on with depressed eyes as his soldiers were torn apart by his own bombs. Great...just great...  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing waited for his sister and comrades to catch up. Up ahead, Jiang Wei had just sliced through several soldiers, paving the way for several hundred or so soldiers and received thanks and hurrahs as his reward. Nodding to them, Jiang Wei would only turn to his friend, who was steadying the flow of the soldiers' running back to Cheng Du. Most of the officers had already made it out, including Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Wei Yan and Huang Zhong. Ma Chao was still stalling the main forces and Zhao Yun was at the bottom of hills, battling it out with the skilled Zhou Tai.  
  
Zhao Xing had just seen off the last of the soldiers that had to run from the camps which were now either torn or on fire, perhaps a combination of both. Zhao Xing smiled to himself, signaling Jiang Wei to retreat as he had just seen Mei Yi run off with the others as well. The young spawn of Zilong was about to go as well, but his path was quickly cut off by the viciousness of Lu Meng, who re-gathered himself up, Sun Quan, and Sun Ce, who was especially happy to see him.  
  
"Hey, kid! Remember me?"  
  
"...Your attitude and your mouth..." Zhao Xing said, mocking the prince of Wu. Zhao Xing smiled and struck a fighting stance, Lu Meng, Sun Quan, Sun Ce, and now, Huang Gai (Obviously had gotten free of his restraints), had each drew their weapons into ready positions and was ready to attack Zhao Xing. Zhao Xing was outnumbered, and both Lu Meng and Sun Ce was superior in attacks, Sun Quan was proficient in defense and intellect, and Huang Gai was stronger than most people he known.  
  
"Well...my lords, let us slay him!" Zhao Xing actually withdrew his stance and stepped back in fear as Lu Meng attempted to slay him again with that heavy halberd of his. As he closed his eyes, he'd only hear a clang of metal before opening again. His life was saved by two people, his two comrades, Zhang Bao and Zhang Ren. Combining their strength, they pushed back Lu Meng and prepared to fight, two spears on one.  
  
"Lord Zhao Xing!"  
  
"Milord, Zhao Xing"  
  
"My compatriots, you came back!" Zhao Xing smiled and appreciated them coming to help him. Huang Gai attempted to charge at them but his path was blocked by a brown horse and the form upon it. Pretty boy visage and a lean, yet strong body was upon the horse's back, Jiang Wei had arrived again to aid his friend.  
  
"I will not allow you to harm an ally of mine!" Jiang Wei shouted down to the Wu before dismounting and getting ready to fight alongside of his fellow Shu officers.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna fight?! No problem!" Sun Ce yelled back to the idiots who were blocking his path to the one he wanted to take down. Before long, more Wu officers had rejoined the ranks of the elite men. Taishi Ci, no longer winded and Gan Ning, who was still fresh, since his battle was taken, had rejoined their leaders. Gan Ning of the bells grinned at Zhao Xing, pointed his sword towards Zhao Xing before his body started to emit a strange aura. Suddenly, his body shook with power and his eyes glowed...he was using the power of his musou.  
  
"Here we go!!!" He screamed out, laughing maniacally. Gan Ning assumed a slightly crouching position before he started to run forward, sword catching on fire and his eyes intent on his target of Zhao Xing.  
  
Jiang Wei, not wanting his efforts of coming back and helping Zhao Xing to be in vain, quickly came in front of the attack, his own eyes glowing with the power of the musou and his hands clinching his weapon even more, the lance's blade suddenly catching on fire and his hands twirling the weapon around before it came down upon Gan Ning's sword as if the showboating was there to ease the allies before anticipating an imminent attack by the musou that Gan Ning wielded. Jiang Wei and Gan Ning ended up in a classic clash of strength, both pushing their weapons forward to attack one another. None of them ever showed any signs of giving into the other's strength.  
  
Meanwhile...Taishi Ci and Zhang Bao were circling each other, ready to pounce to attack position if needed. Zhang Bao was a bit afraid since the fierce Taishi Ci could easily overpower and bury him, but he needed to be brave and make a stand, that's what drove him to fight. Zhang Bao made the strike first, his spear tapping at Taishi Ci's clubs. Zhang Bao knelt down and spun his spear beside himself, hoping to bring his spear to attack Taishi Ci's legs while he was still on the defense. Taishi Ci blocked and only accomplished setting up a pattern of some sorts, consisting of sweeps, blocks and more poking.  
  
Huang Gai had started an offensive against Zhang Ren, trying to smash down the defense of the young Zhang. Zhang Ren did multiple dodges, which was all he could do, considering Huang Gai would've broken him in but a minute.  
  
Now Lu Meng was again free to attack Zhao Xing, a smirk upon his face as Sun Ce and Quan both advanced and he didn't need to advance at all. Lu Meng would just keep his halberd ready...and if something happens, he'd throw it right through his heart. But someone tapped on his shoulder...thinking it was probably Zhou Yu, he'd turn to see someone he definitely regonized.  
  
"Mei Yi?!" Lu Meng jumped back, eyes widened at her appearance...but before anymore words were spoken, Mei Yi brought back her hand back, the hilt of her sword aimed at Lu Meng's face...in one wide swing, it contacted right upon his face, knocking the Wu Admiral down, nose bleeding and now unconscious.  
  
"Sorry..." Mei Yi said softly to the officer that was once one of her most trusted allies. "But I need to watch after my brother now..."  
  
Meanwhile, Zhao Xing was now being attacked by the Sun Brothers. Zhao Xing, confident in his abilities, pushed forth, knocking back Sun Quan with one blow to the stomach.  
  
"Too slow!" Zhao Xing smiled at his improved abilities, looking to Sun Ce and then charging at him. But, again, Sun Ce proved he was superior, flipping back the long end of his tonfar and then punching Zhao Xing square into his jaw.  
  
Zhao Xing, hurt and reeling back now, head turned as his body rocked from the single, powerful blow by Sun Ce. Zhao Xing, now fully turned one hundred and eighty degrees, back facing the Little Conqueror, he was now facing downhill. His eyes lingered to his father, Zhao Yun, who just pushed back his opponent. Looking away from Zhou Tai, he looked up to his son and smiled contently. Zhao Yun drew back his weapon, thinking he was finished with the samurai. Zhao Xing also smiled...Zhao Yun started running, wanting to make it up the hill quickly and rejoin his son. Zhou Tai wasn't done though, as he was merely pushed back. Quickly recovering, he jumped up and ran behind the Little Dragon, slashing at his exposed back.  
  
Zhao Xing's eyes widened...his fear of being alone...had just came closer to fruition...he didn't want that! He didn't want to be alone! He can't be alone! That was impossible...  
  
O O [Begin 'Numb' by Linkin Park'] 'I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes Every step that I take is another mistake to you' O O  
  
Zhao Xing felt the tonfar upon his back by Sun Ce...but he didn't even move...all he did was watch his father fall down on the battle field...  
  
Sun Ce didn't like this...using both tonfars this time, he administered the most powerful blow he could muster, and broke his weapons upon the young one's back. Ha! Let's see the kid get out of this one!  
  
Zhao Xing just twitched when he felt the weapons crack on his back...his mind was just not there anymore...instead, he looked around himself, spotting the stronger Wu generals putting down all of his allies, and Lu Meng coming up, pushing down Mei Yi. This made him angry...very angry...  
  
O O 'I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you' O O  
  
Zhao Xing reared back, howling like a wolf as he grabbed Sun Ce's wrists and twisted both of them down and backwards. Sun Ce's brown eyes quickly caught the now hazels turn red eyes of Zhao Xing, the aura coming from him again. Zhao Xing was utilizing the power of musou again. Zhao Xing head butted the prince of Wu, Sun Ce reeling in pain from both the wristlocks and now the attack on his face. This outburst of a come back was all that Sun Ce needed to know that Zhao Xing had hidden potential. Sun Ce conceded this time, as his body crumpled from the pain and he staggered to his knees.  
  
Sun Quan jumped in, not wanting his brother to be killed on a Wu victory. His King Wolf sword sliced through the air, aiming for Zhao Xing's head. Zhao Xing dodged it, jumping to his right shoulder before catching Sun Quan's jaw with a right hook. Sun Quan, startled by the power shot to his face, dropped his sword, and was in a powerless stage at the moment. Zhao Xing sneered before he let off multiple combo punches. Zhao Xing's fists constantly made contact with Sun Quan's face, combinations of hooks, straights, jabs, under-hooks, before finally coming through with a giant upper cut, knocking Sun Quan into the air. Zhao Xing, already moving faster than anyone there, jumped up, confirming status of abilities beyond compare; flipped forwards and gave a giant kick to send Sun Quan to the ground.  
  
O O 'Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take' O O  
  
Taishi Ci and Huang Gai both stepped forward. Surely, these surly, massive men could've taken down the lithe Zhao Xing? Zhao Xing caught their clubs with one hand on the weapons they've tried to hit him with. Huang Gai, snarling at Zhao Xing, pushed forward obviously overpowering Zhao. Taishi Ci tried to attack by using his other club, but Zhao Xing just used that to his advantage. Zhao Xing used the momentum that Huang Gai's strength provide and let go of Taishi Ci's first club, hanging on to Huang Gai's club. Using the large club to his advantage, he flipped sideways and away from the two giant Wu men. Taishi Ci's second club had gone through, since Zhao Xing's movements were so fast. Taishi Ci hit Huang Gai right in the stomach, doing something that Zhao Xing's punches could never do, making Huang Gai groan in pain and crumble on the ground. Taishi Ci would repent for his mistakes by attacking Zhao Xing, but as soon as he turned to face him, his face was connected by his fist.  
  
O O 'I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you' [Song Ends] O O  
  
Zhao Xing slid down the hill, ready to attack Zhou Tai. Zhou Tai was also ready...his samurai was still around. Zhao Xing would see his father unexpectedly get up, mumbling curses and then groaning in pain before he'd spin around and gave a backspin blow to Zhou Tai's face, knocking him out. Zhao Yun would again crumble to the ground. Zhao Xing's faith was again reinstated...he got up to his father, happy that he was alive, and carried him on his shoulder. Running up the hill as fast as he could to get away and escape...  
  
Lu Meng gathered his lords up while Taishi Ci nursed his bruised cheek. Huang Gai was nearby, throwing up on a shrub. The Shu were no where in sight, and Jiang Wei's horse was gone, so that could only mean that they had fled as well...The Wu had won...and though some of their pride was shattered, they had practically massacred the soldiers at this Shu border camp. And the men were on their way to Cheng Du as they gathered themselves.  
  
Lu Meng smiled...these Japanese men were an aide to Wu. He would consider rehiring them again...  
  
O O  
  
Two months later, after the "Retreat of Yangtze River Base" was known across the lands. The Wu invaders were quickly repelled by arbalests sent in by the great Zhuge Liang himself. Of course, that only rouses more hostile feelings between kingdoms...  
  
Zhao Yun made a recovery, and while in bed, his two children had visited him many times. Zhao Yun found out that Mei Yi was orphaned when he moved to Chang Jian. Feeling deep regret of leaving his children, he bowed to them and asked for forgiveness. Zhao Xing only laughed and bowed as well.  
  
"There is no need for apology...father...we're reunited. We're family..."  
  
Zhao Yun, softly weeping at the words his son spoken, brought both his son and daughter into loving embrace before telling them to go off and let him rest his body. He needed to sleep off the day as well.  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Dian Kamo merely smiled at the quiet girl who was being harassed by several of her fellow Wei officers. The girl who was being harassed was the soft spoken Ming Jujie, and she didn't like it at all.  
  
"Hey girl, need help?"  
  
"Yes I would please!" Ming Jujie just felt her backside get pinched by one of the perverts surrounding her and she squealed in displeasure. Running forth, Dian Kamo offered her help by standing to block the pursuers.  
  
"Ya know?" Dian Kamo said, canting her head, looking to the idiots who were now cursing the presence of the woman. "I hate perverts!"  
  
"Milady, please pay no attention to our actions...she's but a Wu messenger..."  
  
"Lemme think..." Dian Kamo put a finger up to her lips before a giant smile appeared. "Nah..."  
  
"Why you insolent little..." The men all got ready to charge in unison before suddenly, they've gotten a swift round house kick to each of their faces. Funny thing is, Dian Kamo only spun once. Each of the Wei soldiers fell down after the kick from Dian Kamo, who brimmed with confidence now. The confidence would slowly turn into annoyance as he heard a cocky voice behind her.  
  
"Beautiful...for an insignificant little insect..." Zhang He said as he stepped up, looking over the soldiers, fallen and dazed.  
  
"Feh, pretty boy, mind your own business..." Dian Kamo responded to the man as she turned away and gotten to Ming Jujie, not wishing to stay in the presence of such arrogance. "C'mon...let's go back to your squad now..."  
  
"Agreed..." Ming Jujie said, now nodding to the woman beside her before both went, Dian Kamo's shoulder 'accidentally' bumping into Zhang He's chest. Zhang He, keeping his rage from exploding upon the young girl, decided to just stay in his place before he left. Zhang He tore up the room after they left, destroying everything with well placed kicks and sneering at the inanimate objects, thinking they were Dian Kamo's face...yet she still mocked him...does she not know true beauty when it's hitting her right in front of her face?!  
  
Meanwhile, Yu Chai walked into the next room, sighing as he brought up a rag and started to clean up the area...all the while, an eye on the utmost most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life, thrashing the room and just tearing it apart. Of course, preventing all the drooling that may have come to watch him...Sheesh, she was swoon and all she could see was the man's behind. Of course, when he turned around to face her, and though he glared, the woman's face just expressed a drugged, droned smile as he just stared at her.  
  
"State your name...lowly commoner..."  
  
"...You're so good looking..." She said dreamily. "I'm Yu Chai..."  
  
"...Feh...at least some people have some good taste here..."  
  
O O  
  
Shi Liu looked at the gates of Wei...she had escaped the over rated punks that were guarding her, and good thing they didn't take a long look at her face. Now, she needed to get to Zhao Xing...if he wished to bring back Yu Chai, he would have to go through her first and only after that would she take him back to his dear friend. Shi Liu would run into the woods, that long braid flying as he fled the scene, skill of a recon as she went south. Somehow, someway, she would find him.  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing, heading out with the Guan and Zhang brothers as well Mei Yi and Jiang Wei, they were headed out to a short trip to train their bodies and mind...  
  
O O  
  
Well, that's the end of the apology chapter. Previews are next...  
  
Previews:  
  
"I am Bei Ryuren...I challenge you to a duel, oh spawn of Zilong!"  
  
"Fine then, I'll take you down!" Zhao Xing and Bei Ryuren seemed to disappear into thin air as they started to fight.  
  
O O  
  
"We are one and the same, Zhao Xing...but I'll only help if you can defeat me."  
  
"It's not like I haven't done it before...let's go!" Fa Ping and Zhao Xing start to circle each other. Zhao Xing bearing a sword this time...  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing: Looks like I fight again...  
  
Shi Liu: I escape Wei territory and I actually speak to Zhao Xing for the first time...  
  
Yu Chai: And I meet someone that's actually prettier than that little punk.  
  
Zhao Xing: ...  
  
Mei Yi: I'm soooo jealous!!!  
  
Zhao Xing: ...  
  
Yu Chai: I know...I'm so lucky!  
  
O O  
  
All on my next chapter: Endless Duels 


	8. Intro Sequence

(Cue Intro, Intro song, "Butterfly" from 'Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix' starts. Look up the MIDI and play on your player while reading the lyrics. It's simple enough to figure out.)  
  
"Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
  
Where's my samurai"  
  
Hills litter the area, it could only be determined that it is some rough lands in China. Zhao Xing could be seen jumping up, a smile on his face and his eyes narrowed. The view pans out to his view in first person as he looks down upon the people at the bottom of the hills...Which so happen to be a couple legions of Wei soldiers.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky--  
  
(Zhao Xing charges down and prepares to fight by drawing back his fist)  
  
--Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky"  
  
A small beach is now the scenery. Qing Yuan is sitting on it alone, her eyes looking out towards the sun, content as could be.  
  
"Where's my samurai--  
  
(Scene switch to Cao Kai's face...view goes away from his face and all that could be seen is a silhouette of him on a horse, riding on the horizon line)  
  
--Where's my samurai"  
  
"I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan--  
  
(Scene switch to the Zhang sisters, sitting down and looking towards the ground)  
  
--Just to find, to find my samurai  
  
Someone who is strong  
  
But still a little shy  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai"  
  
Scene switch to Yu Chai, Shen Xiu, Mei Yi and Lien Qiao...Zhao Xing appears, in the middle of them along with Qing Yuan and Shi Liu at his side, a determined look on both of their faces. All of them look at the viewer with an also determined look.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky--  
  
(Scene switch to the Guan Brothers and Zhang Brothers, along with Cao Kai, Fa Ping and Bei Ryuren, all are bearing their weapons as they charge at Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Xu Zhu, Xu Huang and Zhang Liao)  
  
--Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky"  
  
Zhao Xing is walking on a seemingly endless path as faces of people appear in the sky, representing the people in his thoughts. First, Zhao Yun, then Sun Ce, then Zhang He, and lastly Dian Wei...  
  
"Where's my samurai--  
  
(Ming Jujie is on a hill, looking over the great Wu army. Likewise, in another place, Dian Kamo is sitting near the Wei River, watching the men get ready their expedition ships)  
  
Where's my samurai"  
  
"I've been searching in the woods  
  
And high upon the hills  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai--  
  
(Zhao Xing is running through the area again, this time, cherry blossoms are falling. It seems he is in Japan. Soon enough, beside him appears Jiang Wei, both keeping up with each other)  
  
--Someone who won't regret  
  
To keep me in his net  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai"  
  
Yu Xue, Li Jishan and the Zima Brothers are all sitting as they watch the Jian Zhen troops train for battle.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,--  
  
(Shi Liu and Qing Yuan are standing back to back, both of their eyes closed before looking up; both expressions are dreamy and happy.)  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky"  
  
Zhao Xing appears at the end of the song with Shi Liu and Qing Yuan beside him. All of them strike different poses. As the words "Beautiful Requiem" appears, leaving them in shadowy silhouettes. 


	9. Endless Duels

POLL: Which woman do you think Zhao Xing is closest to (Original Character)? Which man (Original Character)? Please explain. Who do you think he'll end up with at the end of this season? (Yes, I'm planning to do different seasons. This is season one of Beautiful Requiem)  
  
POLL 2: Are there any sort of Mary-Sue, Marty-Sam, characteristics any of the other character has? Any of them that annoy you, if not anything can be added to the character?  
  
POLL 3: Who's your favorite original character? (Not counting the one you made)  
  
POLL 4: Any fantasy pairings in mind? (Original Characters only)  
  
POLL 4: What should the next chapter be about?  
  
Include your answers at the end of your reviews. You must include a review or I'll delete the poll answer. Also, take note that this poll WILL affect the storyline.  
  
Endless Duels  
  
The scene was the Wei prison building  
  
Shen Xiu was lying atop of her bed, sighing, before a Wei guard came in. The guard, confused at her positioning, only approached her with spear in hand.  
  
"You, woman, what happened to your bands?"  
  
"..." Shen Xiu only sighed once more after the silent stare she gave the guard. The guard, annoyed at her actions, started to advance further mumbling curses at the same time.  
  
"You will answer when-GYAH!" Cao Kai was right behind the guard, hiding behind the door when it was opened. When the guard had advanced far enough, Cao Kai had jumped out and immediately snapped the man's neck with one swift motion.  
  
Cao Kai's form suddenly exploded into a lithe motion as he dashed out of the room, re-took his spear that was taken from him, and looked at it. The blade was still shining, the metal tip untainted. Cao Kai's eyes narrowed at that thought. It WILL be tainted soon.  
  
Shen Xiu also jumped off of the bed, running to Cao Kai's side and retaking her own spear and joining him. Cao Kai looked to Shen Xiu, both their eyes locking before they nodded to each other and then dashed off into different directions.  
  
O O  
  
Shen Xiu dashed down the main hallway, her thoughts on Cao Kai's plan and rethinking them through her head as she dashed down the hallway. Cheongsam's flap flailed this way and that as her lightweight form was gliding down the hallway. Suddenly guards had come, the Wei finally getting hold of the knocked out guard that was supposed to guard the prisoners. Shen Xiu shrugged off their appearance as she ran before her legs tensed and immediately she took off the ground. Her jumping took the guards by surprise, since this was of course an indoor area, and the immediately tried to take their swords up to her. But it was too late, Shen Xiu's boots made contact with two of their faces, and before she even landed from that, she kicked off of their faces, and twirled in the air, her spear cutting every other guard that was still up after that.  
  
"..." Her silent self just took in the sight of blood before she looked to the window that was after this hall, dashed forth and dived out of this area.  
  
O O  
  
Cao Kai's form came under attack by arrows. But he was way too fast to be hit by arrows, especially indoors. There were nearby support pillars, and as the archers tried to kill him with their bows and arrows, Cao Kai was switching between pillars, almost invisible to the human eye as he stayed within the shadows. The group of archers, not at all liking their query gone, advanced to the pillar from where they last saw Cao Kai. The last man of the group was unlucky though, as he was immediately impaled through the stomach. When the group turned around to see what had happened, they only saw their brother in arms dead on the ground.  
  
"You two, go into the pillar area, NOW!" The lead archer commanded his underlings and they obeyed, drawing their short swords and heading into the shadowy area. But the commander heard no footsteps after the few seconds they had gone in. Soon, two bloody heads were at his feet and the commander only kicked those heads back into the shadows. He looked to the rest of his men, pointing at the shadows.  
  
"Kill him!!!" Indeed, all of them drew their swords, charged in and shouted. But their shouts quickly turned from that of a battle cry to that of a fearful man. And each fearful man's voice shut off from the world one by one. It wasn't long before the feet of the commander was drenched in blood by his own men. Now fully afraid, he turned around to retreat, but was only met by the youth's dark chocolate colored eyes. "C-c-cao Kai!"  
  
"Greetings..." Cao Kai smiled at the commander before stabbing one of the archer's short swords into his stomach. The commander only choked out, before falling back, dead and no longer breathing. "Now die..."  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Shen Xiu fell down the window and onto the horse that was there. Cao Kai had indeed remembered where his former army had set the horses in. Shen Xiu looked up and saw Cao Kai jumping out of the window before joining her side upon a dark black horse that was next to her own.  
  
"...Good plan." Shen Xiu admitted as Cao Kai readied his mare.  
  
"I know...let's make haste out of this place..." Cao Kai pushed his horse forth, it heading out of the fort area and out the open gates. Shen Xiu also rushed out of the gate upon her horse, both of them escaping. The guards that were supposed to be at the gate were dead...Zhang He had previously killed them out of one his angry outbursts.  
  
O O  
  
Li Jishan was sitting with the Zima brothers. Zima Shi was busy drinking his wine, while Zima Shao was sleeping on his brother's shoulder. Of course, the face on Zima Shi indicated he was very annoyed at his brother using him as a sleeping mat and had taken the liberty to pour some wine on his brother's crotch. All the while Li Jishan was snickering.  
  
"This should teach him to call me a 'rooster-head'...damn him." Zima Shi had fully drenched that part, and Zima Shao made no move to retaliate. Of course when Yu Xue had come in, Zima Shi and Li Jishan had made all proper postures. They were still in what was left of Yu Xue's fortress.  
  
"Stand at attention my brave men."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Of course..." With Zima Shi moving, Zima Shao's head fell from his resting spot to the floor. Of course with the pain waking him up, he immediately bolted up, grasping at his ear.  
  
"GRAAAH!!!" Zima Shao was in pain...oh yes.  
  
"Dear Shao, what is your problem?" Zima Shi looked to his right and smiled at his more audacious brother.  
  
"God damn it! Shi, I'm going get you!" Zima Shao growled as he took a weapon from the floor but was quickly smacked in the back of the head by Yu Xue.  
  
"Both of you, stop it and- oh my lord..." Yu Xue's eyes widened as he saw what he thought was an 'accident' dripping from Zima Shao. Again slapping him in the back of the head, he growled and glared at the laughing Li Jishan and Zima Shi. "That was unnecessary, both your little mishap and you two laughing are quite unneeded! We even have a lady here!"  
  
"You mean that Qing Yuan chick-OW!" Zima Shao's head was smacked by Zima Shi this time.  
  
"Don't speak with such disrespect about her."  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to call her anyway?!"  
  
"How about 'Milady Qing'?"  
  
"Or not..." Li Jishan was opposed to the idea, but in no matter would he refer to the woman as 'chick'. It was just disrespectful.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, people...I need some able soldiers, some friends who could watch each other's backs, not call each other names!" Yu Xue pointed to each of them; meanwhile Zima Shao was wiping off the wine that Zima Shi had spilled on him. Zima Shi was the next one to speak.  
  
"My lord-what of that Zhao Xing boy?" Zima Shi asked of the younger man that had graced their presence with superior hand to hand abilities and courage beyond the normal soldier's. Zima Shi's dark brown eyes trail to the leader of their troops.  
  
"He went over to Shu, obviously..." Yu Xue replied "I still have no idea how to bring him to his senses..."  
  
"Yes..." Zima Shi would again be the one to reply to Yu Xue "Kingdoms only destroy. We can not have three kingdoms within our own country."  
  
"Countrymen versus countrymen!" Zima Shao shouted in a sort of misled glee "I can slaughter my fellow man without being held accounted for it!"  
  
"Not true, I hate to be able to fight so aimlessly against our fellow man." Yu Xue said as he turned his head, disgusted by Zima Shao. Zima Shi and Li Jishan both shot the man a glare for making their leader depressed in mood once more. Zima Shao at once knew he was at fault and immediately withdrew from the area. Yu Xue would reminisce about the men lost from the previous battle before turning to his generals. Li Jishan would speak first, his strong, youthful voice filling the empty air.  
  
"Sir, what troubles you?" Li Jishan's query was quickly answered.  
  
"We have no leader..." Li Jishan and Zima Shi's eyes widened at the remark  
  
"Sir, you are able, strong and wise..." Zima Shi's knee bent as he went down and knelt before Yu Xue, respect given with a nod of his head and bowing of the body. Li Jishan went in a similar manner, bowing to Yu Xue. "You brought me and my brother back together!"  
  
"Yes, and you brought me to realize my true purpose!" Li Jishan bowed lower, his forehead touching the ground. "I am here to serve Tian Shui and to serve you, my lord!"  
  
Yu Xue's eyes widened in anger, his brown eyes seeming to lighten in color to show his aggravation, and he stomped his foot to signify that he was angered.  
  
"We had an effective leader in Zhao Xing!" Yu Xue shouted in his frustration, causing his hands which were balled into fists to shake. "I can rile the troops, I can drive men away...but what use is it when I can only guide this town?"  
  
Li Jishan crawled closer, his hand touching Yu Xue's foot.  
  
"My lord! Zhao Xing is but a friend, you are the true leader!"  
  
"He is as of Sun Ce...I am as of Zhou Yu..."  
  
"Lord-please don't make incorrect conclusions..." Zima Shi's calm voice once again tried to soothe the situation.  
  
"Incorrect?!" Yu Xue turned around to Zima Shi "When was I EVER...incorrect?!"  
  
"Never..." Zima Shi, like his brother, withdrew.  
  
This left Yu Xue to grumble and begin pacing. Li Jishan had finally gotten himself out of the bowed position.  
  
"I am not sure whether I should or should not request that Shu relieve themselves of the Zhao child." Yu Xue stalled before finishing his thoughts "I am not thinking this for myself either..."  
  
"Yes, I know..." Li Jishan thought he knew the finish to that statement. "For Tian Shui as well..."  
  
"No!" Yu Xue once again stamped down his foot, the loud "THUMP" being accompanied by the site of dust clouds kicking up. "For milady..."  
  
"Milady?" Li Jishan pondered for the moment before he finally dissected his memories, figuring out who exactly his fellow talked about. "Milady...Qing...Milady Qing..."  
  
"Indeed..." Yu Xue sighed before gazing out the window. There in the yard, below with children and wives of the fallen people from the battle that had happened before hand, was the ebony haired Qing Yuan. She was memorializing the fallen with a post that she had gotten some men to build and was now easing the women and children of the losses. "Look at her...she didn't deserve for Zhao Xing to be taken away from her..."  
  
"I know that...pssh! I'm not as ignorant as most people."  
  
"But really...it's all in the matter of what Zhao Xing thinks...I will stress his thoughts though...and I will try to bring him back to Qing Yuan."  
  
O O  
  
"GYAH!" Someone struck back the Zhang brothers as they trained in the fields. Their cry of pain was all that was needed to gain the attention of Zhao Xing and company to come there. When the group of five men and one woman gotten there, they saw the Zhang brothers; both Bao and Ren incapacitated and on the ground. Above them loomed a rather tall figure cloaked with a heavy cape and beneath the cape shined forth his full chest armor. The shoulders of the man seemed to be broader as well, only indicating that he had shoulder armor as well.  
  
"You..." Eerie and deep voice came as he stepped forward to confront the now confused and quite scared group. Metal neck choker shined as well, covering his neck area. His voice, though clear and audible, seemed impossible to emit as he wore a dark mask over his mouth. And what stoked Zhao Xing so to become brave and angered was the fact that it looked like a ninja's mask. "You are the final test of my training..."  
  
"What?!" Mei Yi stepped forth, shielding her brother by standing in front of him with arms wide. Forming a human barrier, she only growled and looked on to see what he would do. The unidentified man merely stomped, down upon the ground, the dirt seeming to upturn and such in a miniature quake before she was suddenly thrown off of her feet and onto her backside. Her dress flap went upwards, which to some extent was a weakness the man saw. A metallic drawing was heard as he drew a long, curved sword-broad in width, but nearly crescent shape in how it seemed to stay. He brought the sword down, shooting it straight through the dress and into the ground, pinning her clothes to the ground. "Hey! This is my good dress!"  
  
"Hmph! Weak woman..." He said disgusted at her. "If you don't wish to unclothe yourself, you better stay still. I directed that sword to go through your underskirt as well."  
  
"What?! You damn pervert!" Mei Yi said her blue eyes going icy as she started to tug at the sword, but it didn't budge to any avail.  
  
"Not a pervert...just someone who can make use of every..." Jiang Wei had tried to attack by running to the side and attacking him at the shoulder. But he merely bent himself a bit and then quickly shot his hand up, grabbing Jiang Wei's spear. Throwing him away by mere manipulation of his momentum; the pretty boy strategist's body cut through the air and landed in a bush. "As I was saying-EVERY opening..."  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?!" Guan Suo, the youngest of the Guan brothers shouted out. He was the most youthful looking at age 16, his brother Guan Xing, the broadest of shoulders and wise from studying at the age of 20, and the eldest Guan Ping, who was the leanest and somewhat the better fighter of the Guan brothers at age 24.  
  
"I don't care!" Guan Ping said as he twirled his spear to his side.  
  
"Me neither!" Guan Xing reiterated and backed up his brother by bringing his own spear in front of him, the blade pointing at the enemy.  
  
"Fine, I don't either!" Guan Suo said more reassured in his own confidence. "Let's deal with him and go back to our training."  
  
The brothers started running around the tall, cloaked man, going in different, confusing patterns, but tracing the shape of a pentacle. Before they made the shape thrice with their footsteps, they instantly dashed with their spears raised, all heading in for a kill.  
  
"Funny you mention training..." The masked man said somewhat drearily and then ducked down before Guan Suo's and Guan Xing's spears met, clashing with each other's. Guan Ping took advantage of the ducking and rather prone enemy by thrusting his spear downwards at the man's back. He merely rolled forward to dodge the God of War's son's blow before he spun around and quickly unsheathed a second sword. This sword looked exactly the same as the one he used to pin Mei Yi down. In one spin after he rolled, the Guan brothers were suddenly down, all groaning in pain. Each one had a crack in their armor, most likely where the man had stricken them in that nearly unseen slice. "I want mine to be complete..."  
  
Zhao Xing stepped forward and struck a fighting stance, assuming the 'Rising Dragon' posture by bringing both arms up in what would seem like a boxing stance, but his legs spread apart like the 'Tiger's Fist' stance. Jiang Wei was struggling out of the bushes and both Zhang and Guan were down for the count. For now he'd have to hold his own. Where was his sister by the way?  
  
"Psssssst!" Mei Yi hid behind a large tree and tugged on the back of Zhao Xing's long hair. After turning around to see Mei Yi, he instantly looked to where her clothing was impaled before looking back to her. "Hey!"  
  
"I thought you were trapped!" He said quickly before shifting his eyes to the supposed opponent before looking back to her.  
  
"Yeah...I wanted to get free..." She said before her voice faded and she spoken in a more hushed tone. "I wanted to attack him after I moved, but the sword took the dress and my emergency underskirt..."  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"I'm naked from the waist down..." She said, turning away from Zhao Xing and her face turning red.  
  
"Well...you can sun tan where the sun doesn't shine..." Xing said in half wit and half idiocy, which only received a slap from Mei Yi.  
  
"I don't need to tan my womanhood!!!" She said, nearly biting his head off as she yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright...don't worry-I got you..." He said as he took off the long shirt that was to serve as an over shirt for his body. He had no undershirt beneath it, but he presented it to his sister. "I didn't sweat, honest..."  
  
"Grr...fine!" She said as she grabbed the long, decorated shirt and tied it around her waist. Stepping out, she looked more like a village girl, the long white 'sheet' shirt looking like a poorly weaved blanket around her waist. "Tacky...but it'll have to do."  
  
"Ahem..." The cloaked man looked at the brother-sister duo before closing his tiger like eyes. "If you two are done fraternizing with each other, I'd like to smash the long haired one's head in..."  
  
"WE ARE NOT FRATERNIZING!" Zhao Xing and Mei Yi shouted at the same time, their mouth widened and their auras seeming to be surrounded by a flame of battle. The large man merely shifted his weight at their anger.  
  
"Feh! I'm Zhao Xing-your downfall, you miscomprehending freak!" He said shouting as he retook his 'Rising Dragon' stance.  
  
"And I'm Bei Ryuren...your reaper, your requiem, your peace and certainly your last sight." The man stepped into full light this time, snowy white hair showing. He didn't look old at all, even though his hair was as white. Grabbing the sword that was currently pinning two skirts to the ground at the moment, he raised now two swords.  
  
"I've never been truly beaten in my right mind. Today, I'm feeling fresh and angry!" He said as a matter of fact. "All the times I lost, something was bothering me!"  
  
"Then I'll be the one who breaks the cycle!" Bei Ryuren's grip on his sword tightened as he swung both downwards, though in normal eyes, they looked like mere lines in the air. Zhao Xing turned to his side, the two swords going by his back and front and giving off a nice breeze to him. Ryuren's black eyes looked down to the smaller Zhao Xing in wonder as he suddenly sprung upwards, disappearing from his sight.  
  
"That's my brother!" Mei Yi shouted out as he disappeared. Soon, she too became confused. It would be several moments before rustling of leaves around came to sound. Everyone who was not unconscious, had their eyes followed the sounds. But Bei Ryuren's eyes quickly widened as he turned to face Zhao Xing who, in fashion of his quickness, delivered a kick to the metal choker. This caused the taller man to stumble backwards as the kick had enough force to seemingly break the metal choker in half. Throwing it away with one quick movement of the hand, he had only point his sword at the lean man before him to tell him to come forth.  
  
"Fine...have it your way!" Xing shouted as he brought himself into a straight dash position, seemingly disappearing in the air before Ryuren's eyes again. But this time, the ninja just sliced in a direction to his right, crimson spilling which was obviously Zhao Xing's. Zhao Xing, grunting as he felt his feet leave the ground and his power failing. When he hit the ground with a large thud, he merely groaned like a hurt child before looking to his thigh, where the swords had hit and left a rather obvious mark. Zhao Mei Yi growled before stepping in, readying herself to knock the shit out of this man. But she only saw the sword of the man being pointed at her self.  
  
"You want to lose more than your clothing?" Bei Ryuren's cold voice shot out like poison from a cobra's fangs. "I'll slice you in half after I kill this nuisance."  
  
Zhao Mei Yi, obviously NOT wanting to be killed, decided to stay and hide in place. Clutching at the thin sheet that her dear brother called a shirt and what she called 'privacy', she looked nervously to her brother and hoped that he'd get up.  
  
"Grah! Not over yet!" Zhao Xing finally sprung up, though his right leg was a bit hunched as he stood in his awkward stance. Hands staying at his side, he was a prime target to be sliced at in a horizontal motion. With this, the White Haired Ninja suddenly spun on his heels to deliver a devastating double sword swing, but found only that Zhao Xing was on the ground, looking like he had completely collapsed. But only few seconds after the initial swing did the young Zhao suddenly went into movement. Xing brought up his fist in an uppercut, sending the chin of the man up and a cry of pain from the strong Bei Ryuren. Not taking his time (and since his leg was disabled at the moment), he went in, delivering a round of blows to the man's upper torso, a metallic bang coming from each punch hurled out. Finally, Zhao Xing wound up his right fist.  
  
"Rising Dragon's..." he shouted while Bei Ryuren took the time to recover and bring his sword into a quick stab, right into the man's left arm. Zhao Xing took no feeling from that poke into his arm, but he quickly brought his fist in forward thrust. The fist connected along with him finishing his stance phrase. "Flaming Fist!"  
  
Bei Ryuren dropped his swords as his body went hurtling into the air. Zhao Mei Yi's eyes closed as she saw him go through a tree, several trees in fact, before he landed on the soft ground. His eyes wide opened, and his pupils somewhat dilated, he looked as though he had seen the living hell. As he laid in the shattered wood and splinters, Mei Yi would suddenly walk over and look over the fallen man. Before her very eyes she'd witness the armor of the man crack open and the shoulder padding suddenly flying off, like a delayed reaction to a much more powerful blow.  
  
"Haha! We kicked the crap outta ya!" She shouted down to the man before looking back to her brother, eyes widening before softening up, tone becoming a harmonious sea blue as she saw her brother. Despite the fact he fainted and blood was trickling down his shoulder, she couldn't help but seeing how at peace he was in. So...she gave up Wu for this crazy guy of a little brother? Yeah, seems like a good trade.  
  
O  
  
O  
  
He Fei Castle was looking tremendously beautiful this day. Pink peach blossoms littered the ground; the trees above were white, giving a stark and rather stunning contrast with the dull stone fortress that the Wu army had occupied. Of course nothing was as splendid as the gorgeous Da Qiao. She took her time walking down the steps and looking down to the black haired woman who was busying herself within the gardens in the second layer of He Fei. Waving to Lien Qiao, she too entered the garden.  
  
"Lien...Lien Qiao..." Da Qiao's form was sort of odd. After boring two children for Sun Ce, she had not become fat from the pounds she gained from the stomach extension. She was cute, petite, and absolutely stunning. And when she was calling her baby sister's name, even the way she called it had a certain grace to it. "Please come here!"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming!" She came over to Da Qiao, bowing her head as she came to the so called 'Most Beautiful Woman of Wu' and only felt a hand on her shoulder in return.  
  
"I think it's time you met your niece and nephew..." Da Qiao said as two figures slowly came from behind their much prominent mother. One was a cute little girl, who seemed barely three years old. She had big eyes, wonderfully happy expression and her brownish colored hair didn't deter the fact that she was a perfect spawn of Da Qiao and Sun Ce. The other figure was a seven or eight year old boy that had a confident, smug smirk on. He looked proud, like his father, and he wasn't cute, rather handsome and very sure of himself. "They're my pride and joys..."  
  
"Aww, Da...I love them!" Bent on her knees and bringing up her arms wide, she awaited for them. "Come on and give your aunt a hug!"  
  
"Sun Chan, Sun Ten - please oblige your aunt." The two rushed from their mother's side and both wrapped their arms around the woman's waist, Lien Qiao giving a rather squeamish squeal before tightening the hug.  
  
"Ah, they're so cute!"  
  
O O  
  
"Feh...so cute indeed..." Lu Xun was leaning back on a pillar while Xiao Qiao was hanging upside down above him by her knees on a short flag pole jutting horizontally out of the pillar. "A real jon'e de bonheur!"  
  
"Aww - don't be so sad Xunie!" Xiao Qiao said in her own eccentric way. Of course, all she was doing was swinging to and fro while she hung from the ceiling.  
  
"But...it's so...degout'er!" Lu Xun grimaced at the family love down at the courtyard before them. "Look, they're playing without any sort of decevoirent!"  
  
"Just because Sun Ce got beaten doesn't mean EVERYTHING is wrong!" Xiao Qiao sang out happily as she unhooked her legs from the pole and turned in midair to land upright. Patting Lu Xun on the back, she only closed her eyes and nodded to him rapidly (Kind of like this: ^_^).  
  
"Just because you're so happy go lucky, mademoiselle!"  
  
"No, I just like being happy in general...and YOU should be happier!"  
  
"You're making me quite mec'ontent, Lady Xiao Qiao."  
  
"If you don't stop being French, you'll stop being Lu Xun!"  
  
"Eh! A thousand pardons, Xiao Qiao-please don't kill me!"  
  
Xiao Qiao approached him holding something behind her back. Each step, Lu Xun just looked at her like she was going to kill him. Every thump of her foot to the floor made his heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes, his forehead shiny with sweat, but he smelled something. Something...good... Opening his eyes, he found Xiao Qiao holding up a bowl of red soup.  
  
"Here, have a taste!" All too scatter brained-this MUST be a trap!  
  
"How do I know it's not poisoned?" Lu Xun questioned most concerned about his own welfare.  
  
"Now see? Why would I poison you? That's just paranoid!" Xiao Qiao took a spoon out of nowhere, scooped some soup up and held it in front of Lu Xun's nose. "See?! Smell! Wow! Good! Good!" (Last part is meant to instill nostalgia from Dynasty Warriors 3)  
  
"It is good!" Taking the spoon and shoving it into his mouth, he would just indulge and enjoy the taste before he felt an odd sensation. His eyes bulging, his hands dropping the spoon and clasping upon his throat, there was inferno in there that he couldn't deny. "No, GAH! Poison! You poisoned me!"  
  
"No silly!" Xiao Qiao sipped from the bowl, cutely smiling before opening her mouth and a puff of smoke coming out in a perfect "O" shape. "Back where I come from, this is the royal cooking!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Lu Xun rushed from his pained position and into the Wu palace. The spicy food was horribly stinging, and he needed immediate relief at the moment...  
  
O O  
  
After a few moments with her sister's children, Lien Qiao turned and started in the other direction. Brown eyes traced the movement of the lightweight man that was dashing behind the support pillars within the Wu Castle of He Fei. She immediately bidden her sister and her children an 'excuse me' to excuse herself. Feminine run ensued as she lifted the front part of her kimono to prevent any tripping and she took off towards where the unidentified figure had gone to.  
  
"GYAH!" It was Lu Xun. He was scooping water out of a nearby storage jug, filling his mouth, gurgling, and then spitting it out. After that much, he scooped more water and began to guzzle it down. Lien Qiao couldn't help herself, after watching such a comic act, she just HAD to laugh. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, she emitted a small giggle, audible only to him. Lu Xun immediately turned around, eyes wide and producing his sword seemingly out of nowhere. Pointing it towards Lien Qiao, he'd only let out a warm breath, a sigh of relief, before turning, sheathing the sword and going back to his business. "You shouldn't stalk people."  
  
"You shouldn't yell like the world's going to end." Lien Qiao retorted softly.  
  
"Well you try one of Xiao Qiao's ingenious recipes." Lu Xun said smugly to her. Lien Qiao only moved closer to the young strategist and sat by him as he continued to pour water into his mouth.  
  
"Well if I'm not going to let you linger upon the contents of my sister's cooking."  
  
"Of course not milady Lien." Lu Xun had to regard her with respect now. She was, after all, with Wu now.  
  
"And I'm not one to harbor hate and carry grudge, you shouldn't be either." Lien Qiao brought up a hand in front of Lu Xun, who had finally placed the water jug down. Eyeing her soft hand before his chocolate brown eyes went up to examine her face, he'd only nod and take her hand in his and shook it.  
  
"Je vous plains..." Lu Xun said softly. "I'm sorry for hurting you before...I gotten carried away, mademoiselle."  
  
Lien Qiao only smiled at the apology and shook her head at the young strategist.  
  
"It's quite alright."  
  
"And your guardian..." Lu Xun said, pondering the subject and looking from her towards the door. "I am quite sorry for what Lord Lu Meng did to her..."  
  
"Her?" Lien Qiao was a little bit confused. What guardian? What 'her'?  
  
"That tall woman who beaten Zhou Tai when he was off guard..." Lu Xun said, wondering aloud. "Surely you know who I am talking about!"  
  
"Oh!" Lien Qiao only went into fits of giggles and laughter again when she figured out who he was talking about. "That's Zhao Xing, and believe me, he's no she!"  
  
Lu Xun was obviously embarrassed by his false views on the person. Long hair, pretty face, he could've sworn, unless this person was like Zhang He, and no one liked Zhang He down in Shu or Wu.  
  
"A thousand apologies, Lien Qiao, I'm different from you, and you shouldn't expect that I-..." Cut off from his sentence as Lien Qiao raised a finger to her lips to quiet him down before pulling on his hand and leading him outside. Lu Xun's ears suddenly filled with the sounds of vibrant war trumpets and the drums beating. The flutes were being played and the women were singing. The men of the time had come home.  
  
"Lu Xun, our lord has come home!"  
  
Da Qiao was the first one to come to the courtyard, the bruised Sun Ce jumping off of his horse despite the pain, opening his arms and welcoming Da Qiao to embrace him. His children too came, surrounding his waist with their smaller arms. He seemed to just indulge the pleasure of having his family with him, as he closed his eyes and the expression on his face was content as ever. Lu Meng raised his fist up and shouted something that Lu Xun couldn't distinguish, but all soldiers, within the fort and outside, all shouted back in reply, and also gave random cheering to the Navy General. Taishi Ci also shouted in similar manner, gaining the same response. Sun Quan only smiled before he retreated into the palace to tell their elder father of what had happened out in the battlefield.  
  
"Oh-Da Qiao, it's great to be home!" Sun Ce said, overwhelmed by emotion as his children and wife didn't let go of him. "It was a big battle, a victory in more ways than one!"  
  
"My lord?" Da Qiao looked to Sun Ce's marred face "Your handsome face...what happened to it?"  
  
"The most wonderful thing!" Sun Ce exclaimed before unwinding himself from his family. "I've found an opponent worth recognizing! I don't give a damn what happens to Shu now, but I found someone I can fight for fun!"  
  
O O  
  
"Father..." Wise Sun Quan met with the all powerful Sun Jian. Sun Jian was already in his sixties, but he was as strong as ever. As he sat upon his throne, looking to Sun Quan approach him, he'd only nod to greet him welcome. "We've returned with success."  
  
"I've heard, and a great thanks to you..." Sun Jian complemented Sun Quan. "And also to Zhou Yu, both of you were key to the operations."  
  
"Indeed." Sun Quan looked out the nearby window, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu being greeted by the highly concerned Lu Xun and Lien Qiao. Both of them suddenly had a change of expression once the two generals expressed a light atmosphere. Zhou Tai also joined them, bowing to both Sun Ce and the new Qiao before heading off to join Sun Quan and Sun Jian. "We were getting homesick, father..."  
  
"I could imagine..."  
  
"Well," Sun Quan said to reply to his statement "I'm already planning the next attack..."  
  
Gan Ning and Zhou Tai appeared behind Sun Quan, standing behind either shoulder. Both would bow to acknowledge the higher lord, Sun Jian, before they returned to their standing position.  
  
"We'll be having these two..." Sun Quan continued, explaining his plan "Lu Xun and..."  
  
"Who else?" Sun Jian was curious to hear what this plan was.  
  
"Mei Yi...yes...her..." Sun Quan rubbed at his chin "We need to deal with that traitor, so we'll send Ming Jujie and female assassins to deal with her."  
  
"Indeed, you are a good son, Sun Quan..." Sun Quan only grinned at his father's reply before turning, bidding his father adieu before walking to his personal chambers, Gan Ning and Zhou Tai dispersing to their own locations.  
  
O O  
  
"My name is Fa Ping and I challenge you, Zhao Xing!" Muscular young man was there, brunette short hair, steely eyed, and definitely wanting to fight the injured man that was being held up by his sister. "You won't escape...me?"  
  
"Yeah, you keep blabbing; see what happens when HE sees you!" Mei Yi stuck out her tongue at the brown haired man who had the utmost confidence in himself. He brought his hand back, grabbing a scythe that he had previously impaled on a tree.  
  
"Of course, doll!"  
  
"What?!" At her sudden outburst of anger, Mei Yi dropped the sleeping Zhao Xing, his injured form falling lightly to the ground. Also, almost simultaneously, Fa Ping's weapon was ripped from his grasp and thrown away. He was suddenly in a bear hug, unable to escape from it.  
  
"Milady Zhao..." Zhao Mei Yi's expression was very smug at the appearance of their brand new helper and servant to the Han, Bei Ryuren. He had turned and had decided to help Zhao Xing upon his defeat to him, too bad that the young man couldn't be awake to hear of the strong ninja's turning to him. Of course, while Ryuren restrained him, Mei Yi took the liberty of scoffing at Fa Ping's nearly impossible attempt at escape. "Shall I destroy the offender?"  
  
"Yes..." Right when she turned around, Fa Ping shouted out against his death, causing Mei Yi to turn around. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Look, I only wanted to test Lord Zhao's strength!" Fa Ping tried with reason. "I wanted to join him because our causes are similar!"  
  
"Really?" Bei Ryuren didn't believe the young man, immediately bringing his left hand away from the restrain action and drew the steel of his sword. "Prove it or lose it..."  
  
"OK! Don't rush me!" He said, suddenly slipping out of Bei Ryuren's grasp. He just straightened his posture upon this, and smiled to the feisty woman before him. "First of all, I'm just farm boy who happened upon the same faith of Zhao Xing over there..."  
  
"Right and I also style his hair." Sarcastic air about her, Mei Yi wasn't going to trust this man right there and then "He SO loves it when I braid it."  
  
"Anyway..." choosing to ignore the blue eyed wonder's comments, he continued. "Rumor has it that his mother and village were killed in the same fashion as my own farm."  
  
"Indeed..." Bei Ryuren turned from him and started towards a struggling Jiang Wei, helping him up. "He's not to be trusted..."  
  
"Well what about you?" Mei Yi retorted at the previously hardheaded duelist that had lost to her brother.  
  
Bei Ryuren ignored Zhao Mei Yi for the moment, instead helping each one that he had fallen up, and then retrieved each of their weapons, handing it to them personally. He only then, started back and bowed to Mei Yi.  
  
"I sworn my life under Zhao Xing and yourself, and I promised that anyone could kill me or I would kill myself if I betray you or him in any way."  
  
"That is true..." Jiang Wei added, dusting off his knees from the dust. Guan Xing and Guan Suo only nodded with the secondary strategist of Shu before they turned and started off towards the Shu stronghold from which they departed from. Bei Ryuren immediately took his leave, followed by Jiang Wei and Guan Ping, trailing the two Guans that had left. Only Zhao Mei Yi and Zhao Xing remained along with the farm boy, Fa Ping.  
  
"Zhao Mei Yi, the sister of Zhao Xing, correct?" Fa Ping seemed to know just about Zhao Xing. Was he obsessed or just really wanting to join him? "Would it be alright if I said you were really pretty?"  
  
"Are there legends about me too?" She asked, her nose turning red from the comment, but she also thrived from the compliment, turning and striking somewhat of a pose. "I supposed they say I'm the most gorgeous woman out there, huh?"  
  
"No...Not really..." Fa Ping smiled at the personality she displayed before shaking his head. "The legends say that all the woman that went with Zhao Xing were either gorgeous and very violent, or just plain gorgeous."  
  
"Ha! It's almost as if they were just looking at me!" Mei Yi just nodded her head at the 'legends' before she picked up the still knocked out Zhao Xing before looking back to Fa Ping. "Look...I trust you..."  
  
In turn of her comment, Fa Ping went to Zhao Xing's other shoulder, helping her carry their fallen champion.  
  
"Hey, as long as you trust me, I don't think anyone in your camp will have a say about it..."  
  
O O  
  
"Dian Kamo?" The soft-hearted Ming Jujie was talking with the audacious Dian Kamo as they both sat upon a short hill that overlooked the river that the majority of the Wu Navy resided their boats within. "What happens if your army attacks mine? Will we still be friends?"  
  
"Sure will, Ming Jujie..." Young niece of Dian Wei was fiery and true to what she wanted. "I won't let war go between friendships..."  
  
O O  
  
Just as the two women from rival countries had made an oath of unparalleled friendship, one of the many Wu naval ships had exploded into a fiery inferno, engulfing any and all that was within it. There were five, great Wei flagships that surprised all of the Wu personnel. Ming Jujie gasped as she saw her comrades be consumed by the flames and she reached over to her shield and rapier, but she was promptly knocked out by a swift blow to the back of her head by Dian Kamo.  
  
"Sorry kid, I don't want you to get hurt...just rest here and it'll all be over soon..." Dian Kamo signaled one of the Wu guards over to the incapacitated woman before she ran off to the back lines to rejoin her uncle.  
  
O O  
  
The attack was fierce and without mercy. This Wei attack on the Wu ports was obviously a ploy of Sima Yi seeing as how perfectly the men were performing their actions of attacking and then burning. Gigantic burst of crimson and orange went up as swords clashed and fires went across the fields. Lu Meng was the one to arrive at the scene, and the only one to arrive at the scene. Eyes wide and teeth being bared as he shown disgust at the Wei, he decided to ride over to the Captain's lodge. As soon as he kicked the door open, he saw Han Dang and Cheng Pu getting ready and coming out to greet him with salutes. He nodded to them before they went off and started towards the hills that lined the area to the ships. Around two thousand men were coming from the different housings around the area, passing Lu Meng and joining the ranks behind Han Dang and Master Cheng. Lu Meng would only see one of the guards of Cheng Pu come up to him, holding Ming Jujie in his arms, and another holding her weapons. Nodding to both of them, he brought his horse forward, the one with Ming Jujie mounting it, and then he sped off with the knocked out female guard. The one with her weapons looked to Lu Meng before the Navy Commander went behind the lodge and came with a black horse. Giving it to him, he sped off after the two that had ridden towards He Fei. Lu Meng ran to the back and grabbed another horse for himself. He would need to make haste and come back with sizable reinforcements with at least four thousand strong to counter five Wei flagships. With a shout to his horse and an urge onwards, his brown horse's gallop began to fade from the Wu navy's ears.  
  
O O  
  
Cheng Pu and Han Dang were losing men this way and that, cannonades from their tiger cannons was really tearing up their rankings and all they could do was watch as their men also hid in the various hills along with them. It had already been a long while since Lu Meng had gone, and things weren't looking up for them. Blackness of the night and the legions of archers started to disintegrate any sort of hope that was left. Soon, Cheng Pu, the old, graying master of the Serpent Spear was fed up with this. He turned to the flag bearer of Wu, raised him and ordered the man to follow him. As soon as both went up the hill, the flag bearer's head was taken off by the next firing of the tiger cannon. Cheng Pu grabbed the flag himself, raised his spear and charged further up the hill, but as soon as he did, an archer would flex his bow back, and with a mighty shout, Lord Cheng was dead. Cheng Pu's old body crumpled beneath him and his eyes closed. He died, still holding his spear.  
  
Han Dang's eyes widened at the death of his comrade, as did every other man who, in this Navy, had looked up to or admired Cheng Pu. There were also a multitude of officers there who had witnessed one of their greatest generals dying, including Pan Zhang and Jiang Qin. Jiang Qin in particular, ran up the hill, grabbed the flag and turned to the rest of the men left. Each of them, disheartened at Cheng Pu's death, looked to the eager officer.  
  
"LET'S GOOOO!!!" Jiang Qin's body was littered with arrows as soon as he shouted his great shout. He too died, but his body was held up by the Wu flag, which he had impaled into the ground. Every man started to climb the hills, the men dying by the hundreds as they climbed. The Wei army was, at this time, station at the other side of the hill, their spearmen waiting to engage the people who had made it past the arrows their archers barraged them with.  
  
"ONWARD!" Han Dang was left in command, but he didn't let anything bother him. He slid down the hills, throwing his sword straight through a spear wielder's head before taking the spear itself and charging through the Wei's defense line. Pan Zhang jumped over the spear wall and he too went through Wei's defense line. The multitudes of soldiers left, flooded the spearmen's view, and soon, the rest of the army broke through, following the two officers that were left.  
  
"HYAH!" A lieutenant had thrust his spear into a Wei private's abdomen before continuing on and following behind Han Dang. Han Dang would be attacked by a swordsman, and he'd only drop his spear, bring his hand up and clutched the sword by its blunt side. He'd quickly kick the soldier before using the sword to decapitate its owner. But this action had left him open, and a spearman quickly sliced at Han Dang's shoulder. He'd fall from the pain, but before the Wei could finish the commander off, an archer shot an arrow through the Wei. He picked up the commander by his good shoulder and both started off.  
  
"Ready?" Pan Zhang commanded the ten archers that were left to aim at the fifty bowmen of Wei that were aiming at them. They let their own arrows fly, killing three of the archers and injuring one of them, but Pan Zhang held his command clear. "FIRE!"  
  
The Wei archers fell one by one, as the bowmen of Wu were constantly reloading and firing off like they were demons of war. Soon enough, the archer barrier thinned, Pan Zhang called his men to rally them towards the nearest Wei flagship. The lieutenant had taken the flag and was following by Pan Zhang, while Han Dang and his archer, and several men were following close behind. As they traversed into the ship, several of the Wu men had knocked off the foot soldiers that were within, into the water and continued forth. They finally reached the middle of the deck before a line of archers unloaded via a siege from the other ship, lined up before them and flexed their bowstrings. What made matters worst was the Tiger Cannon was turned towards their direction and the private that was there had already lit the firing mechanism.  
  
Han Dang drew out his dagger and bared his teeth, the archer flexed his own bowstring with his last arrow, Pan Zhang's grip on his spear tightened and the lieutenant only clenched upon the flag...then...the Tiger Cannon fired...  
  
O O  
  
I hope you enjoyed this...despite how long it took me to do it...sorry about that! I included the last part, purely because I thought it would spice up the thing a bit. Well, I hope reviews are progressive. Stay sharp, do good in school and play old Playstation and Dreamcast games!  
  
O O  
  
Watch out for the next chapter  
  
"My Dear Shi Liu"  
  
Zhao Xing: No preview this time! Use your imagination, see ya! 


	10. The Innermost Thoughts

The Innermost Thoughts...  
  
Advertisement: Legacy of the Crystal Orbs by PyroDragon88 is just BEGGING to be read. If you're in the mood for something different, why not look this author up in the directory and read that story?  
  
Sub Chapter - A lot of you haven't reviewed the newest chapter, click the [-] and go to the last one, the hot chapter.  
  
Incite: This little wonder produces the thoughts of some of the main characters, it will show you what they know, what they feel. Perhaps we can shed a little light on how everyone feels about each other, eh?  
  
O O  
  
Thoughts of Yu Chai  
  
I've just met the man of my dreams...he wields two claws, is able to rip apart just about anything with them and I can only assume he can rip apart mine as well. I won't let that happen though. Though I am imprisoned under Wei and can only view this man when he comes through the halls, I will gladly stay imprisoned, just to be near him. His ponytail that stay aloft, soft and so clean looking...I love him so much. This general Zhang He, he can kill me and I will die happy since I've died on his beautiful claws.  
  
I haven't been thinking of only him lately...I am unable to forget the one friend I've made during my capture and mission of revenge. I had started with him from the village, attached to his own quest, as we both share the same loneliness, the same exact hardship. It's hard to believe I haven't been exhibiting any sort of depression ever since I've left his side. After all, we've just gotten so close; he even saved my life way back when we were kids. Now I feel bad for thinking about Zhang He all the time...  
  
I can only wonder though, where is the long haired Zhao Wonder? Did he cut his hair last time I've seen him? Did he finally fall in love with someone? Is he sociable?  
  
Yes...is he sociable...he never communicated with me...I'm troubled by the fact that he would never confide into me, despite that we shared each others burdens. Sure, I may be no lover, I may be no sister or mother, but I am a friend. In fact, I would think that I am his first friend.  
  
Qing Yuan, I wonder what happened to her as well...She was an enigmatic figure to me...But so was Shi Liu, but both of them show different behavior. Qing Yuan just shown her trust in Zhao Xing from the day she had met him...Shi Liu, showed a mild hate, though I'd say it's rather healthy.  
  
Qing Yuan seemed so...so...just so pure when she brought her thoughts up; it was kind of uplifting to me...  
  
This Shi Liu girl that I've met in prison was the type of girl that I can hang out with. Perhaps even the girl I'd even consider helping under normal circumstances. But she seemed so distant when talking about herself. In fact, the only thing she mentioned was about Zhao Xing and the fact that she was serving him at a restaurant, he torn it up, and then her boss fired her.  
  
Typical Zhao Xing...Leave it to him to break something and get into a bar fight of some sorts. After all, he did it for me when I gotten drunk and nearly gotten myself raped. He just jumped on those guys and single handedly destroyed them all when I was in trouble. Again, now I feel bad for thinking about Zhang He all the time...  
  
Well, it will be another month here of my capture, with no sign of Zhao Xing coming to my rescue...Perhaps it is my fault for forgetting him when I saw Zhang He. Yes, it's probably bad karma on my part. I can only say I'm sorry in my mind...But now that I do think of him, I miss him...I miss him terribly...  
  
Zhang He's coming to check on my condition...I better stop moping and get myself straightened up.  
  
O O  
  
Thoughts of Qing Yuan  
  
How dare you...How DARE you play with my heart, pack up, and just leave like that! It brought me to tears that we had never even shared a kiss, and even when we were so close to one, you let your father get in the way! How dare you...you just left me like that. I thought we could care for each other...I thought we could take your revenge for your village...I thought you were going to keep your promise.  
  
The promise...I can still remember what you told me...That I can come with you to the end of the worlds and you can teach me. It doesn't need to be about teaching my martial arts...no...It could've been worlds more...it could've been you teaching me your heart. Your own HEART Zhao Xing!  
  
But still...All I can do is smile...lead people to think that I'm happy...Yu Xue...bless his soul, is concerned about my welfare...but all he could think about is Zhao Xing as well. All he talks about is how he could be utilized for greatness. I suppose men and woman is one thing...and what someone feels is another.  
  
Oh no...Guards are coming. I have to look happy for them...so Yu Xue or Li Jishan won't worry about me... 


	11. My Dear Shi Liu

Author's Note  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter; I put some special thought into this one...  
  
I will reward those who give me progressive e-mails with previews of the next chapter. Give me junk, I swear, your character is going down!  
  
In other news, there won't be a tremendous action scene today. Yes, there will be action, like always, but what do you take me for? This chapter is a progression chapter.  
  
O O  
  
My Dear Shi Liu  
  
The smell of death...the sight of depression...the feeling of emptiness...and the bringing up of the flag of your enemies...  
  
"DAMN! I'm too late!" Lu Meng's eyes were glassy; his cheeks were stained with tears as he rode back with the one hundred cavalrymen that he was going to reinforce Cheng Pu and Han Dang with. As soon as he had arrived, he only saw the sandy dunes and the hills before the beach wrought with the crimson blood of his own kin and the wide open eyes of so many young men who had all risked their lives just to protect their commander and try to avenge Cheng Pu's death. His death though, had triggered the whole base to burst through enemy lines with savagery and take down one ship before the rest of them died from the tiger cannons. Lu Meng would be sure to mention how brave every single man was in that naval base to Sun Jian. And he'll be sure to take his sweet revenge unto the Wei forces as well.  
  
O O  
  
Three Weeks after the Tragedy of Gen Harbor  
  
O O  
  
Inside one of the many small strongholds littered around the forest of Cheng Du, the Zhao family was welcoming the incoming Wu Ambassador that was to hold some peace signings with Shu. It wasn't just a person with a few guards; it seemed that there was a whole entourage of people. Including with the high number of guards and Zhuge Jin being at the head of them all, there was a figure being shaded by a parasol by a personal servant, the woman servant holding her head low and following the woman's every movement.  
  
"Salutations." Jiang Wei greeted all of the people. He was put in charge of greeting all of the eunuchs, soldiers and women that were going into the Shu land. Having the Wu seek a parley with Shu was quite different to him since they had just gotten done fighting each other near the eastern rivers.  
  
"And greetings to you, old friend!" Zhuge Jin and Jiang Wei exchanged friendly embraces, the brother of Kongming ending it with a nod and a small laugh. "I would never expect that I would be coming back home, none the less on terms of not getting my head chopped off for helping Wu on some of their campaigns."  
  
"We would never do that to you! Now please, my good sir..." Jiang Wei bowed deeply to him and made way so that the path for the Wu personnel was clear. "Our Prime Minister is waiting for you. Make haste to see your brother."  
  
"As always, my little brother needs me to smooth things out for him. He was always the deft negotiator when I'm there to help him." Zhuge Jin commented on his sibling "Smart in everything else but his social life."  
  
"But the Prime Minister has a wife..."  
  
"Probably just as dull and boring as he is..." Zhuge Jin's eyes rolled before he started towards the green pasture that was just before the tents of the officers.  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing was riding forth with some of his trustable comrades towards a village that was near the southern borders of Yi. In fact, some of them were from the Nanman area, but he was concerned about something else. There has been a report that a samurai was leading them, and it wasn't Zhou Tai. As soon as he learned of him the man's name, he began to ask around and only gotten rumors in response to his queries.  
  
"He's a good for nothing scoundrel who plunders, manipulates and destroys for nothing!" Said a rumor  
  
"He rounds up all the women, rapes them and kills them himself, and then takes all the children to make them part of his bandits." Said another  
  
"He hexes everything and leaves a curse on the very land he steps on, which crumbles to nothing later!" Said the final rumor...  
  
It was then that Zhao Xing decided to ride out to find out about this man. This man named Shizumi Chang.  
  
O O  
  
Mei Yi had arrived at a local tavern, men everywhere drinking and such, their grips on their cups tightening as they laughed and joked together. Zhao Mei Yi wasn't here to drink; she was on a mission to find out what she can about the man her brother was chasing. Just the person to see was sitting just over the other side, palling around with all of her comrades. Wei comrades. It was the infamous daughter of Dian Wei, Dian Kamo, and she was just so happened to had drink enough to be mellow, but just enough to stay and talk to. Hopefully, she won't utter out a command to kill her. Mei Yi stepped forward towards the woman before her hair was pulled by a big lecher of a man, eyeing her down and chuckling.  
  
"Hello there, love, what are you doing going away from me?" The man was fat, had an eye patch and looked terribly unhygienic. Mei Yi was already appalled by the first look onto him. But still, she wanted information. Instead of fighting him herself, she stomped her foot twice and in came two men that would gladly fight for her. Fa Ping and Bei Ryuren sat themselves down next to the fat man and both glared at him, causing him to stop the harassing of Mei Yi and cower at a different table. The Blue Eyed Zhao started towards Dian Kamo, who has noticed the fellow femme's presence.  
  
"...Psh...Shu bastards think they can push everyone around." Dian Kamo said, a smile taking her lips "I wish uncle was a part of them if that's truly the case."  
  
"Enough of your comments...I want some information." Mei Yi said, slamming open palms into the wooden table, causing all but Dian Kamo herself to be startled. Dian Kamo merely blew upwards to ward off the stray bangs that fell to her forehead.  
  
"On what?" She simply asked "Because if it's something I don't like, I'm not answering."  
  
"Oh trust me, you should know..."  
  
"Well, if it's anything in a book or out in the streets, yeah, I SHOULD know." Smirk was present of Dian Kamo's face, making Mei Yi scowl at her. "I'm good like that, you know?"  
  
"Tell me everything you know about Shizumi Chang..."  
  
O O  
  
Shizumi Chang was five foot seven, not the least bit of a tall man. He had many a scar on his face to show what a veteran of battle he was. Shizumi's left cheek had a long scar going up and stopping just below his left eye. His right cheek bore a cross shaped scar and a several linings of scars above it. His eyes, a soft brown color, were the only compensation at looking at an otherwise, face of a killer. No facial hair was present on his face, giving him at least a clean sense. His hair, a dark brown, was tied back in a sort of loose pony tail with a red ribbon tied to fasten it down. He wore the robes of a Japanese man, loose and fine, complicated only by the patterns and symbols. He was barefooted, yet in all respects, his feet remained clean.  
  
Zhao Xing saw him, watching as he calmly started towards the Nanman who were sitting by a house. Zhao Xing didn't count on the Nanman to be at peace and the samurai to not be causing trouble. If that was the case, then he had come here for nothing. He turned shoulder, a look of disgust invading the expression of his face before someone called for him in the most hostile way possible. There was a dagger impaled on the ground before him, newly thrown and definitely a sign of defiance on his presence. He turned around to see Shizumi, holding his sheathed sword in his left hand, and his right hand holding upon the handle.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Xing asked with a sort of challenging tone to his voice.  
  
"Because simply you were here..." He said, spitting out a toothpick that he held between his lips before he cracked his neck to the side, the sickening sound being loud and clear. After being done with his stretch, he drew his steel, pointed his sword towards Xing and then dropped his sheath.  
  
"I guess that's simple enough..." Zhao Xing said as the Nanman started evacuating the premises. And if Xing guessed right, they were heading back south. Now, it was only him and Shizumi in this silent, near desolate town.  
  
"Fight or flight..." Shizumi said, his brown eyes focused on Zhao Xing.  
  
"Fight..."  
  
O O  
  
"Well, 'Shizumi the Organizer' they called him." Dian Kamo started. "He always organizes a funeral before anyone challenges him."  
  
"How cocky!" Mei Yi stated of this behavior. "He is the most conceited, the most-"  
  
"The best fighter on this world since Xu Huang..." Dian Kamo cut off Mei Yi from speaking ill against the samurai. "He has a reason to arrange coffins."  
  
"He can't be that good..." Zhao Mei Yi's mood nearly doubled backwards. Bei Ryuren only looked downwards, Fa Ping looking intently at Mei Yi to see her exact reactions. "That's almost being too good..."  
  
"I'm afraid it's true...and your brother..." A near twisted thought of Zhao Xing dying crossed her mind and she merely smiled at it. "Will soon be dead if he confronted him..."  
  
O O  
  
"AHHH! GRAAAAH!" Shizumi had left multiple cuts on Zhao Xing's arms, using lightning fast blows to practically destroy any sort of movement he would try to use, immobilizing him. Even when Zhao Xing's men came to help their leader, Shizumi need not worry about them coming. He merely spun around, giving a quick slice to the offender's stomach, dispatch of him with the pull of his blade, and then turn around to face the son of Zhao, back facing the now dead body.  
  
"Don't..." Shizumi kicked Zhao Xing away with one mighty thrust of his foot, Zhao Xing barely landing on his knees, much less preventing himself from going face or back first. Shizumi cracked his neck again and continued his statement. "..Cry..."  
  
"I won't! You'll be cryin-GWAH!" Shizumi laid a cross slash on his chest, Xing's robes flying about before he turned around, landed face first in the mud, bleeding heavily.  
  
O O  
  
"You know..." Dian Kamo continued. "There's a legend around him that he was built around tragedy, which is why he can only bring tragedy..."  
  
"...Perhaps that is the reason why he fights?"  
  
"Not...he has any reason, Shu-girl...any at all." Kamo only sighed heavily once more, shaking her head before requesting more to drink.  
  
"That's impossible...how could he just fight and fight?!" Fa Ping finally stood up from Bei Ryuren's company, not wishing to stay with one who can not display proper emotion to the situation. "Fighting always has a reason...Everything has a reason!"  
  
"He defeated Tengu, a Demon of Winds, Sylph, the Goddess of Winds, and Undine the Goddess of Water, some of the major gods from Shizumi's homeland." She paused, not wishing to keep going on with the list of Gods he had beaten in melee. "He vanquished those who are not easily conquered."  
  
"How can he defeat Gods?!" Fa Ping slammed his fists into the table, causing the drinks to rattle and Dian Kamo to glare up at him.  
  
"He has proof..." Kamo brought a list from her pocket, reading some of the lettering over. "He has the Tengu's fan, Wind Goddess gave him the sheath that he sheaths his sword in, the Undine made him bracelet, a hallowing containing a strand of her hair, the Fire God drew an emblem of fire on his sword and the Earth God forged the very chest plate he wears with the purest of all materials..."  
  
O O  
  
"Dragon Punch! HYAH!" Fist drawn back to make impact against the chest plate was from Zhao Xing. Although he had put so much force into that punch, Shizumi's armor didn't shatter. Instead, Shizumi merely scoffed and brought his sword down in a downwards hack.  
  
"Like I said...don't...cry..." He showed no mercy as he kicked Shizumi across his face, making the wonder boy of Shu; fall to the ground and in the mud, tears falling from his eyes in a pitiful display. "This will only take a minute..."  
  
He raised his sword, ready to kill Xing, but someone yelled out "No", causing him to linger for the moment, his clench on his sword lightning, before he flipped the blade to its blunt end and brought it down. Zhao Xing had blacked out.  
  
O O  
  
"Brother...I'm glad that we had come to a deal..."  
  
"No..." Zhuge Liang smiled at his brother, grasping at Jin's hand and shaking it. "A peaceful compromise..."  
  
"Yes," Zhuge Jin nodded his head in agreement. "The word 'deal' sounds like we're gambling and had come to ends...this is something that will last beyond a gamble..."  
  
"Oh really..." Sima Yi, in a puff of magical black smoke, came in, smiling at the two he would consider his enemies, though only one of them he considered an intellectual equal.  
  
"Sima Yi...if you hadn't made any snide remarks, you must be here on a non-hostile mission."  
  
"Indeed..." Sima Yi merely gave off a wicked smile before looking at the Wu envoy, ignoring Zhuge Liang's stares.  
  
O O  
  
"Ugh..." Zhao Xing was slowly coming to. He was just waking from a sleep, and it felt quite painful considering he had dreamed of getting smacked and hacked by Shizumi in just about every moment of it. But when he awaken, he had done so with soft, warm hands on his cheeks, stroking them; fingers lingering on his chin before going back up to the cheek. His eyes opened up to meet with a beautiful yet different pair of eyes. They were blue. Deep, dark, oceanic blue...  
  
"Ah love, I see you woke there..." Accent that was obviously different from his own, but familiar in some way. The woman had the same accent that the Bandit Leader had from a while back...when he was still with Yu Chai, and when Qing Yuan was still a fresh memory.  
  
"...Where..." He didn't even finish the sentence before she graced his face again with her warm hands.  
  
She was young, one could tell by her face, her petite size and the large, optimistic looking eyes. But even so, there was a sense of a lady through the way of her voice, the way that she had touched his face and the way she had presented herself.  
  
"But of course, love..." Why did she keep calling him love? Either way, it made him red, incredibly so for some odd reason. "You're in my little medic-tent."  
  
"...Why am I..." Again, he didn't even finish his sentence. She stood up, and turned around, showing her back to him. She had cascading blonde hair, going down to the arch in her back, everything loose and nothing tied. When she turned around, the hair whipping in the same direction as her body, it was almost as if she was advertising her self to the young fighter.  
  
"Because, love, I told my dear cousin not to slice your neck. And if it weren't for me, you'd be long dead, along with some of the others here..." She once again sat at his bedside, her probing hands, once again finding their way to his face. "You're so handsome, and I have you right here..."  
  
Once again, Zhao Xing was brought in a state of redness and in absolute embarrassment over his condition at the moment. But as soon as he could figure anything out, she was mobile again, her giggling figure heading towards another bed nearby.  
  
"..Mi...Milady..." Xing's timid voice caught the attention of the younger woman, her turning around and looking to him. "What's your name and what others?"  
  
"Oh, you're silly!" She gave him a wink before turning around, walking towards the other bed. "I'm Eileen Yu Enfield...cousin to Shizumi Chang, of course..."  
  
To answer the second part of his question, she took the blanket of the bed, unveiling the figure to Xing, which made him almost faint. Instead of doing so, he had turned as red as a cherry.  
  
It was a woman, jet-black hair unraveled from before, her eyes shut, closing those indigo hues from the world, and those wonderful lips that Zhao Xing had first seen curved in a frown, was expressionless. The thing that had gotten Xing red though, was the fact that she would've been naked if it weren't for the bandages wrapped across the most private parts of her. Instead, Xing turned over on his bed, grumbled to himself, and tried to steady his nerves. Shi Liu like this...feh...she'd probably knock his teeth out once she wakes up.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those..." Zhao Xing turned around to look at the large blue eyes of Eileen. "Don't tell me you're one of those people who dress up as women and trying to impress other men with your manly femininity."  
  
"No, no! It's just that..." Xing really had no reason for not admiring anyone, especially one as beautiful as Eileen. He has no reason not to gawk at Shi Liu, despite the fact that she left deeply embedded into his mind. Eileen just giggled at his nervousness at the question. "I don't know anymore...it's just..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Eileen said, a sort damper on the 'worry' part, contrasting the cheerfulness of her voice. "We didn't hit it off immediately...Besides, I was just joking, love."  
  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"Please don't talk anymore...my dear Shi Liu is sleeping..." She said, sighing "So, love, just relax...I'll be back with some food for the both of you. It's nearing dinner time, and she has to wake up."  
  
O O  
  
"To preserve the peace of the clans...no...To see that we may fight with each other again for our lords...we have to eliminate him..." Zhuge Jin said quite solemnly.  
  
"Yes...it for our best interests...and our country's...that Zhao Xing is eliminated..." Sima Yi said, hiding his laughter behind his fan.  
  
"...Indeed..." Zhuge Liang was near tears when he had heard what Sima Yi had said to him about Zhao Xing. He said that Xing was on his way to kill some Japanese settlers, but that was beside the point. He wouldn't have believed Sima Yi until several guard units stormed in, relaying a message scroll, bearing the deeds of Zhao Xing engaging in battle with a peacekeeping unit stationed there. "I have no choice then...we must assassinate the Zhao..."  
  
O O  
  
"My master, what is it you wish?" She was lucky she didn't slur her words. Last time she had gotten disciplined by him via smacks on the bottom. It wasn't that she didn't mind it though. Yu Chai, still dressed in a servant's outfit was near a steaming hot spring where her officer, Zhang He, was taking a small, relaxing break. Of course, with her luck, she didn't get to see him descend into the bath. All she could see at the moment was his head...and his bare chest, which still was enough to make her crazy and swoon.  
  
"Yes, servant girl, get me my drinks..." He stated his command, quite the cocky and refined tone in his voice. "Make those drinks...beautiful."  
  
"As you wish, it will be done right away!" She instantly responded by running from her position, heading towards the nearby house. Yu Chai wanted to fulfill his every request. On her way, her servant dress got caught on a nearby rock, making her drop to the ground. Groaning and a bit off balance, she was surprised to see Zhang He in a towel, offering her a hand to get up.  
  
"Servant girl!" Zhang He looked angry. "I told you to go make drinks, not be ungraceful...tomorrow; you will join my unit in practicing grace and balance."  
  
"Yes sir..." With that, Zhang He lifted her up, giving her a light shove towards the opening of the house. Did she just touch her? Oh my god! "He touched me!"  
  
She nearly fell on her face as he left her to get back to his bath. Yu Chai was head over heels for this man...too bad she couldn't force him to love her, since he would tear her apart.  
  
O O  
  
"Shi Liu...I guess your brawn and cockiness overridden your femininity as always..." Zhao Xing brought out plainly. Shi Liu was awake, but Zhao Xing didn't know it yet. She just wanted to hear what Zhao Xing would think and say behind her back. "Always fight this, fight that...Guess you found someone tougher than me, huh?"  
  
He was in his right mind when he said that. He had always considered Sun Ce his equal, Ma Dai his rival, Lu Meng his worst enemy, Dian Wei his object of needed slaying, but he had never thought he'd seen someone quite like Shizumi Chang. Someone that'd be his absolute superior in almost every aspect...  
  
"Shizumi Chang...quite the wondrous fighter...skilled beyond anyone I'd ever met." He looked back down to Shi Liu, sighing. She her self, was a sight to be admired, though he would never say it to the fact that she would beat him down, but that was beyond the point. Zhao Xing remembered he had a debt to Shi Liu. "Heh...too bad you're personality isn't as pretty as your face..."  
  
"I heard that..." Voice of Shi Liu was like the sound of the apocalypse to Zhao Xing, when he looked to her face, he stared right into the indigo eyes of Shi Liu which, in turn, stared right into the depths of his hazel eyes.  
  
"AH!" He nearly fell out of his seat when he saw her rise up, grab her shirt, quickly put it on, and stood up, disregarding the fact that she was bandaged and such. Standing full up and looming over Zhao Xing, he'd just sit there, still that much surprised and shocked look on his face.  
  
"How cute...care to stop gawking?" Shi Liu asked the young Zhao. "I didn't go through hell and five Wei generals to reunite with you."  
  
"With me? I thought you hated me and I thought I owed you something..."  
  
"Well, Yu Chai explained your whole lot to me..." She paced around, taking her time, as her wounds limited her to slower movement. "Your parents...your village and all..."  
  
"...you know nothing...not about anything of what I felt that day..." Reverting back into the former Zhao Xing that moment, the one where he was nothing but a hardened fighter, brought out of his mind to fight and only fight. His eyes had changed colors, a sort of fiery orange before he blinked the thoughts away, and his personality coming back to the Zhao Xing now.  
  
"No, you don't get it, do you Zhao Xing?" She turned around, and placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling a bit so that they were even on their face level. "I don't care about the money you owe me anymore..."  
  
"You don't?" Zhao Xing was absolutely concerned...was she sick?!  
  
"No...I don't know what came over me..." She turned from him once more, heading towards the door that Eileen went through. "But I'm quite fascinated by your cause for revenge...I want to help you Xing..."  
  
"You called me by first name..." He said, standing up, walking behind her as she slowly made her way towards the door. Instead of letting her walk the rest of the way in her slow and painful way, he instantly lifted her off of her feet, cradling her in his arms. It sort of made Shi Liu gasp in some way, causing her to look at this in a different perspective. "Can I call you 'Liu' or do you still want me to just call you something else?"  
  
Shi Liu had no choice of being carried or not, she was wounded and couldn't retaliate with all the bandages on. Being carried gave her a sense of nostalgia...of something that was supposed to happen to her many years ago, but didn't happen.  
  
"Xing...do you realize...that you're pushing it? Your luck and my patience, I meant..." She asked, actually sounding timid instead of sure or intimidating like she usually sounded.  
  
"I know..." He said, opening the door and proceeding down the hallway. The smell of food lingered in the halls, and Xing was going to follow that scent to the dinner the Englishwoman promised. "Why are you so tense...just because I'm helping you?"  
  
"No...The touch...the warmth...it's so familiar..." She said, looking away from Xing. She couldn't bear to look at his face at the moment. Nostalgia started to come forth. "I...was once going to be taken as this man's wife...he promised me that he will take my hand..."  
  
"It must be hard..." Xing turned the next corner as Shi Liu was about to continue her story.  
  
"I wish you didn't do this...that was the first time I've ever told someone outside of my family that..."  
  
"If I didn't, it would still be in your mind, now wouldn't it? It's better that I did this."  
  
She knew he was right for once. Shi Liu decided to accept his opinions, his thoughts on her matters. It helped...it calmed her for a bit. Maybe she'd think about hitting him in a couple days after her body heals instead of immediately after she was able to swing her fist again.  
  
"Shi Liu?" She looked up to Xing, wondering what was on his mind.  
  
"Yes Xing?"  
  
"Does this mean we're friends?" Naivety...it was almost like he was still a boy.  
  
"Yeah...this means we're friends..."  
  
O O  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
"If I'm ever going to beat him...I need to train myself...put myself to the limits..." Zhao Xing announced to Shi Liu, who he had carried out and placed her under the shade of a tree so that she could get a little fresh air. "I don't care what it takes. I'm going to fight him again...and beat him!"  
  
"Well, Xing...I can't stop you...or knock some sense in that moronic brain of yours since I have all of these scratches..."  
  
"They're more like wounds that keep you bedded..." The Zhao commented  
  
"Well, it's not like I can't move..." She said, feeling quite frail at that comment. Shi Liu merely smirked. "You move me around...don't get used to it...I'll beat some sense into you some day afterwards."  
  
"I thought we were friends..." Zhao Xing almost sounded offended.  
  
"We are-I just want to hurt you somewhat..."  
  
"As confusing as that is..." Zhao Xing smiled at the little almost insult. He stood up and turned from her, moving forward to start his training.  
  
(Start Music: I Get Knocked Down 'Tubthumping' - credited to EMI Blackwood Inc)  
  
(We'll be singin'  
  
When we're winnin'  
  
We'll be singin')  
  
Shizumi is training at a mountainside, several of the Nan troops throwing rocks down the side at Shizumi's orders. He continuously dodged them with effortless grace and soon enough, the Nan rolled over a boulder about the size of a man and a half. With that, he tensed.  
  
(I get knocked down, but I get up again  
  
You're never gonna keep me down  
  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
  
You're never gonna keep me down)  
  
Shizumi cut right through the boulder with his fist, displaying his physical prowess. Now Zhao Xing tried to do the same thing, barely dodging each fallen rock, and by the time that boulder came, he was nearly crushed.  
  
(I get knocked down, but I get up again  
  
You're never gonna keep me down  
  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
  
You're never gonna keep me down)  
  
Zhao Xing quickly took his bandages off from his arm as he had just healed from injury. He had heard that Shizumi had wrestled a tiger down, and he poised to do the same. He ran to a nearby cave, but then he was surrounded by tigers...at least four of them...  
  
(Kissin' the night away  
  
Sleepin' the night away)  
  
Shi Liu was getting well, and she wasn't one to smile, but she looked over to the sleeping Zhao Xing, now covered with bruises and cuts from escaping a family of them. It was a good thing Shizumi was there to save him. She actually cracked a small grin before bringing a hand to gently brush over his shoulder...a friend...  
  
(He drinks a whisky drink, he drinks a vodka drink  
  
He drinks a lager drink, he drinks a cider drink)  
  
The next day, Zhao Xing was actually drinking to push some of that embarrassment down his throat...A depressive looking site within the confines of the local bar.  
  
(He sings the songs that remind him of the good times  
  
He sings the songs that remind him of the better times)  
  
Zhao Xing was sleeping at the bar, when a couple people went in, concerned about his health...  
  
(Oh, Danny boy  
  
Danny boy  
  
Danny boy)  
  
(Song Cut)  
  
"Oh, Xing..." Mei Yi looked towards the pitiful boy as he was drunk beyond belief. Breathing hard, red and definitely disoriented, Zhao Xing looked like the local drunk.  
  
"Ughhhh..." Zhao Xing merely stirred at the mention of his name.  
  
"My lord is sick from the drinks..." Bei Ryuren immediately stated, the strong ninja walking forth and picking up Zhao Xing, cradling him in his arms. "We must bring him to a place to rest..."  
  
"I don't think he'll be boozing himself up for a while." Fa Ping merely shrugged and opened the door for Bei Ryuren and Lady Zhao Mei Yi before he exited the bar himself.  
  
O O  
  
Zhao Xing awoken to the sound of shuffling and the splashing of water...Once again, he was placed in that white bedded hospital room that Eileen had placed him in. Mei Yi was there, sitting down on a chair nearby, relieved expression taking her face as Xing looked to her.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding, huh?"  
  
"I'm trying to beat Shizumi..." Xing brought himself back up, wiping some of the cold water that was placed on his head off. "He humiliated me..."  
  
"From what I heard, you accepted his challenge and you couldn't humble yourself." Mei Yi looked up from Zhao Xing to Bei Ryuren who was hanging upside down, much like a bat, above them, his eyes closed and his posture in calm, waiting manner.  
  
"It's needed...I need to be the best...there's nothing that could stop me from doing that..."  
  
"I know...but don't kill yourself, I don't know if I could handle seeing you sliced by that foreigner."  
  
"I won't...say..." Zhao Xing's attention was drawn to the window where he saw Shi Liu, of all people, sparring instead of actual fighting against Fa Ping. Apparently, was given the chance to use his scythe.  
  
"The girl, is she a friend of yours?"  
  
"More than that..." Zhao Xing nodded his head to the question though. He continued his answer after he stuck a leg out the window. "She's going to be one of my officers soon."  
  
"Really?" Mei Yi had genuine surprise on his face as he jumped out of the window and to the ground below. Zhao Mei Yi merely sighed and headed towards the window to see Zhao Xing run towards the sparring Fa Ping and Shi Liu, stopping them in mid-battle and then offered Shi Liu the officer position. She only bowed her head in response.  
  
O O  
  
End of My Dear Shi Liu  
  
Be on the rise for the next chapters.  
  
After this we are entering a different sort of story telling.  
  
I have devised several different series of chapters that concentrate on one specific character or goes into concentrating on that certain character. Don't expect that the order will go in any particular person. I will go with what my mind thinks. If you want chapter summaries, personally IM or perhaps even drop me an e-mail. I may even do a chapter you request before I go into these character chapters. I might do some for an in game character as well.  
  
Shi Liu

'Dual Duels'

'Miraculous Requiem'

'Defense of the Chang Ban Bridge'

Yu Chai

'The Peacock and I'

'Loving Requiem'

'The Angel and the Peacock'

Qing Yuan

'Meeting You Again'

'Clear Requiem'

'All Is Fair In Love and War'

Shen Xiu

'The Past'

'Just Requiem'

'From My Spear to Your Fist'

Cai Kai

'My Own Destiny'

'Chaotic Requiem'

'Finding the Chosen One'

Lien Qiao

'Lu Xun'

'Loving Requiem'

'For Me...'

Yu Xue

'Enter Cao Kai'

'Ingenious Requiem'

'So It Has Come to This'

Li Jishan

'Fight or Flight'

'Bravest Requiem'

'Fortress'

Zima Shi

'My Turn'

'Flash Requiem'

'The Tide Has Turned'

Zima Shao

'Now I Shine'

'Deft Requiem'

'Immaturity'

Dian Kamo

'The Pretty Little Zhao Boy'

'Protective Requiem'

'Escape'

Zhao Mei Yi

'My Brother'

'Loyal Requiem'

'Standing Between My Brother and Bofu'

Bei Ryuren

'Kong Mai-Lin'

'Enigmatic Requiem'

'I Can't Fight'

Ming Jujie

'Finally Fighting'

'Sorrowful Requiem'

'Just Try It'

Fa Ping

'Just a Farmer'

'Vengeful Requiem'

'Provisions'

Jiang Huan (new character)

'Jiang Wei!'

'Seeking Requiem'

'Reunited At Last'

Zhao Xing

'Japan?!'

'Enter the Ronins' (Featuring characters from Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X)

'Beautiful Requiem'

'Gorgeous Requiem'

'Heavenly Requiem'

'Mindless Requiem'

'Sole Requiem'

'Lonely Requiem'

'Deadly Requiem'  
  
The Showdown between Zhao Xing and Dian Wei 'Final Requiem' Will be a two part chapter  
  
The Zhao Xing Requiems will be featuring Rurouni Kenshin Characters and possible quite a few Samurai Warrior characters. Stay tuned on that.


End file.
